It started with a kiss
by FrogBin
Summary: I'm some freaky quill-collecting red-head who never remembers exam dates; my best friends love to humiliate me, mainly infront of a certain sexy quidditch player who happens to be THE James Potter and who I happen to have a HUGE crush on. Merlin help me.
1. Brazilian Beat

**This is my first story, so please review and tell me if you like it!!**

**Well I got this whole idea from this Korean TV series called 'It started with a kiss' which is about a really dumb girl and a really intelligent boy. So I decided LILY AND JAMES :p But in my version Lily will be dumb and James will be intelligent, I'm going to follow the basic story line of this TV series, but I may change some bits… so I hope you enjoy! =)**

**This story may be a bit confusing at first, just note: When James is writing in his diary it is **_**italics**_** and Lily is in bold. **

**Disclaimer- NOT MINE!!**

Chapter 1- Brazilian Beat and Boys

_I'm James Potter, James Harry Potter. But my best friends, Moony (Remus), Pad-foot (Sirius) and worm-tail (Peter) call me Prongs. I don't know what this notebook is supposed to do. What's the point of writing down your deepest, most darkest secrets in a notebook? Surely some nosy person is going to come snooping in, reading whatever you have put… But I did promise my mum to try this out, and I know that sounds like I'm a 'mummy's boy'._

_I don't know what else to put, so I.. umm.. I'll talk uuh, I mean write later…_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………… James POV-

It's back to Hogwarts, again, for my 6th year. I'm quite excited actually, only one more year after this and then I can move on into the world. Don't get me wrong, I love Hogwarts, it's been a pleasure being here, but I hate being in just one place for too long. I get restless, wanting to see the world and contributing in any way possible. My parents have been making up my future ever since my first year here, dad wants me to take over his job when I'm old enough. I seem quite intrigued to be Minister for Magic, but maybe… Let me just get this year over with first…

"Bye mum, bye dad." I say quickly, my eyes roll as mum cries, sobbing 'Be a good boy Jamsie, write to me!' I nod my head quickly, moving away discreetly from that old hormonal woman. My dad smiles briefly and pats my back. I smile but turn my head to near the train when I suddenly see a flash of red..

Blimey.. It's that girl I see in every one of my classes; she has long red hair and emerald green eyes. Her skin is as white as her pearly teeth, I don't know why but, her teeth are decorated with train-track braces... Enough James… I need to pass this year, and by doing that I need to focus all my energy on my studies…

The train whistles quickly and so I turn my head back to my parents, "Bye!" I smile quickly, picking up my trunk, I head towards the Hogwarts Express. This year the train seems extremely crowded, there are so many small children, they all seem lost and quiet.. I can't believe that I was once a newcomer here as well, I feel as if I have spent my whole life here at Hogwarts. Ah, there's an empty compartment, I open the door, only to find that girl with the red hair there.

"Oh, um sorry. Didn't know it was taken." I smile and she looks up at me, I swear, did she just blush?

"Umm, it's ok, I can leave if you want-"

"No, it's cool. I'll leave. It's the least I can do. I insist." I say firmly, she shifts uncomfortably and nods her head. Once outside again I look around the corridor, trying to find a compartment. Got one.. yes.

As soon as I have sat down on the comfy seat here comes my best friends. Moony comes in first with a book lodged right in front of his face, he moves the book to let out a cheery "Hi James!" After I return the greeting he places his trunk in the small trunk holding thing and then in comes Pad-foot. He shifts in with a smirk, and he shakes his head vainly. "I see you did yet another thing to your hair.." Moonys retorted as Pad-foot entered.

"Blimey, what is that?! It reeks!" I laugh, sniffing the cologne which is surrounding Sirius.

"It's 'Brazilian Beat' compliments me don't you think? _And_ I have Brazilian Beat shampoo, Brazilian Beat conditioner, Brazilian Beat after-shave _AND_ Brazilian Beat shaving foam!" Sirius grins widely at our faces and Remus lets out a weak sigh.

"Err, why did you get all of them Sirius?!"

He's silent for a moment, "It attracts women. Plus it just makes me more incredibly sexy!" He answers simply.

I let out a laugh and slap Sirius over the head playfully, "Rubbish"

Peter comes in last, his mouth filled with what seems pumpkin pasties and cauldron cakes. I raise my eyebrows with a smirk, the same old Peter…

"Anyhoo, how you been James mate?" Sirius asks smirking. "Still doing all that academic crap I see?!" Sirius motions to my cramped trunk, Remus snorts as he sits down next to me.

"Honestly Sirius. It's called homework. If you did yours then you would know that it actually counts up to 10 percent of our final grade.."

"Hey!" Sirius pouts indignantly, "I'm already in the top 10, why bother myself?!"

I don't get Sirius, he is incredibly intelligent, just can't be arsed, that's his problem…

"So, guys did you see Lily Evans? I mean, wow. She's changed a lot from last year…" Peter whistles slowly whilst still feasting on his grotesque snack. Lily Evans.. why does that name seem familiar..?

Remus has probably noticed my confused face. "The girl who is mad about you, Prongs." He says in a boredless tone.

"Oh! That one. Yeah I saw her today. I went into her compartment and she was blushing like mad…" I chuckle. "So that's her. She's the one who sent me that love note last year, right?"

Remus nodded "You mean 'Say that you love me, say that you care. I'll always be waiting, no matter how long it takes you. Till the sun turns cold or the sea disappears, I will be here, till the end of everything.' Yeah, she wrote that. If I remember correctly, you embarrassed her in front of the whole year-"

"Oh no, I'm sure it was the whole school-" Sirius butted in, his eyes laughing. He finds it so amusing when this happens to me, I sighed, shaking my head at the longed hair boy in front of me.

"Yeah, I think it was the whole school as well actually," Remus started coolly, but he noticed my eyes glaring, he coughed and then shrugged, "Well, my point is that she likes you… but you embarrassed her last year. That was all!" He lifted his arms up in defence, but he knows I'm messing with him. That's the good thing about Sirius and Remus, we 3 are so alike, we muck around and can joke around. I mean, Peter is still nice, he is just quiet, he eats a lot, I can tell you that…

"How did he embarrass her again Moony?!" Sirius grins evilly, Remus laughs and both of them stare at me.. Oh merlin.. Here it comes again….

"Oh no you don't! You are no-" I try and say quickly, but Remus beats me to it.

"Oh yes Prongs! You were there, so was she-"

"She moves nearer to you, and hands you the love note of love-" I mean, that's exactly like Sirius, 'the love note of love' what the hell?!

"You look at her. Look at the note. Look at her. Look at the note. Look at her. Look at the not-" Remus says in a dramatic tone, moving his head like he was looking at Lily then the note, Sirius does the same..

"OK! I GET IT MOONY!" I yell, "I embarrassed her. By looking at her, then the note, then her. And then ignoring her completely. You two don't need to go on and on about it!" I fume. All 3 of them burst out laughing..

_Everyone is asleep at the moment.. so I am using the time wisely, by writing in here! This train ride has been quite long actually, and I usually sleep around about now. But I'm not tired. I keep thinking about that Lily Evans, but I shouldn't be really. I have no times for girls. Clumsy and dumb she is. But then why am I so entranced by her? Why do I want to know more about her? My heart can't take this anymore. I don't even know her. _

_I think Sirius is waking, and if he does find out what I'm writing about I will never hear the end of it. He'll follow me about everywhere quoting 'My heart will always be yours Lily Evans' so I should go.. I'll write later, and I think I am actually getting use to this now… __=]_

………………………………………………………………………………………………….. Lily POV (and diary entry)

**Here I am. Alone. In a compartment. Well, not technically alone, I do have my Owl called Tawny. But you wouldn't really talk to an owl, unless you were actually quite strange… I'm not a loner, if that's what you think.. I'm just waiting for my friends. Alice, Isobel and Maria. I do have more friends then just them. But we always get a compartment together, I mean, if I had all my friends in one compartment together there would be no room to breath! Seriously! Yeah… Ok, who the hell am I kidding? I don't have that many friends. I do have more than just Al, Izz and Mari… ok, well a few more… fine 3 more friends. Well, 4 if I count Alice's boyfriend- Frank. I guess I'm not a very sociable person… **

**Well, I'm starting my 6****th**** year in Hogwarts, I was actually so surprised that I passed 5****th**** year, those OWLs were hard, very hard. But I charged the mountain, or is it move the mountain? Doesn't matter. The thing that does matter is that I am here and I am not going to let James Potter make my life a misrery. I don't hate him, I'm in love with him so much. But he doesn't love me back, right? He has spiky short brown hair and hazel eyes, his body is toned from that heavenly sport- Quidditch. He has glasses and is about the same height as me, if not taller and- oh merlin…... IS THAT JAMES POTTER? MERLIN! HE'S COMING INTO MY COMPARTMENT!**

"Oh, um sorry. Didn't know it was taken." He his gorgeous smile and… damn, I'm blushing aren't I?! Crap, say something quickly… but what?!

"Umm, it's ok, I can leave if you want-" Stupid…

"No, it's cool. I'll leave. It's the least I can do. I insist." He says firmly, I shift uncomfortably for a moment, why did I just do that?! I'm hopeless, I nod quickly, please Merlin, make him leave so I can leave!

I let out a deep sigh as he leaves the compartment. I am such an idiot! Such a bad excuse for a girl! Why do I even like James Potter? He totally embarrassed me last year. Merlin, that was humiliating… But this is a totally new year. He won't remember me.. I hope he doesn't anyways…

One more depressing minute has passed and I have just opened the compartment door to be pushed to the floor. 3 giggles are heard and I know it is Al, Izz and Mari.

"Happy Birthday, now your one year older. Happy Birthday, your life still isn't over. Happy Birthday, you did not accomplish much. But you didn't die this year I guess that's good enough!" Izz sings, resembling a strangled cat.

I giggle and shake my head, blushing. Why do I always blush? What is wrong with me? Maybe it's not wanting to be the centre of attention….

"Aww, you guys are so sweet, but would you like to get off me, your crushing the birthday girl…"

Oh yeah, I haven't told you yet, it's my birthday! 16, I'm one of the youngest in my year, most of my year have already had their birthdays, our years are complicated. I'm sure that in muggle schools if I was in year 10, or is it year 11? I would be one of the eldest… I guess it's just different here… And don't even get me started on the American schools, I am so dumb its suprising I'm a witch…

"Lily!" A voice booms, I stretch my head, failing to see who it is, as Izz, Mari and Al are still flattening me. "Erm, what are you guys are doing to my Lily?! Eer, I mean.. what are you guys doing to Lily?"

Ah, it's Adam. Adam Bottler. He's one of my friends, well… yeah, I guess he is. Ever since we broke up last year, he's been rather… clingy….

"Lily! I got you a present!" He grins toothily as he pulls me up from the ground handing me a book of some kind?

"Oh, Adam it's-"

"Hideous" Izz mumbles beside me, I stifle a laugh, "It's lovely. I love it…. What is it?!"

"Oh! It's a photo album of us all over the years at Hogwarts, so wherever I am, you always have some memory, and my photo person can look after you. I have to go now, but I'll see you at Hogwarts.. My Lily… DAMN! Err, I mean, bye Lily." He's left.

"That boy needs to get a life," Mari sighs sympathetically, she's looking through the album, almost each picture is of me and Adam, with Izz, Al or Mari glaring at Adam menacingly.

"Don't be mean, he's just being-" I say, sticking up for him, but I stop.. what was he being?

"Incredibly obsessive and protective over you?!" Al mused with a hint of humour, I sigh and shake my head, smirking slightly.

**I totally envy my friends, Mari has coffee coloured skin, her hair is a dark raven black, she's never cut it in all her years, so she keeps it in a bun. Her eyes are a chocolate brown and are always warm. She's the one I can always turn to if I have a problem, she's trustworthy and I know that she will never break her promises..**

**Al has such a rosy complexion, her cheeks are always red and her hair is short and mousy-coloured. Her eyes are a soft grey and are always full of laughter.**

**Izz has blonde curly hair, she generally leaves it down, but sometimes puts it in a pony. Her eyes are a clear blue and she has faint freckles that surround her petite nose and cheeks. **

**And there I am, flaming red hair and emerald green eyes. Hmpf…**

An hour has passed with a boring discussion about how the summer holidays went, Izz had gone to Italy and had met some guy there called Rodrigo, Mari had stayed here to help her mum in her shop and had met someone called John and they were going out. And Alice had Frank; I was the one without the boyfriend…

I sighed, not joining the conversation very much, just staring out of the window, watching the scenery blast by and the night sky looming overhead.

"Lily?!" My mind switched back to reality, "Yeah?!"

"We're almost there, get your robes on." Al said. I nodded slowly getting them out of my trunk. We casted a charm on the compartment door and got ready.

*KNOCK KNOCK* "Lily?!" I sighed, it was Adam. Again. Izz groaned and leaned towards the door, "Adam! We're getting dressed go away!"

"But I need to speak to Lily. I haven't seen you much on the ride; I need to know you're ok."

"I'm fine, I assure you!" I call hastily, pulling on my school shirt and tie.

"But-" Came Adam's whining voice, but he was stopped by… Oh merlin…

"Can you please shut it!" Came James' voice from the compartment next to ours, I closed my eyes and felt my heart jump up even by the sound of his voice.

"I need to speak to Lily! Lily, just come out. I'm going to un-charm this door!"

"NO!" "WE'RE STILL GETTING DRESSED!" "ADAM! IF YOU DARE-"

But the door blasted open, Izz muttered, "He dared." To a now fuming Al. Adam looked at us strangely. "You guys are dressed though. Come, Lily. I need to speak to you."

I sighed, and was about to follow Adam when he grabbed my arm, forcing me out, but gently. That's the thing that I got annoyed at about Adam, he's so polite, and gentle. Caring and friendly. It never gives me a chance or reason to be angry at him.

"Hey! Adam! I'm moving I-"

"If a male or female is seen dragging a person of the opposite person against their own will, the fine can get up to a hundred gallons. Quoted by Jeremy Potter, Minister of Magic." James said coolly. Oh Merlin. I don't know what to do, James removed Adam's grasp from my hand, but immediately let go, as if my arm had given him an electrical shock . I can't believe he did that! And now he's wiping his hands with the pocket of his robe! As if I'm some disease!

"I'm sorry Lily-" Adam begged, I smiled reassuringly but Adam is glaring at James, and vice versa.

"Sorry Potter. Didn't think you would be gracing us with your presence this year. And I didn't know that during the holiday you had become king of the world."

"Well, Bottler, my father is Minister of Magic. And I am also a prefect. So yeah, in your tiny world, you may as well see me as a king, for any day I'm in a higher ranking than _you_" James sneered, drawing his gorgeous lips to a smile. Merlin, Lily focus! There are two boys on the verge of a fight.

Adam was about to retort when suddenly his tweedle dum and tweedle dee came aka Mark Roberts (dum) and Lyle Kanning (dee).

"Boss! We've been looking everywhere for you! We're almost at Hogwarts!" Mark said. Adam didn't move his eyes off James, he grunted and turned to leave. As he turned his back to me, I heaved a sigh.

I turned, James is looking at me, oh sweet merlin. He's looking at me!!

"Uuh, thanks." I mutter. Letting Izz and Mari take me back to our compartment, as I leave I'm sure I here him say in that gorgeous drawling sexy voice "You're welcome."

**So, is this ok? Sorry, It's my first story and I would be soo happy if you could review, just so I know this story is like.. enjoyed.... I'll update soon :D**

** :)**


	2. The Beginning

**This is my first story, so please review and tell me if you like it!!**

**Thanks so much for the alerts, favourite stories and reviews! ****worldofwords97 & ****wild-lili**** you guys are awesome!! I haven't got any Lily POV in this chapter, just James and a 3rd person view..**

**Disclaimer-**** NOT MINE!!**

**Chapter 2- The beginning **

"That no good cheatin-" Sirius fumes as we come back to our compartment. I have to agree, Adam Bottler is an idiot, and the way he is so obsessive Lily.. not that I care about her…

"And how he was touching her, I mean, I could go right in there and.." My anger couldn't be expressed in words, and so I mimed it with my fists, I noticed Remus give Sirius that 'look'.

"What?!" I demanded. They laughed.

"Well, you err *cough* _obviously_ don't like her." Remus laughed as the train stopped, all 3 left in a hurry, so I was just on my own..

"I don't like her.." I say out loud, even though no one can hear me. But why bother? Those 3 have already made up their minds that I have, so am I only trying to convince myself? I refuse to like her, if I had to like a girl I would choose an intelligent one, not a dumb clumsy one. Though she is adorable… JAMES!

I can't think about this now, I'm going to school to learn, and by learning I can't have my thoughts revolving around that Lily Evans…

"I'll just have to show them how mean I can be towards her…" I say again before leaving the compartment, off the train and onto the station.

I'm not looking where I am going; my head is down, staring intently at the floor, until I bump into someone.

"James!" Lily breaths, smiling at me. I look at her before nodding slowly, she's about to say something when Sirius calls me, "Prongs! We have a carriage here! Shall we meet you at school?"

I smile at the now blushing Lily; this is a perfect opportunity to show I am not love crazy… be brave James…

"Hey!" I call to Sirius, make sure Lily is watching… all is good so far… "No it's cool, I don't want to stick around these people anyway, I may become platitudinous, plebeian, unsophisticated, feebleminded git like them!" I laugh harshly and hear Sirius and Remus laugh faintly as they get in the carriage. Lily's face is awesome! She has disbelief in her eyes and a small pout on her lips, I know that she is trying to think of a fantastic come-back but she can't think of anything.. I smile harshly and turn my back towards her..

"You're just an evil rat!" She sniffs; I laugh and look back at her. She holds her breath but I just smile cheekily and wink my eye. Boy, I am going to have fun this year.

"You had no idea what I just said then do you?!" I ask amused, turning back now to the gob-smacked Lily. She opens and closes her mouth for a few seconds.

"I did! I just…. I- I don't go around saying all those words, they are mean to dumb people like… me."

I laugh once more smiling and get into my carriage that has Sirius, Remus and Peter waiting for me.

"So, what was all of that about? James mocking the simple-minded, mentally incompetent, harebrained idiot aka Lily Evans? Tut tut, I thought you were more polite than that…" He playfully shakes his head and looks at me with that freaky professor look that only annoying disappointed teachers give.

"Yeah. I mean. I have no time for Lily Evans anyways. I stick to my work, and only my work." I say confidently, nodding my head. Sirius sighs and shakes his head mumbling "If you want Lily to notice that is not the way to go.." quietly, but loud enough for me to hear and glare at him with my piercing eyes.

"What?!" He says indignantly, smiling innocently at me.

"Honestly Pad-foot you are so not subtle. Hardly a drama queen. You would get nowhere on stage." Remus sighs, rolling his eyes.

"Erm. Ok… A.) I don't want to be a drama queen or end up on stage. I would probably kill myself before I do that. I want to become a healer. And B.) I believe that Prongs wanted to tell me something.. yes Prongs?"

"You know what?" I sigh "Just forget it. You obviously want me to beg about something and frankly I'm not concerned about Lily Evans or anything to do with Lily Evans."

"Really?!" Peter asks raising his eyebrows (I should really say 'eyebrow'…). There's a silence and each marauder is looking at me...

"Yes?" I say with a shiver, I have no idea what these 3 are up to…

"Wwweeelllll," Sirius drawls slowly, making sure he has eye contact with me. "If you want to talk about it, Padfoot the master is here!" I raise my eyebrows skeptically but before I can say anything all 3 are out of the carriage and are making their way up to Hogwarts, without me!

"Uh. Ok? You guys just go ahead…. I'll eerr.. follow from behind." I call, my voice getting quieter and quieter as my friends head off into the sunset. Ok, I'm not being dramatic at all, how can they leave me? Ever since first year it has always been a custom that we Marauders walk into school together, AND THEY JUST LEAVE ME?!

"So rude, so incompetent, so disloyal…" I mutter. Since they have left me I might as well swaddle in self-pity on my own…

"James!" I sigh, and turn to see a smiling Lily Evans, "Not now, Evans. I'm trying to imagine a world without dumb annoying people, and you're just ruining the moment." She doesn't say anything but is pushed by her friends to walk by me. I groan and look at her weakly, she clearly wants to say something, as her lips are pursed and she is lodging her hands in front of her waist.

"James, you seem to be alone. Do you want to sit with me and my friends for dinner?!" I scoff and look at her with disbelief, honestly. This girl is thicker than a sack of hammers – no idea what that muggle saying is, but it's funny =D

"NO! Err, I mean, no but thank you for the.. err, the err, _offer_, but I must decline…" I say hastily, as I see Adam coming over and hear Lily groan from beside me.

"Oh merlin. Hide me." She sighs when Adam doesn't come over to us, but joins his friends that are further on.

"I'm guessing you don't like him then?" Lily looks at me and nods. "You're guessing right. Ever since we broke up last year he-"

"Wow, I'm actually surprised. Someone actually likes or _liked_ you! Who could ever like you?!" I laugh. Ok, I know that sounded harsh but I didn't want to hear the rest of what Lil- erm _Evans_ was going to say, it would only make me hate the twat-head even more...

"Well, who could ever like you? Your… Your arrogant and.. an-"

"Devilishly handsome, IQ of 200, and you want to kiss me right?!" I smile charmingly at Lily, her face not too far away from mine, when she purses her lips I laugh and pull away. "In your dreams maybe, Evans. But that will not happen ever!" I retort.

We have entered The Great Hall and I notice Remus, Peter and Sirius smiling at me broadly. Even more so when I sit down.

"Having fun were you Prongs?!" Sirius grins. I snort lightly, "Oh shut it Pad-foot." But I can feel my face burning as Remus begins to laugh.

"Oh face it Prongs! You have a big fat crush on none other than the dumbest witch in the school- Lily Evans!"

I growl, "I _am_ not crushing on her!" Remus whispers something in Peter's ears and then Peter whispers to Sirius, they nod together and turn back to me.

"Prongs," Peter starts, "do you want a way to make you forget Lily Evans, or make her jealous to hate you?!"

I shrug my shoulders, "I don't see why not." Sirius barks with laughter and then twitches his head to the right, my eyes follow and I see Taylor Hartley smiling flirtatiously at me, fluttering her eye-lashes.

"Oh Merlin, you guys cannot be serious, I-" But Remus cuts me off by putting his hand over my mouth.

"You don't have to like her. You just talk to her; it should be easier because you will be sat next to her in Transfiguration, right in-front of Evans. This should make Evans jealous, you both argue, throw in some insults and Walla! There you are the normal Prongs who is part of the famous Marauders! Good plan, good plan." Peter grins and looks at Remus who nods, then looking at me.

"So, are you in?" Remus asks.

I am silent for a moment. I can't believe I'm doing this… "I'm in." **- was going to finish it here but I thought 'na' :)**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………No-one's POV ...……………. …………………………………………………………………........................................................................

James found it incredibly annoying how Lily was in Gryffindor, if he was trying to ignore her then it would have been a lot more easier if she was in Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff… even Slytherin. But of course she was in the same house, life is never that fair..

And so, after one restless night in the dorms the students and teachers of Hogwarts woke to their first day. James yawned widely as he let his eyes adjust to the light in the room, his roomies were just waking up, well most… Sirius and Peter (as always) were still asleep, their mouths half-open and snoring. It was amazing how both could sleep through the racket! Remus chuckled and whispered '_Levicorpus_!' which suddenly made Sirius and Peter hang up in the air by one foot. This was the marauders daily routine for waking up, after everyone was awake and ready they would make their way downstairs, pass the common room and into the great hall, where they would feast on all kinds and discuss the joys of being a man...

"Prongs, stop stressing! We have Transfiguration next, everything will be perfectio!" Sirius mumbled halfway through his eggs and bacon. James grunted but continued to stare at his plate. _What use will this do? I mean what if it does get Evans jealous, then what? I don't get it…_.

Suddenly a voice popped into James' head-** It will make Lily hate you, it's what you want right?**

_Pad-foot, get out of my head.._

**How you know it's Sirius?**

_Because whenever you enter in my head I always get a whiff of old socks__…_

**Fine.. but still, it's what you want, Lily to hate you?**

_Yeah.._

**So then do it… its simple**

_*sigh* Stop talking! People are looking, and its time for Transfiguration __anyhow…_

James blocked his mind from Sirius and followed in suit his friends who were making their way to Transfiguration. Taylor was walking right behind James, her skirt hitched high so her thin thighs were in view for everyone, her bleach blonde hair was straw straight, cut in lairs and her eyes were a shade darker than Lily's emerald eyes. When the Gryffindors and Slytherins were lined up McGonagall called them, and called out their seating arrangements.

"Black and Lestrange. Malfoy and Pettigrew. Weasely and Yaxely. Lupin and Pritchett. Evans and Snape. Potter and Hartley. Ticket and Bottler." Lily's 3 friends had been told to go in a group of 3 and casted Lily 'sorry' glances as Snape began to yell "I can't be paired with that.. that m-m MUDBLOOD!"

"I am sorry if it is not to your liking Mr. Snape but unfortunately I decide who goes where and so therefore you will sit next to Miss. Evans otherwise I will call the headmaster." McGonagall seethed. Snape grunted and slumped into the stool next to Lily, moving the stool right to the very end of the desk. Taylor, on the other hand, had moved her stool right next to James' and had shifted her arms so her cleavage had almost popped out of her school shirt, James pulled a revolted face at Lily who was sitting behind them and she just smirked.

The aim of the lesson was to change the colour of your partner's hair and eyes, and so while everyone began practicing James began to talk to Taylor.

"Oh, umm pink?!" James asked weakly as Taylor changed his hair to a bubblegum colour, Taylor nodded, her eyes shining.

"Oh, yeah, it makes you look well sweet." She flashed James a smile which he returned weakly again.

"So umm, Taylor, you know when the next Hogsmeade trip is?!"

"Yeah, it's round about next week."

"Who you going with?"

"…., no one yet, my friends have all got dates." Taylor casted James a pout, he laughed and pretended to rub his neck nervously whilst meekly asking, "um, you wanna go with me?!"

Taylor was silent for a moment until her face turned into a gigantic smile. "Oh my god yes! Er, I mean, yeah, that'll be cool.."

James smiled flirtatiously at her, he was about to say something when suddenly…

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING MUD-BLOOD?!"

Lily had been listening so intently to James and Taylor that she had not been focusing on Snape's hair, it now was green and pink with little stars printed into each hair, he looked like a disco star. Lily gasped.

"Oh! I'm sorry, Sev… I..I-"

"Don't call me _Sev_; you have no privilege with me to use my name-"

"You have no right to call me a mu**-**m-"

"Mud-blood?" Snape sneered, "Well that's what you are, a slimy greasy mud-blood whose blood is as filthy as the mud we purebloods walk through.."

And with that the slimy git a.k.a Snape immediately ran out with all the Slytherins, leaving a tear struck Lily behind, she had no idea that right behind her was James, he was shaking with anger, failing to hide his fury with that _flea. _He wanted to go up to Lily and... _be nice to her.. _but someone beat him to Lily, the other most annoying ape on this planet- Adam Bottler.

**Umm, that leaves this chapter then :)**

**Was it good? Please review so I know where my story stands.. Hopefully the next few chapters will set off the plot :)**

**But in the meantime reviews?**


	3. Moon Madness

**This is my first story, so please review and tell me if you like it!!**

**Disclaimer- ****NOT MINE!!**

**

* * *

****Lol, ok I know this is random and you will probably be like 'what the hell is she on about?!' but have any of you guys seen Fawlty Towers? It's freaking hilarious! Anyhoo… thanks for the reviews and to my lovely reviewers :)**

**#$%&% ******** When you see that… just use your imagination, cos I don't like to swear on fanfics lol, dunno why… even though I have used Bloody and Bollocks these #$^&(% are erm.. more graphic..**

**Chapter 3-****Moon madness**

**(Lily POV)**

Ok, this day has been so… I can't even begin to describe it… ok, well _unexpecting_ but I knew it was going to happen, if that makes sense. It happened just after Sev- erm Snape had called me and then stormed out with all the Slytherins.

I don't know how Adam knew I was in Transfig, he's a Ravenclaw and so I think he was next door, but anyways-

"Lily! Are you ok? I'm going to have to talk to Snape, he was bang out of order, maybe he'll listen to me…" Adam said he rubbed my shoulders soothingly; I squirmed slightly from his touch, but did not say anything. I didn't want to make a whole fuss out of Snape, I don't get what had happened, we were best friends in first year till in 3rd year when he called me a _mudblood._

"Pray, why would Snivels listen to you Bottler?!" My head had sprang up at the sound of his voice and I remember my heart beating fast.

"Because I'm friends with him, Potter." Adam had muttered, James looked surprisingly at Adam. "Merlin, you're lower than I thought you were, hanging about with that greasy hairball, you're a Gryffindor for Merlin's sake, I may not like you, but have a bit of dignity!"

This bit came all to suddenly- Adam growled and pushed his hand into James' jaw, who because of his amazing Quidditch skills dodged the hand and brought it up against Adam's back, I was begging for both to stop, but neither would listen to me, they kept shoving and pushing each other until McGonagall shouted "WHAT IN GODS NAME ARE YOU DOING?! POTTER, BOTTLER AND EVANS! Detention my office tonight-"

"What? But, Professor it's Quidditch!" James said quickly but McGonagall shook her head, "You are in 6th year! Have some maturity! My office, 7!"

I had just stood there, my mouth open, "But! I didn't do anything! I was just stood here-"

"I will tell you in my office, good day!" McGonagall sniffed, and then walked out.

I muttered something under my breath and began to hurriedly walk out, but didn't get far as Adam followed me. I could feel a pair eyes glaring at me in the back of my head, I knew it was James and I swear I could hear him muttering quietly as Adam stopped me and knelt on the floor…

"Lily!" He begged, "I'm sorry, it was all Potter's fault, and I'll talk to Sev and tell him off-" He was unbelievable!

"Adam, I don't care about that, I just don't really want to talk right now…" Adam stopped walking, watching me walk hurriedly away to the Gryffindor common rooms.

* * *

**(James POV)**

I can't believe the nerve of that twat, Adam Bottler is the most piggish pig head I have ever known! Well, Snape comes close second. Why the hell did he start hitting me? I was just being honest and what Snape said to Evans! Merlin, no one should ever be called that word, it's vile and sick.

**Hello, little child.**

_Hi Sirius_

**Damn! It was the smell again right?**

_Yeups.._

**It's the full moon tonight you all ready?**

_CRAP $*%^"!$%## ___(lol, ok I guess I don't really like swearing on fanfics..)

**Eh? Oh no.. not a detention right..**

_Erm, oh sweet merlin, what the hell am I going to do??_

**McGonagall right?**

_Yeah, oh bollocks…_

**What you going to do?**

Eh?

**Remus?**

Yeah?

**James has a.. umm detention tonight..**

WHAT?? #%^*(&%$ 

_Look, we'll discuss it in a minute, I've only got Arithmancy, meet me in the dorms, get worm-tail._

**Kay chuck**

Righto Prongsie

I'm shaking as I enter our boy dorm, there all waiting and I nervously sit down on my bed.

Peter's the first to talk, "So, what are we going to do?!"

**(no-ones POV)**

James sighed and rubbed his face, "I can't get out of it, McGonagall sawme and Bottler fighting… can you guys you know… cope without me? Is a dog and a rat gonna be ok?!"

Remus shrugged his shoulders wearily, "I guess it will have to do, I'm sorry you guys if you get hurt an-"

"Do us a favour Moony? SHUT UP! We go with you every full moon because we care for you, no one should have to live with that burden alone-"

"And there's another unexpected word of wisdom from Sirius Black." Peter nodded his head approvingly.

* * *

**(James POV)**

My head is throbbing like mad as I walk to Arithmancy, I'm the last student in and the only seat is next to… Evans. #$%&%

"Potter." She says curtly to me, I grunt in response and take out my book, before copying down what Professor Cunnings is saying.

"I hope Bottler didn't say anything to you did he?" I ask nervously, the eerie silence is terrible..

"About what?!" Lil- Bollocks.. _Evans_ sniffed. She was pretending not to care, but I can tell, her knees were tensed up and scrunched on her stool, her shoulders were huddled to her head and her voice had dropped below a whisper.

"Come on Evans! He's a bloody idiot." She looked at me, well glared.

"Adam is a gentleman compared to you-"

"Oh really?!"

"Yes. Really."

"What makes you say that?!"

"Because you Potter are a rude, incompetent, insufferable vain toe rag that finds everyone else's pain a laughing matter. Whereas Adam is-"

"I thought you hated that git?!"

Lily, OH BLOODY BOLLOCKS, I mean, _Evans _was quiet for a moment, until she looked at me strangely.

"I never said that-"

"You may not have, but you hate him. You hate him for breaking up with you, and now he's obsessive and fixated with you, just to piss you off. Because you don't have the courage to stand up to him."

Lily just… you know what, I can't be arsed saying Evans.. Lily is erm.. much more easier… Lily just shook her head and didn't say anymore, I watched her intently as she scribbled on her parchment, but she didn't look at me once.

**This is good mate, you're doing perfecto, that was like an argument!**

_Sirius, have you been listening on our conversation?_

**No… ok, fine then, yes but still! Good job mate**

_What lesson you in?_

**Divination, but I find this more interesting..**

_You sure it will work?_

**Erm… yeah….**

_Wha-?_

**Talk later…**

_Sirius…_

_SIRIUS!!_

As soon as Sirius had left Professor Cunnings announced she was coming round to see how far everyone had got. I looked down at my parchment, there was nothing there. I swore and quickly casted a spell on my parchment, which quickly wrote down what I was thinking. I proof-checked it and was done a second before the Professor looked at mine and Lily's; she had nodded approvingly and left. The bell went and I lifted myself up so quickly that it felt like I was flying.

As I entered the great hall most students were already sat down, I found the marauders quickly and sat down, ignoring their faces I hastily gathered some bread and soup.

"Stop looking at me like that!" I snapped after I eaten about 3 bites.

Remus groaned and rubbed his eyes. "Something bad is going to happen, I'm going to someone. I-"

"Look! How many times I have to say this?!" Sirius said hotly, "I laugh in the face of danger, and then I hide until it goes away." He finished off lamely with a frown.

"You just totally stole that from Buffy the vampire slayer." Peter said with his _eyebrow_ raised. Sirius just gave Peter a 'I have no idea what the hell you are on about…' face and then turned back to his food. I could tell that they were pissed off with me, but it wasn't exactly my fault right? It was Bottler's fault.

"Guys I'm sorry! Stop making me feel so guilty!" I pleaded as I just checked the time. Remus nodded his head and shrugged, "I guess it's not your fault and well, see you in hell mate." I laughed weakly as I arose from the table, but my legs felt weak and I'm sure they buckled as I made my way to Transfiguration.

"I want each of you to clean these tables, no magic for I will know… no talking!" McGonagall snapped.

"Oh as you wish Minnie!" I bowed mockingly and gave the stern Professor a smirk.

"Get on with it Potter!" I swear I saw her smile.. _slightly_

"Oh yes ma'am. Right away ma'am. I will use this cloth and spray like the oxygen I use to keep me living I-"

"ON WITH IT!" She screeched, I swear I felt my ears pop, with that she fled from the classroom, leaving us 3 to clean every blooming table!

"Well, that was mature." I heard Lily grunt under her breath.

"The hell with this." Bottler groaned. He threw his cloth on the floor and perched himself on a table, Lily sighed beside him, "We have to do it; otherwise McGonagall will just bring us back to do it again…"

"Yeah Bottler, we need to clean the tables." No matter how much I tried sound tough my voice still faltered, the sky was beginning to darken and the full moon was beginning to emerge from the clouds. All 3 would be outside by now, Sirius and Peter would be in their forms, waiting for Remus to turn into a were-wolf.

Suddenly, a howl was heard from outside of Hogwarts, Lily and Bottler looked up, worried.

"Were-wolf." Lily muttered.

"There's no such thing Evans." I replied hastily, but I was looking out of the window, peering for any signs of 3 animals, no such luck.

"I've seen a were-wolf before. I'm not stupid you know." Lily snapped, I rolled my eyes and swore under my breath. _I shouldn't be here! I should be helping Pad-foot, Moony and Wormtail…._

"We better start these tables then." Bottler sighed after a moment's silence.

We had cleaned about 3 tables until we heard another howl, although this one was entirely different, from the pitch of the howl I could make out that this were-wolf was angry, also the whimper of a dog was heard after the howl. I felt like someone had stabbed my heart.

"Did you hear that?!" Adam screeched. It was well after midnight by now, and McGonagall would not let us leave until all the tables were cleaned spotless. Lily nodded her head franticly and moved slowly to the window. "There are some shadows right by the whomping willow!"

My head was screaming, what if Sirius or Remus died? Peter would be fine, after all he was a rat, relentless to the fact that were-wolves were normally comfortable around animals, a were-wolf's mind could click, making it even more aggressive to humans, and animals, and this is what I was most afraid of.

Not much happened after this, after a few minutes of silence we all decided that it was probably most wise to clean the tables, I was still nervous, my hands were shaking and I always managed to spill water onto the floor or onto tables. Lily had looked at me strangely sometimes, but I always ignored her, too much was on my mind.

After what seemed an endless lifetime of cleaning tables McGonagall came through the door.

* * *

**(Lily's POV)**

She was silent for a moment, inspecting the tables. Until she nodded, satisfied. She gave us back our wands and declared that we could go. We all sighed, relieved, it was about 1 in the morning and I was just tired.

"I'm sorry Potter." McGonagall sighed as James walked past her, he shrugged his shoulders and smiled slightly, "Just tell me if they're ok?!" He asked nervously.

McGonagall nodded again and made her way inside the office. Adam turned left immediately to go to the Ravenclaw common room, and so it was just me and James.

I didn't know what to say, you know when you're walking right next to the person you like and have no idea what to say?! Everything in my head seemed immature and sad, he would defiantly think me a prat if I asked him about the weather…

"Evans?!" He whistled and waved his hand in front of my face, I shook my head and scrunched my eyes, opening them again, only to find James' face a couple of centimetres from mine.

"What?!" I asked confused.

"I thought you had died, shame, I was going to have a party-"

"YOU KNOW WHAT?!" I screamed in rage, James was pissing me off now, how could he say those things and think he'd get away with them all.

"What?!" He asked coolly, leaning onto one of the brick walls, like he didn't have a care in the world.

"I don't give a Merlin's toe-nail what you think. Your vile and rude and actually I don't care at all what you say." I sniffed, after I said it I knew it wasn't a great come-back, and judging by James' smirk, I was right.

"Oh yeah?!" He smirked again, moving from the wall to me, in slow small strides.

"Y-yes." My voice croaked and faltered as I felt my back hit the opposite wall to where James had just recently rested on. My heart was pumping as James enclosed me, his hands positioned on the bricks, stopping me from pushing away.

"You know what I think?!" He whispered, he was so quiet that even though I was right next to him I had to strain to hear. I didn't answer back, but my eyes gave James that questioning look.

"I think you care a lot about what I say to you." He purred in my ear, I had to close my eyes, stopping me from probably having a fit. Was James Potter actually flirting with me?!

I was silent, holding my breath and my eyes closed. I never wanted to leave from here… suddenly the warmth that I had quickly gotten used to disappeared, my eyes lashed open, to find James Potter walking away quickly.

"You care Evans." He turned around, to see my confused face. He winked at me, and blew a kiss. "You care."

I was distraught! That James Potter thinks he's so perfect, able to do anything. I'll show him, somehow…

**Once again, thanks for reading this chapter, means a lot **_**siriusly, **_**ahaha, that cracks me up.. anyhoo, erm, please review and here's a little preview for the next chapter- **

"What have I done?!" I wept, in front of me were two mangled bodies, one of Sirius Black, and one of Remus Lupin.

**Please review! a.k.a Olive :D x**

* * *


	4. The weirdest day

**This is my first story, so please review and tell me if you like it!!**

**Disclaimer- NOT MINE!!**

* * *

**A gigantic thanks to worldofwords97 for reviewing, and I'm so happy you guys are enjoying this!**

Chapter 4- The worlds weirdest day..

**(James' POV)**

That night I couldn't get any sleep. My dorm was empty apart from me, for the rest of the marauders would have been outside, probably bleeding to death by now. You may be wondering why I didn't go outside to help them? Well, if I had Moony would have almost certainly killed me or given me a gigantic wound before I had turned into my Animagi.

So there I was, just listening to the rough howl of the wind, the gentle tap on my window from the near-by trees dancing in the breeze.

I tried to go to sleep but I was just so nervous, nervous to see if all my friends were ok, nervous of waking up tomorrow, nervous of everything.

The last thing I remember before finally drifting off to sleep was an image of Lily in my mind, her red hair blowing in her face, her soft emerald green eyes staring at me.

I didn't dream, which is unusual, as I tend to dream almost every night but that night I don't recall having a vision of any sort. I looked around the room, the three beds were untouched and still had yesterday's items which had been thrown on as the day had dawned yesterday.

My heart was still beating fast as I threw on my school uniform, not bothering to do up all my buttons and leaving my tie just wrapped around my neck, I glanced at the clock, 10 minutes before breakfast finished. But I wasn't in the mood to eat, my stomach rumbled but not because it was screaming for nourishment, it was screaming in terror as I made my way to Transfiguration alone, when I was usually accompanied by three brilliant friends.

I go into the room just in time to hear McGonagall say that the person we sat next to last lesson will be our partner for the rest of the year. Oh *&%$£#.

I shake as I sit next to her, trying to ignore her and just catch McGonagall's eye, after 5 minutes McGonagall turns to me.

"I'm sorry Potter, I-"

"Are they ok?!"

"No, Potter…I-"

"The hospital wing?!" I chew my lip as McGonagall looks at me and nods her head, "You can go now, I will write a note to your next teacher."

Ignoring Malfoy call "And where's that sod going to?!" I run to the hospital wing.

Madam Pompfery sees me and gives me a nod, before hurrying into her office. I can see two beds by the window that are occupied, by the look of it the patients are covered in bandages. I know it's Moony and Padfoot, but I'm scared of seeing how injured they are. I scold myself as I walk closer to them; _this is your entire fault James, its like murder._ My skin turns cold as I stare gaping at my friends, no words are coming out of my mouth and I feel nauseated as the gashes on their pale skin glisten in the morning sun.

"What have I done?!" I wept, in front of me were two mangled bodies, one of Sirius Black, and one of Remus Lupin.

I gasped at Sirius' dislocated shoulder, his broken leg, and an abnormally large gash on his left check. Remus was no better; his skin was as pale as paper and his usual light brown hair seemed as black as midnight compared to his skin. His legs were at unusual angles and on his right arm a bone was sticking…

"Oh merlin!" I spluttered as I turned away, sickened. I have never been good with bones and blood, even the slightest drip of that red liquid makes my insides cold and rigid. But I guess it's what the rest of Marauders helped me with, when you and your friends are hurt together it's not so bad, but watching them now, I felt guilty.

"Mr Potter?!" I turned to see Madam Pompfery holding some kind of potion, "A strength potion?!" I asked wearily, Pompfery nodded her head whilst pouring the faint orange substance down Sirius' and Remus' throats.

"These boys need all the strength they can get, and yes. You don't need to worry about them Potter, I am in fact a very good healer if you haven't noticed. They should be almost back to their mischievous selves by the end of the day."

I just nodded my head jadedly and watched Pompfery cast various spells on my friend's wounds, I still felt sickly and emotional. And I swear I could feel tears swelling in my eyes, _James Potter doesn't cry.. oh hell, it's all my ruddy fault!_

"James?!" I whipped my head round to find Lily Evans. I had to blink a few times in order to stop my gaping; she practically looked like an angel. She was still wearing her uniform, her hair naturally straight up to her adorable waist. _Whoa James, steady on…_

"Er, Lily? What are you doing here?" But after I looked at what lay in her hands, it was pretty obvious.

"Umm, McGonagall asked me to give this you; it's the Transfiguration homework…."

"Oh." I replied unenthusiastically, Lily was looking at me strangely, I looked down_ I haven't forgotten my trousers or anything.. Oh bollocks. _I could feel water leaking from my eyes; I wiped them hastily and turned my back on Lily, just staring at the unconscious bodies of Remus and Sirius.

"Are they ok?!" She asked meekly beside me. I shrugged my shoulders and let out a groan as I rubbed my eyes.

"Well what do you think Evans?!" I snapped. She raised her eyebrows at me and walked closer to both my friends.

"Well, judging by the gashes and the bone fracture, I'm guessing not." She sighed.

"Well, just brilliant, Evans. Really? I had no idea that my friends were hurt, I was thinking they would be up by now!" I spat sarcastically.

"I am only trying to help!" Lily seethed, frowning. I laughed mockingly, and suddenly I grabbed her shoulders and roughly thrusted her to the wall.

"..." I said dangerously, I could see the fear in Lily's eyes. _What the hell is wrong with me? _I saw Lily's lips pucker subconsciously and before I knew it my lips were on hers vigorously. She moaned in my mouth and moved her hands towards my neck and hair, whilst mine were fitted around her waist. I suddenly came back to my senses. James Potter, kissing Lily Evans? School = Hogwarts + home-work x Good grades = _**no kissing**_.

I stopped abruptly and just stared at the beautiful woman in front of me, and then, I have no idea why… I stuck out my tongue at her, like pulling a face. Before I walked off, once I got outside the hospital I went into a run, hiding myself by the one-eyed witch statue. _I'm going insane…_

**

* * *

**

**(Lily POV)**

"Well, just brilliant, Evans. Really? I had no idea that my friends were hurt, I was thinking they would be up by now!" He spat sarcastically, so mature, right?

"I am only trying to help!" I seethed, frowning. He laughed mockingly, and suddenly grabbed my shoulders and roughly thrusted me against the wall. My breathing stopped as I saw him look deeply into my eyes and mouth.

"..." He said dangerously, _oh merlin..._ rapidly my lips met his vigorously. I literally melted by his touch and moaned subconsciously in his mouth, I felt as if I was in heaven, just me and him rising up into the clouds, although we were in an infirmary… I moved my hands towards his neck and hair, whilst his were fitted around my waist. I could feel James go tense and he stopped abruptly, just staring at me. As if I was just some alien, in my underwear, with this big green flag saying 'I WEAR BIG PINK FRILLY KNICKERS!' whilst jumping up and down whistling the American national anthem… I thought for a second that he would just continue staring, until he pulled out his tongue at me, his eyes gleaming almost mischievously as he pulled away from and made a run from the hospital.

My back was still against the wall from where he had just pushed me, my hair ,I gathered, was a mess as he had ran his hands through it many times, my breathing was still fast and shallow. _Was that supposed to happen? A face?! He pulled a face at me!_

I furrowed my eyebrows as I tried to get an explanation from my screaming head, until I heard a faint cough from behind me.

"I interruptsings snything?!" Sirius winked at me whilst Remus just smirked. I raised my eyebrows at Sirius, who seemed to have a problem with pronouncing his syllables.

"You both alright?!" I asked shakily, they both nodded.

"What about you?!" Remus asked slowly, looking carefully at me. _Probably noticed my hair being a mess and my totally shell-shocked face…_

"Nos smeets." Sirius hiccoughed as he turned to look at me, "We's smaws!" He added, waggling his hand and eyebrows. After a second of me being confused Remus translated.

"We saw you kissing James." He said nonchalantly, my eyes widened.

"_What?!"_ And before I let them say anything else I moved briskly from the hospital wing and made my way outside right near the black lake.

As soon as I sat down by my favourite tree I burrowed my face in my hands. _I am so confused right now…_

Why do boys do that? Not like I've been kissed a dozen times but… you know? Infuriate girls so much with their irresistible and alluring charms? Without even knowing they are catching so many eyes?

I hate James because of how much I like him, and frankly-

"Evans?!" I heard a voice from behind me and quickly hid my diary. I turned to see Malfoy smiling at me; his hands were casually placed in his trouser pockets, his light blonde hair looking almost silver in the sun-… _MALFOY??!!_

"Eer, Malfoy?!" I asked with confusion, my voice was probably shaking. This boy is dangerous, _don't get out the wrong side of him, or you'll be dead before you know it, he knows you're a muggle-born…_

"May I sit?!" He asked politely, indicating to the space next to me. What? Lucius Draco Malfoy wanted to sit next to me? Lucius pure-blood Malfoy wanted to sit next to Lily Mudblood Evans? _What the hell has happened to the world? First James kisses me and then pulls a ruddy face! And Lucuis flipping Malfoy wants to sit next to me!!!_

"Sorry, I must have zoned out there!" I said woozily, I looked at the space next to me, and then back at Malfoy, _oh what the hell, might as well…_ and then I meekly shrugged my shoulders, he smiled and sat down beside me.

"So, how you finding school at the moment?!" He asked coolly.

"Erm, alright I guess. You know, its Hogwarts, not exactly a vacation..", he moved his gaze from me to the black lake when suddenly the merpeople from the lake jumped out from the black murky water, splashing many students who had come out to enjoy the last bit of sun before winter dawned, I gasped as my skirt got soaked and Malfoy laughed as the water hit his face and hair. Not evilly as I usually heard him, but nice, friendly laughter. _Oh I could get used to that_…

"They do that when it's the last day of summer," Malfoy murmured, squinting as the sun hit his grey eyes.

"It's supposed to be a sign of good fortune, celebrating the new season and all the surprises that will take place." I nodded my head, not exactly sure what to say…

"You're probably wondering why I'm talking to you right?!" He asked with a tint of amusement, I smirked and nodded my head, "You could say that."

He chuckled and finally turned to look me in the eye.

"I feel awful about how I have been treating these past years, I have only felt displeasure as I realised how much my words hurt your feelings. I know that you will probably not want to forgive me, but I'm begging anyways. Truce?!" He asked. I was taken aback.

"A truce?!" I asked carefully, making sure I didn't find any flaws, he nodded his head enthusiastically.

"Er, I guess so?!" I asked with a laugh.

"Only if you want to though!" He said quickly, as if he was disappointed I wasn't happy.

"No! I'm good with a truce." I smiled.

"Great!" He squealed, he got up from the floor and placed out his hand which I gingerly shook.

"Nice seeing you, Lily Evans."

"You too, Lucuis Malfoy."

And with that he walked off, not looking back behind him, just taking powerful long strides back up to Hogwarts.

_Yeups, this is the weirdest day, but actually, I've quite enjoyed it.._

**

* * *

**

Wooo, they kissed! I have loved writing this chapter, the kiss :O

**Anyhoo, thans again to Worldofwolds97 for reviewing! *gives cookie* And please can everyone else review, come on! They kissed? :D**

**Preview-**

"Woah!" Sirius spluttered, he always does this when he's confused, he spits as well, which isn't nice, I'll tell you that…

"You're not in love! James Potter, _I repeat _you are not in love!" I sighed and nodded my head boredily (?), us Marauders had said this now a million times, I am not in love with Lily Evans.

"Oh hell, I ruddy know, ok?!" I whine, but they don't look convinced.

"Hey." Remus said suddenly, he had that funny look on his face, like he has just discovered the cure for all diseases or something.

"What?!" Sirius, Peter and I say in unison, completely frightened of that child giddy smile Remus has plastered on his face.

"I have a plan that just might work…"

**So, theres the preview, please review x**


	5. Firewhisky

**This is my first story, so please review and tell me if you like it!!**

**Disclaimer- NOT MINE!!**

**Thanks for the review, and you know who you are LOL :) OMG, have you seen the next Harry Potter movie??!! Eeekkss I did, it's really good, nevertheless- anyways**

**Chapter 5- Fire-whisky and other humiliations**

Well, that was… interesting. I still can't think why Malfoy would come and talk to me… he wasn't mean, he was… nice. His hair seemed unnaturally blonde just then, almost silvery… what the hell am I writing? It's like I'm saying he's good looking. Well, he is I guess but why should that bother me? I like James, even though he will probably never even think twice about me… 

I did hear someone say that Ja-

"Lil?!"

"WHAT THE HELL IS IT WITH ALL THESE INTERUPTIONS?!" I yelled fiercely, "Oh." I grinned, I'm such an idiot. It's Maria.

"Bonjour Mari."

"Are you alright?" She asked. Eh? She seems... worried for me or something. "Where were you? I thought Izz, Alice, you and I had decided to do some homework in the library tonight? Izz is pretty pissed you didn't come."

"Oh yeah." I said nonchalantly. "Sorry, I've had a bit of a hectic day…."

"Anything I can help with?" She asked, plopping down next to me.

I shrugged my shoulders and pursed my lips, trying to think of a way to say what happened.

"Well, it all started when I had to go down to the infirmary to give James those notes from McGonagall. We had a little argument and then the next thing I know we're kissing. And then he pulls this face at me and runs from the scene, I go here and then am here for about a minute before _Lucius Malfoy_ comes and actually talks to me rationally!"

Mari is silent for a moment, I can tell when her brain is at work; her lips start to strain and she begins to chatter her teeth. Also her marble hands begin to pluck at the grass that is when we are outside… I thought she was going to shrug and have no idea what to do, instead she just laughed.

"Come on Lily! Funny story, maybe next time Amos Diggory will give you the 'goose' in the Great Hall. Come, Izz and Alice are waiting."

"What?" I say with forced laughter. "You… you don't believe me?!" I put with a frown. She gives me that nod likes it obvious and in her head I know she's thinking 'DUH'.

"Look, Lil. You're not exactly the brightest broom in the cupboard. James must have millions of girls falling over him, and I doubt he would choose someone dumb and with plain looks."

Whoa. The truth hurts. I know it's true and yet I can feel those evil salt tears creeping over me, blurring my vision so Mari is just like a water drop on a Picasso masterpiece.

I nod my head whilst closing my eyes, hoping that Mari won't see me crying.

It was true though. It did happen, didn't it? Was I just imaging the Malfoy encounter and the James snoggathon? It's seems all too real to be a dream.

Mari pulls me up from the ground and grabs my hand pulling me in the direction of the castle, as we enter the familiar stone corridors I pray to Merlin we don't stumble upon James, but life is never that fair.

It was like the world went into slow motion, Mari and I had just entered the Gryffindor common room, and there he was sat at the couches, a book placed on his knees and his hair in that sexy messy untidy way. His eyes turned to meet mine slowly as we were just going up the stairs to the girl's dorm; there was something in that small smile he gave me. Something I can never put my finger on, I don't know if I should feel intimidated or ecstatic. Ecstatic that we actually shared a secret smiling moment, or intimidated that the smile seemed almost cunning, like a tease- I know something you don't know…

And the slow motion stopped as I came face-to-face with Taylor Hartley coming up to James, a sly smile on her lips and a book clutched tightly to her chest. Her lips start to move and soon James shrugs and allows her to sit next to him, I scoff and hear Mari sigh behind me.

"Lily! Hurry up!" She whined, but then she turned her head to James and she rolled her eyes.

"Honestly Lil." She looked like she was about to leave it and push me up the stairs, but then she looked back at them and gave me that little glare she does when she knows she has lost the fight.

"They've been like that for ages, stealing glances at each other. I wouldn't be surprised if they became an item pretty soon."

We made our way to our room where Izz and Alice were sat grumpily at their beds, at the sound of the door they looked up.

"Well," Alice frowned, "Nice to join us with your presence Lil."

"Where the hell were you?!" Isobel fumed, not taking her eyes off the floor, but I could tell she was annoyed, it wasn't exactly me ruddy fault was it?

"She got caught up checking out James and Taylor." Mari grinned, "She also thinks that James _kissed_ her and then _Lucius Malfoy_ talked to her apparently. But she's all depressed because Taylor was sat right next to him and-"

"Oh cut the crap Maria, we all know who you like." Alice declared nonchalantly, we all rolled our eyes and sighed. Everyone on the whole planet knew that Maria liked Sirius, Mari blushed and glared at Alice, she stifled a giggle.

"Shut it Al! We know you secretly want to bed Frank Longbottom."

Izz looked at Mari with disbelief, "That's probably because she and Frank are pre-engaged…"

Me and Alice started to giggle ferociously, until we were holding onto each other and finding it hard to breath.

….

"Yeah but did you see Taylor? She literally had hitched her skirt so far up you could see almost everything." We were all sat on the floor, feasting on marshmallows and cookie dough Ben and Jerry's ice cream. It was just a normal girl's night, basically bitching about Taylor. =D

"She's a _w_itch Lil, she lives off men." Izz declared, she picked up this podgy pink marshmallow and held it in front of our faces.

"See this?!" She asked, we all shook our heads, "This. This is Taylor."

We were silent for a moment, "So, Taylor is a marshmallow?!" I asked, holding back my laughter. Merlin, Izz is so funny, she tries to be logic but most of the times I think she's just amusing herself, you know one time we were studying Divination and she just randomly said 'Can I bite your nose?' to the book.

"Exactly!" Izz smiled majestically, "She's pink, tasty, and everyone loves her, BUT-"

"She's a marshmallow?!" I asked again.

"BUT," Izz tried again with that dramatic effect. "She may be all sexy and so lusty, but she is full of calories and sugar." She drawled it slowly from her tongue, like it was obvious.

"You're saying that like it's a bad thing?!" Mari chuckled. We looked at her, a bit scared, "I mean the sugar part, not Taylor being lusty and…"

"What I'm trying to say is that Taylor is bad news, she's beautiful, sexy and confident. So is James, face it, they're perfect for each other. An arse and even a bigger arse makes two big arses."

"Cheers to us, may we never be arses!" Alice laughed as she recovered four bottles of fire-whiskey from her bag, Izz gasped.

"Alice! Where the hell did you get these from?!" She asked entranced at the red bottle. Alice shrugged and smiled at us innocently.

"I got them off Frank?" She questioned mischievously as she pulled the cork off one and handed it to me.

"Alice." I said strongly, "We're not of age yet…"

She shrugged and pushed it strongly into my hands, "Live on the wild side. And let's laugh at how Taylor can never drink fire-whisky-"

"Why can't she drink fire-whisky?" Mari asked sceptically, whilst eyeing the fire-whisky dangerously. Izz however had already taken hold of her bottle and had drunk half of the contents already.

"She's just all plastic," I sighed. Alice raised her eyebrows at me, Izz and Mari were now giggling at something un-known, and Alice could hold down her liquor, so had also drunk halfway through her bottle. She eyed it and then gave me that 'look' again before pushing it hardly into my hands again.

I closed my eyes and gulped down, the liqueur burned my throat and I gasped subconsciously, the fire lasted for a few mere seconds until I felt the nice pleasing warmth down in my toes. Alice, Mari and Izz were now grinning at me, "Well, I know why it's called Fire-Whiskey now." I hiccoughed. We all fell into fits of laughter, oh the joys of being drunk.

After two gulps of the fire-whisky and I felt abnormally joyful, I just wanted to feel happier, stand up from the floor and just start singing opera.

'_The Phhhaaaannnnnttttooom of the operaaa is here inside your mmmiinndd.'_

I felt like James was the Phantom, and I couldn't make him go away, as I thought about him a smile plastered to my face, but then darkened again as I thought about that tramp Taylor.

"What's the matter Lil?!" She asked, I pointed to the pink marshmallow that still lay un-touched by Izzie's bed, we couldn't touch the marshmallow, knowing it was _her_.

Without thinking and saying any more I gripped hold of another bottle and poured the entire contents in mouth, suddenly it clicked. It felt like I was in Hell; fire aflame in my throat, burning through into my chest. My eyes widened and suddenly I began to panic, I wanted to scream WATER! WATER! But it was like my voice had gone; none of my friends had noticed, they were talking about something clearly interesting. This happened all to fast, I was panicking so much I remember tripping over something and the last thing I saw was the floor coming closer and closer until THUD! Everything went black…

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………James……………………………………………………………….

I still can't ruddy believe I ruddy kissed ruddy Lily! Oh ruddy hell. I am stuck behind the one eyed witch statue because I don't have the guts to face anyone, what if people saw? I'd never be able to live with myself. 

"James?!" I heard someone from behind, I froze. But then I recoiled as I knew that voice, Frank.

"Umm, hey Frank." I said laughing slightly, he looked at me strangely and then looked at where I was.

"Uhh, I was hiding." I whisper nonchalantly, Frank raises his eyebrows, I'm dying to laugh but I stifle it. I have such mixed emotions running through my body, part of me just wants to cry and laugh at what happened with Lily. Part of me wants to hide forever, whilst another actually wants to go back up to Lily and kiss her, again. That I assure you will never happen again, I hope.

"Why are you hiding?!"

"SSSHHH!" My heart is pumping loudly, he eyes me sceptically.

"Uhh, I don't want them to hear." I whisper again, he nods his head slowly.

"Riighhtt. So who are_ they_?!" He whispers back. Shoot. Erm, in my mind I'm trying to think, who? Who? Who?

"Erm… I'm hiding from Amos. I… I stole the last of his chocolate frogs."

There was an uncomfortable silence between us and I could tell Frank was dying to laugh. "So, you stole Amos' chocolate frog and now he's chasing you?!"

I nodded my head very enthusiastically; I think Frank sort of recoiled.

"He has this uuhm really big hex he wants to-"

"Oh hey Amos." Frank says coolly. He looks at me and moves his head slightly to the side, standing there is Amos Diggory.

"Err, hey Amos." Oh merlin, what to say? What to say?

"I'm sorry about stealing your chocolate frog before, please don't hex me?!" I said slowly, Amos raised his eyebrows at me and turned to Frank, who just shrugged his shoulders and looked sceptically at me.

I sighed and massaged my temples, oh merlin what the hell am I doing.

"Sorry guys." I whispered. "I'm just a bit…" I fluttered my hand and then Frank and Amos nodded a knowing look on their faces.

"Yeah, I get a bit..." Frank fluttered his arm as well.

"So who are you really hiding from? Taylor?!" Frank's question surprises me.

"_Taylor?!_ Why would I be hiding from her?! Although she does scare me…"

"I heard her talking before, she seemed pretty syked over you.. you know," Amos brought down to a whisper, "obsessed."

"Oh?" I said. Normally I would be a little freaked out and want to stay away from her forver, but Lily is like that too…

Suddenly Amos sniggered, which set off me and Frank. Amos and rank are good, almost good enough to be marauders, but there can only be 3 marauders. Sometime when Peter, Remus and Sirius are away, or ill in this case, I realise just how close Amos, Frank and I become. We share secrets, check out girls and other ordinary boy stuff, I kind of miss it.

"What are you boys laughing at?!" We turned around to see Alice. Alice is Frank's girlfriend, as well as Lily's best friend. I glanced at Amos who pretended to heave as Alice and Frank became all lovey-dovey.

"Ahem hem-hem." Ok, so my fake cough was obvious but at least it stopped them both from sucking down each other's throats….

"There a reason you're here apart from kissing the daylight out of Frank?!" I ask coolly, pretending not to care…

She snorts and moves her hand that was recently placed on Frank's waist.

"Yes as a matter of fact… Have you guys seen Lily?!"

At the sound of her name my face snapped to hers.

"Lily?!" I asked hoarsely, she rolled her eyes and nodded.

"You know, flaming red hair, emerald green eyes. Loves you to bits? Ring a bell?!"

"I think I saw her." Amos said, trust him to spoil the atmosphere, didn't anyone pick up the bad vibes whenever anyone said her name?

"Who? Lily?!" Alice asked hopefully. Right, now I think they're doing it on purpose, of course it would be Li-l... _Lily_.

"Yeah. I saw her near the black lake not a few moments ago. What you need her for?!"

"Oh nothing really. It's just a study group date, I was told to go and get her. But obviously it looks like she has different plans."

"Hey. Ever wondered that maybe something happened and that's why she just wants to be alone?!" I said hotly. Oh bollocks, as soon as the words came out of mouth I knew they were the wrong thing to say…

"It's not like you know her James." Alice said curiously, she eyed me suspiciously and I just shrugged my shoulders casually.

"Well.. it's Hogwarts aint it? Something always happens. But just trust me, lay off her.."

"And how would you know?!" She asked again.

I gave her a smile, "I'm James Potter."

"Speaking of Hogwarts, I'm off. I have to attend a study date." Amos winked.

I laughed, "Who this time, eh Amos?!" He sniggered and mouthed the words 'Amanda Trayfoul.' Me and Frank whistled as he went away.

"Well, I need to go as well, may as well tell Izz and Mari that we won't be seeing Lily tonight." Alice waved and headed off for the common Room, which left me and Frank grinning silently at each other.

"A chocolate frog hmm?!" He smirked, I gave him my 'innocent' smile as he set off to speak to Dumbledore.

_Bored again. Where is everyone when you want fun?_

**Lily is by the black lake.**

_Na.._

**Why not?! *suspicious smile***

_Because… I don't want to seem like a stalker and follow her about…_

**You know you want to… she's by the black lake, all alone.**

My mind was silent for a moment, deciding which part of me was going to win..

_Fine, you've convinced me, but I'm not going to talk to her…_

**Fair does Casanova.**

I shake my head as I enter the grounds of Hogwarts, leaving the familiar smell of wood to the smell of moss and the pleasant sound of cooing birds.

I look over at the black lake and I can just make out that red flaming hair, it's almost as wild as Arthur Weasely's. And she's also talking to… THAT INSUFFERABLE GIT MALFOY!! As I creep closer and pray to merlin that I'm not found I eavesdrop-

"You're probably wondering why I'm talking to you right?!" He asked with a tint of amusement, I saw Lily smirk and nod her head, "You could say that."

"Yeah you and me both mate." I sighed.

He chuckled and finally turned to look her in the eye, I felt a twinge of jealousy. What was going wrong with me??

"I feel awful about how I have been treating these past years, I have only felt displeasure as I realised how much my words hurt your feelings. I know that you will probably not want to forgive me, but I'm begging anyways. Truce?!" He asked. WOAH!!! LILY DON'T DO IT! IT'S A RUDDY TRAP!!

I was mortified for her, please don't say yes…

"A truce?!" She asked carefully, come on Lil, the evidence is right in front of you, It's Lucuis ruddy Malfoy!, he nodded his head enthusiastically.

"Er, I guess so?!" She asked with a laugh. My world just collapsed.

"Only if you want to though!" He said quickly, I snorted, shoot hope they don't hear that. But come on! Malfoy wanting to befriend a mud-blood, that's hell as not right..

"No! I'm good with a truce." She smiles, damn.

"Great!" He squealed, he got up from the floor and placed out his hand which she gingerly shook.

"Nice seeing you, Lily Evans."

"You too, Lucuis Malfoy." Malfoy smiles once again before turning back to Hogwarts, this can't be right. I steal a glance at Lily, she's smiling and writing something in this small notebook.

"Lil?!" She glances up and starts screaming, but then realises it's one of friends, I silently follow Malfoy but nothing seems suspicious. I sigh and head into the Gryffindor Common Room where I find my favourite seat empty.

Taylor Hartley has been stealing glances at me all night, I'm pretty freaked out. The Gryffindor portrait has just been opened and ahha look who it is, Lily Evans.. *hides face in shame* Oh merlin, she's looking at me... Act cool and collected.

For some strange reason I can feel my mouth pulling into a smile, why the hell am I smiling?? Don't smile, don't smile!! Crap, she meets my eyes and gives me a smile as well… *sigh*

"Hey James."

"Oh, hello Taylor." She has spoken to me so many times that I would be able to pick out her voice in a room full of people, that insane high pitched voice and that ridiculous giggle she does after always saying my name just give me the chills.

"I've been having a bit of trouble with Transfiguration lately and I knew you would be the one to ask, I mean you have always got the highest marks in our end year tests, so could you help me?!"

"Yeah. Sure. Whatever." She beams at me and then sits ever so closely next to me, her knee touching my knee, I shiver, it's a strange feeling, horrible in fact, as she is blabbering on about something I lead my eyes to where the girls dorms are, Lily isn't there anymore. I still can't figure out why I kissed her, maybe it was just a subconscious move, I was raging with hormones and I was feeling mixed emotions. Was it when her lips puckered for just that second when I pushed her to the wall, maybe she was scared? Or confused, girls get confused easily.

"James?!" I turned my head automatically to my side, where Taylor was sat.

"You seem tense." Ooohh, observant much?

"Err, that's probably because I am… sort of, I mea-kind of, not really… Just confused.. hmm, yeah confused. What were you saying?!" I replied hastily. Taylor just shrugged her shoulders and smiled again.

"Now about the Transfiguration.."

"Prrrrrrongs!" Sirius boomed. Oh merlin, thank merlin he is here. I sighed in relief and I swear I heard Taylor sigh in disappointment. I smile and wave both Sirius and Remus forward.

"Err, could you give us a minute, Taylor?!" She smiles and nods her head.

"It's ok, I'll let you three catch up." She gets up from her seat and leaves. THANK MERLIN, I AM FREE! RID OF TAYLOR HARTLEY!!!

"James." Sirius scolds as Taylor is away from hearing, I stare at both in disbelief.

"What the ruddy hell have I done?!" I ask appalled.

"As if you don't know!" Sirius mocked shockingly, "You should be ashamed of yourself."

"You kissed-" Remus started, but Sirius was too worked up and almost screamed-

"Lily and-"

"Me and Padfoot saw, you-"

"Almost completely-"

"Messed up the-"

"Plan, now what the hell are you going to do about it?!

"I don't know." I sigh. "I mean, it happened too quickly, I think I may-"

"Woah!" Sirius spluttered, he always does this when he's confused, he spits as well, which isn't nice, I'll tell you that…

"You're not in love! James Potter, _I repeat _you are not in love!" I sighed and nodded my head boredily (?), us Marauders had said this now a million times, I am not in love with Lily Evans.

"Oh hell, I ruddy know, ok?!" I whine, but they don't look convinced.

"Hey." Remus said suddenly, he had that funny look on his face, like he has just discovered the cure for all diseases or something.

"What?!" Sirius, Peter and I say in unison, completely frightened of that child giddy smile Remus has plastered on his face.

"I have a plan that just might work…"

"What plan hmm, Moony, enlighten us with your sparkly intelligence…" Sirius mused, he's just jelous because Moony is always the one with good idea, Sirius always steals them..

"Well, since girls get confused easily-"

"Merlin, THANK YOU! Moony, I know right they always get confused, I just-" I stop when I see that death look in Remus' eye.

"after a kiss they essume that the boy likes the girl and will ask her out. BUT, if James begins to set his cards right, and continue to flirt with Taylor, and make fun of Snivellous and that prat Bottler, Lily should hate him by next week."

"Sounds like a plan then!" I cheer, we all laugh but then-

"Oh my god! Somebody help!" Everyone hears this terrified scream coming from the girls dorms. In comes Maria, then Isobel and Alice supporting a bloody Lily. Oh my merlin's beard. Lily's head is bleeding and one of her ankle's look twisted in a weird way.

"Somebody help!" Alice screams and I immediately get up.

**DUN DUN DDDDUUUUNNNN :p**

**Hehehe, as much as I hate cliff-hangers I also love them, if that makes sense, anyways, the next chapter shouldn't be long, please review :D**

**Olive x**


	6. Hogsmead Kitchen Angel

**Disclaimer- NOT MINE!!**

**This is my first story, so please review!!**

* * *

**This chapter is a bit longer than previous ones, but never the less, I hope you enjoy, this chapter starts as James' POV :) Also, thanks to my faithful reviewer, and you know who you are!! LOL =)**

**Chapter 6- Hogsmead Kitchen Angel**

I stood up so quickly that the book that was laid forgotten on my lap flew up into the air, hitting a random first year in the face. Saying a fast apology to the embarrassed boy I, among with almost all the common room fled to where Lily was.

Her auburn hair was matted and seemed wet and darker, probably because her skull had cracked and now there was a large amount of blood dripping onto the fine oak floor.

Ok, I felt a bit revolted but this was no time to be all 'eugh oh my merlin! Bblloooodd! I FEEL FAINT!'

I wanted to be over this girl called Lily Evans, I didn't want that insane feeling in my stomach whenever I heard her name, I didn't want that feeling whenever I saw her large emerald eyes, no matter how much I secretly loved the feelings as well.

"Everyone stop crowding her!" I barked, instantly everyone moved backed, Alice and Maria put Lily on the floor whilst I tried to move to the centre but someone else beat me to it. I couldn't see his face, but I could tell from how gentle he examined Lily's head that this boy had feelings for her. I know I'm not really being masculine right now, but it was just a feeling, it clicked. You get me? Anyways-

"Someone get Madam Pompfery." His voice sounded strangely familiar…

"Why what's wrong with her?!" Alice asked meekly, she was holding Lily's hand tentatively and there were tears in her eyes.

"She's cracked her skull, if we don't get her quickly to Pompfery she could get a brain haemorrhage." (**pronounced hemerage LOL didn't know it was spelt so weird..)**

There was a gasp from Isobel who so far had not said anything. I agreed silently, haemorrhage is bad…

"I'll carry her." Came the voice again, I KNOW WHO IT IS! Matthew Parker, he's on the Quidditch team like me, I heard he liked Lily, just never thought it was true.

Matthew then searched desperately around the room, his eyes finally glancing at me.

"James, can you come to like hold the doors and also to back up the story with Pompfery?!" He practically pleaded. Err, I didn't know what to stay, my voice stammered as Sirius prodded me in the back hastily.

"Err, I mean yeah. Sure. Lets go now."

Matthew carefully picked Lily up bridal style, there was a piece of cloth against her head, to try and slow the bleeding. Her face was tucked right near his chest and one arm was around her waist whilst another holding her legs, I felt a twinge of jealously.

We didn't talk on the way to the infirmary, Matthew was busy holding Lily whilst I was busy holding open the doors, soon we came to the hospital and whilst Matthew laid Lily on a bed I ran to Pompfery's office. Knocking every second until she answered the door with an annoyed look on her face.

"Mr Potter what on earth are you doing?!"

"Lily Evans…fell…blood…hurt.." I gasped; she nodded her head quickly and told me to wait at her bed whilst she gathered her equipment.

I grunted and paced quickly back to her bed, only stopping at what I saw…

Matthew had sat at the foot of her bed and was now stroking Lily's face, a look of desire plastered in his eyes. I furrowed my brow as Matthew did not notice I was there, his hand went from her head and cheeks down to her lips, carefully tracing the perfect structure. I had had enough.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

Matthew turned to look at me, but didn't say anything as Pompfery bustled in but he gave me that boyish smirk, like he was inside my brain jesting that Lily was his, and no one else's.

We both waited as Pompfery analysed her skull, waving her wand around Lily's head, muttering enchantments and charms while she was at it. After about five minutes Pompfery stopped and nodded her approval, she was about to leave when-

"Well…?!" Matthew and I prompted together, she turned to look at us and raised her eyebrows.

"She has lost a bit of blood, the fall made her break some bones in her upper neck but I'm sure that by tomorrow she will be fine.

"But what about all the blood?!" Matthew asked lamely, ok it wasn't really lame, I was thinking that too.

"She just has weak skull strength, nothing too serious. I am just going to give her a strengthening potion for her bones and a blood replenish potion." We both watched as Pompfery poured a vile of what seemed green liquid down her throat, after 10 seconds she poured down the other vile and turned back to look at us.

"You two will have to leave now, she'll be in perfect strength tomorrow, should I be expecting any more visitors?!"

As if on cue the hospital doors opened and in poured Alice, Maria, Isobel… my stomach churned as I also saw Adam Bottler, there was also Frank, Sirius, Remus and Peter, also some of Matthew's friends who were giving him thumbs up and little grins.

Madam Pompfery groaned in disapproval but there was nothing she really could do, she just bustled back into her office and slammed the door. Lily's friends including Bottler walked to Lily's side. Alice was already crying hysterically and Bottler had grabbed Lily's hand, and was rubbing his thumb against her palm.

"Subtle prongs mate…_very subtle_." Sirius whispered playfully as the rest of the marauders made their way near me.

"What the hell are you on about?!" I snapped, Sirius turned to look at Lily and then turned back to me.

"I'm James Potter and I do not love Lily Evans at all, ho ho m'boy that's right." Sirius mimicked, I assumed it was supposed to be me but it sounded like-

"Slughorn?!" I asked with my eyebrows raised. Sirius shrugged his shoulders mumbling that his mimicking was getting worse and worse.

I sniggered but when I was about to say something else Pompfery came in and ordered everyone to go, with one last look at the unconscious angel- (what the ruddy hell is ruddy wrong with me?! Unconscious angels ggeeezzz.) I went out of the room but halfway there my fellow marauders and I were interrupted by-

"Taylor?!" I asked, at her name she turned around, a grouchy look was there but when she realised it was me it turned a smile…

"Oh. Hey James." She said uncomfortably, even though I didn't really like her I was still a bit concerned.

"Hey, what's wrong?!" I asked gently.

"Oh, it's nothing," She sniffed, trying to hide a letter that was lodged in her hands, I saw it and pried it out of her hands, ignoring her comments.

_Dear Miss Hartley,_

_We regret to inform you that there was a death-eater attack at the Hartley Hall, and neither of your parents survived, however we have spoken to your aunt and uncle and they have warmly agreed to take you in. You have my deepest sympathy as your parents were greatly admired in the Ministry of Magic, I hope you will follow their footsteps in joining our ministry._

_Sincerely Jeremy Potter, Minister for magic._

"Oh." I am such an arse, no wonder she didn't want me to see it, the marauders leave quietly and now it's just Taylor and I.

"Taylor, I'm sorry. I didn't kno-"

"No, It's not your fault James," She whispers, I can tell she's crying and so I gingerly wipe the tears that are falling down onto her cheeks. She gives a watery chuckle and then the next thing I know she is sobbing at my chest. How the hell do you comfort a sobbing girl, do just stroke her back saying '.' ?! Cos that's what I did… I don't know if it helped or not, because she was still crying, but her wails seemed to soften.

Once she had done a lot of sniffling she looked up at me and smiled slightly.

_Wow, ok I never realised that she is actually kind of cute…_

**Don't say that! She's the enemy!!**

_I said 'kind of'_

**But you like her better than Lily…**

_I don't like Lily!_

**Yeah yeah.**

"Thanks James." She said wearily, I nodded my head and patted her back comfortingly.

"Do you wanna go back to the Common Room?!"

She shook her head and looked at me like I was a mass murderer "Merlin no! Not like this, I think I'm going to head to the Great Hall, get some food…"

Immediately I grabbed her hand and pulled her gently to a painting, ignoring her whining.

"It's a picture of fruit." She sniffed. I grinned at her, watching her frown become more confused as I started to tickle the pear that lay in the middle of a golden dish, it squeaked and giggled. After a few shrieks of laughter the pear turned into a doorknob.

"What's in there?!"

"Come in and see."

I grabbed her hand and pulled her through the painting, I heard her gasp and I too was always in awe. The Hogwarts Kitchens. The brick walls are decorated with paintings of the four houses, there's a large fire always roaring, emitting a nice pleasant warm feeling to the air. Not to mention once you go in you are constantly attacked by house elves that immediately begin to serve you at once, thrusting all kinds of foods and beverages under your noses and insisting you eat something, they simply won't take no for an answer.

Taylor is beaming around the room whilst giggling slightly as the elves inquire if this is my girlfriend.

_GOD NO! _"Nah." I say casually, the elves squeak with delight.

"Alright, can I get the usual please, Thornby?!" I ask this small house elf, I know _**all**_ house elves are small, but Thornby is like the runt of all house elves, she has the most adorable green eyes, and they remind me so much of Lily's emerald eyes.

"Yes Mister Potter! Certainly Mister Potter! And what would the Missus like?!" Thornby says excitedly.

"Erm, can I just have a ham sandwich with a bottle of butter beer please?!"

As soon as she says it the elves have already conjured the food and now lead us to a wooden table. They leave us alone and continue doing… well whatever house elves do…

"Wow." She says again.

"It's amazing right!" I laugh; she looks at me and pouts her lips playfully.

"What you laughing at?!"

"Ah, nothing really. You're just so funny; you are completely in awe…"

"I am," She whispers seriously. I silent myself as I tuck into my ham and cheese quiche and listen to Taylor, "We never had a house elf, my parents insisted it was just slave labour, no matter how many times I said that the elves like to work." She laughed to herself at the memory but I could tell that tears were swelling in her eyes.

"Hey," I say gently, "Think about it this way, they're in a better place. Away from all this grief and endless war mongering."

She shrugs her shoulders "I suppose."

Then there is an uncomfortable silence between us and then suddenly Taylor's chair breaks and she falls into me, causing me to fall on the stone floor and her on top of me.

"Uff." We both groan.

"MISTER POTTER!" Thornby shrieks, with her very high pitched squeal I suddenly start to giggle.

"Taylor." I groan jokingly, "Gerrof me."

"Sorry." She blushes, she begins to stand, and I get that feeling when a comfortable warmth has left you, you want to stay like that forever, but you don't at the same time, so I push it hastily to the back of my head. Taylor and I are acquaintances, friend's maybe, but definitely nothing more, HELL NO!

We walk in silence back to the Gryffindor Common Room and we smile as we come to the separation of the stairs, the girls left, and the boys right.

"Well.." She sighs, "I had fun, thanks."

"We're friends right?!" I ask suddenly, merlin, I hope I didn't sound desperate then…

"Right?..."

"Good, because I need to go back to my dorm now, the others are probably waiting for me-"

"Yeah, same."

"So, bye." I smile quickly, I swear I hear her sigh, but I am not turning back. Friends and no more.

"So, what happened?!" Peter asks nonchalantly as I come into our dorms.

"Why?!" I ask suspiciously, they each have that scary look on their faces.

"Did you and Taylor kiss?!"

"What?! Sirius, I don't like Taylor… I mean I do, but I don't 'like' her… I'm just building up our friendship…"

"AHA!" Sirius screamed. "Unless, you and Taylor being all flirty is part of the plan to get Evans of your back?!"

"Really Pad-foot?! Well, why didn't I think of that…" I'm sure he detected my sarcasm because he frowns and then starts hitting me with his cushion.

"Padfoot. What the-ouch-hell?!" I laugh, his hits with a cushion really hurt actually.

"PILLOW FIGHT!"

* * *

**(Lily POV)**

Ouch. Head hurts. Throbbing. Headache… MAJOR headache, it won't stop. Wait a second, where the hell am I?! I was in the girl's dormitory before, now where am I.

"Miss Evans!" A voice shouted, it was kind of throaty and unfamiliar, but the voice sounded gentle.

"Drink up, Miss Evans. This will clear your head up."

"Okies." I slurred, I felt someone pour liquid down my throat, it smelt foul but once I had got over the smell, the taste was quite pleasing.

"There you go, Miss Evans. Now how many fingers am I holding up?!" Madam Pompfery asked.

"3." Pompfery nodded and smiled.

"You're all better now."

"What happened?!"

"You tripped, falling head first. I must remind you Miss Evans; fire-whisky is not for light drinkers." Pompfery sounded almost amused; she had a twinkle in her eye and smiled at me knowingly.

"Uh-hu. Ugh, my head hurts." I moaned.

Pompfery held out a blue potion, I eyed the label, - Hangover potion. Sighing and closing my eye (who knows what this is going to taste like!) I took a gulp.

"Ugh." I felt like I was going to be sick, but Pompfery forced me gently to take in the bottle.

"Better?!" I was about to scoff and retch, just giving a small 'no' but I actually did. Pompfery must have seen me recoil and smiled to herself again.

"Can I go?!" I asked hopefully, already swinging my legs off the hospital bed.

"Oh no you don't!"

"But, Madam Pompfery! There's a world out there!"

**More like there's a James Potter…**

_You're not helping!_

**I don't mean to…**

_Oh?!_

**Why don't you listen to me for once**

_Why?!_

**Because, James Potter is about to come through that door… NOW!**

"Uhh, Am I interrupting something?!" Came the voice of the only James Potter. Oh my merlin, how the hell did she do that?!

"No! What is it Mister Potter?!" Pompfery asked smoothly, removing her hands from my waist. I guess we did look as bit strange, the nurse's hands around my waist and me trying to escape, she was trying to make me stay in the hospital… just so you know…

"Professor McGonagall wanted to know how the patient is." He said to Pompfery, honestly, THE 'PATIENT'!! I'm ruddy Lily Evans, can't he even call me my last name??!!!

**Apparently not…**

I ignored the little voice in my head and glared at 'Potter'. If looks could kill he would be dead!! Dead as dead!!

"Well, maybe if you ask the patient you may know." And with that Pompfery went to check out another patient, he had boils all over his body, ouch.. they must burn.

"Ok then.." He frowned and then turned to me with a weird expression… I can't even describe it..

"You better then?! Not that I want to know… McGonagall does…"

"Yes, I am fine thanks." I say coldly, at least I hope so…

"Good." He says nonchalantly, not even looking at me.

"Good." I sniff.

He turned away from me and was about to go out of the hospital when he turned back, a giant mouth-watering smile placed on his lips.

"Oh yeah, everyone is coming to see you, so prepare to wear ear-plugs…" Before he's even finished talking the doors open and in come loads of people, Alice, Mari, Izz, Adam… quite a few, all coming in like a swarm of flies.

"LILY!!"

"ALICE!!" I laugh, mimicking her happy loud tone; she shrieks and runs to my bed, pulling me into a hug. Maria and Izz come and join it as well.

"Can I join ladies?!" Black asks us, his eyebrows waggling.

Izz snorts, "You wish Black."

He pulls out his tongue, winking at me slyly. I shake my head, trying to remove all thoughts of James Potter out of my head. I turn my head to the door and my green eyes meet hazel. Potter. He looks at me worriedly and sort of shifts his head uncomfortably, I turn my head away when I hear my name.

"Hi. I'm Matthew Parker. I don't know if you remember but-"

"Oh my merlin yes! We had potions last year!"

"Yeah, so you do remember." He grinned.

"Of course I do!"

"Miss Evans, Mr Parker was the one to bring you here, you should thank him." Pompfery smiled hurriedly, still working on the guy with boils…

"You brought me here?!" I asked with a smile.

"Err, yeah I did. But James helped as well, he carried the doors- NO I mean, he _held open _the doors.." Aww, poor Matthew, he's embarrassed now.

"Well, thanks Matthew, and you to Potter." James grunts and turns away, talking to Black and Remus. Remus is nice enough.

"Hey, Lily." Matthew asks again, he looks kind of nervous, so I smile to him reassuringly. "Well, there's this Hogsmead trip this week-end. And if you're feeling better I was wondering if you wanted to go with me…"


	7. Bollocks and Jumpers

**This is my first story, so please review!**

**DISCALIMER-**** NOT MINE**

* * *

**Thanks so much to the people who reviewed and put my story on their alerts :) I'm not sure what to think about this chapter, obviously it's longer but I'm not sure if I like it much, I'm trying to speed it up because hardly anything has happened that I wanted to happen, but anyways… Sorry for any wrong spellings or other things like that-**

**Chapter 7- Bollocks and Jumpers**

**Dear Diary, **

**Well, this week has been pretty interesting. First of all I was taken to the hospital wing because I drank too much fire-whisky, tripped, banged my head and zoned out. Never again am I drinking fire-whisky.**

**Secondly, at the hospital I met Matthew Parker who was my partner in Potions last year, he's really nice actually and even asked me on a date to Hogsmead this weekend!!! At first I didn't know what to say, thinking 'what if James likes me?!' But as I had turned to James I noticed that all throughout these years at Hogwarts, not once had he made any sort of sign, I suppose me being clearly obsessive did not help but still… He hadn't smiled, glanced at me, bothered to talk. Not even once.**

**I have wasted countless dreams and seconds on him, I'm not going to forget him fast- because I still ruddy love him. It's the way he does things without even realising that they make me loose my breath. Like flattening his spiky wild brown hair, or leaning against the wall… so many things, so ordinary, every day things, they just make my heart flutter and my body shakes nervously. **

**I had said yes to Matthew and so this Saturday I, Lily Evans, have a date with Matthew Parker- the Quidditch God, well… almost.**

**Wish me luck!**

"Lily, what are you doing?! We need to go, classes start in 3 minutes!"

"Bollocks."

Hurriedly I closed my diary and raced out of the room with Alice, no-one was in the common room and hardly anyone was in the Great-Hall, realising we had no time to place food in our stomachs we ran to the dungeons. Lucky it was Slug-horn, last year I was Slug-horn's best student. He was outstanded with my success in the subject, with me being muggle-born and all. He's not that bad as a Potions Professor either and I was also intrigued with something Slug-horn had said last year-

"Next year Miss Evans, I will be holding numerous dinner parties, and I would be delighted if you would come." Obviously I had said yes and asked about the details, but he had only grinned saying 'all in good time.'

"Miss Evans and Miss Prewitt!" Slug-horn boomed as we burst into Potions. "I hope you have a reasonable excuse for being 5 minutes late to my lesson?"

"Well…" I started.

"You see… we…" Alice frowned, and then nervously glanced at me.

"I'm sorry sir, but I lost track of time." I pronounced confidently, Alice frowned at me with her eyebrows raised, 'just go with it' I whispered from the corner of my mouth, and she nodded discreetly.

"Oh?!" Slug-horn asked, he didn't seem fooled.

"Erm, well sir, you see, I have only recently been taken out of the hospital. And I still haven't recovered to full strength."

"Miss Prewitt, is this true?!" Slug-horn turned to Alice who immediately began to nod.

"Yes Professor, in-fact there are a number of students in here who can witness this as well."

Slug-horn grunted and then let us sit down at our desks before he resumed to the lesson.

"Now, as I was saying, NEWTs are not impossible, but you need logic and confidence as well as your growing knowledge in magic. I have brewed a few potions here, now, can anyone tell me what this is?!" He lifted up a mini cauldron which had a spiral steam, I put my hand up straight away, and he nodded his head in my direction,

"It's Amortentia, the strongest Love Potion in the world. It is recognizable by its mother-of-pearl sheen and by the spiraling steam that rises from it. The smell of the potion varies from person to person and is dependent upon what each individual finds appealing."

I know everyone refers to me as the dumb one and I am I suppose in a way. But I _try_, if James can be top of the class, why not I?! Though I am not top of the class, yet anyways. I will show everyone how different Lily Evans can be, not yet though, I can't be bothered at the moment…

I ignored the little comment from Sirius who muttered something like 'and what can you smell Evans?!'

I turned to him and pulled a face, his eyes twinkled and winked as he pulled out his tongue. I could feel James looking at me as Sirius pulled a face at me again, but when I turned to look at him his face was staring intently at Slughorn.

"Excellent, Miss Evans, 5 points to Gryffindor."

The other potions he showed varied from Veritaserum, polyjuice potion, shrinking potion, liquid luck and relief potions. We were then told to get into pairs and brew a Hiccoughing Solution, the potion was fairly easy, Alice and I make a good team, and we listen to each other and help each other out. Not like the people who were sitting behind us- James and Sirius Black. They were hardly making any effort, and yet they still were able to pass the lesson. It's ridiculous how little they have to work, whilst some of us- obviously me – have to work our arses off.

The next class was just as normal, History of Magic, where, as always, Professor Bins droned on about the Centaur civil war in 1478 and blah blah blah. History of Magic is actually a good lesson to catch up on some gossip; everyone is always so bored that they forget about everyone else. For example, I saw Lucuis Malfoy holding hands with Narcissa Black, I frowned at this. He was nice to me the other day…

**It's not like he confessed his love to you, he was being nice…**

_But he is quite handsome, even you can't deny that._

**I suppose, but that doesn't mean anything, Malfoy is considered an acquaintance, friends possibly if you talk to him more, get to know him.**

I guess I had looked like an idiot, gaping at Lucius, a frown creased on my brow, he had happened to look up and see me. At first he looked quite stunned to see me, but then smiled sheepishly and waved slightly, luckily Narcissa Black didn't see, Narcissa may be a bit a wimp but she's an evil Slytherin none-the-less. Their whole house is like a pack of ducks- meaning, if you mess with one duck, you mess with them all.

After H.O.M there was break, it seems nice to hang out with your friends at break, but I was busy talking to Professor Sinestra, Professor of Astronomy, and it wasn't very good

"I'm afraid Miss Evans that you are failing Astronomy, you are currently on an Acceptable, and I am afraid that will not do for NEWTs."

"What?! But Professor I-"

"I understand you like the subject Miss Evans, I'm just not sure if you are keeping up to date with homework's and tests." I couldn't possibly fail Astronomy, I had never failed a subject and certainly did not want to start now, also a certain person takes Astronomy…

"I'm sorry Miss Evans, but if you want to pass this year you will have to find a tutor." My mind clicked, James could tutor me! He is excellent at Astronomy-

"I shall ask either Mister Malfoy or Mister Snape to tutor you."

"Yes, that'll be perfect- wait _what?!"_ I mean, Malfoy isn't bad, but Snape?!

"You want to pass this year don't you Miss Evans?!" Sinestra asked me with an amused voice. I sighed and reluctantly nodded my head. As soon as I left the tower the bell went for third period, Charms. I felt my heart shudder. Professor Flitwick was on short leave, and so now we had Caloby who was a hard teacher, if you were late to even one of her lessons she would have a grudge on you for the rest of your academic lives. _**No one was late for her lesson, ever. **_And since I am quite good in Charms this is even worse!

The Astronomy tower is on the whole other side of the castle, there is no way I am going to make Charms on time. I was too busy worrying about being late that I was not looking where I was going, I saw a flash of blonde hair and BOOM!

"Evans?!"

"Malfoy." We had both walked into each other, causing our books to scatter about on the floor, he chuckled and muttered a spell that made my books fly back into my arms.

"Long time, no see eh?!" He grinned, my heart gave a spark. That grin… *faints*

**Be careful...**

_Shush!!!_

"Yeah, well I've been really busy with homework and tests. And oh, bollocks I'm late!" I scream, oh merlin, oh merlin, oh merlin. I'm late, I'm late. I'm very very late.

"What for?!" He yells as I'm halfway up the corridor, running.

"I'm late for charms!"

"Bollocks." He agrees laughing and nodding his head. I smile and hurry on, nearly there, nearly there! I charge in through the door and-

"You're late, Evans." She is glaring at me with those creepy grey eyes.

"Yes, Professor. I'm sorry, I was-" "I do not wish for you to waste my valuable time, I am trying to teach a lesson here. I am sure your excuse would have been very… interesting. Sit down at that table there."

I turned to where she was pointing, James. Oh #£$&*&^%# I grumpily sat down next to him; I swear he moved his chair the tiniest bit away from me. How rude!

_He is just such a-_

**An arrogant toe-rag****?**

_For once you are actually right, in the most innocent of words…, if that makes sense._

**But you still like him, see? I'm always right.**

_Damn_

"MISS EVANS!"

"BOLLOCKS!" I shouted, jumping out of my seat, I cringed. Caloby was looking like she was about to burst, and the class were sniggering silently.

"Excuse me?!" She asked sternly. I. Am. So. Dead.

"I'm sorry Professor; I don't know what I was thinking." Lame, but it did the trick, Caloby sighed and nodded her head, and I sat back down in my seat and wanted to be swallowed up. James was looking at me like some weirdo, I had just screamed 'bollocks' out loud, does it get worse than that?!

"The person who you are sat next to will be your partner for the remains of this year, you will work together on your Patronus charm, the bird charm and other important charms needed to pass this year, but for now work on your patronus', remember a corporeal patronus is more difficult to produce."

I noticed James turn to where Remus and Sirius were sitting, and they each shared a knowing smile, and I soon found out why. They were the only one's in the class who produced a corporeal patronus on the first try. James' was a stag, it was beautiful, sturdy, proud and tall, it actually reminded me of James quite a bit. Remus' was a horse, it had an elegant mane which swayed gently as the horse galloped around the room, the whole class was silent. It seemed like their eyes were glued to the horse, the stag and the black dog- _Black_'s patronus. Even Sev- Snape was in awe. James, Remus and Sirius were just smirking, obviously loving the attention. Caloby was impressed and then asked the three to go around helping out the other students.

"After you have helped Evans though, it may take a while, you could teach more to a broomstick." Caloby had muttered the last bit, but I still heard. Oh I heard alright. I think the whole blooming class heard. "Right, so Evans." Remus smiled, he and Sirius moved to James' and my table.

"You need to close your eyes and think of something in your past that made you happy, a powerful memory." I reluctantly closed my eyes and let my past drown in my mind, there was me and Sev- Snape, eleven years old sitting by the swings, he was telling me about Hogwarts and all the joys of being a wizard. It had felt like a dream, magic was real, not just known in stories. And I felt proud that I would be able to witness this… this magic, this whole new world, a civilistaion that muggles had only dreamed about, read in stories. And who thought that magic was just… well make-belief, a fairy tale to make children fall asleep. It's wondrous and I love every second of being a witch.

Or maybe the day when I had gotten my Hogwarts letter, feeling too happy for words. The first time I had gone onto Platform 9 ¾ was magical- well duh- all the students looking excited, smiling at their parents and waving at them as they hurried on the trains. That first train ride was when I met James and Sirius, we didn't get onto a good start, they had been making fun of Snape, so I, being the nice friend I was, stood up for him, shouting at James and Sirius for being mean. It was that second that I noticed those astonishing hazel eyes, even now with my eyes closed I can see them so clearly. A fine mixture of green, brown and so many others, all mixing together to make that divine eye-colour. His eyes. On that train ride we had smiled at each other but that was before the Snape incident.

After I had scolded both him and his best friend I was completely dazzled by them, they made me loose my voice and just croak. I had stood there croaking like an idiot before he had extended out his hand and said 'Hey, James Potter at your service.' With that I fled out of the compartment and met Alice, Maria and Isobel. After that humiliating meeting he didn't seem to mind me, I mean we talked a bit I suppose, but I never really got to know him. After the first year was when I developed my crush, and he stopped going near me, apparently everyone could tell I liked him, the way I smiled at me and… I dunno to be honest.

"You got one yet Evans?!" James asked coolly, I nodded my head and began to whisper the incantation 'Expecto Patronum'. The thing that was on my mind the second I let the words escape from my lips was the fact that whatever happened in life I had friends and family, as I had said 'expecto patronum' my mind had been screaming 'what if you and James never become an item, what if after all these in Hogwarts he still thinks of you as weird obsessed teenager' and then I was surprised by what I said in return to the voice in my head. I had said 'I don't care if James Potter never loves me. Because his love does not matter to me when I have friends and family who love me.' And then in my mind a memory played like a scene from an old film, me hanging out with my friends and family at the Evans house. No James. No marauders. I could have fun and be myself without him. _I didn't need him._

I heard someone gasp near me and so I slowly opened my eyes. Coming out of my wand so delicately was a shiny mist like cat creature. After it had emerged from my wand it too began to run crazily around the room and again the class watched in silence, either staring at the cat or staring at me, their mouths wide open and a look of disbelief on their faces, honestly I'm not that dumb!

"Er, yes Miss Evans, well done… 15 points to Gryffindor." The last remains of that lesson consisted of Sirius and Remus trying to find out what my memory was, James just stayed out of the conversation, glancing at me occasionally. I tried to ignore him as I was being 'harassed'. I swear, I saw him smirk… The rest of the day moved on quite nicely, I had Transfiguration and then DADA, nothing happened really, I learnt a new hex… But then it was dinner, now _that_ was interesting…

* * *

(JAMES POV)

"Ahhhh!" Sirius sighed in appreciation as we entered the great hall. "FOOD!"

Remus, Peter and I, watched in amazement as Sirius just poured everything in his reach into his mouth.

"How the hell can he eat like that?!" Peter asked in awe, he was now fiddling with his pie, not caring to dig in. I felt the same way actually; Sirius eating is _**never**_ a pretty sight.

"Well, he is a dog." Remus stage-whispered. Pad-foot stopped to glare at Remus and then turned to me.

"What?!" He asked as us 3 gaped at him, "I'm hungry!"

"Oh, we can see that." He ignored my comment and just shrugged, now re-filling his plate for the 2nd time.

"Hey, James!" A voice boomed from behind me, I heard Sirius groan and so did I once I knew who it was. Matthew Parker…

"Eer, hey."

"Do you mind if I sit?!" Pad-foot had opened his mouth, probably to tell Matthew to sod off, but then Matthew just sat down next to me… I heard Sirius gasp and mutter 'so rude.' We were all silent then, no one saying anything and just smiling uncomfortably whenever someone caught your gaze. Sirius had again resumed back to his food and I had to stuff my hand in my mouth as I watched Matthew's expression.

"Matthew!"

"Lily!" Argh. Great. My day is now ruined. Wait?! How did Lily and Matthew meet?! AND WHY IS SHE MAKING HER WAY OVER HERE?! I saw her glance at me and Sirius wearily before sitting opposite Matthew. Oh merlin, please let her and Parker go off somewhere!

"So, James, are you going to Hogsmead this weekend?!" Why was Matthew talking to me?! I mean, I know we have Quidditch together and I know we sort of talk on the pitch, but that does not mean he can start actually talking to me!! Remus gave me that death-glare from along the table; I rolled my eyes at him.

"Yes actually, me and James need to go to Zonko's. _Right James?!"_ I would have loved to say something to release the tension, but poor Remus… he's always trying to be nice to everyone and I _try_ to follow his examples…

"OI!" Sirius spluttered, "What about me?!"

"Yes, fine, James Sirius and I, are going to Zonko's. _Right James_?!"

"Eerr. Hello, what am I, a cabbage?!" Peter asked waving his hand in front of Remus' face, I again had to force my desired laughter back down my throat.

"RUDDY-HELL! James, Sirius, _Peter_ and I will be going to Zonko's. Right Ja-"

"Yes, Remus. That is right."

"Yeah… well that's great! Maybe we could like meet in The Three Broomsticks or something at one yeah?!"

"Well, I'm not really sure about tha-"

"Hey, did I hear Three Broomsticks?!" Frank comes in now, ruddy-hell, how on earth am I going to survive?!

**Just go you old wuss**

_Oi! I am no wuss_

**Rrriigghhtt, so tell me, why are you ****scared about going to the Three Broomsticks**

…………………

**I rest my case.**

"Yeah, it will be fun, we'll meet you there." Peter said quickly, ignoring the death threat glare I'm giving him, how come no one takes that face seriously?!

**Go on James, just stop being so ruddy proud. **

Now, that is Sirius. It's that sock smell again. He catches my eye and I groan, now everyone is looking at me, even Lily. It's like whatever I say goes, but only on this occasion, creepy huh?!

"Yeah whatever." My fellow marauders share a smirk, Frank and Alice are lovey dovey and Matthew is whispering something to Lily, and now she's blushing shyly at him. Merlin, can this night get any worse?!

"Taylor!" Oh hell no…

"Oh, hey Alice, and hey you guys." Taylor waves wearily at us all, her gaze stops at me and she gives me the slightest smile.

"I'm sorry about what happened to your parents…" Taylor gives a small nod and for a moment I think she's about to cry again,

"Yes… well, James helped me a lot." And this is when all heads turn to me…

"James is like a saint, he helps everyone, including my Lily here." Lily blushed at Matthew's comment and I seemed to raise my eyebrows at how possessive that sounded, didn't it sound possessive?!

"Taylor, why don't you sit here?!" I asked, wait what?! The words left my mouth before I knew what to do. Gah, she's sat down, next to me. And I can smell her perfume… or is that Sirius'?!

"So, what are you doing for Hogsmead?!" Urgh, barble gargle. I'm making no sense… Taylor smiles at me and whispers in my ear-

"I was hoping someone would take me."

"Meaning me?!"

"Maybe…" I look up to see her eyes twinkling, I give her a small wink and announce to the table I will be going with Taylor to Hogsmead. Oh the joys, it's Hogsmead tomorrow. *gulp*

* * *

(LILY POV)

Here I am wearing my lucky jumper and skinny jeans. My lucky jumper is black, and it's warm and wooly. Cos it's cold… very cold. And I need my lucky jumper, very lucky jumper. This lucky jumper is called my lucky jumper because I was wearing it when I had heard that my Granddad had died, I know it's not really lucky when a close relative has died, but whilst I was crying I remembered how that even though he was gone, he still loved me. And even though I would never see him with his broken watch, or laugh at how he always used to sing this annoying little fishy song he would still be here, always watching over me and giving me hope. I am wearing my lucky jumper today, 3rd December. This time last year, I had just found out my Granddad was dead.

"Lily?!"

"Mmmhhh?!" I asked nonchalantly, I had no idea whose voice it was, but from the way they had said my name I knew I must have had some strange expression on my face. I turned to see James Potter looking at me weirdly; his eyes were a bit cautious. He looked down and I followed, to see my hand still grasping his knee. Bollocks.

"Oh, Merlin! I'm sorry. I was just thinking about something…." He nodded his head like he understood and that's when I finally looked around at my surroundings. James and I were sat by the fountain in the Hogwarts Courtyard.

"Um, how long have we been here?! And where's everyone else?!" I asked quietly after a moments silence. He chuckled.

"We're both early, it's nine o'clock. And we were told to meet here in half an hour. You were already out here, and I came out, you've been staring at that tree for the last five minutes."

Gah, why do I have to zone out that like?!

**At least you weren't crying…**

"Why are you here so early anyways?!" He asked me, I actually honestly could not remember why I was out here so early. Ah. Then I remembered my lucky jumper.

"I couldn't sleep."

"Same." Wow, we had actually never had a conversation like this, he had never actually talked to me, we have argued…that kiss. I can never put my finger on it, why did he kiss me?! As I discreetly looked at James I knew that if I never brought it up, neither would he. If I didn't start talking, neither would he.

"Look, I… I'm sorry." I said lamely. Merlin, there are a million ways I could have said it better. You stupid Lily Evans! He looked at me confusedly.

"What for?!"

"You don't know?" I asked quietly. He was silent for a moment and then he nodded his head without looking at me. "Oh. Yeah, well I'm sorry too. Let's forget about that." He said quickly.

"Though I can't blame you…" He smirked, I couldn't believe him! The nerve. I was about to ask what he meant when Matthew, the rest of the marauders, Frank and Alice waved to us. Izz had gone to see her Aunt and Mari had to study for her Care Of Magical Creatures. We were about to set off when-

"James! WAIT UP!" Ah, the famous Taylor Hartley. Her hair had been curled, so that the ringlets bounced on her shoulders, her hair is such a beautiful colour, I envy her, she's skinny but has some fat on her, unlike me. I noticed James roll his eyes and then forced a smile as Taylor got closer. Or was that just my imagination…

"Right, let's go then." James prompted as we all waited. It's quite amusing how on the way to Hogsmead all of us were walking with our 'dates'. I know it seems pretty obvious but it just made me giggle.

"So… Lily. ." I turned to Matthew, my eyebrows raised. He wasn't looking at me, he was looking at the floor, probably embarrassed by how lame he was acting.

"What do you want to know?!" I asked suspiciously. He opened his mouth and then closed it again, wondering if he should ask me or not…

"Where do you wanna go?!" He asked finally. I can tell that's not what he was going to ask, but I'll answer it anyways.

"Erm, I dunno. We could see The Shrieking Shack, Zonko's, Honeydukes…"

"Alright, let's go to Honeydukes." Matthew is a nice guy. We chatted, laughed. Talked and talked. Boring actually, I mean. He is nice but… argh too complicated. I was relieved when it was finally one. We were right near The Three Broomsticks so once we got in everyone else had arrived and had spared us seats. Whilst everyone was talking I totally zoned out... again.

_Flashback-_

_"Well, you know what you need to do." Alice said like it was obvious, she saw my face and rolled her eyes. "Make him jelous! Completely ignore him and go total goo-goo on Matthew._

* * *

(JAMES POV)

"And here are the two love-birds!" Sirius boomed as Lily and Matthew came in finally. They looked a bit breathless, their hands entwined and Lily was glancing at Matthew nervously.

**Ohhh, what do we have here?! Does I smell a lickle bit of jelously?!**

_Pad-foot, what are you on about. And no... course not.. no jelously..._

**Uh-hu... I know what you should do... Ignore her! She has obviously found 'true love' with Matthew. And you have a hot girl sitting next to you...**

_Then why don't you date her?!_

**Because... er.. she likes you, and that would be just a terrible thing for me to do. But anyways, take my advice, it works siriusly!!!**

I shook my head at Sirius' lame pun, but was he right? He was true, she did look like she liked Matthew. Well, it's worth a try.

(5 mins later)

There's no point in me trying, at all. Taylor is doing all the work. When I was about to ask her if she wanted another drink, she had asked me. When I was about to grab her hand, she grabbed mine. She pampered me like a poodle. Eugh. Oh God, sweet Merlin in Jezibah. She. Has. Put. Her. Hand. On. My. Leg.

Thankfully something then caught my notice, and believe me when I say this, this changed my whole life.

"Mum, Dad?! What are you doing?!" I asked suddenly, yeups. There were my parents, in The Three Broomsticks, on a weekend. How embarrasing.

"James! We just came to treat Lucy and Mark Evans. They're such dears. We met them whilst playing Wizarding Golf, and it was such a suprise when they told us they were muggles. Completely gifted in Wizard Golf they are!"

Lucy Evans blushed at what my mum had said. Hang on.. Evans... EVANS?!

"Mum, dad?!" Lily asked in the same amazement.

"Lily, dear! We were just chatting to Harold and Rose Potter. Wizard Golf to the ends of the earth!" After what her dad said her face became as red as her hair.

* * *

**I am so sorry for the lame ending!!! And I know this chapter was kind of crappy, what did you think of when James and Lily apologised?! That actually happened to me once, and he said the 'but I don't blame you.' Thing a well, but we didn't kiss :(** **What do you think he meant when he said 'I don't blame you' ?! Like him saying, 'oh I'm so hot, worship the ground I walk on...' ?**

**Haha, anyways, please review even though this was so crappy, I have cookies?! Sorry about there being no preview but I promise to update soon and sorry if there are any typos or spelling mistakes, **

**Mucho thanks,** **Olive x**


	8. Birock and a pretty Lily Evans!

**I'm not really sure what to think about this chapter, I'm running out of ideas but I can't make the big thing happen till the right moment :| SO, if the story seems crap at the moment then please don't judge it… cos it will get better…. Hopefully :D **

Chapter 8- Birock and a pretty Lily Evans?!

I can't believe my dad. Honestly. What the hell did he just say?! It just should be illegal what he said, I mean, 'wizard golf something something?!', and the fact is he didn't just say it to me or my friends, but he basically shouted it in front of the whole pub. I could feel my face growing hot and knew that my face was now a similar shade to my bright red hair.

After my dad had just totally humiliated me in front of everyone the whole table, hell.. the whole Three Broomsticks was silent! James' and my parents seemed to smile awkwardly before ordering drinks and disappearing through the many doors of The T.B. James caught my eye discreetly and raised his eyebrows, I tired not to blush and gave him a small confusing smile before-

"You agree Lily?!" I jumped and turned to Matt. Whoa. I said _Matt._ I gave him a nickname. Oh my… anyways-

"Sorry!" I said lamely closing my eyes. "I zoned out there." I noticed James smirk slightly but turn it into his straight face mouth thing in a second.

Matt chuckled slightly. I like calling him Matt. It has a ring to it.

"We're talking about NEWTS and our Potions NEWTS results."

Potions. Newts. Results. WHAT?!!!

"But I thought it was ages till we got the results!" I exclaimed. Seriously if I had known about getting the results I would have been rambling on and on about how I'm going to fail and even though I will fail I really shouldn't ramble but I jus-

"Yeah. It's the 27th. We have to come back to Hogwarts to get the results, but we can come via portkey or floo." Alice said to me.

I nodded my head like I understood everything.

"The 27th." I chocked. Unbelievable. THE 27TH!! I HAVE FAILED MISERABLY! I HAVE GOT A T I AM SURE OF IT. MAYBE NOT EVEN A T!!! Do they do lower than a T? If they do I have got the lowest of the lowest mark...

"Lils, you've not got a T." Matt chuckled and placed his hand on top of mine. I looked at him questioningly and before I could ask he said-

"I know you well." And he kissed me on my check. Sweet, but hugely embarrassing. I didn't have to worry about everyone else at our table, they were all talking to their 'dates' but I could feel James' eyes on me, I looked at him, my face still red and Matt's hand still on mine. He looked at me for a second and then whispered something in Taylor's ear, Taylor nodded and giggled. Pfft.

I know I'm being jealous and… oh hell with it. I AM JEALOUS! Taylor gets everything, she's rich, popular, pretty, intelligent. Whereas I…

**You have nice hair, eyes…**

_And that's all you can think of…_

**No! You have good friends-**

_Some friends they are. Izz keeps begging me to let her put makeup on me, Mari is always telling me to do something with my hair and Alice keeps scolding at me for my poor fashion sense._

**Well there you go then. **_**Listen to them. **__**Let**_** Alice show you what clothes you should wear, **_**let**_** Mari fix your hair up and **_**let**_** Izz do your makeup. Then, trust me on this, you'll be so lovely Taylor will be jealous of **_**you.**_

_I'm taking your word for that…._

**Go already you ugly duckling.**

I sighed and glanced at Alice who was now halfway through her second butter beer.

"Alice," She looked up at me suspiciously. I didn't have to worry about anyone listening because they were all in their own little worlds, like I had said before.

"How do you like my outfit?" She glanced at my baggy green peace sign top, my old grey cardie and my worn out sneakers with my brown pants. She didn't look amused.

"Do you want me to answer truthfully?!" She asked with an angelic smile.

"Yes. I am prepared, say whatever you think."

"All hideous. The top doesn't compliment your figure at all. Making you look flat chested and actually podgy-"

"Woah." Me?! PODGY?! "I am not podgy-"

"Well the top doesn't really help. Anyways, moving on, the cardigan looks like a Grandma died in it. The trousers… don't even get me started on them and well for the sneakers…"

"OK. I get it. Well, how about if I asked you out on a shopping spree?!" Wait for it, 3, 2, 1...

She sat up straight, her eyes suddenly alert. "I'm listening." See?!

"Hogsmead and Diagon Alley in the Christmas Holidays. My treat."

"Shoe-shopping?" *sigh*

I rolled my eyes, Alice and shoe shopping is never fun. "Yes."

"Underwear?!"

Ugh. "No!" I whispered, I didn't want Matt or James to know what we were talking about. What if Sirius Black heard? Merlin, he better not have, but when I looked at him I was safe, he was eyeing an older girl who seemed about 20, ugh. How he can 'enchant' girls older than him is totally mind blowing, it's sick, and these older women don't mind liking a 16 year old boy for the night, how stupid can you get... I'm calm :)

"Fine. Shoes and Clothes." Alice beamed. "Aww, my little Lils is finally becoming a girl!"

There was silence again. But not just between me and Alice, our whole table suddenly just fell silent, we were all glancing at each other...

"Shall we go?!" Sirius asked wearily. We all agreed at once, left a couple of galleons on the table and then headed out back to Hogwarts.

It was like Alice and I were not part of the group, the boys were having a gigantic debate about Quidditch, Quidditch, Quidditch and even more Quidditch. Honestly, is that all guys think about?!

"And oh merlin had you seen Hatterson's throw as the Quaffle landed in the hoop?!" Matt asked in awe, Sirius and James nodded and grinned saying "Classic."

"What are they even talking about?!" Alice muttered to no one in particular. Remus, who was looking as bored and as lost as Alice and I sighed and said something about how the 'Red River Retters' had won the last Quidditch match against the 'Berry Bongers'. I mean what is with those names?! Was a person drunk or not their normal selves when naming these teams.

I was suddenly knocked out of my depressed and bored state as Sirius suddenly began to scream 'HOGWARTSSSSS! HOW I LOVE THEEE HHHHOOOOOGGGGGGWWWWAAAAARRRTTTTTSSSS!"

"James…" Remus said boredly, James turned to look at him with a sheepish grin… my heart fluttered. If a heart can actually flutter… it's his eyes and how they are so gleamy and sparkly…

"Yes, I may have tricked him into eating a cockroach cluster…" I love James! No! Bad Lily! Don't think that!

**Think whatever you want, I know you still like him...**

"How did you even convince him to eat it?!" I asked my eyebrows raised, he turned to me and smirked. Eeeks. I really need to work on my legs and how they feel all jelly like when he's around...

"Simple charm…" He said it like it was obvious. Wait… charm as in a spell or charm? 'Cos you can say charm and someone may think it like '_**oohh it's his charm**_ ' or '**Ooohh I hate charms.**' See why I'm confused?!

We all watched amused as Sirius ran towards Hogwarts, tripped and ended face first into the mud.

"You mangy mutt." James laughed as he dragged the now totally muddy Sirius to his feet.

"Remember what we talked about Padfoot?! You don't a-"

But James' words were cut off as a loud siren began to wail. You know like in the Muggle World War two, where they used the sirens to warn people?! It was like that. There were quite a few students near us and we were all sharing that same confused face.

"Everyone!" McGonagall roared, from where I was standing I couldn't see her, but she sounded near. Maybe it was a charm. "Please can all Hogwarts students make their way to their dormitories and not leave the common room until their head of house has had a word."

"Sounds serious…" Alice said worryingly.

Sirius just barked, sirius- gah nnooo 'seriosuly' and then laughed "Aahahhaa, I'm serious Sirius." Honestly, that joke is so old…

**Dear Diary…**

**Sorry I haven't written much lately, but that Hogsmead trip has totally made me baloney. We had all made our way to Gryffindor as quickly as possible, there were loads of first, second and third years who were chattering slightly and some older years who were actually looking quite concerned. **

"**Can I have everyone's attention please?!" Everyone in the common room turned to where McGonagall was standing, a few people who had retreated to their dorms where poking their heads from the stairs. "There has been numerous death eaters attack and so to reduce the risk of one of you getting injured ,Hogsmead visits are banned until further notice." Gasps. *GASPS* No Hogsmead visits?! WHAT HAS THE WORLD COME TO??!!!**

**And then she left. So yeah. Pretty hectic, ey? **

**I have to go now anyways, curfew has been changed to everyone in Common Room by 8 and everyone in dorms by 8.30. To reduce further risk. *scoffs* BUT- on a brighter note Alice told Mari and Izz about me finally accepting their offer, so when I go upstairs they will probably start experimenting with my hair and stuff, wish me luck!**

**Lily x**

* * *

(READER'S POV)

"Are you sure about this?!" Lily asked uneasily. She was staring in the mirror looking at the 'new' her. Her hair had always been a bit knotty and was usually pulled into a messy bun to keep her long hair out of her eyes. Her face was always pale and clammy, she never wore makeup because the makeup would give her spots. And she always wore baggy clothes underneath her robes, because she was paranoid that someone was 'watching' her.

But now- her hair was down, curling halfway down her back, and was also in a side parting. Alice had said that it seemed to go well with Lily's complexion.

All three of her friends had also applied foundation, powder, mascara and eye-liner. The eye-makeup seemed to make Lily's eyes greener and wider than ever, which seemed totally impossible and yet it was achievable.

And lastly Lily had been forced to wear clothes that would show off her figure. She had whined saying that it felt like a corset and that she could hardly breath, obviously she was overreacting.

"I'm jealous." Izz announced after a silence that seemed to last forever. "You are so skinny and your hair is gorgeous."

Lily snorted and turned to look at the clock, announcing it was time for dinner. On the way to the great hall Lily found each and every one of her friend's tips making her even more nervous.

"I look ridiculous!" She wailed finally when the four-some were a corridor away from the great hall.

"I'm going to change." She tried to make a run for it but Izz and Alice grabbed both of her arms and pulled her with them.

"Just remember. Confidence." Alice hissed as she opened the doors, Lily meekly nodded and for a second Alice thought the red-head might vomit, but Lily merely gulped loudly, breathed deeply and followed Maria and Izz to the Gryffindor table. Alice smirked as she watched a few of the boy's heads turn, Lily was amazing but the fact was that Lily was so paranoid.

When she was about to enter the great hall and sit next to her friends-

"Aaaaaaaalice."

"Ugh. Black, will you please refrain from shouting down my ear. And what the hell is that smell. It smells like… like-"

"Brazilian Beat." Remus winced, gently waving his arm like it didn't really matter.

"Where's your friends **(I forget Alice's last name. Is it something like Pippet or something?! If anyone knows please tell me lol, so for now I'm calling Alice, Alice… Pippet. I know I'm an idiot, anyways, MOVING ON!!) **Pippet?!" **(Hahaha, Pippet, I be shush now..)**

Alice smirked, and pointed to Lily who was blushing, probably not noticing that all around her were boys gaping and gawping, and what looked like a very proud Izz and Maria.

Sirius laughed uneasily "Aahaha, no I'm serious, where's Lily?"

Alice sighed haughtily and rolled her eyes. "_That_ is Lily. Or rather, the new and improved Lily."

"No," Remus shook his head. "I talked to Lily on the first day in first year. She hates makeup and when she is dressed up she said she felt like being strangled."

"Honestly Remus. First year?!" Alice scoffed, finding a giggle almost escape her throat. "First year?! That was like five years ago, people change. And… who am I kidding. Ok! I did it, Izz, Mar and I are guilty! But I think she looks flipping brilliant." Frank raised his eyebrows at his girlfriend who was now giggling and jumping up and down at Remus' and Sirius' shocked faces.

"Oi. Prongs, come and look at your girlfriend!" Sirius waved forward James, who had just emerged down the corridor looking quite pale and tired.

"Ugh, mmhhh, sag?! "James murmured rubbing his eyes. Sirius, being the best friend smacked James on the face, hard, and then pointed to Lily, who was now pretending to be very interested in her bowl of cereal.

"That's not Evans." James whispered bluntly.

"Well, if you excuse me. I am going to sit with my friends and eat some breakkie, you guys are welcome to join us."

The boys watched as Alice skipped to where Lily was and then turned back, making a quick hand movement as if to say 'get here you idiots.'

"Should we go?!" Peter asked nervously.

"Yes. Growing boys need food, right Prongs?" Remus grabbed James' arm and pulled him into the great hall, settling for seats that were a few seats away from Izz, Maria, Alice and Lily.

"Mmm beozoer nargleific poo." James mumbled into his eggs.

"I think our Prongsie is smitten. Lost for words are you Prongsie poo?!" Sirius sang gleefully, he seemed to be in a happy mood, again. Remus glanced at James and mouthed 'Cockroach cluster?' but James had shaken his head and smirked mouthing 'blood pop.' Sirius was tempted to skip around singing 'zipadeedoda zipadeeay! My oh my, what a wonderful day….'

"Rubbish." James laughed uneasily, his eyes flickering slightly to the new and improved Lily Evans, he mentally slapped himself, again.

_What the ruddy hell am I thinking?! Evans?! Really… I can do better than that._

**And yet you dream about her-**

_I did not dream about her! She was just in it- wait, how do you know I dreamt about her?!_

**I'm you, remember?!**

_Oh, right yeah…_

**And you like Evan-**

"I do not like Evans!" James cursed out loud, and then he noticed the rest of the marauders were looking at him, so he resumed to eating his egg quickly, dropping a bit that slid off his chin and onto his lap, he caught it sheepishly.

"Rrrrrright." Remus scoffed, he caught Sirius' eye and they both watched in amusement as their dear friend James kept muttering to himself and slapping himself when his eyes glanced at a familiar red-head.

* * *

"Lily. You look hot!" Maria grinned, saying this at least the hundredth time.

Lily rolled her eyes and chuckled. "Honestly, sometimes I worry about you-"

"Seriously. Do you know how many boys have looked at you during these five minutes?"

Lily shrugged her shoulders.

"Almost half the male population."

"Wow, but I don't even look that great…"

"To be honest, I think you suit this look. You should keep it."

Lily grinned at Maria and then rolled her eyes, "Because I look hot right?" She said in a sarcastic tone.

Maria nodded and did one of her mini applauses.

"Because-" Alice.

"We-" Izz.

"Made-" Maria.

"You-" Izz.

"Look-" Maria.

"Hot!" Alice.

It was like they had organised how they were going to say, and it just made Lily feel rather dizzy as they then started to grin like Cheshire cats and just kept repeating 'Hot. Hot. Oh we are so good at making Lily Evans hot!'

"Err, am I interrupting anything?"

"Adam!" Lily gushed, this was the first time Adam had spoken to her in ages, and truth be told, she had began to worry. Not that she liked Adam or anything, after they had broken up in Third Year Adam had always acted like an over-protective brother. Over-protective being the key words here...

"Can I speak with you for a moment, alone?!"

Alice, Izz and Maria shared a glance and then began to talk hastily about marshmallows and fire-whisky.

"I just wanted to say you look fantastic, I would say you look beautiful, but you look that way everyday, even without makeup on." Adam grinned and then he turned away so fast that when Lily blinked her eyes he had gone back to the Ravenclaw table and was talking to his friends.

Lily smiled a small smile to herself. She looked fantastic, not hot, not gorgeous, not… sexy. But fantastic. And beautiful, every day.

"What-" Maria.

"Was-" Alice.

"_That-_" Izz.

"About?" All three said at once.

Lily just smiled. "He said I look beautiful every day, even without makeup. But today I looked fantastic."

"Hmpf. Well, he doesn't really have taste, I mean you without makeup is like… like…."

"Seeing a ghost banshee?!" Izz asked, without looking up from the Daily Prophet.

"Exactly!" Maria exclaimed.

"I think banshee's are cool." Lily shrugged.

"No, love. You do not want to be a banshee, you want to be like… like…."

"A lily?!" Maria asked.

"Exactly!" Izz exclaimed, then realising what sort of sad skit they just played, they began to laugh.

"I am a lily though right… Alice?!"

Before Alice could answer Matt kissed Lily on the check and sat down next to her.

"Course you're a Lily, and my Lily at that."

"Aww, Matt, so sweet!" Alice gushed and gave Lily a wink.

"Hey, um, Lily. You look lovely today."

Lily blushed.

* * *

"Ugh."

"What's with the 'ugh' now, ey Jamesie?!" Remus asked with a sigh.

"I swear if he complains about Evans one more time…" Sirius said gravely under his breath, what was the matter with James? Never had James been smitten over a girl, and the girl was Evans?! Pur-lease…

"There's a fly on my egg… and Parker just kissed Li- Evans on the check, and now she's blushing. And I almost called her Lil-"

"You almost called her her name again!" Sirius squeaked.

"Ah! Look, there's Taylor coming right here. Now Prongsie, even though you like Evan-" Peter said, catching Remus' eye and nodding discreetly-

"I do not like Evans." James growled dangerously, Peter squeaked and turned to Remus, his eyes wide and worried, but Remus just stared him down, making Peter sigh and turn back to James who was now drinking pumpkin juice with a mad look on his face.

"Oh really? Cos-"

"Look, I'll prove it!" James snapped.

"Hey James!" Taylor smiled and sat down next to him. James just made some gurgle noise at the back of his throat, Peter kicked him from under the table and James immediately sat up.

"Hey Taylor." He said smirking.

"Are you alright?!" Taylor asked, suddenly noticing that James was rather pale.

He caught Peter's eye.

**Why you so scared? You don't like Evans right..**

_RIGHT! I AM GONNA KISS TAYLOR!_

And that's exactly what he did, she hadn't expected it but smiled none the less, pulling James even closer to her. Lips, tongue, hair ruffling. It wasn't bad.

They pulled away giving each other a smile, then James turned to Peter with defiant smile on his face, his unruly wild hair looking even more spiked than it had done a few moments ago, Taylor, giving James one last song, had left her seat to sit next to her friends, and probably to gossip over what had just happened.

"You still like Evans don't you?!" Remus smirked.

"No!"

"Yes, you do!"

"No, I don't!"

"Yes, you do! I can see it in your eyes. DENIAL!!! You are in denial…"

"No, I'm not! Because I don't like her!"

"Yes, you do!"

"No, I don't!"

"Yes, you do!"

"No, I don't!"

"Yes, you do!"

"No, I don't!"

"No, you don't!"

"Yes, I do- Now that's not going to work on me, Lupin. That joke is old…"

"And yet, we still got the answer from you."

James snorted and was quiet for a second. "You happy now?!" He demanded to a very happy looking Remus, who smiled and nodded.

"Yes, I'm very happy now."

"So, what do I do Moony me old pal?!"

"Eeer. Honestly Prongs, I have no idea…"

* * *

"Escalio!" Lily muttered for the billionth time. But nopes, her rock still stayed the same, solid on her desk, not moving, not talking , not even a sign. Transfiguration was one of her worst subjects; she just never really had the patience. The 6th years were trying to change the rock into a bird, which was quite difficult.

"_Escalio!"_ Nothing. "Ugh! You stupid rock why won't you just turn into a birdie so then I can kill you but then it would be like murder because I'm killing an organism but you are still technically a rock but then again I could throw you against the window and pray to Merlin that you smash on the way to abyss of death-"

"Lily! You're rambling. About a rock." Alice murmured next to her.

"Sorry, it's just this #*£$# rock!"

"Here, try flicking your wrist so the fingers are facing left, Yeah… hey! Look, you did it!" The two girls watched Lily's rock turn to a pigeon...

"Unben-ruddy-believable!" The rock was transfigured to a bird for a second, until it turned back to a rock, with feathers. The white and grey and brown and black feathers sprouting everywhere on the rock, making it look more like... a rock with hair, which technically it was...

"Excellent Mr Potter! 10 points to Gryffindor!" James smiled smugly, looking at his exotic bird that was green with what looked liked a yellow mo-hawk. Lily gaped.

"How the hell did he do that?!" She asked in awe. Alice shrugged her shoulders, slightly crest-fallen that she had not received 10 points seeing as her bird was purple and was a budgie.

James heard Lily and turned to her, trying desperately not to think about how angelic she looked, he then moved to look at the half bird half rock that was on her desk.

"That's an… *laughs* very interesting bird there Evans…"

Lily glared at James before shrugging, "It's a birock."

"Birock?!.... Oh, half bird half rock, clever Evans, never knew you had a brain…" He said it jokingly but swore to himself when he noticed Lily's eyes flicker for a moment, she tried to hide the sadness that was clearly there, but noticed James had seen them.

"Look, are you going to help me or not?!" Lily asked dangerously, after she had calmed herself down. Honestly, it was James Potter, he always insulted people, what was she to expect? Nevertheless James nodded and sighed, he struggled to think of the simplest way to explain the hand movements.

"Ok. Erm, pretend your swimming, your hand needs to move from your chest outwards, so it's like pushing the air, but you need to do it quickly and as soon as you say the incantation move your arm."

Lily nodded, breathed deeply and followed James' instructions. "Escalio!" POOF!

"Oh my god! I did it! I did it!"

"My merlin, how the f*** did you do that?!!" James replied, like Alice, he was completely in awe; Lily's bird was even more extravagant than James'.

McGonagall was also impressed and gave Lily 15 points, which made James gasp dramatically.

"B-but Minnie! My bird was out of the ordinary, it was magnificent! It was-"

"Mr Potter, one more word and then it is a detention for a month."

James nodded his head and pretended to zip his mouth, then when McGonagall was out of ear reach he turned back to Lily.

"What were you thinking when you said Escalio?"

"Were you supposed to think about something?!" Lily asked worriedly.

**Liar.**

_What?! Was I supposed to say 'Oh yes James, I was thinking about you! Your just so ruddy sexy!' ?!_

But James just shook his head, totally in wonder and awe. "Intriguing." He muttered. Lily couldn't help but giggle, James was just looking up into the atmosphere, his wide hazel eyes gazing into the atmosphere.

"But… you must have thought of something… how else did the bird come up so… colourful and.. cool."

"That's my secret and I'll tell if I want to." James was about to reply when it was time for their next lesson.

_What the hell… we had a decent conversation. I had a decent conversation with Lily Evans._

**Still believe you don't like her?**

_We're friends… friends._

**Yeah, you keep telling yourself that mate.**

…………………………………………………………………………………………

**Preview-**

"So you're telling me you kissed me for no reason?!" Lily demanded, her green eyes flashing dangerously, James laughed harshly and turned to the red dwarf, it was now his nickname for her, he had made it up himself and was rather proud of it.

"Why are you so bothered?! We kissed, we apologised. Just face it Evans- I just needed someone that night and you were there-"

"So, basicly I was just some randomer who happened to walk in at the right time?!" Lily had not expected this, how low could James ruddy Potter get?!

"Yep, that's all you were..." But before he had even finished... SLAP! Lily ran, not believing she had just slapped James Potter on the cheeck.

**YAY!!! Another chapter done! Ahahhaa, I was just recently in South-port, surprisingly a lot of nice boys there x] hahaha, anyways…. Please review and tell me what you thought, also do you like the new summary? I thought the other old was a bit boring and dull. Sorry if there were spelling mistakes in this chapter...**

**Thanks for reading and *gives each reviewer a cookie, a nice chocolate cookie* :P**

**xx**


	9. Poor James Potter

**DISCLAIMER- Not mine!!**

**Thank you all for the reviews and alerts :) Ummm sorry about this update being kind of late, me doing all my GCSE's this year and all that crap. *sigh* Anyways, yeah this chapter is kind of rubbish LOL, but hopefully all you nice people will review anyways :D **

**Chapter 9- Poor James Potter**

It was just after dinner and the sun was already setting in the sky, leaving vibrant colours to thrash together, making Hogwarts students squint as they watched the sun set after another day. Lily Evans, or rather the new and improved Lily Evans, was sat on the hill right near the Black Lake, the wind was gentle and peaceful and she was gazing at her new reflection. She didn't look that bad, hell she looked pretty, but there was disappointment mixed with all these new feelings.

_(INTO LILY POV)_

_James Potter didn't glance at me, not once._

**Why are you so fixated about James noticing you? He never has and… face it… he never will.**

"Maybe you're right…" I sighed. I didn't get it, that bold voice in my head had always been so… I can't even describe it. Confident? It had always told me not to loose faith and that one day he would see me. But now?! Those words hit me like a hammer, he never has, and never will.

"That's one way to know you're going crazy; when you talk to yourself." That voice, I know that voice…

"Malfoy?!"

"At your service." He grinned at me, I blushed as he sat down next to me. Why do I always have to ruddy blush?!

"So, what you doing out here then ey Evans?!"

I shrugged my shoulders, truth be told I had no idea why I was there; it had felt like I should have been there, the only place that made me feel normal again.

"I could ask you the same question." Ok, I know it wasn't a great come-back, but I didn't feel like explaining myself.

"Hey, did you do something to your hair?" His voice was soft and almost amused; I did not expect that question.

"Err, what?" Malfoy was blushing!!! "It just… err… looks nice today… notthatitdoesn'talwayslooknice…I mean erm…" MERLIN! Malfoy was actually lost for words! And blushing! At me! I think…

"Thanks I guess." I chuckled, aww so sweet. He grinned sheepishly and did that hair brush thing James does, wait… hair brush thing? And James?! Ugh, FORGET ABOUT HIM FOR ONCE!

"Anyways…" He sighed.

"Yeah…."

We sat there for about a minute in silence (pretty boring I know but the juicy bits in Lily Evan's life doesn't come all at once children!)

"Oh yeah, before I forget Professor Sinestra wanted me to tutor you for the upcoming exam." He said it rather quickly and with a slight blush. Ah. That was the only reason why he was talking to me? Should have known.

"So what about Tuesdays?!" He asked, I didn't say anything, just nodded my head and shrugged my shoulders, he took it as a yes anyways.

"Great so I'll se-"

"Malfoy? What the hell are you doing here?!" Ugh. Potter. James Potter and his Marauder friends. Great.

"Potter," Lucius sneered. "I was just leaving-"

"Don't leave now Malfoy! The fun is just beginning!" Ugh. Double Ugh. Ugh Ugh. Sirius Black thinks he is so cool. Lucius turned to look at me with an apologetic smile.

"I said," James again. Uuuugghhhhh. "what the hell are you doing here?" He said it fiercely and I was surprised that Lucius didn't recoil, I felt my blood turn cold by the tone of his voice.

Malfoy just sneered, again. What is it with boys and sneering?

"I don't think that is any of your business is it Potter? Just because your daddy is Minister for magic."

HIS DAD IS MINIST- Oh yeah… I saw him that day in Hogsmead, pretty cool.

The marauders and Lucius were glaring each others eyes, if looks could kill I would have been surrounded by five dead bodies by now.

"He's right Potter." Wow that little squeaky voice came from now where, why is everyone staring at me? I felt my face go red, gah it was me wasn't it?

"Just leave it Lily…" Lucius called me Lily?! HE CALLED ME LILY!!! James seemed to growl underneath his breath and if possible glared at Lucius even more.

"No." I said sternly. "All of you leave it, Lucius is allowed to go anywhere, just because your dad is Minister doesn't mean you can boss everyone about Potter." I was on my feet by now, Lucius looking at me nervously, a bit flattered that I had called him by his first name, Remus and Peter were still surprised that I had even spoken and James and Sirius seemed red with anger, Jame- Potter was actually shaking with fury.

"Now, if you don't mind I think you marauders should leave and do whatever you are doing." I thought I had sounded a bit too bossy and stern so after I called out "Bye Remus." In a happy voice. Peter and Remus looked like they were ready to go, they were practically begging Jame- POTTER and Black with their eyes. Sirius was looking back and forth at me, Lucius and Potter and J- Potter seemed to be glaring at me. Me? Whaaaaaat.

Just as Potter was turning around, signaling the Marauders to head back to school Lucius muttered something, I couldn't hear it but I'm as sure as hell that the marauders did. Two reasons. One- they all stopped dead in their tracks and then Two- All the Marauders lunged themselves at Lucius and started punching him.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!" I yelled, four against one, how the hell is that fair?

"POTTER, BLACK! GET THE RUDDY HELL OF LUCIUS!" I tried ripping Potter off Lucius but seeing as I am not strong enough… Black, Peter and Remus managed it fairly easy.

"If. You. Had. Heard. What. He. Said. Lily." Potter growled, he…- wow. Wait… Pot- James called me Lily? HE CALLED ME LILY. Wow déjà vu anyone?!

"I didn't say anything!" Lucius shouted, James snarled and tried to lunge for him again but he was held back from Sirius and the others.

"Look. James. Let's just leave ok." Remus said quickly and nervously, he too was still glaring daggers at Lucius.

"Whatever. I need to go. Bye Lily." Lucius said quickly, he ran from the scene and from an extremely angry James Potter.

"All of you leave," They all turned to go. "apart from you James Potter." He turned reluctantly to me and waved sadly at the rest of the marauders who turned back to Hogwarts.

"Why the hell did you just do that?!" I seethed. "First Snape, then Adam and now Lucius. What the hell did he do to you to make you attack him?!"

James didn't say anything at first, he just huffed and shook his head. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you-"

"WHAT THE RUDDY HELL!" I yelled. "I don't care what he said to you. It's just you! It's always you!"

"What do you mean it's always me?!" He scoffed.

"Ever since that-"

"Oh for Merlin's sake! I've told you a million times before, that kiss didn't mean anything." He groaned, massaging his temples.

"So you're telling me you kissed me for no reason?!" I demanded, my green eyes flashing dangerously, James laughed harshly and turned to face me.

"Why are you so bothered?! We kissed, we apologised. Just face it Evans- I just needed someone that night and you were there-"

"So, basically I was just some randomer who happened to walk in at the right time?!" How low could James ruddy Potter get?! Mind you, I had expected that. Exactly something that arse would do.

"Yep, that's all you were..." But before he had even finished... SLAP! Oh my merlin. Run away. Run away. I just slapped James Potter on the cheek. _The_ James Potter whose father just happens to be _Minister for magic_.

Oh crap. Oh crap. I ignored the looks off people as I just barged into anyone and I ran to the Library, only sighing with relief when I made it to the back table that was hidden by shelves and shelves of old books. I like the library; even if you have just had a run in with a troll the library still seems to make you at peace.

"Lily?!" Ok. Maybe not much peace. Ah. It's Remus. Ooohhh. Bollocks. He didn't look angry at me for just slapping his best friend, he seemed a bit amused to be honest, but uggh, serious.

"What is it Remus? I have work to do…"

"I won't take long." I grumbled but allowed him to sit down on the chair next to mine.

"I know James is a prat-"

"You got that right.." I mumbled.

"but seriously. What that arse Malfoy said… it was just… I could just…"

"What did he say?!" I asked. He looked at me like I was a mad-man.

"Err, well. I can't really sa-"

"DAMMNIT! What is so ruddy wrong with telling me?!"

He was silent; he just looked at me sadly and shrugged his shoulders. "I'm sorry Lily. I know you like him."

"I do not like him! Wait. Who are we talking about?!" Oh crap. Oh shoot. Now he's going to think….

"You like James?!" I blushed and shrugged my shoulders, Remus raising his eyebrows at me.

"No…. I mean uh… well… ah err no comment."

"Uh-hu."

"Don't you 'uh-hu' me you uh-hu ing idiot!"

"Lily, are you feeling ok?!"

"NO! I FEEL TERRIBLE! I can't believe I ruddy slapped James ruddy Potter and now one of his best friends is asking if I like him…." I stopped, like I had suddenly seen the light, which I had in fact. "I don't believe it. James sent you here didn't he?!"

Remus stiffened. "Uhh… no of course not!"

"He did! He forced you to come and make me guilty and now he is declaring war on me and arrgggh. Will I ever be free of these infernal bees?!" I ran from the scene. I know what you're thinking. I can be pprreeettyyy weird sometimes.

Remus being the confused and nosey (sp?) bunny he is followed me, or more like ran, grabbed my arm and pulled me to one of the desterted corridors. He was silent for a moment, gasping for breath. Wow who knew I could almost out-run a boy?

"Merlin....*gasp* Since...when did you *gasp* get so... *gasp* fast?!" Remus panted, I smiled smugly.

"You'd be suprised by what I can do." *silence* "Err, Remus don't get that as a wrong idea..."

He just waved impatiently and then went back to panting.

"If all you brought me here for was to listen to you panting then you are wrong, I need to be somewhere Remus."

He glared at me then sighed. "Gahh. Fine. I just wanted to know if you do like Malfoy?!"

"Why do you care Remus? I can li-"

"BECAUSE I DO!" He yelled. Woahhh. Calm down Remmy. He glanced at my shocked face and then smiled sheepishly. "Sorry... but it's Malfoy!"

"And...?!" I rolled my eyes. Honestly why the hell does Remus care? Oh. My. Merlin. He can't... can he?!

"He's an evil arse Lily. He hates muggle borns and is a MALFOY! I don't want to see you getting hurt..."

"I'm not a little kid Remus. I'm 15-"

"Fine then. If you think you're old enough. Just don't come to me when he hurts you-"

"HE WOULDN'T DO THAT!" I roared. But Remus didn't turn back. Ugh. He just waved his hand and continued onwards. Wow. That was like the first argument me and Remus have ever had. On the first day of first year Remus and I became friends. Aaah the good old days. How I just wish I could back in time....

* * *

**(THREE DAYS LATER) **_Dear Diary, (OMM that still sounds soooo gay)_

_Well err this week has been... eventful. Remus and Sirius turned each other's hair green after a mini argument about wizards chess. Peter is convinced he is Clint Eastwood... Taylor has err not been talking to me. Honestly I do not get girls at all. One minute me and Taylor are just talking and then the next she is crying to her friends saying that I said something! I think our weird little relationship thing is over. I mean, it wasn't like a real relationship really, yes we did kiss and yes we did flirt... kind of... but still..._

_I still don't get why Evans slapped me. All I said was that she had come in at the right moment, what the ruddy hell is wrong with that?! I swear she is like a Red Dwarf, she's tiny and has red hair but she also gets angry VERY easily. Remus told me that she and him had a kind of mini argument about that zit Malfoy. I mean, how on earth could he have said that?! You're probably wondering what the hell I am going on about but seriously, what he said was that bad that I can't even write it on you diary (err ok that sounded a little weird...) Really, it was that bad. All I can say is that it involed the Red Dwarf and err.... oh god it's too disgusting._

_Padfoot says that it just shows how much I care for her, but then I replied 'well you lunged as well you git' that shut him up. The red dwarf has been like running away from me.. you know purposefully. She sticks out her nose and walks past me without a second glance, hell not even a first glance! I'm hoping that she comes to her senses soon... wait why the hell did I put that?!_

_Yours confusedly (is that even a word? oh ruddy hell now I'm even more confused!) James Potter x. (P.S- Padfoot put that kiss just there!!!! Now he's laughing at me because I own a diary, but what he doesn't know if that I searched through his trunk and found a silver diary, so HA! _

"James Potter you are mean and evil and cunning and sly and uuggghhhh." Pad-foot complained. I smirked. He's been like that ever since he found out I knew he had a diary, onviously I told Moony and Worm-tail, what are friends for?!

We were waiting outside Hagrid's hut for Care of magical creatures, we don't have Hagrid, though it would be awesome if we did...

"Uh-ohh. Look who I see Prongs, looking as small but oohhh sexy as ever!" I cocked my head to see where Padfoot was pointing to, the red dwarf. Her friend, the one with the really long hair.. what's her name? Maria or something?! Well anyways she whispered something to the r.d and the reddy looked our way and glared. Well.. more like she glared at me. Sirius being the huge prat he is actually walked up to her and her friends and then started pulling at Maria's hair, going 'DING DONG' I laughed since it was quite funny but then Lil- oohh shoot I mean the red dwarf glared even more and told padfoot to stop.

Girls are so troublesome...

"Alright 6th years! I want you to all get into pairs of two-" Me and Sirius, Peter and Remus instantly grabbed each other but Proffesor (sp?) Cale shook his head. "Nopes. This lesson I would like your partner to be of the opposite sex to you."

There were mock gasps from some of the dorky boys from Hufflepoof saying like 'the teacher just said sex!' Most of us Gryffindors just shook our heads at the Hufflepoof's little joke, well if you'd call it a joke. Then relisation struck me. Our partner had to be of the opposite sex which meant-

"Hang on a minute! MY PARTNER WILL BE A CHICK?!" Padfoot yelled. Cale looked at him, his eyebrows raised. "Err yes Black...?!" Padfoot just stood there, his mouth open, most would think that he was nervous about being partnered with a girl, his close friends however... he was thinking 'dirty' thoughts. VERY dirty.

"Alright. Since you are all incapable of picking your own partners I will choose for you-" Everyone groaned. "Prewitt and Longbottom, Black and Tychi, Todd and Rowl (A.N- Rowl is Izz, Lily's friend, and Kapchi is Maria, the other friend of Lily's) Bottler and Kapchi, Evans and Thorn, and Potter and Schweiz." And that was the end of the list. Damnnit. I have the most retarded partner. Opha Schweiz is some freaky girl. She stares at you, and I mean s-t-a-r-e-s. Her mouth opens and her eyes are just expressionless. She freaks me out. She also has the most greasiest hair, almost as greasy as Snape's! And she has loads of spots on her face, I know that what's on the outside doesn't matter and blah blah blah. But what's on the outside definitely helps! Also everyone who has been partnered with her has always yelled at her in frustration.

Our task of the lesson was to analyse a tree nymph. They only answer when you have raw meat out, we were supposed to watch how they eat and walk and fly ect, draw them and then write how this helps them to survive. The watching of the nympth was easy, it was discussing with your partner about the nymph that was the hard bit.

"Sooo. Err." I said nervously. She stared at me. "Did you see the little claws at their feet?" She still stares. "Yeah, the claws I think are to help them grip onto trees....?" She stares stares stares. She is soooo freaking me out.

I shake my head, trying to get her icy eyes out of my mind, "Right so if you focus on the top half of the nymph and I'll do the bottom half, kay?!" She nods uncertainly. Ah well, at least she did something. There was a 5 second silence then-

"So what do you want me to do?!" I almost jump out from my skin. She's asking me what I want her to do.... She talks! She talks! I notice out of the corner of my eye Evans giving me a look, like good luck... what the hell? I am scared....

"You focus on the top half of the nymph...?" I say to her slowly.

She nods like she understands so I turn back to my parchment- "So do you mean like the arms and the face and the hair?"

Oh merlin. "Yes, like the arms and the face." I tell her. She nods again.

"So like the arms, what shall I say about the arms?!"

Arghh!!! Now I know why most people end up screaming at her... "I don't know Opha, that's what you have to write about-"

"So where do you want me?!"

Huh? I raise my eyebrows at her. "What?"

"I mean like where do you want me to draw the arms and the face and the hair?"

Is this girl retarded? "On the top half of the page." I say it slowly, hoping that she will understand.

"So what do you want me to write about on the arms?!"

I swear if she does not stop asking questions then I will blow up. "Look," I snap. "_You_ were supposed to focus on the top half of the nymph, _I _however focused on the bottom half-"

"Yes but shall I write about how like the arms are long and so help the nymph's grab things that are far away?"

I nodded wearily, "Yes you put that..." 10 seconds silence....

"So what am I putting?"

"OH MY RUDDY MERLIN!" I yell. Everyone turns to me, I can tell on most of their faces that they were expecting this sooner or later-

"What's wrong, Potter and Miss Schweiz?" Miss? She isn't even a human being!

"Potter just yelled me Sir."

"What?! I did not yell! _You _just can't follow simple instructions-"

Oh my God. She stares at me again. "You didn't tell me what to do."

WHAT IS WRONG WITH THIS PERSON??!!! "I FREAKING TOLD YOU TO DRAW THE UPPER HALF OF THE NYMPH OF THE FREAKING TOP HALF OF THE RUDDY PAGE! AND THEN I TOLD YOU TO DRAW THE EFFIN FACE AND THE ARMS!" I roar. Everyone is chuckling. Grrr I wish they just all 'effed' off.

"There's no need to shout James." When she says my name she licks her lips. I think I just vomitted. In fact I think everyone vomitted, even Cale!

".... Right. Err. I think that it's time we packed up now, if you would all like to make your way to wherever you are next..."

I just flung my back on my shoulders and make my way to where Sirius and Remus and Peter are...

"Hey, Potter! Have fun with your girl friend?!" Someone calls.

"Piss off!" I growl.

"Well, you look like your having fun." This time I don't need to turn around to know who it is. It's the red dwarf. I shake my head angrily and ignore her, I hear her call my name, hell she even used James! But I just walk towards my Marauders. I didn't feel like talking to her, to anyone! I shall hide my face from that freaky Opha Schweiz every time she is in one of my lessons. Man. I have had the most horrible week in my life!

**OMG! I AM SO SORRY THAT THIS CHAPTER IS SO SHORT!!!! I PROMISE FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY HEART THAT THE NEXT ONE WILL BE LONGER!! It's just school work at the moment is driving me CRAZY! CCCCCCCCCCCRRRRRRRRAAAAAAZZYYYYY!!!**

**I'm also really really really sorry that I haven't updated in a while :/ School is to blame.**

**Little preview-**

"Come on Lily! He's just shy-"

"Shy?!" I snort. If James Potter is shy then I am Donald Duck.

"He likes you." Mari says confidently.

"Hah! No he does not-"

"Alright then, I'll prove it."

**Soooo, Omg Opha Schweiz is exactly like this girl in my year, I was partnered with her in a group for Drama, much to my dismay, and she was like asking all these questions where she was supposed to stand and what her reaction was supposed to be and then she started asking what I was going to say and IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A SPONTANEOUS IMPROVISATION! Me and my other two friends who were in my group, we almost pulled out our hair, seriosuly.**

**LOL, anyways, enough about me... please review! Oooh also sorry for any spellings or grammar mistakes, microsoft word wasn't working so I had to use that stupid not thing that doesn't have spell check...**


	10. Bins, mushy peas and the start of a plan

**Disclaimer- nuhu. Not mine.**

**Chapter 10- Bins, mushy peas and the start of a plan.**

**Righto, another chapter! :) I know it's been quite a while since I updated, A.) because no one reviewed! I was curious, did you not like it or something?**

**And B.) School is on top of my head; I have drama and maths revision classes at the same time on the same day and also bit of boy situation as well… I'm sorry! Just one thing you should know about this chapter- it is not set out in just one day, if you read it knowing that each bit is about a few days apart then you will probably get it more :D.**

I cannot ruddy believe it. He just walked past me, not saying anything! I felt like I was some stupid fan-girl who always embarrasses herself in front of her crush. Ouch. I officially hate James Potter.

"What was that about eh?!" Leane asks smirking. Leane is in my year, Gryffindor. She's one of my bestest friendsies, but she's also one hell of a gossiper.

"Err, nothing Leane." I sniff, pretending not to care.

"Come on, I saw all of it. He ignored you and he had heard you loud and clear-"

"THANK YOU for you for your observation detective."

Leane smirked and bowed mockingly. "Your very welcome Lily flower, come on, let's make our way to Muggle Studies."

I reluctantly let her pull me towards the castle, Mari, Izz and Alice had already made their way which, to be honest, only made me even more depressed. They noticed my sad face and ushered over Leane and I.

"What's up Lil?" Izz asked, her eyebrows were raised, like she couldn't care less that I was hurting on the inside.

I didn't say anything for a moment and focused on my surroundings, this was the first Muggle Studies lesson I had been to this year, Potter isn't here thank Merlin. Seems like he took Extra History of Magic, why I have no idea. That strange kid…

There were about 15 sixth year Gryffindors along with 9 Ravenclaws, 11 Hufflepuffs and 7 Slytherins, each house at the different angles of the room.

The lesson was stupid. Pointless. Boring. All we did was just analyse how Muggles build. What's the point of learning that when I was brought up a Muggle? Shheessh.

All the way through the lesson I just doodled on my piece of parchment, first it was a flower, then sky, rain, field of grass, a castle – it kind of looked like Hogwarts, and a Hippogriff.

*End of Class*

"Complete. Utter. Arse. I. Think. He's. An. Arse." I seethed whilst ripping up my parchment which I had previously drew on.

"Hey, Lil. Look who it is!" Leane winked at me as I turned my face, my face hardened. James Potter. I raised my eyebrows as he and the marauders walked along the corridor with a very high status. They're so ruddy tall that it feels like I'm on the floor, grovelling at their feet, which I'm not.

I turn purposefully away, not wanting to meet those hazel eyes, and I can feel Mari nudging me and trying to make me look forward.

"Stop it!" I hiss, but Mari continues, she actually goes as far as pinching me on my side.

"OUCH! WHAT THE HELL?!"

We're silent for a moment and then Mari lets out a giggle.

"What?!" I ask her again bluntly.

"He looked at you."

Maybe I didn't hear her right, because from where I was standing it looked like he couldn't care less about me.

"Well maybe that's because you pinched me so hard." I said it sarcastically, I think…., rolling my eyes to add 'effect'. But Mari just shrugged.

Nothing was said for a moment, and you know, and I _know_ this is selfish and just so vain…, but you hate it when the limelight comes off you…? It's a natural human thing to do…!

"I doubt he likes me anyways…" I drawl, as I expected they all gave me sympathetic looks and started going off in a tantrum about how I need to focus on the positive points blah blah blah. I know it's really selfish! But I just wanted to see what my friends thought without actually asking them.

* * *

_Ok, this week has been pretty hectic diary :( _

_First off James walks past me and ignores me when I am obviously talking to him. Secondly Maria is adamant that he likes me! I mean, he blatantly walked past me, HE DOESN'T LIKE ME! But then she went off onto some rampage about how he catches my gaze and looks 'deep into my eyes, like he's trying to figure me out…' yeah right. Don't get me wrong, it would be amazing if he did do that, and ok, I guess I have seen him look at me a few times, but that could mean anything right?!_

_Thirdly us 6__th__ years are applying for head boy and girl roles, I know for a fact James will get either Head Boy or deputy, it's just that I know I'll probably not get head girl, I'll probably be Senior Prefect, BUT what if he becomes so head in his head duties that he actually comes to liking the girl he is working with… ?_

_We have actually started talking again sort of, yesterday when we found out about the roles of head boy and girl he was asking me if I was going to do it and I was like 'Errr NO.' So yeah, I guess it's a start. _

_Love, Lily Evans x_

"James!" I sighed with admiration as he turned I came face to face with him yet again, I could never get bored staring into those hazel eyes of his. But that's when I noticed the person standing next to him.

Taylor smiled at me friendly and grabbed James' hand quickly, he turned looking at Taylor, for a moment I thought he was going to tell her to leave, but what he did was the complete opposite. He looked into her eyes, the way I want him to look at me; he smiled softly before kissing her romantically.

My head was screaming as they both forgot I was there, walking off hand-in-hand to the sunset. I called after him, but every step made me less further away, no matter how much I ran, they seemed to be miles away and yet I could see them closely, smiling and talking like a couple.

I woke up quickly and calmed down as I realised it was a dream, sweat was dripping down my body and I felt all hot and clammy. It was only three in the morning which meant in 4 hours I would be waking up to get ready for lessons anyways! I groaned and moved from my bed to the common room, making sure I grabbed my dressing gown on the way.

"Lily?" I raised my head to see him. My heart started to beat so fast that I was sure he could hear it, he was smiling. Him too in pyjama's, I flushed as I realised he was wearing just pyjama bottoms and a very tight vest top which made his muscles even more noticeable… and even more darn hotter!

"J..James," I croaked, "What you doing up so early?"

He looked at me for a moment before turning to sit on the couch, "I couldn't sleep." He muttered before looking at me curiously, I nodded.

"Same."

There was a silence between us for a moment.

"Good luck on Head Boy, I know you'll do great no matter what."

He smiled and chuckled, looking back at me. "Thanks, but I know I'll probably be crap, I think Kaniz will probably get it." I nodded my head like I understood. James thinking he won't get head boy? And Kaniz???!!! Ooohhhh, he's the new boy that enrolled last year, he has actually done quite a lot for the school in the short amount of time he has been here for.

I realise then that I'm still standing. James is already sat down on the couch. Yikes, I can either sit next to him or sit opposite him in the armchair.

If I sit next to him he might think I'm a bit creepy and _want _to sit next to him. But if I don't sit next to him and sit in the armchair he'll think I don't like him…

"Aren't you going to sit down?" He asked, OH MY MERLIN! He even patted the space next to him and everything, he noticed my apprehensive face and smirked before saying, quite sexily if I may add,- 'I don't bite.' EEPPPPSSS!

I blushed furiously as I sat down next to him. What to say? What to say? What to say?

"Sooooo Lily!" Is that even a sentence? I didn't want to act all boring so-

"So James…?"

"Actually I have many names, you could call me Jamie, Jim-Jam or even Jamie Baby. My sister calls me that." OH MY FLIPPING MERLIN!!! JAMIE BABY!!!!?????

I forced a laugh and tried not to giggle uncontrollably or shake with happiness, because then he might have thought me weird or be a bit freaked out by me.

"So.."

"Yeah." I replied monotonously.

He didn't look like he was going to say something soon, so I moved from ym seat and went to the little bookshelf right by the fire, I could feel his gaze and I 'tried' not to trip on the way back with my favourite book 'Lord Of The Rings' lodged in my hand. I gave him a quick smile before sitting back down next to him, but before I could open the page and collapse into the Middle Wold..

"Woahhh, you like Lord Of The Rings?" He asked, raising his eyebrows and staring at the scared book which I was now holding protectively to my chest. I nodded.

"Uuuhh, why?" I asked uncertainly.

He was silent for a moment, like he was totally disgusted with the idea that I liked Lord of the Rings.

"BECAUSE I AM RUDDY IN LOVE WITH IT!" He screamed, and then gulped, probably remembering that everyone else was still asleep AND also that by screaming like an obsessed girl about his favourite book his status had suddenly reached ground level, which it hadn't in my opinion :).

"You like Lord of the Rings?" I yelled giddily, he nodded his head.

We seemed to talk for ages about… everything to be perfectly honest, but then… damn clocks. It was time for everyone else to wake up and me to go get breakfast.

* * *

"Lily."

I looked up to see my 4 friends in front of me, they all bore serious faces, well.. apart from Leane who was jumping up and down with excitement, a grin on her face.

I grunted, not saying anything, and then resumed back to eating my porridge.

"Did something happen between you and James by any chance."

I almost choked on my porridge, but once I had taken a large sip of orange juice I turned back to Mari.

"No… why?" I asked suspiciously.

She sighed, "He's been looking at you almost all through breakfast."

"He has?!" Maria nodded her head and so I 'discreetly' looked at him. He wasn't looking my way at all, he actually seemed to be in a rather in-depth conversation with Taylor.

_Grunt._

"Lily, you sound like a pig."

"Leane!"

"What? I'm sorry Alice but she did!"

My giggle interrupted them, the 4 of them staring at me bizarrely.

"Are you alright Lil?" Izz asked me kindly.

I giggled and nodded my head again. "I don't care about him." They gave me another weird look. "I _don't!_ I don't care if he talks to Taylor or.. _looks my way. Or.. _talks to me about Lord Of The Rings! I don't ruddy care!"

Ooops. Shouldn't have said that…

"WHAT?! When did you talk about that crappy book?"

"Oi! LOTR is not crappy-"

"What the hell is LOTR?"

I sighed at Isobel's lack of knowledge. "Lord Of The Rings…" I wearily told her.

"Back to the discussion." Mari whispered sternly at Izz.

"James likes you."

ARGH. "No. He does not. He likes Taylor. Taylor likes him."

They were silent. "He hates me…"

"I'll even show you." Mari winked at me. How the ruddy hell is she going to do that?

* * *

_**Dear Diary-**_

_**So Mari is still adamant that James likes me… I mean, it would be great if he did. But he doesn't. As much as I wish he did… Who would like someone like me?**_

"Lily." I jumped, but noticing it was Alice I relaxed.

"Your much more beautiful than some of the girls in our year."

I snorted, "Yeah? Like who?"

"Like Taylor, Anna, Stacey... they're pretty with make-up. You don't need makeup.. you have your own beauty Lil."

"No I don't." SULK

Alice sighed and then pulled me to my feet.

"One way to see if James does like you…" I raised my head, interested… "is through basic jealously and everyday moves…."

I was silent, then Alice sighed. "Meaning in classes..."

"But he's hardly in any of my classes..."

"Then do you know what we do?" She asked, expecting me to answer. Uuuuhhh.

I shook my head. And she sighed AGAIN, jjeeezz so much sighing in one day!!!

"You need to ignore him-"

"But ignoring is mean.." I said, but then stopped as Alice glared at me, apologising meekly she went on.

"Ignore him, show no feelings towards him at all. Don't talk, speak loudly when around him. You know..."

She stopped as she saw the look on my face, it was kind of like 'I can't jurt him like that' and 'But he's mine!' "You will want to... soon." And with that she left, leaving me with that diary entry and my thoughts. What to do? What to do?

**_I'll only go with Alice's plan when I know it's the right thing to do...._**

* * *

"Hey Lily-"

"SSSHHH!"

"What the hell are you... oh my merlin. Please tell me you are not spying on them!"

OUTRAGE! I WAS NOT SPYING! Well... it looks that way. I am hiding behind a big plant right near the Charms coridoor, James and Stacey- uuhh I so ^%$^* hate her- are talking just around the corner. I just happened to be walking past when I heard her do her annoying twittery laugh that just makes me want to throw knives at her.. I then heard James laughing to so I kind of spied...

"That is spying Lil.." Leane whispered after I told her what I had done. I stuck out my tongue but then was stopped as I heard an intresting part to 'their' conversation-

"So.. James heard you were going for Head Boy-" Ugh she is such a *&%^ "I know you will do really really well."

He laughed kind of half-heartedly... "Aahaha. Erm yeahs thanks. Quite a load of people have told me that now actually, but personally I think Kaniz will get it. I'll be deputy.." Ugh modest much?

She did her twittery laugh again. "Well I don't think Kaniz has what it takes to be Head Boy... oohhh did I tell you?" *Silence- well obviously she didn't..* "I'm going for head girl!" Oh. My. God. Stacey is going for Head Girl? You cannot be effin' serious!!! She probably wouldn't even get Prefect!!

"Are you now?" He sounded amused, and I could almost imagine his gorgeous smirk... "Well all the best for you. Ah, I actually need to go now, told Sirius I'd meet him by the lake for 10 past..."

That's when I realised he would have tp pass by Leane and me! Shoooot! Leane must have realised as well because she widened her eyes and without a moments hesitation grabbed my hand and ran out of Charms to the History of Magic.

"NO RUNNING!" Yelled Professor Moore, but it was safe by that time. James was probably at the other end of school and now me and Leane were safe. **(For this bit it might be easier if I put the lines in italics or underlined for each person. Eg-** Lily will be NORMAL**.** **Leane will be BOLD. **_Sirius is ITALICS. _And James.**)**

"_Wassup guys_?" Sirius. Leane sighed and started to shout at the boy about how annoying he was, he just rolled his eyes and then turned to me. I raised my eyebrows.

"_Hello Evans_." He whispered. Eyebrows raised again...

"Uh.. hi Black?"

"_And how are you this fine morgen_?" For people who don't know that means morning..

"Padfoot?" We all turned our heads.

"_Prongs_!"

"Evans?"

"Yes?"

"_McNar.._" (Leane McNar..)

"**What?**"

"_What?_"

"What?"

"What. The. Hell"

"Come on Padfoot, I think you are confusing them, hell even I'm confused!"

"_Shuddup._"

James pulled on Sirius' arm, 'Padfoot' made sure he winked at me before he allowed James to pull him down the coridoor.

"Did he just wink..." Leane stopped in mid sentence. Ugh he did and all. That sick pervert. Who knows what goes on in that dirty mind of his. We suddenly hear a scream not far away... and a lot of bangs and crashings. Walking hurriedly we find Isobel on the floor, a kind of red mark on her forehead, James holding a bin, Kaniz with his mouth wide open, Sirius with his shirt ripped, a 4th year Slytherin glaring daggers at James and Alice who is just stood in the middle of the whole commotion.

"Woah, did we miss something?" I ask, they all turn to me and then suddenly start talking at once. Gahhh, I don't have that greater hearing, the parts that I did pick up however... jjuiiiccyyyy. Ok, so apparently James and Sirius were walking to near the lake, but then saw Kaniz chasing the 4th year who had apparently done some graffiti in the boys toilets. The 4th year boy had some stink bombs ( what is it with Muggle technology? and didn't this boy have a wand?!) So, James took cover with the bin... Isobel and Alice were just passing at the time, James kind of slipped on some water that was on the floor, I expect he couldn't really see where he was going, these stink bombs kind of create a fog.. and so he hit Isobel with the bin, who fell over hence the mark on her forehead and Alice just standing there. The stink bombs also have kind of like little spikes, hence the ripped Sirius shirt...

"Oh. That reminds me," Kaniz said after a moments silence, he turned to the 4th year. "Graffiti is not tolerated, your having detention with McGonnagal tonight at 7. Be there or have an extra 3 detentions." The 4th year groaned, stuck his tongue out at Kaniz and then walked away, throwing another stink bomb near us.

"Everyone, quick! Out before that mist comes again!" Alice yelled, we all ran. Breathing heavily as we all sat exhausted against the wall of Potions.

"Woah, Izz I think you should check with Pompfery about your head." I winced, ouch it must hurt. I made sure to glare at James.

"Evans! I didn't mean to hit her with the bin-"

"Whatever.. save it for the rabbit." I mutter, no one can hear me though, as Kaniz suddenly goes on about how James is talented when it comes to bins...

"Oh yes, Prongs. You're like the sexy beast of bins!" Black cackles.

Ew. Boys are just sooo. Eugh. I can't even describe them.

* * *

**_I ofcially (sp?) HATE James Potter. Binns had asked Izz, Alice, Leane and Me to prefect down near the Main doors, we told younger years to get out, so no wandering in the coridoors. Isobel thought it was funny to lock me outside, so then I had to go round to the other doors, right near where James, Sirius, Remus, Kaniz ect were. I had knocked on the door, seeing Adain (Kaniz's cousin) poke his head through the window. I motioned for him to open the door._**

**_"Where you going Evans?" Sirius asked in a bored tone._**

**_"I've been locked out, can you let me in please?" I thought that was polite, do you?!_**

**_"That's the 2nd time someone has come from over where you are claiming to be locked out." Yeah, that was kind of Izz's fault again, we locked out Leane :) But anyways-_**

**_"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE EVANS? I THINK YOU SHOULD ^&*(# LEAVE EVANS!" No it wasn't James.. but Remus. Seriosuly! I bit my lip, trying not to burst out angrily, turned on my heel and moved back to the main doors._**

**_"Ey! Evans! Evans! Yeah, yeah, you can come in!" Kaniz said, I smiled at him gratefully and followed him back. I noticed James was there, he hadn't spoken out or said anything. He had only laughed. I can't believe just how differently boys act on their own from when they are in a group of friends. They are such cowards and this is my reason for now hating James Potter. _**

**_Lily x_**

* * *

Where is she when you need her? I see a flash of brown, finally!

"Aaaaalliicee!" The girl turns and it is indeed Alice!

"Yes?" She asks suspiciously. (sp?)

"I want to hear what you have to say about me ignoring James." She smirks and begins to blurt out all the things I need to do. Oooh Merlin, this is going to be a LONG week.

Monday- Succesful. Well 'ish'. I made him look at me though :)-

Me and Charlie were walking to Charms (Charlie is a boy fyi) and we were talking and walking, James was behind us. When he was going to part one way and me the other I said (quite loudly) 'Sexy hair Charlie.' Charlie turned and smirked and winked at me before laughing and turning. James turned to look at me. HAH!

Tuesday- Successful. Again ish. I made him look at me. He and Alice were just talking and when she waved me over and we were talking I went 'chips, chips... MUSHY MUSHY PEAS' James turned to look at me.

The only problem is, I don't want him to just look at me, I want him to know that I am ignoring him and hate, h-a-t-e him! I have no idea what to do tomorrow... :/

Wish me luck!

**OK, I AM SO SORRY THAT IT IS SO LATE! It's just school school boy school school boy yada yada yada.**

**So yeahs, pllllleaassee review, the next chapter should be interesting, since I am a bit muddled with ideas I kind of used my own experience :) Ahhaha, so also wish me luck, because the result in what will happen with me will be 'sort of' like what happens to Lily. ISH.**

**Frog Bin x**


	11. Going for the Red

**_Well, I think I am definitely loosing my sanity. I have been working on this chapter for ages and all because I forgot to save it once I had done!!! SO I HAD TO RE-WRITE IT ALL OVER AGAIN!! :( It was annoying, but ah well :) It's half term anyways... big thanks to everyone who reviewed, put my story on their alerts and what-not. Much love dudes and dudettes, much love x And before I forget- I know that in like the previous chapters I said it was around Christmas time? Well there was a slight mishap then... :/ so sorry!! But it's like October 15th now._**

**_Disclaimer- _****_Not mine_**

**_Chapter 11- Going for the Red_**

Maria had pushed me into him. Yeups. I actually fell into his chest. How ruddy embarrassing. Well, I kind of liked it... NO! I hate him! And I'm sure I heard him grunt... and you probably have no idea what the hell I am talking about :) Let me explain in the most Lily Evansies way possible-

Me and Maria were making our way to the Gryffindor Common Room. He was coming out of the Common Room. He was on the opposite side of the stairs but still Mari pushed me, I completely zoned out and suddenly heard a thud. I had looked up to see him. Epppkkksssaadoodle! So hot! I quickly hid my blush, grunting a quick apology before dragging Mari into our dorm.

"Why for the love of Merlin did you do that?!" I demanded when we got to our dorms. She gave me an evil smirk before cackling like a witch... ahahaa she is a witch!

"Because." She said it like it was obvious. Pffttt. I glared at her before popping to the bathroom to wash my face. Belugh. Looking in the mirror always makes me feel sick, I just despise my appearance. I'm so white with this flaming red hair. It's stupid. When I went to my bed Alice, Leane, and Izz were there as well. They all smiled at me falsely.

"What's going on..?" I asked suspiciously. They shrugged.

"We were just... uummm...talking." Leane blurted.

I snorted. "Yeh?"

"Well... something may have happened-"

"What?" I interrupted them.

"Apparently a certain someone was talking about you in Extra History today." Leane giggled, very unLeanelike might I say. Leane never 'giggles'...

"Who?" I asked coolly, not glancing at any of my friends and just fluffing out my pillow. Alice let out a tiny scream.

"IT WAS JAMES!" After she had just momentarily deafened me she gave me a happy face and waited for my response.

"Oh?" Secretly I was dying to know what he had said... but I tried not to show it. My hands were slightly shaking against my soft pillow case. Fiddling with the lace that laid elegantly there. I brushed my red hair out of my eyes for a second and then quickly stole a glance at the others.

"Uh-hu. Fine, won't say anything then..." Maria shrugged, sniffing her nose in a hautighly manner. I cursed under my breath. Damn Maria to heck!

"Aww no don't!" I counted to 3 in my head and before I knew it I was attacked by four 16 year old girls.

"ARGH! GET OFF ME!" I laughed, they started to tickle me in my stomach, arms and worse- feet. My feet are incredibly ticklish I'll have you know. Just one little tickle and I am giggling furiously, kicking my legs in the air, trying to move my body into a position where I protect my feet.

"Just tell me already!" I poke Alice in the stomach.

"Fine. Well... Leane and I were in Extra History. And we overheard those Marauders talking about a girl who James had taken a fancy of. At first we jus thought it was some random girl, but it was until we heard 'her red hair'...." She did a dramatic pause, but then I realised-

"That's it?" I asked bluntly. They all nodded their heads.

"What a loud of rubbish!" I laughed. "As if James Potter, the Sex God of all fit boys, would take a fancy of me. Lily boring Evans."

"Ahh! But that'z iz zwere you Zlily Evanz arez wrong." Izz said it in such a strong French accent that I almost couldn't understand her, well seeing as she is part French...

"How am I wrong?" I was getting quite annoyed now. Why couldn't they just accept the fact that he would never like me?!

"He's shy!" Maria gasped when I just laughed spitefully.

"Shy?! That's the reason why he talks and flirts with other girls apart from me? The only time he does talk is when he is annoying me-"

"You talked about Lord Of The Ri-"

"Yeah, but that's different." I interrupted Izz. We carried on bickering and arguing far into the night, only stopping when someone next door banged on the wall.

* * *

Great Hall at breakfast AND I HATE TAYLOR!

Taylor is such a b... ugh. Control your emotions Lily... breath. She is so evil! You want to know what she did? She _smiled _at me. Uh-hu. _S-M-I-L-E-D._ And it wasn't one of those nice friendly smiles either. She's pretending to be so innocent and happy in front of James! Now that is just pure evilness.

We were all sitting down at the Gryffindor Table and I was just reaching out for an apple, then Taylor comes with her wannabees and also the Marauders. They decided to sit near us and then ignore us. Taylor flirting with James aalllooooot. She was waving her hair in her face, wringing her hands against his and caressing her hand against his thigh. Wooaahh, I didn't actually look underneath the table... just so you know. But the way James squirmed, his face quite cute and uncomfortable told me all.

That was until Black came and sat down next to me. The git had winked at me as I asked him what he was doing sitting next to me.

"Ahahahhahha. Aww Evans my dear," My dear? Taylor, who was sat opposite me, leaned in and smiled at me wickedly. I raised an eyebrow knowing full well that James and everyone else were listening in... "don't you know?"

Well DUH. WHAT A STUPID QUESTION. "No...?" I asked bluntly at which Taylor laughed again, shaking her head so her hair flew into her face. *Failed attempt at 'trying' to be sexy.*

"Sirius Black-"

"Taylor." Black warned forcefully. I could feel Black tensing up next to me, James had a quite confused face, but again Taylor smiled. She ignored Black's warning and said softly-

"has a crush on Lily Evans." The words hit me like a bomb. He had a crush on me?!

"What?" James hissed automatically. He was glaring daggers at Sirius ,who was blushing furiously keeping his eyes fixed onto the bowl of fruit that lay across from him. He had winced slightly from James' tone but had then relaxed slightly.

"Didn't you know Jamsies?!" Taylor feigned a gasp. That absolute cow.

"Of course I didn't #£$%^& know! My best friend falling for the most be.... ridiculous girl on the planet!" He was standing up by now and had without a doubt caught everyone's attention in the Great Hall. There were a few whispers but mostly everyone was looking at the commotion on the Gryffindor table.

"James... please." Sirius begged, his voice was so quiet that even I had trouble hearing him.

"NO! I cannot believe you would stoop so low Black!" Uh-oh. Wait.. hang on for a moment...

"WHAT THE RUDDY HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE SAYING POTTER?" I screamed. Me too scraping my chair so hard back that it almost hit a Ravenclaw.

"I'm saying that you, Evans, are ridiculous. Stay away from Black-"

"I HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING TO HIM! HE'S THE ONE THAT HAS THE CRUSH ON _ME_!"

"Why would anyone have a crush on you?" Potter sneered. Notice I am calling him _Potter_? There were gasps all around the Great Hall, myself being one. Ouch. It had stung like hell. My eyes started to pinch but I forced myself not to shed a tear, not in front of James anyways- I didn't want him or that *itch Taylor Hartley or anyone else for that matter to have the satisfaction of seeing me cry.

"James Potter that was _way_ out of line." Isobel glared at him, pushing me slightly out of the hall with my other friends. McGonagall had come to settle everyone back down but by that time I was outside, tears flooding down my eyes.

* * *

"Evans."

"What the hell do you want?!" Taylor glared at me, but kept her voice to a whisper. We were in Muggle Studies and the Professor was changing our seating plan.

"I know that you like my James-"

"What?!" I hissed. A.) How did she know I liked James? and B.)....it was none of her business!

"I know you do. And I'm advising you stay the hell away from him-" Ah. So the 'nice' girl was just an act, obviously I had known that all along...

"I wouldn't touch your James with a 10 foot pole." OK.. um maybe I would. Wait.. ew no I wouldn't!

"Evans and Black." What? The room fell silent. Taylor feigned a laugh, making sure that her voice was heard when she wanted me and Black to have 'fun'. I groaned and pulled my body relentlessly to where Black already was. He shifted slightly at my presence.

"Black." I sniffed, he nodded at me in agreement.

"Look, Evans I just wanted you to know... I don't really like you. Uuuhh well, I meanofcourseIdobutnotlikethat...."

"What's your point Black-" He was silent for a second, looking around the room to see if anyone was listening in to our conversation.

"Help! I'm being blackmailed."

"Your being blackmailed?" I asked bluntly. He nodded quickly.

"Taylor knows something that I don't want anyone else to know.... So, in order for her not to say anything I agreed to 'seduce' you and-"

"Why the hell did you agree to seduce me? I am not a piece of meat Black-" Revolting. Black is so despicable. Although I was completely relieved I felt kind of sad too. I mean not many boys have ever taken a 'fancy' of me... and I truthfully had felt quite proud when Hartley had announced it...

"Are you sure about that?" He whispered huskily, licking his lips with a gleam in his brown eyes. Ew. Gross.

"You're disgusting." I turned up my nose, trying hard not to laugh when he began to lick his lips again.

"So what are you proposing Black?"

"Proposing?" He laughed. "I'm not proposing anything. Just asking for a little help..."

"What 'help'?" I narrowed my eyes.

"Wwweeeelllll," He stretched his hands so that the bones clicked, I squirmed. "First off you could be tutor in Charms?"

I thought about it for a second until I nodded my head. "Deal. What else?"

"Pretend you like me."

My eyes widened and before I knew it I began to giggle, let's just say Black didn't look too please.

"What?!" He asked raising his arms in defence. He wanted me, Lily Evans, to 'pretend' to like him?

"Are you crazy? What the hell would that prove?" He didn't answer me. Well... he couldn't really. The professor noticed us two not doing any work so he banned anyone from talking till the lesson finished. All Black did was send me a note-

**_Meet me in the empty Potions room at 11 pm._**

I glanced at him for a moment, taking in his features. They weren't too bad. He had shoulder length wavy brown hair that looked incredibly soft. His eyes were a soft chocolate caramel shade and his smile... his smile was pretty cute.

Snap out of it Lily. You hate Black, but I had to say his looks are fine. But why would he want to see me?! :s

.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

"Ok.. so eye of newt?"

I heard Potter shuffle next to me, but I kept my eyes on our potion.

"Check." He said after a moment. I nodded my head and checked my potion book again, it was supposed to be a lime green shade. I looked at our potion and smiled- lime green. WOOOO! I rock at potions! Potter raised an eyebrow as I began to slightly sway on my chair, but I regained my posture realising how idiotic I must have looked.

"Lily." I knew it wasn't James- first off he would never call me 'Lily' and secondly James too cocked his head to see who it was. It was Sirius.

"I was just making sure you're still up for tonight?" Eh? Why was he asking this now? In lesson and when Ja- Potter is next to me?! What was he planning?

"Umm, yeah, sure, maybe.. whatever." I finished lamely, my cheeks reddening as Black smiled gratefully at me and placed his hand on mine for a second. It lingered there briefly for a millisecond and I am sure Black noticed the evil gleam in my eyes. He. Had. Some. Explaining. To. Do.

"What was that about?" Potter asked sourly as Black turned back to his partner.

"I think, Potter, it is none of your business."

"Actually, Evans, Padfoo- err I mean Sirius is my best mate. It is my business." I didn't say anything.

"Look, Evans.. err I'm just saying that Sirius is not the best for you.. he likes pranks, making out and... err well... you see he's just like not really one you should be with..."

"That's lovely Potter, thanks for your concern." He was going to say something but was cut off by Slughorn-

"O ho ho ho." Everyone turned to the professor who was standing next to this weeks pupil receptionist, poor little bugger. The pupil receptionist basically just goes around the whole school doing errands for the teachers. Luckily you are only the P.R once...

"The Head boy and girl, prefects and deputies will be announced at dinner this evening." I shivered. My head girl interview had been terrible. I had been asked what I was to do if I saw two people fighting. I had answered it really maturely actually, I never knew I had it in me. What I am trying to say is that I know I won't get it. I mean, come on. Me? Lily Evans Head Girl? When pigs fly maybe...

Sirius whooped when the P.R left exclaiming loudly that he was sure Potter would get it. Potter, being the pig-headed snob that he is, smiled and muttered under his breath that he hoped he would be head-boy. I snorted. The bell went, I hurriedly collected all my belongings together-

"Lil?"

"Matt! Woah, long time no see?" Ever since our 'date' Matt and I had just become good friends, he had secretly told me that he liked someone else. And I was perfectly fine with it. Well, I had been relieved, I hadn't really liked Matt quite like that but I had been trying to find out who the lucky girl was.

He already knew what I was going to ask and immediately said 'no.'

"Pllllleeeaassseee!" I begged. "I can help! For all you know this girl could be someone I know-" I stopped suddenly as Matt blushed. He swore.

"Is it one of my friends?" He glared at me, refusing to say anything. But the blush told me all.

"Ok so either- Alice?" He shook his head.

"Maria?"

"No."

"Isobel?"

"Nu-hu."

I gasped. "You like Leane!"

"Could you be any louder Lil? I think there's some people in Japan who didn't hear you-"

"MATT LIKES LGBDRJGNKGND!" He put his hand over my mouth just in time to muddle up 'Leane', many people were watching us on the corridor but I didn't mind. He laughed as I struggled against his well built body glaring at him when he finally released his hand. We bickered all the way to next lesson, the lesson after that until it was Dinner.

I made sure Matt sat next to us, making sure he sat next to Leane and making sure they were talking. Sirius, that imbecile, sat next to me. His friends were sat on my left. And then all of Matt's friend were on my right. Ok, I know this may be confusing seeing as the 6th years are finding out he will be who for 7th when the 7th years are still here. Yeah, it is pretty confusing but ah well. We still get the letters, because we receive or badges and stuff, so yeahs.

Matt and Leane were talking, she seemed to be smiling and Matt was trying not to blush, bless. Sirius, thank merlin, was not paying attention to me, but was very keen however on what looked like Izz. I froze. No. Awww hell no!

"Black."

"Mmm?"

"Why do you keep staring at Isobel?" I sweetly whispered to him. He gulped and turned at once to me, his cheeks slightly red.

"Eerr, naIwasn'tlookingatyourfriendatall." *gulp* "Umm yeah I guess." *silence* "Fine! Oh ruddy hell yes! I admit I like Isobel, happy?" He whispered back.

"Like a tree." I mused. "So, I'm guessing that's what Hartley's blackmailing you with?"

He held his breath for a second, looking at me carefully. Then he nodded relentlessly but I knew now he wasn't telling me the full story, so I ignored his little linger. "Look, Black. What's so bad about everyone knowing that you like Isobel?"

"Because I am a Black, she's a Rowl..."

"And that makes it hard because...."

Black rolled his eyes but didn't say anything as Dumbledore stood up and announced the heads and stuff would be told soon.

_OH MY MERLIN. MY BODY IS GOING TO EXPLODE...._

**But I thought you didn't want to be Head Girl?**

_So? Now I'm not allowed to be wondering who gets it?! Wait a second... you can see the future right?_

**I have my moments...**

_So... then why not tell me who gets it?! Pretty pleases?_

***Laughter* Nopes, not allowed to tell. But what I can say is that it is a shocker...**

"The Head boy for next year," Dumbledore paused for dramatic effect, the whole Great Hall was buzzing in excitement. "is.... REMUS LUPIN!"

Before the applause could commence Remus was on his feet announcing he couldn't be Head Boy.

"I... I.. I have too many things that I have to deal with, and I'm afraid that me being Head Boy would just..." He shrugged but smiled slightly at Dumbledore's understanding face.

"Very well then." Dumbledore raised his voice above all the chatter. "A change of plan then- Next year's Head Boy will be... James potter-" The Great Hall corrupted into applauses and cheers, James was quite astounded. His mouth was slightly ajar and when he was pulled to his feet by Remus he swayed, almost like he would faint.

"And now for Head Girl..." The Hall fell silent once again, my chest began to rise and fall steadily. I could feel tiny beads of sweat plummeting their way down my back, face and neck. "Next year's Head Girl will be..." He glanced down at his paper and chuckled slightly. "My my my.. what a surprise... LILY EVANS!" Again there were cheers and applauds and everyone's head was turning towards me. Oh. My. I WILL BE HEAD GIRL?! HOW IS THAT EVEN HUMANELY POSSIBLE?

Potter seemed to be quite shocked as well, as did most for that matter. The majority were expecting Taylor Hartley to win and then seeing as how they would have been Head boy and girl and also dating they would have been Hogwarts star couple. I could feel Hartley's eye glaring at me as I was pushed by Sirius to stand too.

"Well... there you have it! Head Boy and Head Girl have been chosen, now eat up!"

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_As of now I am officially the future Head Girl of Hogwarts for next year!!! I know?! It is completely ridiculous but then again it gives me aims, and I like aims._

_My aims will be-_

_1.) To focus more on schoolwork- NO FANTASISNG ABOUT POTTER!_

_2.) Help Leane see that Matt is the one for her._

_3.) Help Izz see that Sirius is the one for her._

_4.) Avoid Lucius at all cost. My inner feelings were right- he is a Slytherin and I need to keep my wits about me._

_So yeah, good aims eh? I need to do aim 1 so tah taah! _

_Love, Lily x_

* * *

"I still can't believe that next year I will be Head Girl..."

"Well, if Hartley doesn't kill you first." Izz was right to be honest, ever since that dinner Hartley has been giving me the evils everywhere I turn. Her minions _follow_ me and trip me up so the content of my bag is sprawled against the floor. I was soo lucky that I didn't have a sanitary towel or a tampon with me... that would have been embarrassing.

"Oooohhh. Look who it is. It's Black! Come to rescue Lady Lily from her distresses.." I followed Mari's hand and sure enough there was Sirius, as was Matt, Frank and Potter. Wooo, time for my amazing match making skills.

"Hellooo ladies!" Sirius drawled, putting an arm around Izz's shoulder. She squirmed uncomfortably but Sirius didn't budge. I made sure that Matt was talking to Leane, Frank and Alice were together and Maria had gone off to speak with her boy that is her best friend. Since I am not so great at multitasking I was only able to pick up bits of their conversations without making myself noticeable-

IZZ- What the hell do you think you are doing Black?

SIRI- Why, I'm leaning on the most beautiful girl...

IZZ- *blushes but then regains her evil face and prods Sirius in the arm*

..............................................

MATT-..... is totally out of order

LEANE- Weren't you going out with Lil? What happened between you two?

MATT- *Blush* Well.. we.. er.. we just err weren't right for each other I guess

LEANE- I hear you... I was going out with Rob, you know in Hufflepuff? Turns out he's gay, sweet guy still though

MATT- So you actually don't have a boyfriend?!

LEANE- *laughs* Don't act so surprised Matt! I'm a lone free ranger; I know there's a guy out there who will sweep me off my feet...

..............................................

IZZ- Fine

SIRI- Fine

IZZ- Fine

SIRI- And I was going to let you hit me but fine *pulls face*

IZZ- *prods his chest smiling* Fine

SIRI- *pouts* Arrghh. That hurts Rowl. No fair

IZZ- You big baby

SIRI- Excuse me, I am not a big baby-

IZZ- I think you'll find you are...

"Evans? What the hell are you doing?" I jumped, glaring at Potter who had been stood behind me. Damn, now I lost my concentration…

"I'm trying to hear what they're saying.. duh." I said quickly and dismissively waved my hand focusing very hard.

"You shouldn't be doing that-"

"Why?!" I snapped

"Because if Sirius finds out that you..."

"I know he likes Izz."

Potter gaped at me, his mouth agap. "Padfoot likes _Rowl_?"

"#^%$£$%^&&&^^%%$%$$$$$2"£$%^&&" My eyes widened in shock... Potter didn't know Sirius liked Izz?

Potter flashed a smile, "Kidding-"

"Oh you complete flea!" I moaned, prodding him in the stomach "I was completely freaked out, I didn't know what to say!"

"You seemed to have plenty to say... lovely language by the way."

"Meehhhuuuhffrgh. Thanks."

MATT-... at Hogsmead?

LEANE- Sure, wow, I have like date with you. Well not a date date but a.. err a erm

MATT- Date?

LEANE- Is it a date?

MATT- Hell yeah...

"Oh my merlin!!" I squealed, Matt and Leane were going on a date! Potter was giving me an incredulous look as I began to shake his arm repeatedly chiming 'Matt and Leane.'

"Sooo, Evans. You're head girl?" I can't believe him sometimes.. he was still so surprised!

I turned up my nose. "Jeez Potter, what's so suprising about me being Head Girl?! You're acting as if like Elvis Presley has come back from the dead, actually that wouldn't be too weird 'cos everyone says he's alive.. it's like I'm a zombie monster who shgurfableh-"

"For sweet Merlin's sake Lily... " He cursed as he put his hand over my mouth, smothering what I was about to say in his sweet succulent warm hand. Our shoulders were hunched together, his breath tickling my ear. I shook my head trying to rid all those thoughts about how.. close we were...

"I... you.. you called me _Lily." _It wasn't a question, I saw serious.

Potter just laughed, giving me a weird look. "Well that is your name..."

IZZ- annoying. I absolutely ruddy hate you Black!

SIRI- Yeah?! Well... I err like you Rowl...

IZZ- Sorry, I didn't catch that *grinning mischievously*

SIRI- You heard me Rowl... *eyes roll*

Izz- What you say?

"Oh my Merlin. Padf... Sirius is flirting! He is actually flirting, that #&&!" James laughed.

"Wow... Izz is too." We looked at each other completely flabbergasted, I mean Izz is just like an ice queen when it comes to boys and flirting...and Sirius..?! Sirius doesn't flirt! Well.. he does I guess but never like this. The poor guy was stuttering and wringing his hands against his wrist. He was freaked out.

**_FINALLY! You have no idea how long it took to so this chapter LOL x) But anyways... reviews? You like how Sirius likes Izz? Don't worry I'll be sure to put some fluff in it first... but yeahs pleases review!! AND THANKS TO THE PEOPLE WHO DID ON THE LAST CHAPTER!!! _**

**_Love Frog Bin x_**


	12. A hug

**Discalimer- NOT MINE!**

**I am so sorry about this chapter being so late! Sorry sorry sorry sorry! I am such an idiot for leaving it like that in the last chapter- made it harder for me to start… anyways I hope you enjoy this really crappy chapter! And please review?! :)**

**Chapter 12- A hug.**

OH. MY. MEEPING. MEEP. MERLIN! I AM ACTUALLY STOOD NEXT TO JAMES POTTER! Ok… calm Lily Evans… breath.

I'm guessing you would like to know why I am stood next to the amazing hot sex God? Eh? ;) Well… basically because we're going to be heads next year we have to go to some meetings. Professor McGonagall had asked me and James stay behind in Transfiguration but all the old bat was going on about was our duties for next year and that me and James need to behave and be nice towards each other; which is kinda stupid because _obviously_ he and I are made for each other.

"Is there something you wish to share Miss Evans?" McGonagall asked shrilly, her eagle eyes glaring at me behind her spectacles.

I shook my head quickly realising I must have been daydreaming and had this stupid expression on my face.

"Good.. now as I was saying Mr Adams and Miss Zita are leaving Hogwarts in the next 4 months which means you two will then be the next important after teachers."

Liam Adams and Helen Zita are the present heads… they're both beautiful and intelligent and popular. I just still don't understand how I was picked when Taylor Hartley would have been a much better head.

"Yo. EVANS!" James tugged at my shoulder.

"What?" I asked dazed. McGonagall had already left so now it was just me and him. He looked at me impatiently then tugged at my hand again.

"We're going to be late…"

"For what?" I asked, my eyebrows furrowed. James sighed again and gave me a weird look.

"Don't you remember? We have to be there at the Prefect meeting to take notes. Come on!"

He took my hand and dragged me out of the classroom up until we were right outside the Great Hall. I felt that cliché electric static run through my fingers at the touch of his hand. I discreetly glimpsed at his face but he was staring ahead of us. Like he didn't even know I existed.

"This is where the meeting is?" I asked, taking long pauses for breaths in between. He nodded but said nothing whilst he creaked open the Great Hall door's, pushed me in first then followed.

"Ah. So here's Evans and Potter." Helen Zita smiled at us. She had a faint Chinese or Japanese look about her… her long black hair was slightly wavy and her small brown eyes were gleaming. She was actually quite sweet looking and was nice as well.

"Ok.. so as soon as Evans sits down we can start..?" Liam Adams looked at me and then motioned with his hand the seat which was empty. Blushing I sat down quickly, at least it was next to James.

Liam Adams had fair blonde hair that was straight and tufty looking. It went well with the light blue eyes he had that were half covered by his hair. He was pretty cute as well… but I definitely preferred James. That spiky brown hair and hazel eyes always caught me off guard. Liam was more like a fairy princess compared to James- The Quidditch Sex God.

"Oi." James whispered in my ear, "Stop gazing at Liam and actually pay attention. He'll think you're retarded already." Sulking, I poked James in the elbow but nevertheless listened to the drones of all the prefects and Head Boy and Girl.

"Well.. I guess we've covered pretty much everything. Remember Aimee and Rob.. you two patrolling tonight. See you guys!" Everyone got up with the same sigh of relief that it was over for this month. I yawned and stretched my arms but before I had barely taken two steps Helen and Liam called James and I over.

"So you two are the future us eh?" Helen laughed. James and I smiled shyly; they were so easy to talk to.

"So did McGonagall tell you what Lily and I are to do? She said you would tell us something…" James acted so… what was it? Mature? He acted different; like he was supposed to be Head Boy. He, Helen and Liam spoke with such power, authority and knowledge that I couldn't bring myself to say a word. I felt childish and dumb next to James Potter. Now more than ever. I cringed at the though of next year, what would everyone take me as?!

My thoughts stopped as James tugged my shoulder. Helen and Liam were just outside the Great Hall talking about 'official Head's business'. Whilst James was looking at me strangely. He was looking into my eyes so deeply that I thought for a moment he knew everything about me.

"You sure you're alright?" I nodded my head quickly, hiding the blush that was appearing on my cheeks then hurried to the door.

When we were finally out of the Great Hall I breathed deeply.

"I'm guessing you found it extremely boring eh?" James asked without taking his eyes off the floor. I rolled my eyes and nodded vigorously.

"It was a total waste of time-"

"I found it quite fascinating actually…"

I stopped dead in my tracks. "You're kidding right? What was so fascinating about it?!"

James was silent for a moment. "It's just that next year we'll be in the exact same position they are in. If you think about it Hogwarts has probably had a million Head Boys and Girls every year. And next year we'll be able to count up to that million; I don't want to ruin the responsibility we'll be given."

"This is why I shouldn't be Head Girl."

James laughed and was about to say something when his evil 'girlfriend' came over. To be honest I don't even know if they are dating, but she sure as hell thinks they are.

"Jamesies! How was the meeting? I missed you.. What are you doing here Evans? Can't you see me and James are talking? Mind your own…"

That little £^&&*&~###&^^&&^%. I forced a smile and turned the opposite way. Anywhere but near them two. It was just then I realised that James and I had had our first real conversation for quite some time. It made me smile and even against the bitter cold wind I was warm.

"Hey.. Lils? Don't you have that tutoring thing?" Izz asked me suddenly. What tutoring thing…? OH SH….

"WHAT'S THE TIME?"

"3:05…"

"OH RUDDY BOLLOCKS!"

I scrambled up from my bed and leapt to the door, only pausing for a breath when I was right outside the Library.

"Adams! Oh my Merlin! I am so sorry about being late! I-"

"It's fine Lily and please, call me Liam." He smiled that angelic smile and pointed at the chair which was next to him, reluctantly I sat down with a thud. He immediately started to go through what the Head's duties were, how sometimes you got to miss lessons, gave speeches, attended Open Evenings (I had no idea that our Hogwarts had an Open Evening!!!) and the best thing- ME AND JAMES SHARE A THINGY! Well.. we don't share a room and I don't think it's a dorm… we just live sort of together.. ish. And blah blah blah. He shouldn't have been telling me about all this Head Girl responsibility; he was supposed to be teaching me Transfiguration. But I knew the subject of Head's was bound to be brought up…

"So.. what you think?" Liam asked. He honestly hadn't even paused for breath. He had droned on about the duties for about 5 minutes! How much do Hogwarts Staff expect 16-17 year olds to accomplish? I sated at him agape for a second and then groaned, banging my head on the desk.

"Yeups.. I was like that last year too." He said reassuringly. "It's a lot to think about but just think- it's great for whenever you want to get a job or need a good statement from your school…"

"But it seems so boring! I honestly cannot believe I am next years Head Girl." I moaned, my hair muffling the words as my face was still flat on the table.

* * *

_2 weeks later._

_Dear Diary,_

_I have just received a letter from my dad… my mum's ill and is in hospital. Petunia is on holiday with that oaf and so it's just my dad on his own.._

_I'm worried about him, he can't look after himself. He'll be too worried to bother to keep the house under control. I'm more worried about the fact that my family is a target for the Death Eaters- since I'm a 'mudblood' and my family are muggles. Seeing as it's getting closer to the Christmas season I'm even more worried then I should be! I just hope something good happens.. fast._

_Lily x_

"Lily. You. Need. To. Stop. Worrying!" Alice shot at me. We were all in the common room doing Herbology(?) homework.. well apart from me. I was just sat on the sofa tapping my leg impatiently and not taking my eyes off the warming fire which was to the left of me.

"How can I stop worrying?! My mum is in hospital and my dad is just left at home… I'm allowed to be worried!" I snapped. None of them had been acting like friends. They all shared a look and then turned cautiously to me again.

"You're worried about You-know-who?" Izz asked. Even the sound of his name made Mari shiver. I nodded my head, unable to look anywhere but the floor.

"Look Lils. Don't worry about it. _Voldermort _wouldn't risk killing a muggle born family when the Ministry for Magic is after him plus Police in about every muggle country!" I tried to nod but just gave a small squeak. My owl had just appeared and he had a letter. From my dad.

_Lily, _

_I'm sorry that my last letter wasn't very informative. There was so much on my mind then. Your mum has cancer. We were going to tell you and Petunia after Christmas this year. But seeing the way things have turned out. She's doing well at the Hospital though and I will be going to see her tomorrow. Harold Potter talked with me for a while and has made me think about security. Seeing as he is Minister for Magic he told me about this 'you-know-who' and because we are muggles should move... just in case… I have already found a house actually and I've been offered a great deal for our old house too. _

_You finish on the 18__th__ December right? Well when you get off the Hogwarts Express I'll take you there- don't worry about your room- it's already been taken care off._

_Love, Dad._

"Well that's a relief." I sighed, discarding the letter onto the floor, I saw Izz and Alice's hand pick it up but I didn't really notice or care. The good thing was that my dad was safe and my mum was… getting better.

But still that small minor thought lingered in my mind. What if's? Dozens of them swirling around in my brain. Even my bold inner thought me had nothing to keep me going. I know I must have been overreacting. But I guess you can never fully understand what it feels like until you go through it…

I suddenly felt something rising up my throat, making a retching noise I ran towards the girls stairs.

"Evans? Holy sh... Evans?!" I noticed James out of the corner of my eye but since I was a bit preoccupied with the vomit coming out of my mouth to say anything. That was, however, before I lost balance on the girls stairs. Causing… me to... well, vomit. James who was the only person there at the time, and he being that insufferable prat that he is, actually came up the girl's stairs. If I wasn't busy being sick at the time I would have laughed as the stairs turned into a slide causing him and I to fall gently to the bottom of the stairs.

"Uuuh. You.. err… feeling better?" He groaned weakly which caused my nausea to suddenly disappear.

"I am actually, thanks." He grunted as I used him as a wall so I was able to stand and then walked a bit to the door to the common room.

I was only when I realised what he had seen that I was too late. He read the letter despite me pleading and trying to snatch it away. He stopped guiltily and the passed it me back with a meek 'sorry'.

I didn't even acknowledge the apology as I snatched it out his hands.

"Why can't you just mind your own business for once?" I snapped. This was it. The peak of my emotions. I had been bottling it up for so long that now I was ready to scream the place down. I wanted to laugh bitterly but also with joy, I wanted to cry, to feel pain…

"Look Lily, I'm sorry… I shouldn't have looked-"

"Yes, you shouldn't have. YOU SHOULD HAVE MINDED YOUR OWN RUDDY BUSINESS…" I was ready to beat him to a pulp, to scream in agony and cry buckets of tears. But before I could do anything James walked towards me. For a moment I thought he was going to kiss me, tilt my head back and kiss me passionately on the lips. But then he brought me into heart warming hug, his long muscled arms engulfed my small fragile body. My wet face was pressed against his chest. I was stunned.

It felt so comforting, so real and… nice. He shushed me softly and swayed us both slightly. His shirt was so soft that I wished I could have stayed there forever. Just him and I. Not kissing, just hugging. Like friends do. It made me smile and still even now, seeing this as a memory it warms my heart.

I have no idea how long we stayed that like that for. It could have been seconds, minutes or hours. All I know is that time seemed to stop completely. But then time sped up.

"What the hell is _this_?" James and I broke apart at once.

"Taylor?" James asked. He was still holding onto my waist and didn't seem to mind as his 'girlfriend' glared at the contact if anything he seemed to tighten the grip. Taylor sneered.

"You'd stoop as low as Evans, James? My my my Potter." And then she walked up the girl's stairs into the dormitories.

"Just ignore." James said to me firmly. "I should have dumped her ages ago not just today-"

"You dumped her?" I asked. I had always seen James and Hartley to be like a golden couple, no matter how much I hated _her._

"Well.. we were never properly dating… but yeah and be rid of her. I can't stand her one bit." I smiled slightly at this.

"Look. About the letter thing, I-"

"No, it's fine James. I was overreacting-"

"Yes. But the thing I wanted to say is that my dad sent me a letter about it as well. Your dad and my dad have become friends I guess. So, what I'm trying to say is that I already kinda knew what happened…"

I didn't know what to say. So instead I settled for an 'oh'. But before either of us could say anything else Tawny and James' owl appeared, both holding a letter each. We opened them simultaneously.

"Woah."

"Yeah.."

"What the hell?"

"This means we're neighbours?"

We were both silent for a moment until we both laughed.

_Lily-_

_Harold's neighbor has just moved and so therefore the house is for sale. It will also give us more protection as well. See you on the 18th._

_Love, dad._

"Well this will be fun." James chuckled. We fell again into an uncomfortable silence.

"I should go..." I said, motioning to the girl's staircase. James nodded but didn't move or say anything. He just stared at me.

"Yeah.. I should go to. Laters." He waved at me and then proceeded back into the common room.

"Laters." I said once the door shut. What a stupid goodbye phrase. It doesn't even mean anything. I picked up the letter from the floor and started to climb the stairs till I got to my dorm.

_We hugged._

**Yes. I know. **

**_There we go! Again I am so so so so so so sorry for it being late! I've been doing college applications and mocks for things and blah blah blah :)_**

**_Please review my pretties and thanks for the people who have favourited the story and alerted it as well! :D And yeahs SORRY IT IS SO SHORT! It's so late and I wnated to put it on tonight (or rather 'today' seeing as it is 01:22...)_**

**_Frog. Bin x_**


	13. Not exactly the mistletoe cliché

_**Howdy doooo! Welcome to another strange and weird chapter of It Started With A Kiss :D This chapter's… ok. LOL. I tried to make it funny but I don't think it worked too well. I think this chapter is ok… I worked quite a while on it, made it long (ish) and have updated pretty reasonably quick… :)**_

Chapter 13- Not exactly the mistletoe cliché I was hoping for…

_Dear Diary,_

_My dad has kept me updated with my mum… she's doing well and just had chemotherapy… I'm still so worried about her but I guess I should count my blessings-_

_At least she's not dead…_

_I still have a father _

_I have good friends_

_I live in a house_

_I go to a school_

_I can't think of anything else…_

_Ok enough of that… anyways I need to go, Izz is grumbling._

_Lily x_

"Lily!" Izz groaned on the bed next to mine. I looked towards her with a sigh. She turned on her mini little bed lamp and glared at me.

"Do you know the *&#£ing time?!" My my my, Izz is indeed cranky when it comes to night times…. It's usually Leane who has to deal with these mumblings and grumblings of Isobel Rowl…

"It's flipping midnight and we have a ruddy History mock tomorrow!" Bahahahaa. She has a History Exam tomorrow good job I took His… hang on…

WHAAAAAAT?!

"We have an _exam_?!" I hissed. Izz looked at me dumbfounded. She nodded slowly. WHAT THE BLEEDING HELL?

"Why the hell have I only just been told this?!" Oh my god oh my god oh my god!

"Relax, it's only a mock…" And then Izz suddenly dropped back into sleep snoring on her pillow.

* * *

"Oh. My. God." Leane chattered her teeth next to me. "We are so going to fail."

Dumbledore had just announced over breakfast that 6th year students taking History of magic should wait outside the Great Hall. Our exam was so close! AND I HADN'T REVISED ONE SINGLE BIT!

"Hey, Evans. You revised?" James asked me. Honestly hadn't he heard me-?

"No. I found out about the exam at midnight exactly…"

I was cut off my James who chuckled under his breath. I glared at him. "You?"

"Umm. I revised a bit last week and then on that Friday I went Quidditch. And then this week revised Monday, Tuesday and yesterday…. Not as much as I had hoped to be perfectly honest." WAS THE GIT KIDDING ME?

"You are un-ruddy-believable." I groaned. Great. I was for sure going to fail it.

"Can every year apart from 6th year who are taking History go to their normal lessons please." The sound of chairs moving filled the hall, other 6th years who hadn't taken History smiled at us all encouragingly, Mari and Alice being some of them.

As us History students lined outside, we all broke into a nervous chatter. Most people were so tense; worried they would fail and get T's. However there were a small minority that were not bothered at all. And I'll give you 3 guesses who they were. Yep, you got it. How could James be so cool about it?! IT'S A MOCK OF OUR EXAM! IF I FAIL THIS THEN EVERYONE WILL THINK THE FUTURE HEAD GIRL IS JUST SOME DUMBO WITH PRETTY EYES!

I gasped as the doors opened. The usual house tables had disappeared and now there were millions of little individual tables about 30cm long. I searched for my table and sat down cautiously because as soon as you sit down you're not allowed to stand back up!

"Hey.. Lily?" I turned my head to see Charlie smiling up at me. (Charlie's the one I said had sexy hair just in front of James…)

"Do you have a spare quill?" I laughed at his question. I had about 30 spare quills in my pocket! Some with blue feathers, pink feathers, orange, green and gold! And then I had different woods as well: oak, pine… you name it. I think I should start a mini little collection, I love buying them!

I handed him one with a blue feather. "Lily Evans, you're a babe. You star! Thanks so much!" I blushed at his comment and even more when he sat down at the table next to mine.

"So, you nervous?" It took me a second to realise his question was aimed at me.

"Oh erm. Yeha, a bit, a lot actually. Oh my merlin what the hell am I saying?! I am going to fail!"

We were both silent for a second. "Charlie… I like your socks."

I smirked triumphantly at his red face as he tried to pull down his trouser legs to cover his bright, pink, fluffy socks.

"They're warm…" He pouted. All I could do was laugh as the stupid examiner people announced our exam was about to start.

Charlie chuckled and ensured me I'd do great. The exam began and all I wanted to was the ground to swallow me whole…

_Question 1- In what year did the Giants of the Red Leaf Alliance invade the town of Rhomby?_

**What the hell? How the hell should we know this?**

_Well it's a History exam and I've been taking it since 1__st__ year…_

**Fairdoes.. go with 1367.**

_Uuuhh. One question. IS IT RIGHT?_

**Well its better then not answering the question, right?**

_Question 2- What result from a bigoted society happened to Rhomby after this attack?_

_Question 6- How did the witches from Massachusetts (sp?) survive the Salem Witch Trials?_

"You have 10 minutes left…"

_Question 39…._

_Question 56…_

"THE TEST HAS ENDED!"

Everyone had to stay in silence until we were outside the Great Hall. So that meant once everyone had stepped out the air was once again filled with chatter.

"Lily what did you answer for 13?" Charlie asked me. He had actually sort of power walked up to me, but hiding my laughter I answered his question.

"Uhh. Well after the 2nd question I kinda started to guess… a lot." I smiled sheepishly as he gasped mockingly.

"But I think for 13 I put something like… The great Elf of Talbot was kind… I can't really remember and to be honest, I seriously cannot be arsed…"

Charlie barked with laughter. "Merlin, if you had acted like this in first year we could have had some hilarious conversations. But ah well. You being shy and small makes you you!"

"Oi. I'm not _that_ small and I am much more confident now!" I cried in self defence. Charlie rolled his eyes.

"Oh sure. Because you being confident now makes the last 5 years change." His voice dripped with sarcasm and his eyes shone mischievously.

Charlie's not like many of the other guys I know. Well actually he and Matt are sort of alike… alike as in they like to annoy the hell out of me and laugh at me being small. He has blondey-browny hair which is always really neat and fluffy and is swished so it's like a fringe… you get me? He's about the same height as me if not a _little_ taller and has nice brown eyes. No hazel though. Eugh. Just nice soft brown eyes.

"You better give me back that quill Charlie." I warned dangerously. We were now heading outside, since it was break for another 10 minutes.

"It's a quill Lily."

IT IS NOT JUST A QUILL! IT'S AN EXPENSIVE FASHION QUILL THAT IS REALLY NICE! Honestly with boys it's like they don't care… if you can write with it then that's all that matters to them…

But before I was able to shout at him James came asking if I had a quill….

"She has a massive stash James mate." Charlie smirked.

"Oh you do? Then you wouldn't mind lending one to your fellow head?" I hid my blush and shakily got out my secret stash.

"Ruddy-hell Evans! Why the hell do you need so many?" James asked me, his eyes were actually wide as he took in all the different colours.

"Well for one they're pretty… and it's good to have some extras-"

"_Some_? My merlin…Whatever, can I just borrow one please?"

I nodded my head and looked desperately for a nice one James would like. "Uumm. You can choose." I said throatily. Oh my merlin I am such an idiot!

He was silent for a moment and then his hand picked at one with an emerald feather.

"It suits your eyes." He smiled and then brought the quill to my face; ticking me with the feather. I laughed…

**more like squeaked…**

* * *

_**Lily Evans**__ 6__th__ year- Revision Timetable:_

_Thursday 7__th__- History of Magic (2 hours long) (x)_

_Friday 8__th__- Muggle Studies (1 ½ hours) ( )_

_Monday 11__th__- Potions (2 hours) BREAK Transfiguration (3 hours) ( )_

_Tuesday 12__th__- Charms (1 hour) ( )_

_Wednesday 13__th__- Care of Magical Creatures (2 hours) ( )_

**What a load of sh-**

"LILY!" I looked towards the door from my bed.

"Yeah?" I asked lazily, not even bothering to stand up. Besides it was Leane and she has good hearing…

"POTTER WANTS TO ASK ABOUT WHAT TIME YOU TWO ARE MEETING UP ABOUT THE HEADS DATE…"

"It's a meeting actually McNar…" I heard James say sourly from the bottom of the girl's stairs. Even though I could only hear him I still blushed at the sound of his voice and shrank back into my duvet.

"…oh sorry Potter- I MEAN THE HEADS _MEETING_!"

"Uum. Maybe the 14th? We don't have exams then…" I heard some whispers and then-

"HE SAID THE 14TH IS GREAT."

"Ok Leane. You can stop shouting now!" I called again. I heard Leane thunder up the girls stairs and then in she burst.

"OH MY MERLIN LILY!" Leane squealed and then jumped onto my bed.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey. Mind the revision!" I scolded her playfully. She had creased my revision timetable!

"Lily, what I am about to say to you stays between us… for now anyways."

"Uhh.. ok-"

"Matt asked me out.."

"He WHAT?!" Leane repeated it again and this time I squealed and gave her a giant bear hug. MATT FINALLY ASKED LEANE OUT! AND HE HAS BEEN CRUSHING ON HER SINCE LIKE 5 MONTHS AGO!

"I'm so happy for you Le.." And even though I was genuinely happy I still felt… lonely? All my friends had got either near to be boyfriends or boyfriends. I still wouldn't even call James as my friend... Hell he still calls me Evans!

*In library* Madam Pince keeps giving us evils because Leane and I are talking in _hushed tones_ about Matt. Ssshhhh.

We were debating about what she would wear for her DATE when a sound was heard near the window. Curiously, we looked out and lo and behold there was Matt smiling flirtatiously at Leane. Eugh... gross.

"MATT!" Leane gushed! Piercing glare from Pince 1.

"Hey, you two better come out here…"

"Why?" I asked suspiciously, moving closer towards the window. I poked my head out and was amazed to see it snowing! That wasn't the reason why I suddenly brought my head back in to 'safety'. A snowball hit me right in the face. I didn't need to ask because as soon as it hit my face I heard laughter from Matt's right. Glaring, I found the two people who I had expected. James and Sirius. There were actually loads of people outside and they were having snowball fights, making snowmen ect ect. Peter and Remus were laughing too but more_ politely._

"Come join us Evans! Leave your sodding revision! WE HAVE COOKIES!" Sirius squealed. I heard Remus yell at James (something like: NOT ANOTHER COCKROACH CLUSTER!) Piercing glare from Pince 2…

Matt, who was now beside James, called to us again. "Come on!" Leane smiled and looked like she was ready to jump out the window to get to him.

"Woah. Oh no you don't!" I chortled, pulling Leane back to the desk.

"We have a Muggle Studies Exam tomorrow-"

"So? Come on Lils. I've got it tomorrow too. And why do you need to revise for _that_? YOU WERE BROUGHT UP A MUGGLE!"

"_SSSHHHH!_" Piercing glare from Pince 3. I have heard rumours that after the 4th glare and 2nd 'ssshhh!' students are never seen again…

I blushed at Remus' words (I seem to be doing a lot of that today..). But I guess he was right in a way. I mean... I was brought up a muggle… and the questions will be pretty easy…

"But its cold-" SPLAT!

**Another snowball? RIGHT! THAT'S IT! LET'S GET THEM.**

"THAT WAS YOUR LAST WARNING BLACK!" Sirius giggled like a little school boy-

"And that was your last warning Ms Ebans and McNar! Now go outside to join your boyfriends!"

In all these years she still can't say my name right. It's E_v_ans. E_vvvvvvvvv_ans! Pince shooed Leane and I out much to our 'boyfriends' happiness. Even the other students in the library seemed amused.

"Come on Ebans! Your boyfriend needs you out here!" Sirius cried dramatically, clutching his heart when Pince escorted Leane and me to the little outside place. As if _Sirius _would ever be my boyfriend!

SPLAT! SPLAT! SSSPPPLLLLAAAATTTT!

**Was that…?**

_Aye… I believe it was…_

"BLACK! YOU BETTER RUN!" I yelled dangerously. NO ONE AND I REPEAT NO ONE HITS ME WITH A SNOWBALL AND REMAINS ALIVE!

But then when I was about to chase after Sirius, who was now screaming like a girl, I decided to conjure up a blanket and sat down and just relaxed.

"What you doing Ebans?" I shrieked as Sirius' face suddenly came before me.

"Can you stop calling me _Ebans_?" I snapped before slapping his arm away which had suddenly draped around my shoulder.

"But why aren't you putting snowballs down my back? Or chasing me with snowballs?" He whined. Honestly how immature can he get?

"Because unlike you I am not a juvenile delinquent-"

"Uuhm Ebans... I'm not a criminal?" Sirius looked at me strangely and then laughed. Oh no oh no oh no! Now they're going to think-

"You have no idea what delinquent means do you?!" Sirius again started to bark with laughter, he was holding onto sides like it was _hilarious._

"Whatever," I sighed and then got up from my blanket, ignoring Black's screams and protests. "I'm going back inside; I have a transfiguration essay and I'm late for a study date with Lucius-"

"_Malfoy_?" James sneered, he pulled a face; his nose turning upwards as if he could smell something putrid.

I rolled my eyes and heaved a sigh. "Yes James, I have a study date with Luciu-"

"_Malfoy_." He interjected. He wasn't looking at me but seemed to be concentrating on the iced black lake. "_Study date_?!" He did that annoying face again and was about to probably repeat them agaaain when I, being the mature Lily Evans I am, got up with a sigh and announced I was going back in.

It was only James who heard though, as Matt and Leane were talking with a smile evident on their lips, Sirius was being chased with enchanted snowballs and Remus and Peter were laughing at Sirius.

"Stop following me James!" I huffed. I didn't even need to turn around to know he was there, he was breathing really hard and kept coughing… honestly I'm not an idiot.

"Following _you_? Don't flatter yourself…" He sniffed but kept following me… or going in the same direction.

"What do you want Potter?" I blurted out furiously, turning round so quickly that he ran into me.

"I.. you.. me.. Potter?..." He gave me a bewildered look for a second and then looked as if he couldn't care less. "I just want to see if you do go to the Library-"

I snorted. "What? You don't believe me?!" I WAS GOING TO THE RUDDY LIBRARY!

"Watch it Potter!" James looked to his right to see Lucius. He pushed James to the side and then went up to me…

"Lily, so you making your way to the library?" I nodded my head and we both set off in the direction to the library but James, who had been sulking behind us, suddenly pushed me out of the way towards the wall and dived to where Lucuis was standing. At first I thought he was going to start fighting but when James looked wearily to the wall and then back at me…

"What the hell Jame-" But I didn't need an answer. James and Lucius were stuck at a stem of mistletoe. My heart was beating fast… was that why James had suddenly pushed me out of the way? He couldn't bear to see me kiss anyone but him?!

**I doubt it…**

"WHY THE BLEEDING HELL DID YOU DO THAT POTTER?!" Lucius roared. James looked speechless and didn't say anything as people started to gather round, wondering what the commotion was. It was then I realised- in order for James and Lucius to be free from the spell they had to kiss.

"Aww shi-"

"Mr Potter! I will tolerate that kind of language on the corridor… and what are you and Mr Malfoy doing… oh." McGonagall looked rather amused when she noticed the sprig.

"Professor, what the hell should we do?!" James whined. He was beginning to look rather embarrassed, was that because now instead of me kissing Lucius it was him?!

"Maybe you should have just left Lily to do it… better than kissing you any day!" Lucius muttered but was unable to finish as James lunged himself onto him.

"MR POTTER!" McGonagall barked, she muttered an incantation and suddenly James and Lucius froze.

"Now," She seethed with a glower "You two will act mature about this. Mr Potter you are Head Boy-"

"What so you're saying we have to…_ kiss_?" James bellowed, distraught and repulsed by the very thought. To be honest it didn't really appeal to me either. McGonagall frowned for a second and then suddenly whipped out a small booklet labelled '_**MISTLETOE RULES**_'. She looked through it briefly; flipping through the pages until she nodded curtly at James.

"No, you do not have to kiss; a peck on the cheek can break the enchantment-"

"But that's still a *#^$ing kiss!" Lucius spat with a distraught look on his face.

"MALFOY WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE!" With these two a hug is probably has the same grossness as making out for an hour so a kiss on the cheek must be about as painful as… kissing for a day non-stop? EW… ha ha ha.

"Well you two can't just stand there!" McGonagall fumed. The corridor was getting cramped as students and teachers from all over the school heard about what was happening. James looked at Lucius, whispered something in his ear and then breathed deeply as Lucius let out a grunt.

"I'm not kissing you on the cheek-"

"What? You expect me to kiss your slimy-git face?!" James fumed. They were glaring daggers at each others but did not attack because they knew all too well that McGonagall would have a fit…

They were both silent for a second until Lucius said something to James, I couldn't hear because of all the chatter that was going on around us but from what I could see they were about to kiss!

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_The fact that James Potter and Lucius Malfoy kissed underneath the mistletoe has been going around the school so quickly that I wouldn't be surprised if half of the student's parents knew too. It was quite amusing... they had this snappy argument about who would be the kisser and the kissed and in the end James kissed Lucius. _

_As soon as they were free from the mistletoe they both broke into a BIG fight, then Sirius and Remus and Peter joined then Snape and all of those Slytherin gits. And then it turned into Gryffindor vs. Slytherin; practically every student from 1-6 and a few of 7 were there. I didn't join in the fight though.. me and some others just stood there aimlessly. _

_I only have Care of Magical Creatures mock exam left and then I am as free as an owl! (Well… sort of.) It's tomorrow and agaaaiinnn I have not really revised 'that' much. Monday was the worse; potions and then Transfiguration! We only had like 2 minutes break after a 2 hour exam and then had to sit for another 3 hours! It was complete torture. I am kind of nervous about the exam, tomorrow and since it's only 2 hours long that means it will probably be theory for 1 hour and then a nasty-pasty practical concerning some evil beats that could probably be able to rip your arm off with just one bite. Oh. The. Joys._

_I'm still thinking about when James pushed me out of the way. Was it just me and my stupid mind?_

_Love, Lily x_

* * *

"Just this last mock!" I chirped as I bounced towards the Gryffindor table. Leane just smirked (probably thinking about Matt…) and the others were giving me looks.

"Come on Lily! Why the bleeding hell are you so joyfull?! Your _boyfriend_ had to kiss Malfoy under the mistletoe and we have a mock today which is 2 ruddy hours long!" Alice moaned. Wait… boyfriend?

"I have a boyfriend?!" I asked, my face breaking into a smile. She groaned and grabbed my face so that I couldn't move.

"James Potter? Ring a bell?"

I barked with laughter. "Aahahaha! Alice… are you insane?! James Poooter and I? When hell freezes over or pigs fly-"

"What's wrong with having me as a boyfriend?!" OH MY GOD! DO NOT TELL ME JAMES RUDDY POTTER HAS BEEN STANDING BEHIND ME!!! I froze instantly and turned meekly to see James. He looked kind of hurt. OH MY GOD! I CALLED HIM 'POOOTER!'

"Not to be rude James… but you are…ah... sort of not my type." I pretended to be all cool and casual but I think my blush (which was about as red as the hair on my head- ahahaa it rhymed!) gave it away.

"Who is then?… Sirius?!" We all turned to Sirius who was discreetly trying to sniff his armpit whilst eating his porridge like there was no tomorrow. We all started to giggle and even more when he turned to us and gave us all a dumbfounded face.

He didn't have time to ask us what we were laughing at because Dumbledore began to tell us 6th years to make our way to the beginning of the Forbidden Forest.

"So, is Sirius the one then?!" James asked me casually as we started to go through the doors.

"Actually James, I have no idea who is the _one-_"

"Oh. Well… that's a shame then…"

"Why?!" I asked suspiciously, although I couldn't deny the fact that my heart was beating fast as he looked at me with those large hazel eyes.

Someone called his name and he looked over and winked at me before he went to the examiner. Damn, I have the worst timing in the world.

"You two argue like an old married couple.." Maria cooed at me. I scoffed and pretended to retch but stopped when an examiner came over to me and asked if I was feeling ok.

"Oh.. erm no- I mean yes.. I mean I'm fine, thanks." I said meekly, he nodded and then turned away.

"Evans, Lily." I had déjà vu of that first day in first year for a second then. You know that was the first time I had met James Potter? Merlin Lily! FOCUS!

I looked over towards the examiner was and noticed I was in James' group. Trying to hide my smile, I went over there and stood casually next to him. But he didn't look at me. Or smile or wink. Merlin boys are so ruddy confusing! His lips were chattering from the oh so cold weather and his gorgeous lips were turning slightly blue! His ears were a bit red and ahahah, it had started to snow. WE ARE GOING TO FREEZE!

"Your exam today consists of examining a wrackspurtle. You will not down how the creature lives, meaning it's habitat, and the food it feasts on. You will then examine a Drohuger and do the same as you did with the wrackspurtle. Then you shall be answering questions about both. You may start and also- take heed because you are still in exam conditions for the first half." And then, you will not believe it, the examiners went off into a small group and started to drink tea from a flask! I mean… a.) THEY'RE SUPPOSED TO BE WATCHING US! AND b.) WE ARE ALL RUDDY FREEZING TO DEATH AND THERE THEY ARE DRINKING TEA!

James already had the wrackspurtle cage and was bringing it cautiously towards me.

"Merlin, I thought it was going to bite me!" He whispered to me.

"Well, at least we'd be warm then eh?!" I chortled, but stopped drastically when James gave me a very strange sort of look. I laughed half-heartedly and began to examine the funny looking creature. There wasn't much to look at… at all to be honest. It had a stick like figure with large red horns at the top of its back. The horns, which were on the males, could generate fire if it felt in danger. The females were more a yellowy colour and had a very poisonous sting. Charming eh?

James hardly talked to me. In fact he hasn't really ever since he had to kiss Malfoy *snigger*.

**Or maybe it's because you're in an exam and you can't really 'chit-chat' in an exam?**

_Shush._

But I seemed to concentrate more; sure I still knew he was next to me. I could hear his breath, see his shadow and hear his quill scribbling onto the parchment.

"Oi, James. Is that my quill?" IT WAS AND ALL! He looked at me and gave me a sheepish smile. But didn't anything. Ok, this was becoming annoying!

* * *

The exam seemed endless, like I would still be taking it when I was 60! (If I live for that long…) James didn't talk to me at all after that again. Although Charlie did. But then again, that's Charlie! Since it was the 13th that meant that the next day we would all be breaking up for school for Christmas!

"What you doing over the holidays Lil?!" Izz asked me. We were all in our dorm packing up our clothes and things.

"Just the usual I guess. My mum's still in hospital and it's apparently gotten worse… Petunia should be coming for a few days before she goes away to Paris with that walrus Vernon. Not to mention the only one I love will be MY NEXT DOOR NEIGHBOR!" Obviously I had told them all about us moving house and their reactions were somewhat what I had been expecting (meaning some shrieks and laughter).

Izz was going to Florida with her parents and her sister, Mari was going to India to be at her cousins wedding, Leane was going to Spain with her family and Matt who just _happened_ to be going to Spain with his family too. Typical. And Alice was going Portuguese for a random holiday with her family. I was the only one not going anywhere. Well, this is going to be a fun Christmas eh?

_Dear Diary,_

_I am on the Hogwarts Express and I must say these seats are incredibly hard and have hardly any cushioning! I guess that's what you get when you ask Leane to find a carriage- Matt was with her at the time so I assume that they picked the closest one and began to have a snog-fest in there. However I, being the almost Head Girl, had to patrol around the train for a bit. I found two first years quarrelling, a 4__th__ year with some banned joke things (but I let it pass because it is Christmas…). Oh… Leane and Matt have FINALLY decided to find their own compartment, thank Merlin. Izz has been off for about 30 minutes now looking for Sirius… Maria has gone off to the toilets (but she takes about an hour…) and Alice has gone off with Frank. _

_I can hear someone, talk later,_

_Lily x_

It was James. He smiled at me and sat down beside me as I returned the smile.

"So.." He said coolly.

"Hmm." I was looking out of the window, focusing VERY hard on the hills that were all snowy and trying not to think about a certain someone who was sitting next to me. I tried to look discreetly at him but then almost jumped out of skin as his face was only about 5 cm away from mine.

"Merlin Lily!" He chuckled softly but he didn't seem to lean back or take his eyes away from mine. My heart did a little jig. He had called me Lily.

He was leaning so close to me that I was worried he would be able to hear my heart beating raptures. Then this all happened so quickly. He pressed his lips against mine just for a brief second and then jolted towards the door.

"Mistletoe." He said simply and then he was out the compartment and I was jsut left alone.

**I THINK THIS IS THE LONGEST CHAPTER I HAVE EVER WRITTEN FOR IT STARTED WITH A KISS! I AM SO PROUD OF MYSELF! I hope it wasn't too long? :/**

**Anyways, please review and I hope you enjoyed it! I should be able to get another chapter or two in here before Christmas but if I don't then: MERRY CHRISTMAS!!**

**Love, Frog. Bin x**


	14. LOCKED OUT WITH JAMES! And Parrtty!

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**_

_**Chapter 14: LOCKED OUT WITH JAMES! And went to a party.**_

I stared in awe at the compartment door; it was slightly ajar as James hadn't closed it properly when he… *squeals* KISSED ME!!! OH MY GOOOOOD! I had searched around the compartment for the 'mistletoe' but none could be found…

**You do know... it can disappear when it's done its magic…**

_IT DID, IT'S MAGIC ALRIGHT! Be honest, didn't you feel little sparks of electricity running through your body?_

**It lasted about 5 seconds…**

_IT FELT LIKE A WEEK!_

**You, my dear, have issues.**

_Dear Diary,_

_We're about 5 minutes away from Kings Cross. Well that had to be the BEST TRAIN RIDE IN MY 6 YEARS AT HOGWARTS! Ok… I am calm. Cool and collected Lily. I have been alone in my compartment ever since James came :) hhehhehe. It was actually quite good because I was having a little trouble breathing, like I was having an asthma attack. My body was jiggling up and down and the smile on my face would not go. Ah, we're there already. I'll talk later._

_Love, Lily x_

I got off the train and looked around the station. There was no sign of my dad… actually I couldn't see anyone I knew…

"Evans!" I heard someone mutter impatiently behind me. I turned around wearily to see the one and only James Potter. He didn't smile at me though, or wink, he just pushed me a little to the centre of the station where 3 people were waiting, one being my dad. He waved me over and then pulled me into a hug, not saying anything. I smiled at him bravely before we followed Mr and Mrs Potter out of the station.

"You look extremely familiar… no don't tell me… AHA! Hogsmead! So you're Lily Evans. You and James go to the same school then?!" I nodded meekly, completely dazzled by the woman in front of me. I guessed it was James' mother- she had short hair that was the exact shade as James', she had a mahogany shade eyes and had freckles all over her nose and cheeks.

"Acquaintances?" She asked. I did that sort of gurgle breathing whilst James, still looking at the floor, smirked. She noticed the hitch in our responses but continued on. "Well I must say you match James' description of you perfectly! Sparkling emerald green eyes and a beau-" I hid my blush. OH MY GOSH! JAMES ACTUALLY TALKS TO HIS MUM ABOUT ME?

**Probably about how annoying you are…**

"Yes yes yes. Mum, you and Ev... Uh I mean _Lily _can talk later." James had cut in desperately. He looked exasperatedly at his mum and then dragged her forward so that they were a little in front of me.

"What did I say?" I heard his mum ask innocently before James shushed her. I could feel my lips forming into a smile, but my cheeks were so numb due to the cold and harsh wind that lashed at my face. James and his mum were walking together; as were my dad and his dad and so it wasn't much of a surprise when the four of them were waiting for me after we used the floo network.

The floo sent us straight to the Potter's living room. My first thought was- WOAH! OH MY GOSH THEY ARE MILLIONAIRES! The room was excessively large and was lighted by about 5 diamond chandeliers; the room felt so homey and warm as the numerous fireplaces were drenched in moving photos of James and his brother and sister and others of James and the Marauders. He looked so happy in every picture, smiling so angelically at me that it seemed impossible that the boy in the photos and the one standing next to me, with a sour expression on his face, was the same person. I could hear my dad and James' parents rambling about something boring like 'how to work the cooker' but I was so entranced with the living room that I hardly noticed when James pinched me on the arm. It took a yell of my name to bring my thoughts back down to Earth.

Everyone was looking at me. Oh God. How ruddy embarrassing.

"Sorry!" I squeaked, trying not to laugh and then make me look even more humiliating. "It's just an amazing room." James' mother smiled at me and then whispered something into her husband's ear who then nodded and gave me a quick glance. He then whispered something to my dad who at first looked a little relentless but then nodded too. Fishy.

"So, *cough* shall Rose and I show you those magical garden utensils Rob?!" James' dad, who is actually called Harold actually, coughed again and glanced at my dad who then coughed also and fled out of the room following Rose and Harold.

Ooooooook then. That was fishy. OH MY GODS! I AM ALONE IN A ROOM WITH JAMES! IN HIS HOUSE! .

"Merlin Evans," I turned around at the sound of his voice; he was smirking. *faints* "Close your mouth, you'll end up with flies in there." I obediently shut it tight but made sure to give him that disapproving glare before turning away from him, with my nose stuck in the air, to the window. Wow. They had the biggest garden ever possible.

"Where are we?!" I had never known such a place where the houses were so nice and BIG!

"We're in Belgravia-"

"BELGRAVIA IS LIKE REALLY RICH!" I screamed. Ok, I'm sorry but I've been raised up in Spinner's End. THIS PLACE IS AWESOME! James just looked at me like I was completely out of it.

"Yeah, I guess it's pretty expensive. But you always get the best when you're a Potter." He shrugged his shoulders and followed me to the window where he exhaled loudly. And I know this may sound freaky- BUT I SO WANTED TO BE THE AIR THAT HE HAD BREATHED IN!

"Where was your house then? It must have been pretty…" He stopped before he could say anything else. I guess because he was going to say something about a shabby place… which is true-

"Spinner's End." I grimaced. James' face paled and he nodded slowly.

"Oh. Yeah. Well…" Aaw. Bless him :)

I laughed. "It's okay James. I know it's like the grungiest place in England."

"Oh no. It's not that!" He said hastily, his cheeks reddening. "Yeah Ok. It's a pretty disgusting area." He admitted at which I smiled triumphantly.

"And also Snivellus lives up there. That greasy hairy bas***d." Ugh. I never wanted Snape to be brought up in a conversation between James and I, when we could be talking about our lives together. Ok. I really need to sort out this craziness about James Potter. EEKKK. EVEN THE NAME MAKES ME GO ALL BUTTERFLYISH!

"Sorry," He said after he noticed my face scrunched. "I know you two were pretty close, why I have no idea… but still. He's a complete arsehole though-"

There was a loud 'AHEM' at which James and I turned to see Rose Potter looking at James with a shocked expression on her porcelain face.

"Henry James Potter! You know I do not tolerate that kind of language in our house." James rolled his eyes at Rose's comment but then spoke: "Oh mum, the party's still on." Rose nodded and then began asking James what food and beverages he wanted. Party? I had no idea there was going to be a party…

"Now, who will be there? I don't want anything breaking, so you'll need someone responsible, and do not say Remus!" Rose said again before James had even opened his mouth.

He was silent for a moment, and I had that feeling you know? When like a parent and child are arguing and you feel like you shouldn't be there? I had that.

"Ev.. Lily's going." I turned my head in James' direction. Me?

"Lily, are you going to be drinking at this party?" She asked me. I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT THE BLUMIN PARTY IS!

"Uuhm. Probably not." I still have nightmares about the Fire whisky incident. She nodded approvingly at me.

"If only you could teach our James a thing or two, Lily." I blushed at her comment; damn I really need to work on my self confidence!

"Well, I should probably go and see where my dad is." I announced as the room fell into an uncomfortable silence.

"James, I want you to walk Lily to her house-"

"Mum, it's right next door." James rolled his eyes but gulped when he saw the dangerous expression which was on Rose's face. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me gently outside the living room to the front door. I had gasped when I noticed the grand staircase, they seemed to have so many floors and the kitchen, from what I could see, was very very modern.

James opened the front door and a large gust of icy wind blew at us. It wasn't snowing but the clouds looked a lot like snow clouds.

"James, what party?!" I found myself asking him as we walked down the street to my new house.

"It's just a house party." He replied gruffly. "But, I guess you'll have to come. Invite your friends if you want. And it's at 6 o'clock tonight at mine till whenever." I nodded my head like I understood everything. But in my head I was screaming: OH MY GOD! JAMES POTTER HAS INVITED ME TO GO TO HIS PARTY!

"Oh, and if I was you… I'd change clothes and wear something from this century." He smirked and then turned his back to me and began walking back to his own house. Why that cheeky #$%&&$$.

I didn't even bother to look around the house; I just ran up the stairs till I found my room. I was fuming. James Potter hated my dress style. BUT THERE WAS NOT A SINGLE DECENT OUTFIT THAT WOULD BE SUITABLE FOR A PARTY!

It was as if God had heard me because suddenly Tawny flew into my room with a letter. With a hoot he dropped it onto my bed and then began to snooze in his little cage.

_Lily, I heard there was a party at James' tonight and I AM TAKING YOU SHOPPING RIGHT THIS INSTANCE. I'm downstairs in your living room._

_Alice x_

How on earth did she know about the party?! Ah well, it's Alice we're talking about here….

* * *

"Alice. I hate you." I HATE HER!

She gave me a quizzical look. "Why?!" She asked.

"Because. LOOK. AT. ME!" She glanced me up and down.

"What? You look hot?" She's unbelievable! I was wearing a white frock that was quite tight along the bust (IT MAKES ME LOOK DEVELOPED!) and then at the waist it poofed out like a tutu with a black velvet ribbon tied loosely at the waist. It was very sparkly and I had a feeling that I could be my own personal disco ball. I had also been forced to wear heels and now my feet had blisters AND I HAD ONLY WORN THEM FOR LIKE 5 MINUTES! My hair was in a bun and had a few strands of curly hair left. My eyes had been highlighted with black eyeliner and mascara whereas Alice had left hers down and had put A LOT of spray on it, so with her short layers she looked awesome. She was wearing a strapless cocktail dress with what looked like violet splodges on it here and there, at the waist there was a fan like thing. She was also wearing black ballet pumps, which was actually quite good because even with me wearing heels I was only _just_ a little taller than her.

After a good few minutes she pulled me to James' house. WHY ON EARTH WAS I HERE?

"Lily? Alice?" It was Remus. I could hear music, very loud, coming from inside. I heard something breaking and then James Potter shouts. *shivers*. Remus gurgled happily and gave us both a big hug (he smelt of fire whisky).

"You know Lils… You look lovely; James won't be able to take his eyes of you."

"Well, it looks like the party's already started! Come on Remmy." Alice, being the lovely friend she is, dragged Remus, who was practically retching, onto the sofas. Which was probably not the best idea as the living room was full of people dancing and the music was so loud I couldn't even hear myself think.

Hahahahhaa, Taylor Hartley was looking like an idiot; her boobs were almost popping out of the scrap of material you would call a dress. Wait WHY THE HELL WAS _SHE_ HERE? I sighed fiercely and stomped my way to the drinks table. WKD, Smirnoff, Vodka... there was every type of alcohol there AND NOTHING THAT DIDN'T CONTAIN ALCOHOL!

"Evans?" James shouted, but because of the loud music it felt like he was just whispering my name. I beamed at him.

"Uh, is there anything that doesn't contain alcohol?" He glanced at the drinks table and beckoned me to follow. He took me to the fridge where he pulled out a few good cans of coca-cola. He tossed one to me and opened one himself.

"You not going to drink then?" I asked casually, but my heart was drumming so fast.

He shook his head. "Na, someone has to keep an eye on things, eh?" He flashed me a smile. EPPPP. *faints*

There was a loud: 'WWWWOOOOO' and it looked Taylor Hartley had gone all out. She was now dancing on one of the tables with what looked Charlie. CHARLIE? But.. he hates Taylor!

"I'll be right back, James." I seethed, he too was looking at the strange couple and he gave a 'hmm' for his response.

I shifted through the people till I got to him. "Charlie, you come here right now!" He looked down and his face broke into a smile.

"LIL-LYYYYYYYY!" He jumped down, fell and grabbed onto my legs for support.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?!" I scolded him as I lifted him to his feet. He didn't smell fishy but I could smell something, he gave me an innocent smile at which I rolled my eyes.

"Come on you." I dragged him over to the drinks table and poured him some water from the Potters fridge. I plodded Charlie into the seat next to James and ordered him to drink the water, not James… I ordered Charlie to drink the water.

"Lily," Charlie slurred, draining the water like his mouth was burning- hey maybe it was fire whisky! "Did I tell you looked beautiful?" I flushed at his comment and fiddled with the hem of my dress.

"Uh, no you didn't but thanks." I chuckled. The party was CRAZY.

"Evans. Where's Rowl? OH! ROWL! HEY I'M HERE!" Half of the party watched in amusement as Sirius jumped towards Izz, who was smirking slightly. I couldn't hear what they were saying because of the music but after a while they left. Together.

I shook my head in amazement and went towards the kitchen to get a little snack. It was a pretty dangerous trek to be perfectly honest; I got chatted up 3 times, almost felt up once, almost got into an argument 2 times and I swear someone spiked my coke. Because I was getting a MAJOR headache and I was just feeling incredibly happy. I was starting to feel really uncomfortable, what with the strobe lights, the music and the people. I began to gasp for air. Dropping my can of coke onto the floor I fled out of the kitchen to the small outside garden. I was leaning against the wall, fanning myself with my hand when I heard giggles and kissy noises.

"You sure you don't want to go back to the party? Or are you content on snogging me for the rest of eternity?!" The voice sounded veeery familiar; a rather gruff tone and a bit… _Sirius _like.

The other sniggered. "I am perfectly content. Now come here!" I knew that voice. Intrigued I got up from the wall, a wave of nausea creeping over me, and tip toed silently to the couple. Izz and Black. OH MY GOD I KNEW IT! THEY ARE FINALLY TOGETHER! WOOOAAAHH. PRETTY INTIMATE! Sirius was pushing Izz towards the wall and was kissing her so passionately that she began to moa- I think I'm going to be sic…

I shuddered as I got that nasty feel in the back of your throat. Damn, all over my new shoes and everything! I heard someone calling me but I was too tired to notice who. I felt them pick me gently and take me up stairs, I felt a soft mattress and instantly fell asleep.

* * *

"Lily?" My eyes flew open instantly. James Potter. Standing right above me. ARRGHHHH!!!! *FAAAINNTS*

"Hu? James…? How long have I…"

"Only about an hour. But don't worry; the party's still as mad as ever." He chortled as he sat down on the mattress right beside me.

My head began to thud again. "What happened?!" I asked groggily as I reached for the water that was right beside the bed table.

"Well, I don't know really. I heard Sirius whimpering about something and decided to check it out; you Ms. Evans were out of it on the floor. Completely wasted-"

"I… but I didn't have anything to drink… all I had was coke… wait. Ugh. I can't believe him-"

"Who?!" I felt James' fist tighten and his face creased.

"Uuh. It was that Ravenclaw guy… Ellis or something." Woah. My head has gone completely blank!

**Well, that's alcohol for you…**

_But I don't remember being drunk…_

**Trust me; you were.**

"I'm going to kill him." I heard him mutter underneath his breath. "The arse-faced git has been spiking everyone's drinks…" He began to curse under his breath at which I couldn't help but smile.

"You feel better?" He asked me when I had drained the water. I nodded and looked around the room. There were posters of the Berry-Heads and a banner of Gryffindor… OH MY GOD. I'M IN JAMES' ROOM! My heart did a little jig, I was lying in his bed. I had been in his covers!

"Oh, hey look it's snowing." I said casually. WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME? On 2nd thoughts it did take my mind of being in James' room. Had he taken me here? HE WAS THE ONE WHO HAD CARRIED ME?!!!!! I actually thanked God when I looked out the window to see it was indeed snowing. I would have looked like an absolute idiot if it wasn't snowing…

"So, you coming? We're missing the party." He flashed me a smile and extended his hand which I took gingerly, ignoring the little sparks of electricity that made me get a gigantic shiver down my spine. Only 5 more hours of this ludicrous party…

*4 more hours*

Taylor Hartley went home. FINALLY. I guess she had just a _bit_ too many fire whiskies and actually went as far as going up to James and trying to snog him senseless. I felt a twinge of jealously as James kindly took her back to the sofas and rang up a taxi. I didn't even know he could use a telephone!

When James announced to her that the taxi was outside she started to scream.

"SO I'M NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU JAMES? IS THAT IT?" He just told her calmly that she was drunk and that she was going home.

"OI, EVANS!" The people who had been watching turned to me immediately. Taylor was sobbing hysterically; her mascara was all wet and made her look like a panda. "I'm telling you now: That Potter doesn't deserve any girl; he has a heart of stone. I've… I've seen the way he looks at you! LIKE HE WANTS TO TAKE OFF YOUR CLO-"

"Come on T." Stacey butted in. She got hold of her friends hand and helped her towards the cab, going in after Taylor. My heart was racing. What the hell had Taylor meant?! And should I be scared or thrilled to the bone? Everyone had forgotten about what had been said, but James was still in the same place; looking at the wall like he was staring into space. When I tried to go over to him someone called his name and he left…

*3 more hours*

I just got felt up. NO KIDDING. AND IT WAS SOMEONE YOUNGER THAN ME TOO! I had just gone to the Dining Room to have a seat, because EVERYONE was in the living room, and in comes this little boy who's only like 14! He sat down next to me and at first I just ignored him as I silently nibbled on my cookie. But then as I got up I felt something touch my bum and I jumped out of my skin. I turned around to find that boy whimpering.

"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry!" He gasped as he fiddled with his arms and moved closer to me.

"Eh.. no it's fine." I giggled. The poor little guy.

"I am just so sorry! Blame the puberty! PUBERTY! I… I'm not drunk.. it's just whenever I see a woman I get so… agh I don't even know!" He continued to ramble on and even as I left the room he followed me (still rambling).

"Hey." Leane smirked at me. "What's with the stalker?" She just happened to be right next to James, who had perked up with interest.

"Stalker? What stalker?" He asked with a confused look.

"My stalker…" I replied dully, he gave me a shocked expression. "Well technically he's not a stalker… just some weird kid who keeps talking to me about puberty. Honestly, James, why the hell did you invite 4th years?" He opened his mouth but then closed it again.

"Why? What happened?" Leane asked, intrigued. She had a kind of twinkle in her eye and I knew what she was about to do… But nevertheless I whispered it to her.

"What? SOMEONE FELT YOU UP?!" Thank god the music was so loud! But James heard. He turned to us suddenly.

"Who's the creep?" He asked coldly. I looked around the room and pointed at him. He sighed.

"Oh. My. Merlin. _Him_?!" He asked again. I nodded again. How many times do I have to say?! The kid noticed me and walked over.

"Look, I am so so so sorr… James?" Eh? The kid knows James? And what's more is that James glared at the boy. The boy had a lighter shade of hair compared to James and… OH MY GOSH, DON'T TELL ME THAT-

"Neil; I think you have something to apologise to Ev… Lily." _Neil_ glared at James and hissed something like 'I've already apologised' but sighed and said 'sorry' again.

"Now go upstairs now or I'll tell mum in the morning." OH MY GOSH!

"He's… he's your b-brother?!" I spluttered. JAMES' BROTHER HAD FLIPPING FELT ME UP! Leane looked shocked too but was laughing silently to herself.

"Yeah.. uh sorry 'bout that." James said to me quickly, he was starting to get a bit red on the cheeks. I MEAN HIS BROTHER??!!! He left quickly leaving me and a hysterical Leane.

*2 more hours*

I got dragged onto the dance floor by Maria who started to dance energetically. It was an 80's power ballad and I couldn't help but smile as Maria jumped up and down. 2 couples had an argument and one actually ended in a slap of the face!

*1 more ruddy hour*

OK, I am getting immensely tired now. I was just falling asleep on the couch and I actually accepted this drink off someone. Ok, I'm not going to drink it… WHY THE HELL DID I JUST TAKE A SIP?! Hey… it tastes good actually…. Woah I just drained the whole cup. MORE MORE MORE!

Before I knew it I had drunk 5 whole cups of… I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW WHAT THE HELL IT WAS!

I gurgled at something and pointed to the middle of the room. "Woahh, I see sparkles…" People were looking at me funnily, WHAT?! They think the Head Girl Lily Evans has never gotten drunk before?! Obviously they did think that. *sniggers*

"Come on Evans; I think you've had enough of that." A pair of gentle hands touched mine and grasped the cup out off my hands.

"No!" I pouted; I wanted… whatever it was! Grr.

The voice chuckled. "Your drink got spiked _again_?! And there was me thinking we'd be the only sober and sane people here!" The voice sounded so nice and it made my back shiver as the person grabbed my hand and took me to the kitchens. 3 guesses who that voice belonged to…

"James?!" I asked in surprise once I was able to see. He smiled at me and handed me a cracker. Ew.

"Eat." He pointed to the cracker and then my mouth. I rolled my eyes but nevertheless obeyed him. Honestly, I am not a kid!

"Good!" He praised once I had eaten it all. "You feeling better?"

"No." I hiccoughed.

I felt all weird inside; like there was something so important but I had no idea what it was.

"You ok?" He asked again. Ugh. I've already answered this question! I just meekly shook my head. I was about to head off to the sitting rooms when-

"James…" What am I doing?! DON'T TALK TO HIM! WALK AWAY YOU STUPID WOMAN! MY BRAIN IS NOT SENDING VIBES TO MY MOUTH! ARRRGHHH.

He looked up at me and his gorgeous hazel eyes made my stupid self carry on humiliating myself. Oh bugger.

"I'm not ok." I said quietly. AND YOU'RE TELLING ME?! STUPID LILY EVANS.

"What is it? Are you sick? Do you have a fever?" He put his hand on my forehead urgently and the warmth of his hand made me close my eyes in satisfaction. I could feel those electric vibes running all through my body. I bit my lip as I glanced a look at him. How could he not notice the shock when he touched me? Or maybe he couldn't feel anything at all… He looked at me again and I seemed to have to fight the tears that began to flow bitterly down my face.

"Hey, what's wrong?!" He was acting so concerned… and he actually wiped the tears off my cheeks, giving my stomach another jolt as he cupped my cheek.

"I.. it's… it's you." OH MY GOSH! STOP TALKING YOU STUPID LILY! Without giving him any chance to speak I rambled on, my mind was so bubbly due to the alcohol that it was such a wonder I was able to speak!

"It hurts." The tears were falling like raindrops, so hard that neither James nor I could be bothered to stop the flow. He was staring at the floor and I had such a horrible feeling that he knew exactly what I was going to say… like he was preparing himself for it.

"Liking you… it- it hurts. Just so much." Oh my goodness. I AM GOING TO MURDER MYSELF!!!

His mouth was twitching, like he wanted to say something, but was unable to say the words right.

"I know… I'm sorry." He whispered finally after a minute of uncomfortable silence. I was going to shout at him; scream in his face that he didn't know at all what I was going through. As my mouth opened, ready to thunder at him I suddenly saw green.

Flashes of green everywhere. I fumbled around for James, for anyone. But I seemed to be alone. Alone apart from a small baby in a cot. Curious, I stumbled closer to the baby and I gasped as my eyes laid on all too familiar face, but I couldn't put my finger on who it so greatly reminded me of. Apart from the eyes; the almond shaped emerald eyes. Exactly like mine. Was this my son? If so, then how on earth was I seeing him now? In the future?!

I suddenly heard a male voice shouting at me from behind the door to the baby's bedroom.

"LILY! RUN! TAKE HARRY AND GO!" The voice sounded so… brave? Heroic and so calm. This voice was risking his own life for me and this baby? But what was he saving us from? I knew as I heard five seconds later; that cold voice which makes you get shivers down your spine. That cold hearted man (if he was still classed as one..) who so willingly murdered thousands of muggles and witches and all other kinds of magical beings. Lord Voldermort.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" It all turned silent. Apart from a body dropping onto the floor right outside of the door. My heart gave a sad jolt; that man had put his own life on the line. And now if Voldermort came in here, I would do the same. Anything for… Harry.

"Stand aside." A voice hissed from behind me. I froze instantly.

"Please. Don't do anything to Harry-"

"Give me the child and nothing will happen to you." I doubt that. Risk my own life to save my child or hand the child over, see him die and then see my own death. I think everyone would choose the first.

"Please," My voice shook pleadingly. "just take me instead-"

"Very well. AVADA KEDAVR-"

"LILY!" I opened my eyes and saw James' face so close to mine. He was shaking me by the shoulder and had a very worried expression on his face. The whole living room was silent. Yikes… what had I done now?!

"Are you alright?! You just started screaming about some guy called Harry and that someone should take you instead…" Oh my gosh. Ah well. I'LL HAVE FORGOTTEN IT ALL BY TOMORROW!"

**But James' won't have.. *hic***

_Who cares about that?!_

When James had told everyone to (and I quote:) 'bugger off' he asked me again if I was ok.

"No no no no no. I'm fine Jamsies-poo. Absoueltksy *hic* just peachsy." Ugh. And drunk.

He gave a little chuckle and looked at me for what must have been the hundredth time that evening. "Will I ever get you Lily Evans?"

* * *

_Dear Diary, so sorry I haven't written, today has been insane. Also the fact that I can't remember anything at all that happened last night at the party scares me… I mean, what if I had embarrassed myself in front of everybody?! Ah well… guess there's nothing I can do. Right now I am tucked in bed, the duvet up to my neck. I'm cold and feel groggily. But I'm guessing you want to know why today has been insane and I'm sure you are waiting impatiently to listen to this story- as I was humiliated right in front in James. How, you may ask. My arse- read the following and you will soon find out. My parents (my mum's back by the way! :) she's well and jumoy!)and James' went out to the park. And so James and I went to walk his other next door neighbours dog. _

"_Oh my god!" James whispered, I turned to him and looked at him quizzically. Then it dawned on me, keys. We had no keys. Damn and bollocks. We had gone to take a walk and left the keys. The back door was locked and every downstairs window was shut and locked. Double damn and bollocks._

_I searched through my pockets eagerly, we could just charm open the door. But I stopped dead, my wand was in the bathroom, and James' was in 'his other trousers.'_

"_Why didn't you say anything?!" My heart was racing. James and I were locked outside with Chuck (the dog) … and guess what? It had started to snow._

"_I was about to ask when you shut the door." He replied bluntly. _

_Oh, I am such an idiot… Wait, why am I saying that? James should have asked before I had shut the door, even though I was thinking this I dared not say it aloud. James can be cranky. What do we do?! _

_Woah. James has gone off, come back! He just walked off! Without even telling me._

"_Where the hell are you goi… oh." I ended lamely. He was climbing up the gate to his back garden._

"_Pass me Chuck and then climb over the gate as well." _

_I laughed, is he serious?! _

"_I'm serious." He said hotly. Grr. Chuck smells of wet dog. Eeeww, well, he is a wet dog. _

"_I can't do it James." I moaned after I had successfully gone over the gate to see where he was looking. He was glancing at the only open window that was reachable. Ok, scratch reachable. The only window open. The bathroom window. He had looked at me sceptically and then back at the window._

"_And why can't you?!" He demanded, his eyes still gazing up at the roof._

"_A: There's no ladder so I can't exactly climb up. B: Have you seen the size of that window? There is no way in Limbo, Heaven, Hell or Earth that I will be able to fit through that. And C: I'm afraid of heights." _

_No sooner had the words left my lips that it began to rain, hard. Chuck whined and I had the urge to scold him, but James loves that pup… _

_I heard him yell 'THE GREENHOUSE!' through the rain and so we both ran towards the very back garden, it's insanely muddy in there. I must have slipped at least a dozen times, my hair was muddy and I just thanked Merlin I was not wearing a white top._

_We stayed in the shelter of the greenhouse till the rain stopped and then we began to discuss how I would able to get onto the roof._

"_How about the table?!"_

"_No."_

"_The trampoline?!"_

_I rolled my eyes and sighed. "Sure, why don't we just move the trampoline and I can jump to the roof and then get in that way!" I said sarcastically. James actually thought it would work… idiot._

"_Hey, what about that. On second thoughts- what the hell is it first?!" I pointed to a weird black thingy, it looked like a bin. But was more bulgy and shorter. James smiled._

"_It's a compost bin." Oh. Compost. Yum. "It might work actually, here, lend me a hand." Is he insane?! I will not stand on a compost bin. _

"_Please." He looked at me with those gorgeous hazel eyes. His hair was a mess, the jet black hair sticking up in every direction possible. There was mud and water all over his face and clothes and I just resisted the urge to flick a piece of mud that was hanging off his check. _

"_Fine." I sighed._

_With much difficultly we moved the compost bin to where the roof was. He had insisted that I stood on the compost bin and then he would grab my legs and I then would haul myself onto the roof. _

"_Lily…" OH MY GOSH! HE CALLED ME LILY! "Do you really mean what you said last night at the party?!"_

"_Oh no… why? What did I say-"_

"_Nothing embarrassing… uh. Well. Argh, nevermind. Hurry up and get on that ruddy roof!"_

"_Uuummmm. Maybe this isn't such a good idea!" I shrieked. _

"_Why not?!" He said irritably. Honestly, why doesn't come up here and try it._

"_Because. Every time I try and grab hold of one of the ledge it shakes." I again tried to lift my legs over, swinging them and seeing if I could roll up onto the roof._

"_Alright. I can see that isn't working. Your legs are too short." He was silent for a moment and then said- " Oooh. Try standing on my shoulder and then you should be able to get onto the roof." _

_Hang on a second. Stand on James' shoulder?! The James I am or 'was' completely, utterly and absolutely obsessed with?!_

_He must have noticed my eyes widen. "Don't worry, I should be able to hold your weight for about 15 seconds. And if my shoulder starts to hurt I'll yelp." That's not I was worried about love :p_

_I was still stood on the compost bin and James told me to put one foot on his shoulder and leave one on the bin. I know what you're thinking! Well, ok, I don't, but I know what I was thinking- I was thinking I was going to die but I had already because James was willing to let me stand on his shoulder! _

_I had hesitantly stood on his shoulder, leaping back as I heard James yelp in pain._

"_Merlin! Are you ok?!" I asked worriedly, but then I saw his face smiling._

"_Just joking, carry on."_

_I shook my head, honestly, how could he joke about that?! I was worried._

"_Am I hurting you?!"_

"_No, but hurry up." He gasped. _

_Oh merlin, oh merlin, please don't let me fall. I'll do chores around the house! I closed my eyes as I took in a deep breath and heaved onto the roof. I felt a sharp pain on my left arm and as I wearily looked at it I noticed some red scratches on my arms from where I had rubbed against the slate._

_OH MY MERLIN! I WAS ON THE ROOF! James was cheering and looked at him and smiled. Hurrying to the window. _

"_Can you fit through?!"_

"_Umm. Maybe, I think my arse is too big to be honest."_

"_Your arse isn't big, it's tiny." Even though my back was to him I could tell he was rolling his eyes. _

_This bit was not my finest hour. Just imagine halfway through the bathroom window with your arse sticking out and your legs flying everywhere. I was lucky to have been wearing leggings. Just imagine if I had been wearing jeans, ouch._

_After a few mad minutes (I don't want to bore you with details with me and myself humiliating ourselves in front of James Potter) I had finally got all the way through. I spotted my wand on top of the toilet (don't ask) and I hurriedly cleaned up the bathroom, as it was full of mud and water now. And then healed my thighs as they were bright red. _

_Well, there's my story. Funny wasn't it?! I am never doing that again. After I had gotten in and opened the door for James we collapsed onto the sofas. Drying ourselves and our clothes with our wands. _

_His parents and mine came back two hours later, we hadn't moved, hadn't talked, we had just sat there staring into space. When Harold Potter (James' dad, and I know I have said before he was Jeremy, but he prefers Harold. I prefer to call him Mr Potter or James' dad but he insists on me calling him Harold…) came in he took one look at us and said 'who died?!'_

_James had just glanced at me; too tired to answer. I had shrugged my shoulders thanked Harold and Rose for letting me stay and left the house with my parents to our house._

_Love, Lily x_

"Just one more week," I said to myself. "Just one more week then I'll be back in Hogwarts!"

**Well, wasn't that an exciting chapter?! Sorry if it was a bit angsty.. but hopefully you enjoyed it as much as I have written it! IT'S CHRISTMAS TOMORROW!!! WOOOOOOOOOOO!!! Merry Christmas guys! And please review, I'll love you forever :D **

**Love, Frog. Bin xxx**


	15. Raging Hormones

_**Hai all! I was surprised so many people have favourited this story, it makes me feel proud :D**_

_**Hope you enjoy this chapter :) **_

_**Disclaimer- **__**J.K Rowling OWNS**_

_**Chapter 15- **__**Raging hormones and whatnot**_

_Dear diary,_

_Okay, sorry I haven't written in AGES. Our whole area is just covered in snow. Snow snow snow snow snow. It's about 10 inches outside; it's so bad they had to cancel the Hogwarts Express due to the bad weather! I also haven't gotten my results back yet either…Mostly everyone I know is ecstatic about missing a bit of school, but I'm not really that happy._

_I haven't seen James in about 2 days. I am having withdrawal symptoms! I SEE HIS FACE EVERYWHERE! He went to his aunties, as did his whole family, for Christmas and were supposed to come back today (it's the 4__th__ January) but obviously that wretched snow isn't going anywhere soon._

_I miss James_

_I. Am. Head. Girl. Well, okay I'm not __yet__ but I will be. S-O-O-N!_

_I miss my friends_

_I miss James_

_I am fed up of Petunia and her oaf of a boyfriend. Seriously. He is so gigantic that he has to sit on 2 chairs together at our table. And still his fat drapes on the sides of the chair. Eeeww._

_I miss James_

_I miss James._

_I don't know how long I can last in this hell hole. My dad and mum don't mind the walrus, although my dad does slip occasionally with a remark or joke. But he never listens; he's always doing googly eyes at my horsed-face sister. Woah. I feel mean. AND I LIKE IT! I wish someone gave me the googly eyes. It'd be romantic and I think you know who that someone is. _

_Love,_

_Lily x_

"Lil-spud?!" I cringe at the name. Trust my dad to think of the most embarrassing nicknames ever.

"I'm going over to check the Potter's house; you do the top floor and I'll do the bottom, okay?!" My head automatically sprung up at the sound of 'Potter's.' I have the WONDEFULL job of looking upstairs… and you know whose bedroom is upstairs right? DING! DING! DING! WE HAVE A WINNER!

I practically ran downstairs to my dad and we both made our way to the Potter's. As soon as I opened **his** door I was overwhelmed by his gorgeous scent. It smelt like… vanilla… cinnamon… cherry and clean linen all at once. I closed my eyes in satisfaction as the scent was almost edible and glanced around the room. It was actually kind of messy, like mine- WE ARE A MATCH MADE IN HEAVEN!- but it still looked so divine. I mean, it's James Potter's room. Whatever it looks like it's still heavenly. He's a size 7 in shoes, he has converse ( I LOVE HIM EVEN MORE NOW!), there were jeans, shirts, socks and books scattered about on the floor and… oh my god.. is that?

**HE'S A BOXER GUY! **

They are black with like colourful splodges XD _AAARRRGGGGHHHH._

"Calm… Lily… breath." I said to myself, but my breath was so rigid as I stared around the room. I know, I must look like some kind of stalker… smelling his shoes and peeking in drawers… BUT THAT'S WHAT WE DO! WE'RE TEENAGERS! Jeeeeez.

His walls were painted a sunshine yellow and right near his bed was a collage of wizard photos, him and the marauders, him and his family, him and more marauders and… I think my heart just stopped.

Me.

I'm in one of them.

Me.

Lily Evans.

In a picture with James Potter.

By his bed.

*FAINTS*

It was sometime this year; Sirius was following Izz around which resulted in me and the marauders being together. The photo Sirius had his arm around a very disgruntled photo Izz who seemed to be also blushing slightly. HA! The photo James waved at me at which I nervously waved back.

The next thing that caught my eye was… his wardrobe. Oh my Merlin. It was like a heaven light was shining down onto it. It was covered in the Red River Ratter's Quidditch team photos and there were a few Gryffindor banners on there as well.

_To open or not to open. That is the question…_

**OH MY GOD! DO IT! DO IT!**

_But isn't it sorta his privacy? _

**Naaaa….**

I was just about to open the wardrobe when-

"Uh… Lily?" OH MY GOOOOOOOOOOOD! Hand on his wardrobe door. Body frozen. Caught red-handed. It's him! Oh shi-

"Hi James!" I put on a false smile and turn towards him. There he is. Looking the hottest I have ever seen him. His hair is spiky and tousled and he has a slight smile on his gorgeous lips. If I just keep calm and pretend like he wasn't disturbing me he shouldn't think…

"What you doing?" It wasn't a cautious question; like he knew I was sniffing his underwear and was angry. He wasn't the slightest bit angry. He was smiling… and the way the question came out… he sounded almost humours?!

"Well… my dad and I came to check the house," I fumbled around the room towards him, "and it looks like your room is in… err… great condition!" He looked at me dumbfounded but I just grinned, wanting so badly to just leave the room and never see him again. Of course I wouldn't actually want that…

"So, I'll just… umm. Go." But James was still stood in front of the door and it looked like he wouldn't be moving any time soon.

"You going to move?" I asked unenthusiastically, after a minute's silence. He made a strange raspy noise at the back of his throat and stumbled to the middle of the room.

Right. I can go now. I AM FREE! Damn, my feet are not moving! MOVE FEET! But no. My eyes automatically follow James Potter. Sheeeeesh.

"Damn, why the hell did I leave it so messy?" I paled at his question. He shouldn't be able to notice, should he?!

"Oh my…!" I watched in awe and amusement as he quickly picked up the _heavenly _black boxers that I had just admired.

"Sorry 'bout that." He grinned sheepishly at me as he stuffed them into the back pocket of his jeans.

Hiding my laughter I shrugged my shoulders. "Na... it's fine. Seriously I don't mind…. NO! I didn't mean it like that!" He gave me a strange smile but I just kept rambling. "I mean I _don't mind _them but… this isn't coming out right… I err… your boxers can be wherever they go… I…"

I was cut off by his laughter. "Merlin, you crack me up Lil!" He chuckled as I scowled.

"It's not that funny!" I snap.

"You *snort* were just *laugh* 'your boxers can be wherever they go'" He mimicked my frantic voice. I may ruddy well love this guy but you never ever ever make fun of women when they are humiliated! NEVER. And so in a result I threw a cushion at his head and ran for the door.

DAMN! It's locked?

"How did you lock it?!" I gasped in awe. "You.. You can't do magic till we're 17…"

"I know," He gave me a wolfy grin, pocketed his wand, and walked towards me. HEART IS HAMMERING FAST!

James.

Walking.

Towards.

Me.

"Me being the Minister for magic's son gives me those privileges." His face is about 5 cm away from mine. I gulp.

"A privilege you say?" My voice is all croaky but hopefully James won't notice, I said the first thing that came into my head. Anything to break this uncomfortable silence. He was leaning on the door, so I was kind of trapped because he was standing in front of me. Damn hormones. Grrr.

He nodded his head seriously and leaned in towards my hair.

"I am James Potter." He whispered into my ear, I could feel his breath tickling my neck which automatically sent electric vibes all the way through my body. If possible his body pushed mine further into the door. I could see his eyes staring into mine as his left hand caressed my cheek.

Suddenly we heard a 'WHOOOSH!' and I was sent flying back onto the floor with a bang, James on top of me.

"Oh… was I interrupting something?!" Oh god. Rose Potter gave me a small wink as I blushed furiously.

"_Mum!_" James whines from above me. I've just realised what this may look like…

"Oh God no, Mrs Potter! We were just-"

"Mum, I was just showing her I can do mag-" We stopped and looked at each other as we both blurted out simultaneously

"Uh-hu. Well, I would say go back and do whatever you two were doing," I blushed again whereas James sighed and pulled me up from the floor. "buuut, Sirius is here to see you James."

"Sirius?" James asked with surprise. Rose nodded and exclaimed he was just downstairs. After his mum had gone James turned to me.

"You best stay here Lil-"

"No!" We hear Sirius poddle up the stairs. "I want Lily to be there, I have some explaining to do…" James gave him a sceptical look but nevertheless followed Sirius who was already power walking towards James' room. What explaining?!

"Whoa! Did a bomb hit your room or something?!" Sirius whistled lowly and then barked with laughter as he looked around the room. Ummm. Hmmm, I wonder who did that. *innocent smile*

"What the HELL have you two been up to?!" James' eyes widened and he began to have choking fit as I imagined in my head me and him… well… let's just say I blushed. Again.

"We did nothing like that!" James glared at Sirius who had now made himself comfortable on James' bed. Sirius snorted but then looked at us seriously.

"So what is it?" James asked causally, who noticed Sirius twiddle his fingers in nervousness.

"What is it?!" James asked again, a bit more forceful this time. That's another thing I admire about James; he cares so much about his friends.

"I had another argument with my family." Sirius said hesitantly. That's it? A family argument isn't that much of a big deal… but to James it looked like it was ruddy serious, his skin had turned a pale queasy colour.

"What happened?" James asked hoarsely.

Sirius didn't answer for a few seconds but continued twiddling with his fingers. "I left." He said it simply and with a slight smile. What the hell?!

"You _left_?" James' eyes widened as he took in his best friends words. Sirius nodded his head, a bit more enthusiastically this time.

"They were talking about that pure-blood sh*t, they're all vulgar and I never want to see them again. I don't care if I get disowned. They can suck on Voldermort's cock for all I care but there is no way in hell I am ever calling them my family." WOOAAAAHH. Steady on! I am so confused? Why was it that James understood everything, why the hell did Sirius say I could come? AND WHAT THE HELL?! Vol…v-v vvvvolder-mmort…?!

"Sirius, are you sure about this? I mean. I am proud and you know my mum would let you stay here in a heartbeat… but… you really want to be disowned? Even if the Black's are a family of two-faced arses… no offence."

Sirius barked with laughter. "None taken. And Pron… uuh I mean James, I don't care about being disowned. You know I'm nothing like them! You knew that the first time we went on the Hogwarts Express!"

James said nothing but nodded slightly with a small smile on his lips.

"I bet you are slightly confuzzled eh Lily?" Sirius chuckled when I nodded my head, unable to speak.

"Well… umm where do I start? Well, I was born into a prestigious pure-blood family who have served Voldermort for generations. But I was the blunt nail of the family. I hate how they treat half-bloods and muggle-borns; I hated how they acted so harshly and then when I became a Gryffindor it was like I had upset the family name… my mother had lost all hope in me by that time, and concentrated on getting my dick of a brother as a death-eater. My dad still tried to… 'Convert' me you might say… but I hate the Black's." He finished with a slight chuckle and made himself more comfortable on James's bed.

"Oh…" I said lamely after a few seconds silence, but no one was able to comment as Rose made another appearance. She came in with 2 pillows, a duvet and a mattress floating behind her.

"You can sleep in James' room, Sirius." She smiled and then settled the stuff on a 'clean' part of James' floor.

"Well, after James has tided his room… what the hell happened in here?" She turned to James and I with a glint in her eye.

"We didn't do anything!" James groaned defiantly as Sirius and Rose Potter started to snigger immaturely.

"Lily," Rose turned to me and I suddenly hated all eyes on me. "Make sure James

always tells you he loves you. And don't let him treat you like dirt!" HAHAHAHA.

"Alright mum, thanks!" James said hastily, pushing his mum out of the room and then shutting it. Leaving us 3 in an uncomfortable silence once again.

"Are you-"

"Lily and I are not going out, Sirius." Ouch. Even if it's the truth… the way James said it so quickly… like he was desperate to show we weren't dating.

**Well… what did you expect him to say?!**

_He could have said it... differently._

**And that would've made a difference?**

I hated how Sirius and James didn't pretend I was there.

"So, what were you two doing then. It must have been pretty sexy to have a room like this-"

"_Sirius_, Lily and I? What the hell. It's too sickening for words…" I will not shout… I will not shout… breath Lily. Regain your… whatever it's called-

"So what _were_ you two doing?"

"Nothing." James replied bluntly.

"Then why is it such a mess?"

"How am I supposed to know?"

"Because you and Lily had sex-"

"BLACK! POTTER!" I yelled. "I HAVE HAD FRIGGING ENOUGH OF THIS!" Their faces were priceless, probably because they had 'forgotten' I was in the same room as them. James was just expressionless; he hadn't even flinched when I thundered at them both. Sirius, however, was cowering behind a pillow.

"So you do admit. You and James had sex-"

"That's bull! Why the hell would I stoop so low as Potter? I'd have more enjoyment with a plate of anchovies." I hate anchovies and from what it looked like, so did J- Potter and Black, since they both shivered just like I did.

"All I was saying Evans was that you and I didn't have s-" But he didn't have time to finish what he was saying, since I furiously threw the first thing that I saw- a torch. It hit him and he dropped to his bed to take cover. I hope it hurt.

"I ruddy hate you James Potter. You too Black." Black's face dropped into a sad face and again Potter was unresponsive. I sighed in frustration and blasted the door open.

"He likes you, Lily." I turned around suddenly and saw Rose Potter standing on the stair-case.

"I'm afraid you're mistaken, Rose." I was going to say more, shout more. But Rose placed her hand on my arm reassuringly and gave me that 'mum' look.

"He's just too stubborn to admit it. He'll figure it out eventually. Let him fight for you. Takes after his father in this criteria. A total idiot when it comes to girls." She left me with my just thoughts as she turned away with a chuckle.

_Dear Diary,_

_FINALLY I AM BACK AT HOGWARTS! It took a whole 2 weeks till the snow cleared, but I just stayed in my room; sulking. James actually came a few times but I never left my room. Once he actually knocked on my door (Sirius and Remus were there too) and they threatened they were going to break down the door, but then I threatened I would beat the crap out of them. So they left. _

_To be honest I'm not even sure why I'm so annoyed with them… I KEEP FALLING FOR THOSE AMAZING POTTER EYES! He's so damn hot! But something tells me not to act all lovey dovey around him… you know, get him to notice me for a change. Good plan?_

_Love,_

_Lily x_

* * *

"Oh god… I haven't revised yet." My stomach churned as I realised I only had 2 precious days until one of the most exams of my life. CRAP!

"Just cram it all in tomorrow, works every time for me." Mari shrugged and plopped herself on the floor. The thing with Mari is that she's already intelligent; she could not revise at all and still come out of the exam with an O. IT'S SO UNFAIR! I HAVE TO WORK MY RUDDY ARSE OFF AND ALL I GET IS AN E?!

Since I was a bit… preoccupied with me getting worried about the upcoming exam I was twisting my bottle so hard that suddenly the lid caught my thumb and-

"ARGH! OH MY MERLIN'S FLIPPING HECK!" My thumb was actually bleeding. IT'S A VIVAN WATER BOTTLE. IT'S NOT SUPPOSED TO HURT PEOPLE!

"Aaaawwww. Want James to kiss it better eh?" Leane winked at me.

Eh? "Uumm. No? I was just saying it hurts-"

"You want James to kissy-wissy it better." Alice cooed at me, making that… _revolting_ baby face she does.

"I do not!" I fumed. Why don't they get it? Suddenly I was pulled to a distant but quiet corridor by my lovely friends, note the sarcasm.

"What's up with you and James?" Izz asked me seriously. They were all looking at me curiously; it was so bizarre that I just had to start sniggering.

"What?" I laughed. "There's nothing going on to have something up between us!"

"Yeah right!" Leane whipped out her 'notebook' and read off some weird things which apparently means he like me… "He specifically looks at you when his posse pass. He actually said 'hello' to you today and he smiled but you 'didn't hear him'-"

"I didn't hea-" I protested but I was cut off as Leane continued louder.

"In my opinion he's just playing hard to get, and so you should play the game too."

"Well, I don't talk to him." I said bluntly.

"That's good… WAIT. NO! THAT'S BAD! You need to lead him on!" Since when was Leane an expert on boy bagging? I mean I know she has Matt, but still…

"I mean it's so OBVIOUS he likes you!"

"And don't forget about that time you dropped your folder and he helped you-"

"Yeah, but it was Remus' idea to help me. And then Sirius was like 'oh go and help her James!'-"

"Lily! Don't interrupt!" Alice scolded, she gave me her evil eyes and instantly I shut my mouth. "As I was saying, also there's that time you had obviously burnt that dish in Muggle Studies but he still tasted it and said it was nice. THEN there was that time in 5th year that Dumbledore picked you and him to guide that family around Hogwarts. And if I remember correctly Dumbledore had asked James 'who do you want to be picked with?' and James LOOKED AT YOU! AND SO DUMBLY PICKED YOU!"

"We interrupting something?" We all turned hesitantly to the voice. It was Giles McKinnion, one of Alice's friends. He had his friends Sam and Jake there with him. But we just ignored them and continued.. well they continued whereas I just stood there. Soon, the boys became bored and started playing with something; I was too concerned with the current topic that was being discussed.

"Hey, all of you's turn for a second!" We did as instructed and… _**WHAM.**_

I saw a flash and felt a sudden pain on my nose.

"JAKE! I TOLD YOU TO AIM FOR MARIA!" I could hear voices but my eyes were too watery to see anything. I am not crying… it's just the ummm…. You know… sudden shock. And what? They weren't even supposed to hit me? My that's nice isn't it?! I'LL END UP A SPINSTER!

"Lily, are you okay?!" Sam looked at me worriedly and then glanced at my nose. My stomach did the teeniest summersault, I spent about a week crushing on him until I realised he was dating Mary, who is disgusting. Seriously, she is so sporty she could be a man, she probably is….

"I'm fine." I croaked. "Just peachy." And then unexpectedly I couldn't stop laughing. Even though tears were running down my face, wetting my face, I couldn't help it.

"I'MN FINE!" I yelled after everyone had asked if I was ok for about the millionth time.

"Was it you, Sam?" I asked sweetly. Sam gasped and brought a hand to his heart.

"I would never! It was Jake! He threw the pencil!"

"Aaaah, so it was a pencil." I nodded my head, blimey it felt like a cannon ball.

Alice looked at me for a second and then I was crushed as she began to dance with me.

"Alice… what the hell are you doing?" She didn't answer though, just continued doing the box-step.

"Whooah, wait why are you the man? You can't even lead!" I protested. I then looked to my right and it all clicked.

James. Dammnnit, Alice is making me look like a right idiot. She began to swerve into his direction. Oh Merlin… I know what she's trying to do… she was trying to 'accidentally' push me into him causing us to collide or to him to 'magically sweep me off my feet'. And that is not happening.

I did what any normal person would have done. Tickled my abductor. And it worked. She let out a howl but it was loud enough for James to hear and he turned. I could feel my cheeks burning red and I could feel all eyes on me.

"What," I sniffed. "My nose still hurts. _Sam_."

**DON'T BE MAD AT ME PLLLEEEAASSEEE! I know this chapter was insane and not very well written, and I apologise now. I could do with a beta actually. Anyone interested… but I don't really get this beta thing… **

**But IM SORRY! I have a GCSE exam in like 2 days and I am so freaked :S **

**And yes the pencil incident did happen to me, I have a cut on my nose! And also the dance thing too. What happened for me to deserve this?!**

**Preview-**

"Why did you tell everyone you like James?"

"I didn't…?" Alice looked at me for a second and then shrugged her shoulders. "Why?" I asked suspiciously; I was dreading the answer…

"Because almost everyone knows."

WHAAAAT?

**Review my preeties and I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER! Bribery I know but come on! Be a loverly person and help me out ja? **

**MUCHO THANKIES!**

**Frog. Bin x**


	16. THE WOLF MAN!

**Why don't we all play a game yeah? Why don't we actually review after reading this chapter? C'mon….? It's my 16****th**** today and after watching Harry Potter and The Half-Blood Prince I'm in the perfect mood. ****:)**

**_DISCLAIMER- J.K Rowling owns._**

_**Chapter 16- THE WOLF MAN**_

_Dear diary,_

_Ignoring James is useless. _

_1.) Because he's so damn hot!_

_2.) Because he's like ignoring me… __**AGAIN!**_

_Maybe I'm overreacting a bit? I don't think he's actually ignoring me… I think it's just because I'm not talking to him. Guys are so sensitive like that right? They get all nervous and shy if the girl doesn't talk… EVEN WHEN IT'S __**SUPPOSED**__ to be the guy who makes the first move. Right?_

_Love,_

_Lily x_

"Maybe we should like push you into him and then he'll catch you and save you and you can be like: 'Oh! Sorry James' and he can be like: 'oh it's okay; you're my damsel in distress' and then you'll both kiss and it'll be like happy ever after-"

"Not to burst your bubble Leane… but I don't think that tactic will work on anyone who's not Matt." Leane looked at me and gave me a disgruntled face.

"Well ssoooorrryyy for trying to find how to get you and James talking again!"

"It's not that we aren't talking! I mean… ok… I guess we're not."

"Look Lils," Alice sighed from her bed. "Maybe you should just talk to him?"

"Oh sure! I'll just go straight up to him and be like: OH HI JAMES! DID YOU KNOW I STILL LIKE YOU?! Riiigght, cos that'll work Al." I replied sarcastically.

Everyone in the room heaved a sigh. This had become a sort of routine every night. They will all start to try and rule my life by coming up with RIDICULOUS ideas on how to get James to like me.

A few suggestions were okay. But then they got more crappy and unrealistic. There was one where I would spill flour on him…. How that can get him to like me is beyond me. Oh and don't forget the one where I pretend to be under some weird spell and kiss him so it's like it's not me.

**I think they're pretty good.**

_Shush. I am __not__ in the mood_

"Why don't you smile at him?"

"I've already tried that Izz!" I cried. "I smiled at him today and he dropped his eyes to the floor as quick as lightening and didn't give any kind of response!"

"Maybe that was because he's shy… you know?!" Mari shrugged from behind her Transfig book. We have a real exam for Transfig in about 2 days… I gave up after 3 hours of hard-core revision.

"Maybe ignoring isn't the best way to solve this…" We all turned our faces to Izz. "I mean if Lily really does like James why not show it? Who cares what will be the outcomes… I mean, he's kissed you before right?"

"I guess… but that kiss has no romantic story behind it at all, and it was quite a while ago now."

"All of you shush now with this romanticacy nonsency!" Mari wailed melodramatically.

I rolled my eyes and glance at Izz, we all knew that Mari likes her best friend, who is a boy, but he may not like her back.

"On a brighter note," Izz spoke up "Somehow Sirius has hold of a Muggle Film called 'The Wolf-Man' which is like really scary. They're showing it in the Common Room at eleven tomorrow night…"

"But it's a school night!" I gasped.

"It'll be a Saturday Lils…" Alice winked at me. She knew full too well how me and scary films don't mix…

"James will be there!" Izz said in a sing-song voice.

I could feel my cheeks reddening from all their stares, finally I groaned and gave a defeated sigh. "Fine! You win!"

They all laughed and resumed onto other topics. Whereas I just lay on my bed; looking out of the window. It was a full moon again and I could feel the hairs on my back pricking up at the eerie sound of the wind. The ghostly howl of the wind and the way the branches of the trees knocked on the window like a bony hand. Almost as if it was inviting us somewhere… or wanting to come in.

* * *

"Lily?"

"Uuuuhhh… Lily Evans?"

"Hello? Anyone in there?"

"LILY!"

"What the hell…?" I groaned. Whoever just hit me on the head has a really mean fist.

"Izz… stop beating the crap out of Mari…" I mumbled and then tried to make myself more comfortable against my pillow.

Woaaahh… I thought pillows were supposed to be squishy and comfy.

"Uuhh… I'm not Izz….?" OH SHI-

"HI James!" Yes. I understand that I just practically shouted his name. "How are you?" I asked quickly, wiping the sleep out of my eyes and letting my eyes adjust to the light.

He chuckled. "I think it's more of a question for you… you are so lucky that McGonagall didn't see you."

"Why?" I frowned and then looked at my surroundings. Oh. My. Merlin. I fell asleep in class? Transfiguration to be exact! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME?

"How long have I been asleep?" I… yawned. NO! Damnit. When I yawn I look so unattractive… and I just yawned in front of James Potter. Oh shoot.

James just shrugged and focused more on the text that was in front of him. The whole class seemed to be doing just that actually.

I shuffled in my seat. "Umm, what are we doing?" I whispered to James.

He looked over at me, sighed and then passed me a note which said- _Page 394 then answer the questions on pages 395-396._ Oh my merlin! His handwriting is so cute! I will keep this note FOREVER.

I gave him a slight nod and then fumbled around in my bag for my Transfig book; after a minute of searching I began to worry- a lot. It wasn't there. WHERE THE HELL WAS MY BOOK? McGonagall is going to kill me!

**STAY CALM AND LOOK AT YOUR DESK.**

I breathed a sigh of relief, the air suddenly felt much more alive. If that makes sense…

I was just about to open it when McGonagall transformed from her cat form back to human. Honestly… after doing it since first year… the show-off.

"Now I want you to practise transfigurating the cat to a button. You should have all read page 393. You have an hout." How. The. Hell. Are. We. Supposed. To. Know. That? Oh right… it was in the book. You dimwit you Lily Marie Evans! And I haven't even glanced at it!

_Transfigurating a cat into a button will help you achieve your basic understanding of Grade 6 Transfigurations. It's sort of changing the feelings inside of you. For example: converting your anger into patience. Practice for 5 minutes the-_

Well sack that then… I rolled my eyes and glanced at James but almost chocked on my spit. He was looking at me! Feverishly, I took my eyes off him and instantly became interested in the table, but I could still feel his eyes glaring at me. Burning a hole into my face.

"Are you done, Evans?" He asked in a cool and collected tone. I instantly died in embarrassment; not only had he noticed that I had actually looked at him, but he had brought it up and mocked me for it!

For the next hour we never spoke a word unless it was James giving me little tips on hand movement or how to change the tone of my voice. _Obviously,_ James had mastered the spell in the first five seconds. But then again… I'm like that in Potions and Charms… So evidently it came as quite a shock when James began talking to me casually after I had FINALLY been able to convert the cat to a button.

I didn't catch a word of that. I was too mesmerised by the fact THAT HE ACTAULLY SPOKE TO ME!

"Sorry," I squeaked, feeling like an idiot "Can you repeat that?"

"I said, are you coming tonight to watch that film?"

"Oh." My heart did a weird jig. Part of me was glowing due to him communicating with me, whilst the other was slightly disappointed that the discussion wasn't more…_ personal._

"Umm. I'll probably go I guess. How bad can it be?" I asked with a failed attempt of humour. James didn't find it funny.

"I'm sure you can cuddle up to _Charles_." He said with a bitter tone which took me by surprise.

"Excuse me? Charlie and I are just friends-"

"Sure, sure, sure." He mumbles dismissively.

"You'll definitely get a shock tonight then." He grinned at me. It was _that_ grin. The grin that made my heart go all caramely and fluffy. I could never stop smiling with that smile. I would never. It'd be imprinted in my mind.

"Why are we watching it anyways?" I asked, trying to get his smile away from my eyes.

"Well… you know that a full moon just passed…"

"So?"

"Soooo, there's a lot of myths and fables about the new moon. Lots of _scary_ tales. So we thought that everyone should share the scare together." He shrugged, completely nonchalantly.

He noticed my face and laughed. "Aaaw don't worry Ev.. You'll be fine with me about!" He placed his hand on my shoulder for a brief second before flashing me a smile and walking away. My heart melted. AGAIN.

"His… his… s-smile." My mouth watered. I was totally oblivious to my surroundings as Charlie, of all others, noticed my girl-ness and decided to mock.

"Who? Potter?" He asked with a chortle. The image of James caressing my face and leaning in for large romantic kiss suddenly faded away.

"CHARLIE!" I roared, hitting him ruthlessly on the back with my Transfig book.

"_OW" _He wailed and snatched the book out of my hands and taunted it just above my reach.

"See?" I heard a _very_ familiar voice speak up. Suddenly my smile faded once more and I dreaded to turn around. "I told you. They're practically licking off each others face at every opportunity they get." James' voice echoed through the hall and every face was on us. I could feel Charlie's tense posture beside me as he leant in to whisper something in my ear.

"Shall we give them all a run for their money?" He asked with a grin plastered on his face. To a passerby the whisper-in-ear must have been something romantic as I felt my cheeks burn by just the tickle of his breath right near my neck. I assure you- I have no feelings for Charlie WHATSOEVER. And I know he feels the same. It's like we're twins because instantly I knew what he was talking about. I shrugged my shoulders and allowed him to be in control. It was a short and sweet kiss; but there were no fireworks or jiggles like it is with James. And so that's what the description is- short but sweet.

People gasped around us and Charlie, who was by now grinning like the Mad Hatter, grabbed my hand and brought it around my shoulder so we were both entwined shoulder-to-shoulder. Giving James one last grin, and _look,_ Charlie and I walked out of the corridor. Once we were out of ear and eye sight-

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?" I wailed, furiously grabbing another book that was stacked in my bag, and flinging at Charlie. Who was now trying to hide behind a tree.

"You should have seen his face though!" Charlie begged, kneeling on one knee and grabbing the hem of my cloak.

"Why? What did he do?" I asked, pretending not to care one single bit. But I knew that was a complete lie… and so did Charlie.

"He was like completely gobsmacked… I bet he thought what he was saying about us were just empty words-"

"They _were…_ UNTIL NOW." I sighed desperately. "Now everyone is going to think you and I are dating and then my chances of getting James will be almost close to impossible!"

"I highly doubt that Lil." Charlie said with a smile. "If you noticed the way he looks at you when you don't notice him… and the look he gave me just now!" Charlie whistled a low tune. "He looked like ruddy murder. He seriously looked like he wanted to bite my head off."

I rolled my eyes but couldn't help but smile. "I gatta go now, Tutor period. You're coming tonight right?"

Charlie nodded. "Should be… do you want to.. you know?_ Cuddle _up to me? I'm sure the film will be very scary Lily-kins?" I giggled and ruffled his hair.

"Maybe Charlster. I'll see. But no cuddling unless I say, kay?" He gave me defiant nod and got a book he had in his bag.

................

By the time it was dinner I was dreading to go back to the common room. Izz and Alice had warned me already that they would drag me there, in chains, if I disobeyed. My favourite dish- Oceans Pie- happened to be right near where I was seated. That was odd. I generally had so much bad luck with food at dinner time; and so I feverishly sniffed it before turning my nose up at it and helping myself to a baked potato with beans, cheese and butter.

"You not going to eat that Lil?" Charlie asked who was giving himself a _generous _amount of MY Ocean Pie. I glared at him and waited for him to choke… but he didn't. Damn.

"Whab?!" He asked, mouth half full of salmon, prawns, cod and parsley sauce.

"You almost ate the WHOLE dish!" I gasped.

"It's ok Evans, you and Charlie can share that portion!" James grinned before reaching out and grabbing the REST of the dish! He winked at me and dug his fork into the rich, soft, delicate potato and brought it to his mouth, moaning in mock delight by the sheer splendour and tenderness of that which is fish. I swear my mouth watered. I looked at Charlie suddenly and found a fork full of fish and potato.

"C'mon Lily-ander. Eat up!" Charlie winked at me and I knew I was on the same wave length as he was. I opened my mouth to speak but found the fork and all it's splendourness in my mouth. I melted by the mild parsley sauce which leaked inside my mouth- oh yum oh yum oh yum.

I squealed and did a dramatic moan which sounded like a cow and a sheep… opps. Hope James, my future husband, didn't hear that.

I sucked on the fork, making sure all the potato had gone and gave it back to Charlie with stupendous grin plastered on my face.

"I LOVE YOU!" I exclaimed to the _wonder-boy_ sat next to me.

"Aw. DON'T YOU LOVE ME, EV?!" Sirius squealed like a girl jumping up and down, grabbing my hand and stroking it with his cheek. Eeeeew. It's all hairy.

"Oi Sirius- hands off my girl." Charlie chortled at which I laughed half heartedly.

"Sure I love you Siri-kins." I cooed.

"Aaaw. I love you too Ebans!" Sirius exclaimed excitedly again.

"It's EVANS, Siz."

"Siz?" James asked in wonder. "Wow. That's a good one."

"It is." I replied with a smug grin on my face.

He nodded and grabbed a pile of fruit- apples, pears and… passion fruit?!

I, however, was perfectly content on consuming some chocolate dipped strawberries and pineapple.

* * *

"Lily? OH MY GOD!" Leane squealed after dinner. Her and the rest of my friends dragged me to our dormitories.

"Your such… a GODDESS!"

"I am…?" I asked, dumfounded.

"James never took his eyes off you all dinner. After Charlie gave you that food… you had him. So bad!" Alice said with a giggle.

"Merlin… are you serious?!"

They all nodded eagerly. Woah. Apparently it looked 'sexy' …. Which completely confuzzled me.

"Well come on then… scary-movie time!" Mari announced, dragging me and Leane, who were trying to come up with excuses to get ourselves out of it.

"Remember- James will be there. SO FLIRT WOMAN!" Izz demanded.

I gave a meek nod and followed her to the common room.

There was a large screen that Sirius had created and there were beanie bags, couches and pillows everywhere.

"NO ONE UNDER 15!" Sirius roared, at this about 20 students went up to their dorms.

"McGog knows about this and there is a charm that will send the younger students to their dorms in 5… 4… 3… 2…. 1…" About 30 students disappeared.

"Thunderbirds are go!" James and his marauder friends just 'happened' to be right near me and my friends.

Charlie was already snogging a girl right near the front. Typical teenage hormones.

"You do know your boyfriend is practically sucking her face off?" James asked, ruddy hell. Now he's sat next to me!

"He was never my boyfriend-"

"But you kissed-"

"It was nothing." I said dismissively.

"So I am allowed to talk to you then? Without getting my head ripped off by bad-ass boyfriend?"

I laughed and shook my head at which James nodded and shuffled the bit closer to me.

The film started and everyone instantly shushed.

"I had nightmares." I said blatantly with a shiver as everyone sat down for breakfast the next day.

"I didn't!" Izz chirped.

"That's because you and Sirius were snogging all night! You didn't watch the film one bit!" Leane snapped. She had had nightmares. I heard her in the night. And then Matt had to come and calm her down.

"Why did you tell everyone you like James?"

"I didn't…?" Alice looked at me for a second and then shrugged her shoulders. "Why?" I asked suspiciously; I was dreading the answer…

"Because almost everyone knows."

"WHAAAAT? How? When? Why?!" I gasped. How the hell….

"Don't you remember…? You were snoozing in your chair… and you were sort of… _mumbling_ in your sleep." Mari gulped.

Oh god.

Sweet Merlin.

"What… what did I say…?" I croaked.

Leane gave me a sympathetic smile. "Well…. Let's say that on the embarrassment scale on 1 to 10…. Last night was… 200."

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

"What did I say?!" I growled.

"ThatyoulikeJames." Izz muttered quickly and then stuffed her mouth with toast.

"Oh sweet merlin with butterbeer and cheesy nuggets." This is bad. So bad. So very very bad.

"But James wasn't like… angry or anything. He was sorta looking at you kinda affectionately to be perfectly honest." Mari grinned.

"HEY! EBANS!" I turned at Sirius' voice. There was that… God. James Potter. He flashed me a smile.

"So we're having fuchsia flowers for the wedding yeah?"

I was about to ask, quite politely I may add, why there was need for fuchsia when the word 'wedding' crossed my ears.

Wedding?

Mine…?

"I… didn't!" I gasped in horror. Leane sighed and patted my arm encouragingly.

"Yeas… I'm afraid… you were talking about yours and James' wedding."

KILL. ME. NOW!

**_Another chapter done! I'm sorry if there were any spelling or grammar mistakes- I'm not perfect... How you all like that then eh?_**

**_Good? Bad? Stupid? Un-funn? Complete waste of time?_**

**_LET ME KNOW BY REVIEWING!!! :) And a HUUUUUGE thanks to my 2 reviewers who always review. Thanks guys. *hug*_**


	17. It's never ending

**I don't think this is one of my best chapter's... Sorry. I had to upload it again because I forgot to put in lines.. stupid me.**

**First off- THANK YOU SO MUCH TO MY FIVE REVIEWERS!!!! MaryandMerlin, ****MissSaraJean-Jellybean47****, ****SwedishNerd****, Princess of blah blah blah and Anonymous reviewer too :) And also a HUGE thanks to NikiJane because you were like my one reviewer who never let me down!!! XD**

**DISCLAIMER- Do I have to do this on every chapter? I think it's OBVIOUS I'm not J.K**

**Chapter 17- It's never-ending **

"Hey, Ebans, pass the sugar." I rolled my eyes at the lazy git who was sitting next to me. Honestly, can't he get it himself?! Actually, he can't. Because Sirius Black thinks he is a God or something and that EVERYONE (well apart from the Marauders and of course Izz) worships him.

"Siz…. The sugar is right _there_." I said blatantly, pointing my finger at the sugar bowl which was about 5cm away from him.

"I can't stretch my arms though, I had a manicure-"

"Oh my merlin, are you ruddy serious?" I choked, gasping for breath as my porridge went down my air pipe instead of the gullet.

"Why yes I am Sirius!" He chirped. I rolled my eyes at his _**L-A-M-E**_ pun and groaned, pushing my bowl away from my reach.

"You've made me loose my appetite and _how the hell_ are you so awake at morning times?" I asked in wonder. Sirius was now cackling at how everyone was always so sullen at breakfast time and he is the one who's always chirpy.

"He's not allowed to eat sugar at breakfast time." James warned me, who was sat opposite me. (I AM SO LUCKY! I can sit and just stare at him eating his toast and drinking his pumpkin juice.) I instantly edged the sugar bowl closer to me.

"Why…?" I asked in a fearful voice.

"I am allowed sugar; now give me the sugaaaar Ebby-Ebans… if you have the _guts_." He belched loudly at 'guts' and soon I was consumed with an _unbearable_ stench.

"Oh... my god." I squeaked, pinching the tip of my nose.

"That's why…" James shrugged.

"We have given him a regime," Remus stated. "He is allowed only a sprinkle of sugar a day… not including chocolate, but only when he has behaved himself."

"Wow." That's all I could say… partly because I was becoming lost in James' eyes again…. They're just so magical (ironic I know but…).

"Ebans…" Sirius poked my arm which caused me to yelp due to the unsuspected arm poking, my arm did that annoying spazzing out thing (you know where you just have to have a major spasm attack) which then made my bowl, which was still full of porridge, fly in the air until it went SPLAT all over….

OH MY GOD.

I am so dead.

"Oh shi-" James was the one to speak first. Why? 'Cos my porridge had just happened to drench that arse-bag aka Taylor Hartley the ape.

"EVANS!" She screeched. The porridge was all over her face and hair… to be honest it was a MAJOR improvement… And didn't she know that porridge oats does _wonders_ on your face...?! Obviously not...

Taylor glared at me and stormed over to where I was.

"You… you... Evans you are going to wish you were never bor- HEY James!" She flashed James a flirtatious smile and then tuned back to glaring at me.

The porridge was dripping down her face onto the floor and I couldn't help but chuckle. Everyone else was giggling so why couldn't I?

"Did you just LAUGH Evans?" She hissed at me. She is rather terrifying… and with porridge all over her she was still extremely intimidating. So therefore, I have to say- Yes. I fear for my life.

"You think it's FUNNY that I have this... this stuff all over. Stuff that you have EATEN? It's been touched by a filthy… a MUDBLOOD!"

There were several gasps. One coming from me. She just called me a mudblood… she's a Gryffindor! Instead of feeling hurt I felt hatred and reached for my wand… but I was too late as a bat bogey hex flew at that scum bag.

"POTTER!" McGonagall screeched. I turned to see James stood up, with his wand out, giving that git a thunderous glare. Oh my merlin... did HE send the hex???!!!

James Potter just stuck up for me...?

**He couldn't have...**

"How _dare_ you send a hex at Miss Hartley-"

"But that *ITCH just called Lily a mud-"

"MISTER POTTER." McGonagall roared. "A WEEKS DETENTION."

"But Professor," James gasped exasperatedly "It's... it's _Quidditch _tomorrow." McGonagall's lip twitched. "Surely you wouldn't make the Quidditch _captain_ miss a game and hand over the cup to _another_ house _again_?" He gave McGog an innocent face and we all watched, fascinated, as James' words seeped into her head.

"Fine." She snapped. "I'll let you off this once... for the sake of the house and Quidditch cup. Don't let me down Potter." And with that she marched back to the Teachers table.

"Ruddy hell." Remus stated as James sat down with a bump and rolled his eyes as Taylor, who was now covered in boils as well as porridge, began crying hysterically.

"How the HELL were you able to convince her?" Peter asked in awe, I myself was wondering-

"Because," James said smugly, "_I _am THE best Quidditch captain and Gryffindor WILL get the House cup AND the Quidditch cup. _I _am James Henry Potter who is Chaser of the Quidditch team and I will _not_ allow the cup to go into the hands of a greasy Slytherin whilst _I_ am in Hogwarts."

"Oh you so are _the _James Potter." I said dreamily to myself, but Sirius, that incompetent jerk, heard and did his eeeevvviillll thing he does.

"Sorry Ebby... but I don't think James heard you-" I instantly covered his... _hairy_ mouth with my hand. Eeeeewwww. How the hell do boys of only 16 get stubble?! Damn hormones.

"Didn't hear what?" James perked up at the sound of his name. I glanced at Sirius. He wouldn't tell... would he?

"Evans said you're sweet-" He said fast before I was able to cover his mouth. But the truth was out.... DAMN.

"Sweet?!" James made a repulsed face. "Can't I be devilishly handsome or 'fit'?" At first I thought his question was an open question... for everyone. But then I saw him looking at me... WHAT THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO SAY TO **THAT**?

"_You are everything James Potter. You are such a sex god who is fit and just so ruddy hot-"_

"_Well didn't you say that earlier Lily?!" James gasped dreamily and gave me a wink. He pulled at my hand and we both left the Great Hall to snog forever more._

**As if!**

"_Ok... James. The truth is... I like you. A lot. And I think you're the sweetest guy I've ever met... Merlin... James? Are you __puking__?"_

"_I think you have officially grossed him out." Sirius clarified with a shudder._

"_That's disgusting!" James whimpered, lifting his face out of the bowl which now stank like a sewer. _

"_I'M GAY." James shrieked as I tried to take my hand into his._

**GAY? There is no way in h-**

"Are you gay?" WHO THE HELL JUST SAID THAT? Oh my merlin. Flupping flipping fudge fluffy france slippers. It was me.

They all gawked at me.

"_GAY_?" James choked on his pumpkin juice. "I am not gay."

"Oh yeah?" Sirius winked. "And how do we know that you're not lying?"

"Because," James stated frantically "I've kissed girls!" Am _I_ somewhere in those 'girls'? AND 'GIRLS'??!!! Who else has he ruddy kissed?

"And you kissed me-"

"You were drunk-"

"....So?" Sirius piped.

"You were wearing a pink frilly skirt-"

"I was pretending to be Brittany Spears!" Sirius wailed, earning a few looks from people at different tables.

"I think you're more of a girl Sirius-" James mumbled, earning a glare from Izz.

"Blah blah blah." Sirius faked a yawn. "Honestly Jamsie. Just face it- you're a girl when it comes to Quidditch."

"I am _not-_"

"Well fine..." Sirius sighed, "At least I know you're not _that_ gay considering the fact that you have a crush on L- _**OOGGGAA *wheeeeze***_"

"Merlin Siz... what the hell?" I asked, half in confusion and half in amusement as he began to gasp 'pain... horrible intense.... *wheeze* pain!'

"Siri! You alright?" Izz gasped, she and my friends were sat near me, they just never bothered to help when I was in dire need, but James just flashed a smile and clarified that he was fine.

Sirius glared at James and moaned that his... err _manly thing_ was numb... ewww. Then James scoffed, declaring that Sirius didn't even have a... err... _manly thing_. And then Sirius smiled smugly and giggled that he had more chest hair than James.

I swear I felt like I was going to puke.

"OW!" I yelped. Someone just kicked me.

James laughed quickly... too quickly. "Oh... err, sorry Lily. That was you?!"

"Yes it was!" I fumed angrily at which James smiled sheepishly.

* * *

"Come on Lil!" Izz pulled at my arm at which I reluctantly sighed and allowed her to pull me along the corridor. One word- HOGSMEAD.

The glorious smell of butter beer and Honeydukes fills the air and the sun shines brightly. And even better- It's our first trip back since the Christmas break!

"OH MY GOD!" Leane said dreamily. "Doesn't this place look great when there's no snow?"

Silence.

"Um... I guess?" I asked feebly.

But Leane didn't reply as Matt came from behind Leane and gave her a hug. My heart instantly did that sad jolt... hugging from behind...? How cute is that?!

Leane gave us all a quick smile and then announced that she and Matt were going to Madam Pudifoots (?) and then left; hand in hand.

Not ten seconds later we heard "Izzy!" Named person turned... it was Sirius... with the rest of the marauders.... perfect.

Now I'm going to look like a loner in front of James.

"Hey Sirius." Izz giggled as Siz whispered something in her ear. Without telling us where they were going they both walked off, completely in a daze.

"Oh, it's Frank-" Alice beamed

"HI MITCH!" Mari ran off too.

And then there were three.

"Oh... hi, Michelle!" Remus ran off awkwardly towards a girl who had a very confused, but yet dazzled, facial expression.

James gave me a confused look at which I replied with a shrug. Oh my god, what the hell am I doing?! James Potter won't want to hang around with me!

"Well... uh. I'm going to go." I said quickly with a blush. I turned to the opposite direction, let out a meek 'I'll see you later.'

I heaved a sigh as I began to walk... wow. I feel... lonely?!

"Hey! Lily; wait up!" James yelled, grabbing my elbow so my body turned towards him. Heart fluttering... deep breaths.

"Yes?" I croaked. Great.

"Well... Miss Evans... can I accompany you on this trip to Hogsmead?"

I tried to say 'yes'... so hard. But it come out as: 'yyyyyeeemmjhdvhbd' nevertheless he took it as a yes so YEA!

Did he just try and hold my hand? MERLIN LILY! WAKE UP!

"So," James said coolly after a minute of uncomfortable silence. "Where you want to go?"

"How about the Three Broomsticks?"

He nodded.

I nodded.

We both walked in an uncomfortable silence.

"Look, James. I... uh... wanted to thank you about this morning-"

"It's fine. I actually feel kind of bad. You know... it was your business; not mine. I shouldn't have retaliated."

"No, it was great." I grinned.

"I can't believe she called you that though." His face darkened.

"What...? Mudbloo-"

He suddenly drew his hand over my mouth with the same dark expression on his face.

"Please, Lily," He begged me. "Don't say that word. It's vile and is totally bigoted."

I shrugged my shoulders as he let go off my mouth. EVEN HIS HANDS SMELL DIVINE!

"You okay now?" I teased at which he chuckled, opening the door of the Three Broomsticks for me. I blushed and 'said thank-you'.

Most of the Three Broomsticks was full. And it was full of students. From Hogwarts.

"Is that Evans and Potter?" People whispered loudly. Oh god.

Wait... it's not like we're on a date...

Right?

"Hey, there's Padfoot." I was relieved when James pointed out their table. We both gave each other a nervous glance and sat down at the table.

"Hey you two lovebirds." Siz wiggled his eyebrows.

"We're not." We blurted at the same time hastily.

"Oh sure sure sure. You two are in deeeeniiiaallll." Sirius giggled (very girly I'll have you know) and ordered two extra butter beers.

"Oh... umm. Lily. You have foam..." James muttered, blushing as he raised his hand to wipe the foam from my mouth.

OH MY MERRLIINN. HE JUST WIPED OFF THE FOAM!

I MUST HAVE LOOKED RIDICULOUS!

GREAT.

Sirius snorted. "Look at you both. You're acting like a couple of newly weds."

James and I didn't say anything.

"You've got that right Sirius." Remus chortled.

"Oh _James!"_ Sirius said in a girly voice... I DO NOT SOUND LIKE THAT!

"_LILY_!" Remus boomed in a low voice. I'm guessing that was supposed to be James...

"_James!"_

"_LILY!"_

"_J-"_

"Quiet." James ordered. He looked worried and had put a finger to his lips.

Suddenly there was a gigantic crash and there were numerous screams. Everyone in the Three Broomsticks had fallen silent; exchanging nervous glances at one another.

The windows of the pub shattered to pieces as cloaked figures began to raid around the streets.

Death-eaters.

"WE NEED TO GO BACK TO HOGWARTS!" James roared, grabbing my hand and following Sirius and the others who had already disappeared amongst the vast number of people who were running frantically.

"LILY! Come on!" But I couldn't move; my feet were frozen to the ground. I just shook my head numbly, unable to speak.

He rolled his eyes quickly and grabbed my shoulders. At first I didn't know what he was going to do, the contact of his skin was tingling gently against my own and I held my breath as he picked me up, and ran.

I wasn't able to think. There was so much going on. James had picked me up. He could have left me. But he had picked me up.

"I'm going to dissaperate (?) us both-"

"But I thought you couldn-"

"LILY, THIS IS NO TIME TO ARGUE!" James yelled. He looked behind us quickly and then closed his eyes.

I felt a swirl in the pit of my stomach and instantly held on tighter to James' neck. WHO CARES IF I'M STRANGLING HIM?

"OH! MISTER POTTER! EVANS!" I never thought I would be relieved to hear McGonagall's voice.

"What happened to Miss Evans?"

"I think she's in shock."

"No I'm not!" I answered with a cough. We were in the Great Hall... everyone seemed to be in the Great Hall. Students were crying, younger students were hyperventilating and others were sat uncomfortably at any of the house tables... waiting to see if their friends had too escaped unharmed.

"My god... James. Your arm!" I gasped as he had put me down; he had already noticed himself and was now supporting a huge gash that was bleeding furiously.

"I'm... fine." He quavered with a weak smile.

"Evans, take him to the hospital wing." I nodded quickly and allowed James to lean limply on my body. Normally at this point I would be dancing with joy, but this wasn't the time. I could dance in my dorm later.

"MADAM POMPFERY!" The infirmary was overflowing with injured people, students and teachers. I desperately searched to see if my friends were there.

"Over here Evans." Pompfery ordered. It didn't even take 20 seconds. His arm was back to his gorgeous, muscularly self.

"Is that...?" I trembled. On the bed right next to us there was a girl who looked so familiar and yet seemed so unusual. Her body was covered in gashes and cuts and bruises.

The boy who was sat in the chair next to the bed had his hands over his head and seemed to be breathing heavily. It was Isobel.

"What...How...Is she going to be o-okay?" I croaked, Sirius turned to look at me and tried to give me his usual wolfy grin which always made me happier. But it didn't work.

"Pompfery said she'll... have to stay overnight... I-Izz... she might have to go to St Mungo's." I had always thought Sirius to be so brave and fearless... but now he was desperatley trying not to cry.

How the hell could this happen?

"Come on Lil..." James took hold of my shoulders and guided me back to the great hall where we found everyone else, much to my relief.

Everyone was covered in dirt and sweat and blood. But no one was moving. No one was talking. Even Dumbledore was solemn. He stood up when more people entered from the Hospital Wing.

"You are all aware about what happened today in Hogsmead... I have just received grave news from the Ministry of Magic," James tensed next to me. "The Minister has been taken hostage."

WHAT? That's... James' dad.

"Please don't worry." Dumbledore addressed to James. "The ministry knows of his whereabouts. It seems the enemy want to interrogate him for our side's plans and secrets, but they will defiantly keep him alive; for he is a vital part of this never-ending war."

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_There have been more enchantments and powerful charms put on Hogwarts. It was an absolute nightmare. At least Izz is okay- she got discharged from St Mungo's today and all she has are a few scars. It seems that these Death Eaters are just attacking anyone that comes near them... No news about James' dad yet; I'm really worried for him. James has been sort of distant with everyone (apart from the marauders). It's a good job that classes have been momentarily paused because I think I'm having trouble just writing this!_

_Quidditch is still on (due to the fact that __**everyone**__ protested about it being stopped) so I need to go now. I'll cheer for James _

_Love Lily x_

Ohhhhh. Look! There he is! His Quidditch outfit just highlights the gorgeousness of his body. I should be on the Quidditch team...

Who am I kidding?! I CAN'T EVEN FLY A BROOM! AND I'M AFRAID OF HEIGHTS. Well... sort of.

"The Quaffle is passed to Wood AND HE FLYS TOWARDS THE HOOPS... AND HE SCORES! 5 POINTS TO GRYFFINDOR!"

Wow. That's loud. How do they get so excited? I mean... like if one person gets the Quaffle it's like OH OH OH OH! See what I mean?!

"Malfoy passes to Crabbe... oohh Crabbe just got _splattered _against the bludger! Ouch! That has got to hurt! Lucky he has no balls-"

"BLACK!" McGonagall seethed at Sirius.

"Whoops, sorry Professor." Sirius chuckled.

"GOLFER?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? NO, I'M THE CAPTAIN! YOU JUST GET THE BLO*DY SNITCH-" James' voice roared across the pitch. It seems that the gossip about Damien Golfer wanting to be Captain instead of James was correct; you can always trust Lorraine Brown on that!

"Uh-oh. Now Potter is arguing with his seeker... JAMES WATCH OUT!" A bludger was aimed straight for James' head! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Thank Merlin... my baby just missed it. WHAT THE HELL AM I SAYING?

"Just get the snitch already!" Sirius chanted from the podium. I have to admit I too wanted the game to end. IT WAS RUDDY FREEZING!

"AND THE MAGNIFICENT POTTER SCORES! IF GOLFER CATCHES THE SNITCH THEN GRYFFINDOR HAS WON.... THAT WAS A HINT, YOU BAST-"

"BLACK!"

"*cough* Ahem... sorry McGog... and Avery passes to ..._Black_.... and Slytherin scores." Everyone on the red stands groaned as the greens hooted and clapped.

"Aawww... just look at him." Mari cooed at her 'boyfriend'. He's on the Gryffindor team too, but is no way as good as James! Mari's boy is Mitch Ruen. He plays Keeper.

"Look at you concentrating Lil!" Izz giggled next to me.

"Shut up." I smirked, playfully hitting her arm. I didn't want to really hurt her... she just got back.

"AND GODFER IS FINALLY CHASING THE SNITCH!" Everyone got up instantly from their... very hard, uncomfortable seats.

"BUT THE SLYHTERIN SEEKER'S NOT FAR BEHIND. JUST GET IT YOU B..."

Damien Golfer did an impressive 360 degree turn and caught the snitch upside down. Show off...

"AND GRYFFINDOR WINS! OH AND THERE'S A PARTY IN THE GRYFFINDOR COMMON ROOM, AND I'M SORRY MCGOG BUT YOU DID SAY IF GRYFFINDOR WON THEN WE COULD, SO PLLLEEEAAASSEEE?!"

* * *

"I can't believe it took Damien a whole 3 hours just to find the ruddy snitch." Mari scowled. We were sat right beside the fire; refusing to join in the party until we were warm.

"Come on ladies! Have a butter beer!" James came over and handed us all a bottle each.

"There's no alcohol in this is there?" I asked meekly.

"Umm. I don't think so."

WHOAH. WHERE DID ALL MY SO CALLED FRIENDS GO? Oh right... they're all with their boyfriends... how did they get up so fast?!

"You did well today." I smiled to James. Well... might as well make up some conversation.

"Thanks. Although I would've preferred it if Golfer had caught the snitch sooner. I was practically falling asleep on my broom."

"I wasn't bored-"

"That's cos you were staring at James through the whole game." Sirius barked. OH MY GOD. I AM GOING TO KILL HIM!

"Uhmm.... I wasn't was I?" Stay calm...

"Oh yeah! Now I remember. You were looking at me like... I dunoo." James stated nonchalantly. My god...

"I'm only joking Lily!" James chuckled, slapping my arm in a childish manner. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Why you relieved?" James hiccoughed, he had taken a large gulp of butter beer.

"I...err... well... I would've put you off your match." I laughed, hoping that James would join in and then this conversation would change.

But it didn't.

"I would never get put off a match by you." Is that a compliment...?

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEK.

"I really like you Lily." DID HE JUST SAY THAT?! OH MY MOTHER MERLIN LEFT GLOVE THAT IS RAINBOW COLOURED!

"Uum... I like you too James."

He edged closer to me and lifted up my chin softly so I was staring straight into his eyes. They looked so warm. Our lips were almost touching-

"JAMES!" We broke apart as quickly as you could say quidditchbogglehopper.

Ugh. Damn Damien Golfer.

"You proud of your seeker eh?" Golfer sniggered. He raised an eyebrow as he noticed me.

"Well... hel-oo." He winked. Um ew?

"Hi." I nodded curtly.

"And who's your lady friend James eh?" Golfer prodded James' arm and winked. What is it with guys?

"Um.. *cough* this is Lily Evans..." James sighed, flattening (or trying to) his hair.

"Damien Golfer at your service." Rrrriight.

I forced a smile.

"So... you single?" SMILE GONE.

I think I just puked.

"Umm.. sorry Damien... but I was sorta... you know... me and Lily?" James said nervously.

Hahaha. Take that Golfer...

Wait a second?

You know... me and Lily?

You know... me and Lily?

You know... me and Lily?

You know... me and Lily? You know... me and Lily? You know... me and Lily?

OH MY MERLIN. HE HAD SAID you know... me and Lily?

Keep calm keep calm.

Damien looked a bit deflated (at which I snorted spitefully at) but left us alone. THANK MERLIN.

"Sorry about that," James sighed. "He has eyes for any female thing that walks... he tried to get Mrs Norris one time." Umm eeew?

"Did... did you mean.... the you and me thing?" I whispered, too afraid to actually say it. Part of me was hoping that James wouldn't be able to hear it.

But he did. DAMN.

His cheeks blushed. "Um... yeah... Ithinksoanyways."

HEART. HAS. STOPPED.

"You freaking serious?" I asked.

James laughed. "Merlin Lily! That was not the reply I had expected."

My cheeks reddened. Umm. MERLIN. I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO SAY.

"But that's what I like about you." He whispered softly in my ear.

_**WAHEEY. ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE! Hope you enjoyed it :) Sorry I took a while... but it is 8 pages... so am I forgiven?!**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW :) And I'm sorry if there were any mistakes on grammar or spelling...**_

_**Mucho thanks guys!**_

_**Frog. Bin x**_


	18. Results, werewolves and FINALLY

**I would like to thank the reviewers for the last chapter XD ehehehhe. I do like this chapter and I also have some questions regarding how this fic will end at the bottom. So PLEASE answer :)**

**Chapter 18- Results, werewolves and FINALLY**

"But that's what I like about you." He whispered softly in my ear.

His breath tickled my neck which sent electric vibes through my whole body. I was shaking, excited but also fearful at the same time. James had broken my heart once before... Was this just a repeat of him toying with my feelings?

My heart, which was beating like a drum against my chest, gave a flutter as James caressed my cheek. No. James would never joke about something like this.

As if reading my mind James chuckled.

"Lily... I am serious. I... I really like you-"

My emotions gave way and I cut him off. I grabbed his face and pulled him towards me. Who cares if I'm kissing him instead of him kissing me?!

It felt good to be in control.

Our lips met vigorously and his hands instantly went around my waist, pulling me up higher so I was almost level with him. My hands went to his hair, making it even messier as my fingers ran through it.

"Merlin... Lily." James grinned against my lips. I reddened. Maybe I was a bit too pushy? I shouldn't have done that! I should have let him come first!

I was about to apologise when his lips met mine again. I instantaneously melted once more. Even though we have kissed before, this kiss was just... pure bliss. I felt like my heart was full of butterflies and they were lifting me up; taking away the sorrow and pain that I had once felt and replacing it with joy and happiness.

James Potter made me happy. He had always made me happy, even the first time my eyes met his. I had felt my heart leap... something I had never experienced before. I knew I was stupid. I was young and naive to think that love sprouted that quickly. But I stood my ground. Determined that with everything I had I would succeed in having James say those 3 amazing words to me. 'I love you.'

Even if he hadn't said 'love' yet. It was defiantly progress. And I had a good feeling.

"IT'S ABOUT RUDDY TIME!" Someone shouted, causing me and James to stop kissing. We both looked at each other, nervous about the others reaction.

"You two finally are lovin' up eh?" Sirius skipped over to us, with Izz at his shoulder.

We both smiled but said nothing. I was screaming in my head.

I AM SO FRIGGIN HAPPY RIGHT NOW!!!!!

"Aaaw, look Izz. They're both _shy_." Sirius cooed, messing up James' hair.

"Sirius. Gosh you have some nerve. Come on. Leave them be." Izz said sternly. Sirius looked at her and gave her a face.

"But it's fun." He pouted.

Izz sighed and whispered something in his ear. Sirius' face brightened as her turned to look at Izz with a smirk.

"You mean it?" He asked excitedly.

Izz nodded. "Every word."

Sirius squealed as he picked Izz up and twirled her around. Only stopping when he realised Izz wasn't back to her full strength yet.

"Oh shi-" Sirius mumbled frantically. He pulled Izz's face to his and rested his forehead against hers. "You'll be okay Izz," He murmured. "I'll make sure of it." And with that he picked Izz up bridal style and carried her off to one of the couches.

It was then I realised that James was still with me.

"Uh..." James started, massaging his neck awkwardly.

"Yeah..." I squeaked. Damn this is so awkward!

"So..." James prompted me.

"So what?" I asked, eyebrows raised.

He shook a hand through his hair.

"Do you... you know... still like me?" He asked with a shrug. No matter how hard he tried to keep his cool I could see the red blotches on his cheeks.

I chuckled. "James... of course I still like you." I hit him playfully on the chest. "You idiot."

He flashed me a smile and sighed. "I'm sorry you had to wait so long..."

That is just so cheesy.

And cliché....

BUT I LIKE IT.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I've gotten used to waiting."

"That long huh?" He whispered once again in my ear.

"James... I can understand if you want me to wait a little while longer." I bit my lip as I said it. James looked at me like I was crazy.

"Are you crazy?" He demanded. Well.... I'm crazy.

He ignored my stare and continued ranting. "I don't want you to wait any longer. You think I'm not ready for you... but I am! I've wanted you for a while. And nothing will stop me."

As if to make his point clearer James kissed me again. It was fiercer as he pushed me against the wall, blocking my escape. His eyes were so close that I could see every colour and texture in them. They gazed at me.

I could tell he was about to say something when McGonagall came through the door and announced the party was over. It was well past midnight and there were lessons tomorrow. She congratulated the team once more and then waited to see everyone go into their dorms.

"You and James have fun then eh?" Leane smirked as I entered our dorm.

"What you mean?" I asked, hiding my blush as I turned away from them all.

"Oh please!" Mari exclaimed. "You were both practically sucking off each others faces!" She let out a giggle as she threw a pillow at my head.

"You could say the same about you and Mitch." Leane laughed.

We all stopped as we heard Izz swear quietly. She was stood by her bed.

"What's wrong?" I asked automatically.

She shrugged her shoulders. "It's just my leg..." She said in a dismissive voice.

"Izz..." I warned.

"I'm fine," She assured. "It's just that ever since that attack my body's not been the same. I just need to take extra care... that's all."

Since Izz was not up to full recovery yet she had almost collapsed at the party; but Sirius had been there. Those two are so sweet together.

"You'll feel better in the morning." Alice said, getting into her bed. Izz replied with a snort but she too went to bed.

It was just me and Leane. Leane was looking out of the window.

"Leane, what are you doing?" I asked in amusement.

"Look at the moon," she pulled me to the window. The moon was almost full; by the looks of it tomorrow would be the full moon. "Isn't it beautiful?"

It made me shiver. "Yes... very nice. C'mon. We have potions tomorrow. So you know we have to get up early to get your favourite cauldron."

That persuaded her. Leane loves this one particular cauldron that has someone's initials engraved on the bottom.

"Goodnight Lil." I heard Leane murmur, but before I could reply I heard her snore.

"It must be a difficult time for werewolves." Were my last words as I stumbled into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

"Lily..."

Stupid person. Can they not see I am trying to sleep here?!

"Lily Marie Evans... Breakfast starts in 10 minutes.... AND I WANT MY CAULDRON." Someone immediately threw off my duvet, my body exposed to the cold morning air.

"Nooooo." I wailed, curling into a ball.

"Lily... come on!" Leane dragged me out of bed.

"Hey... where's everyone else?" I asked sleepily.

"They all went ages ago... and it was my turn to wake you up." Hehehhe. Oppps?

"Now are you going to get up... or am I going to force you?"

I was silent.

59 minutes and 4 seconds later I was dressed and ready to go with a grumbling Leane by my side.

"You take so ruddy long to get ruddy dressed. Frickin' hell." She grumbled. But her face suddenly broke into a smile as she saw Matt had waited for her.

"I thought I'd wait.... I know how painful it is to get Lily up." He chortled, swooping down to kiss Leane.

"I don't take _that_ long!" I protested.

"What doesn't take long?" Sirius asked with a grin as he and the rest of the marauders emerged from the boy's dorms.

"Lily getting up and ready... and she takes ruddy ages." Leane moaned again.

"Alright alright." I snapped. "You can stop complaining about how long it takes me. Not my fault my eyes need to adjust to the light..." I grumbled to myself, they all laughed.

"C'mon... I'm starved." Thank Merlin for Sirius and his stomach. After saying this, however, Sirius seemed to push James towards me and then they all left together, sprinting, towards the Great Hall.

"Morning Lily." James chuckled after a minute's silence.

I gave him half a smile.

"Um... do you want.... t-to go to breakfast?" He stammered. I nodded, not saying anything again, and followed him to the Great Hall.

"What's up?" He demanded after another minute. He stopped outside the hall and refused to let me move until I had told him.

"It's nothing James." I mumbled.

"Well obviously it's something!" He hissed.

"Why the hell do you care so much?!" I snapped. He was acting as if I was some lost kid who was totally defenceless! Cheeky git.

"But... I thought... well... last night seemed pretty self explanatory to me." He gave me a sincere look but I refused to melt this time.

Angrily I pushed at his chest, hoping that it would make him back away since his towering body had pushed me into the corners of the corridor.

"Look... Lily. I told you last night; I'm ready. I don't see what's wrong with you..."

"Maybe I was overreacting a bit." I said with a sheepish smile. James chuckled and reached out for my hand, caressing his thumb with my fingers. The electricity tingled gently as he pulled me forward. Right opposite the Great Hall's doors.

"You ready?" James asked with a smile.

OF COURSE I'M NOT RUDDY READY. I mean... the whole of Hogwarts is in there... what are they going to think when they see James Potter holding hands with Lily Evans?

He gave me one last encouraging smile and pushed against the old oak doors, the usual chatter of students filled my ears as we progressed into the hall.

As we made our way to the Gryffindor table the chatter gradually died down as everyone turned to look at us. But James didn't say anything; he just tightened his grip on my hand.

"Alright alright." Sirius announced once we had both sat down. "Yes, Lily Evans and James Potter just walked in hand-in-hand. Get back to your breakfast and mind your business!" People chuckled but followed Sirius' order and once again chatter filled the room.

"Thanks Sirius." I squeaked, grabbing a piece of toast with a blush.

"s'alright." He mumbled, half way through a pastry. "You should hear some of the rumours though!" He barked.

Oh merlin.

"What rumours?" James asked beside me.

"Well... there was one that apparently you both had sex in the astronomy tower-"

I choked on my toast. "_What_?"

But Sirius just gave me an amused look. "Another was that Ebans gave James a love potion and that's why he's suddenly become _infatuated _with her."

I snorted; I bet James' fan group came up with that one.

"And I cannot remember the others!" Sirius whined. "There was a really good one... something to do with a dragon and Hagrid's new pup- Fang."

"Merlin," Leane spoke suddenly. She was staring at McGonagall who was handing out papers-

NO.

NO FRICKIN' WAY!

"You cannot be ruddy serious." I gaped.

"They're our... our- OUR RESULTS."

"Yes Mister Potter... your results." McGonagall said haughtily. "These results will give us a good insight on how well you are expected to do next year for your NEWTS."

We all watched open mouthed as she each handed us an envelope with our names on. Some were shaking as they opened it with one eye open-one eye closed; others began to squeal happily as their results were good.

Oh fu-

"Lily! You not going to open yours?" James said happily. Shaking my head I snatched the parchment out of his hands.

"Should've known." I muttered darkly, glaring at James. O's in _**every subject. **_

"C'mon. I'll open it with you." James sighed. He placed his hands over mine so that my hand movements would mimic his.

"James... I can't!" I said franticly as he was about to open it. But he didn't listen; I felt the parchment but refused to open my eyes.

That is until James gasped.

"You gasped!" I said anxiously. "Was that a good gasp or a bad gasp?" I bit my lip, dreading the answer.

"It's a good gasp." Was James' answer.

HUH?

I swiftly opened my eyes and let my eyes run over the results table.

_Lily Evans_

_6__th__ Years Exam Results _

_History of Magic: O_

_Muggle Studies: O_

_Potions: O_

_Transfiguration: E_

_Charms: O_

_Care of Magical Creatures: O_

"No fu^%ing way!" I said wearily. "James... I got... got... _**4 Outstanding's**_!"

"I know Lils!" James beamed. He hugged me quickly but then stopped as my friends came over to see how I had done.

"No way could Lily Marie Evans pass everything." Mari laughed.

"Is it actually real?!" Izz asked, eyeing the paper carefully.

"Aaaw. Lils! I am so proud of you!" Alice grinned.

As a reward for doing well on the exams Dumbledore announced 6th years to have half the day off.

"That means we only have one lesson... AND IT'S CHARMS!" I exclaimed with grin. "This is like the best day ever!"

James chuckled beside me. "Listen to you. You're like a little child at Christmas."

"Well... sooooory for being proud of myself." I stuck out my tongue playfully and threw my leftover piece of toast at his face.

"Oh, I'll get you for that Evans!" He gasped mockingly, grabbing a handful of grapes.

"You two can be all loved up later," Remus chortled who, like James, had gotten an O in everything. "We're going to the fields."

Alice grabbed my hand and followed the others with James and the Marauders close behind us.

* * *

"And Matt did you see the moon yesterday? It was almost full and was romantic! I just wish you could've been there too-"

"I saw it though." Matt laughed, covering his hand over Leane's lips.

"It's not _that_ great." I said with a snort. "Just think about all those werewolves tonight..." I said with a shiver.

The marauders exchanged nervous glances.

"CARROT!" Sirius shouted suddenly, pointing his finger at my hair. I heard Remus groan and shake his head, but I chose to ignore it.

"_Excuse me_?" I spoke dangerously. "No one. Calls. Me. Carrot."

"Honestly Sirius, didn't you know? No one calls Lily carrot." James smirked, placing his right arm over my shoulder.

"You called me carrots in first year!" I fumed, pointing at James.

"Me?!" He asked in surprise. "Now I'd never do that to you Lily."

"Ah... but you see, I don't forget these things."

"And then if I recall," James stated coolly "As soon as I had called you that, you whacked me on the head with a stool."

Yikes.

I forgot about that.

"AHAHAHA!" Sirius barked. "I remember that! Your first detention! And it was only the first couple of days in school too!"

"She had to write on the blackboard 'Lily Evans should not hit other students with a stool' 10 times... and you were angry because McGog had spelt your name with 2 L's." Peter sniggered.

"Am I the only one who doesn't find this amusing?" I asked with a frown as the others continued to laugh.

"Well you see, dear Lily," James drawled dramatically. "I was humiliated by having a girl hit me with a stool... but then the tables turned and you got humiliated! So yes, you are the only one who doesn't find it amusing!"

I snorted, but said nothing.

I was still pissed. I don't know why to be perfectly honest...

It's just that last nights events came like a waterfall... and I was so sure that things would change immediately after it. Sure James was talking to me... but he hadn't mentioned anything about how last nights events changed our relationship!

See my problem here?

What was I thinking that James Potter wanted to be in a relationship? All the things he had said were just lies... cold hearted lies to break my heart.

I know you may be thinking I'm over thinking things... but it was the only explanation I had as to why James Potter had still not asked me to be his girl-friend.

"Lily?" I looked over to see everyone looking at me.

"Yes?" I asked, eyebrows raised.

"You okay?" Leane bit her lip and gave me a worried look.

"Uuum. Yeah. I'm fine." I forced a smile. "Why?"

"You've been silent for 5 minutes with a murderous look on your face!" James chuckled but stopped abruptly when I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Whatever." I stood up and brushed off the bits of grass on my knees. "I'm going to Charms." I announced.

"But... there's still another 30 minutes left!" I ignored Alice and just walked briskly away.

"I'll go and see what's wrong with her." Merlin no... I heard him run after me and 10 seconds later he grabbed my shoulder, and turned me to face him.

"What's wrong?" He whispered softly, examining my facial features.

I shrugged my shoulders, refusing to say anything to him. Merlin, when did I become so bitchy?!

"Is this about... um... last night?" He said it quickly.

With a sigh I nodded. "I'm just confused."

"Confused that you have the hottest, smartest greatest guy ever!" James smiled smugly, puffing out his chest in the most _childish_ way possible.

"Wow. You're modest." I replied in a sarcastic tone.

"Hey... Lily, I was only joking-"

"Sure you were-"

"Whoa! Little Lily Evans is feisty!" He nudged my arm playfully and kept saying 'eeey?!' in that annoying cockney accent. I had to smile.

"There!" He beamed, Damnit, he's like an angel! "Made you smile!"

"I'm fine." I said after a minute. "Honestly! Just you know... _hormonal._" I grinned proud fully and watched in amusement as James gave me a look of horror.

"Wow. I found James Potter's weakness." I grinned evilly.

"It's not a weak spot!" He demanded. "I'm... I'm just sensitive about the whole woman thing."

"Alright! I won't talk about it if you're so freaked out by it-"

He rolled his eyes and dragged me towards Hogwarts. "C'mon... Charms starts soon!"

* * *

"Merlin Lily..." Mari groaned next to me. "How can you be so ruddy chirpy?" It was dinner time and I was over the moon... for some strange reason.

"I honestly do not know!" I laughed, grabbing some salad.

Mari rolled her eyes at me and resumed talking (aka FLIRTING) with Mitch and Leane was gazing at the ceiling, watching the sun slowly setting.

"Where's Remus?" I asked as only 3 of the marauders sat down.

"He's... err... gone straight to bed. Wasn't feeling too well." Sirius said nonchalantly. The 3 of them were acting very strangely...

**James can keep secrets from you... it's not like you two are going out...**

Dinner just flew by and soon many students were going back to their dorms and common rooms.

"James, you coming?" I asked as we stood up.

He glanced at Sirius who instantly shook his head. "Yeah about that... I'm going to be a little late coming back. I have to... tutor this 3rd year who is really behind in Transfiguration."

Well... he's not a very good liar. "Kay." I said, nodding my head. I have no idea what the hell he's up to... but if it's something bad he's going to be in a hell lot of trouble.

_Dear diary,_

_I can't sleep. So much is going on in my mind that I find it difficult to think. I don't understand James at all. He's so sweet that there's no word that can fully describe him... and then yet I get the feeling he's lying to me?_

_Maybe he was telling the truth about tutoring a 3__rd__ year... I mean, he is the best at Transfiguration. But then why did he look so panic stricken when I asked him if he was coming to the common room?_

_I need some air. A walk around the school grounds should clear my head. _

_Love, _

_Lily x _

The air was humid and hot; if possible it just made my head feel worse than it already was. Sighing to myself I collapsed onto the grass near my favourite tree. There weren't many clouds about and so the stars were shining brightly, placed around the big full moon like stickers.

There aren't any werewolves in Hogwarts... are there?

If so they'd be out there... on the school grounds. Somewhere... maybe somewhere close to me.

"Dammnit Lily." I moaned, smacking my head with my hand. "You're going insane."

I suddenly heard a twig snap and I instantly turned my head, my heart beating fast as I expected to see some werewolf about to rip my head off.

It was a beautiful white stag and, by the looks of it, was completely confused by the fact that I was there. It gave me a look... almost as if it was warning me. The stag stood completely still; at first I thought it was still looking at me... But then I heard something behind me. A loud howl.

I instantly froze.

There is a werewolf behind me. A FREAKING WEREWOLF.

I slowly turned my head and paled as I recognized those sandy eyes... Remus.

"LILY! GET OUT OF HERE NOW!" Where the hell did he come from?! James was stood in the exact same place as the stag was stood... Wait a second... HE'S AN ANIMAGUS?!

"LILY!" James yelled again, I watched as James morphed into the white stag and began to charge at the werew... _Remus_. Unable to watch I ran as fast as I could to the courtyard, falling and tripping almost every second. There were tears flowing down my cheeks and the pain in my legs made me feel numb.

How could Remus Lupin be burdened like that?! Remus was one of the nicest guys I knew!

"Lily, what _the hell_ do you think you're doing out here?" It was James... and he didn't look at all happy.

"You not only risked your own life... but you risked Sirius', Peter's _and_ mine!"

"A-a...all of you?" I croaked, wiping the tears from my cheeks.

"Look..." James closed his eyes and I could tell he was trying very hard not to yell or loose his patience. "I don't have time... just go... now. And... Whatever you see or hear, don't come back. You got that? Do. Not. Come. Back." He was about to say something else when Remus appeared, closely followed by a large black dog.

"LILY, RUN." And then James morphed back into his stag form and pushed me closer to the Hogwarts doors. The last thing I saw was the stag limping and bleeding at his left hoof when I immediately closed the doors, engulfed in darkness.

"Lumos." I quavered, relieved to see light again.

"Well well well well. A student up to bed after hours?" Filch cackled.

Sighing I showed him my prefect badge and declared that I was on duty. Mumbling to himself, Filch left and I made my way to the Gryffindor common room. Only feeling the slightest bit safer when I collapsed onto one of the big red couches and instantly fell asleep, too tired to go up to my dorm.

* * *

I woke up and suddenly the events of last night hit me hard. How could I have been so ruddy stupid to go out on my own? And what about Remus...?

I noticed how a blanket had been thrown over me and instantly thanked my saviour as without the blanket I would've been exposed to the chilly morning air.

Good job it's a Saturday. That means that everyone sleeps in and no one wakes up till about 11 in the morning.

"Lily!" Well almost everyone.

James Potter stood by the couch, his hands on his hips and was giving me the death stare.

"Would you like to explain how yesterday you were outside by yourself, after hours?!"

"Well-"

"You could have died! You were ruddy lucky that I was there! Just imagine if I hadn't of been there! You could've got bitten or killed!"

"Look-"

"I don't wanna hear it!" He hissed. "Do you realise how much _danger_ you inflicted upon yourself? Never scare me like that again!"

"How dare you to tell me what to do?" I yelled, _finally_ being able to have my say.

"I saved your life!" He argued.

"It would have been a lot easier telling me the truth instead of lying to me!"

"It wasn't my secret to tell." James muttered, lowering his eyes to the floor.

"I understand that... but you could have been at least _a little _honest to me!"

Someone coughed and instantly James and I turned to see Remus. He was a pale sickly colour with scratches on his face.

"Well... I guess you know." He said with a slight smile. "I'll understand if you don't want anything to do with me... after all, I am a... a monster."

"Remus Lupin don't you dare think yourself as a monster!" I leapt up from the couch and touched Remus' arm gently. "You're still Remus Lupin... and you'll always be Remus Lupin."

He gave me a smile and hugged me quickly. "And James... you shouldn't shout at her like that... it wasn't her fault-"

"She put all of us in danger!" James fumed.

"Sirius, Peter and I are fine with it... why can't you just accept it?!" Remus' face hardened.

"Because... I... I never want to loose you Lily." It took me a second to realise James was staring at me with a pained expression on his face.

"You have no idea how worried I was last night... Loosing you would just make my life a misery." He walked over to me and pulled me into a hug. I could hear him sniffling and trying in vain to stop the tears that were flowing down his face... I patted his back awkwardly.

"Lily... will you be my girlfriend?"

"FINALLY!" Someone shouted.

"Sirius! You absolute dolt! You weren't supposed to blow our cover!"

"Maybe they don't know we're here."

Chuckling to himself Remus opened the door to the dorms, there was a yell and suddenly Leane, Matt, Mari, Alice, Frank, Izz, Sirius and Peter fell on top of each other, on the floor in a bundle.

"I think they heard us." We heard Leane groan, she was the one underneath everyone.

"Sorry Leane!" Matt said frantically. "But I can't get off until Mari's off me!"

"Don't blame it on me!" Mari huffed. "It's Alice!"

"Frank!"

"Dear... it's Izz!"

"It's Sirius!"

"PETER!"

Peter was just sat on top of Sirius, completely oblivious to the situation.

"I would push him off," Sirius moaned. "But he's heavier than he looks.... James, a little help here?"

James walked over and pulled Peter off Sirius. Then Sirius got up and on and on and on.

"So... Lily. Are you going to answer his question or not?!" Izz demanded. Everyone turned to look at me.

"Erm..." WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME?! OF COURSE I WANT TO BE HIS RUDDY GIRLFRIEND!

"Definitely." I said.

"YEEEES! I CAN FINALLY BE THE BEST MAN!" Sirius whooped. "AND THERE WILL BE FUCHSIA FLOWERS!"

_**Wow. 9 pages! I am on a roll!!!**_

_**RIGHT- QUESTIONS: **__**Where do you want this fanfiction to end?**_

_**Either-**_

_**Right now, because they have gotten together.**_

_**After their 6**__**th**__** year**_

_**After their 7**__**th**_

_**When they marry**_

_**Have Harry**_

_**Or to the very end of their lives?**_

_**PLEASE ANSWER!!! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR PUTTING UP WITH ME :)**_

_**Frog. Bin xxxx**_


	19. Come right out and say it

_**GUTEN TAG!!! I know this chapter was a liiiiccckklllleee bit late... but I'm sorry to say that it will be like that for the next few chapters; I have GCSE's coming up and I don't really plan on failing on them...**_

_**I have made my decision that I will write until the end of their lives... but I thought it would be a good idea to have each part of their life on separate stories? So like this story 'It started with a kiss' would be from Lily's 6**__**th**__** and 7**__**th**__**, the next story would have possibly her life outside Hogwarts and then the proposal and wedding and then maybe a 3**__**rd**__** one where it's Harry..? Review and tell me what you think Ja?! :D**_

_**Chapter 19- Come right out and say it**_

_SNORE.... . zZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZz_

"Maybe Miss Evans can give us the answer? Since she is so interested in sleeping in my lesson?!"

Someone is nudging me... ignoring... I need....my sleep! The nerve of trying to interrupt my lovely...dream.

"_Lily."_ I heard someone hiss in my ear but I instantly thought it was part of my dream.

"Miss Prewitt, please do something to wake her up!"

The prat named Alice did the only thing that came to mind; she whacked me on the head with a... heavy and painful Ancient Runes book.

I instantly shot up as the book made contact with my head, resulting in a loud "OW!" from me and then lots of 'oooooh's' and 'ooouuuccchhhh' from people around me. Everyone was looking at me and Professor Slughorn was trying to look at me in a stern way.

"Oh my..." I squeaked, trying very hard not to blush. "I am so sorry Professor! It's just that I had done all my work and-"

"I'll let it slide this once Miss Evans," Slughorn nodded. "Since you are one of my top students... you said you had done all the work you say?"

"Yes sir." I said automatically, waving the eighteen sheets of parchment in front of Slughorn's face. Sniggers and gasps were heard throughout the room as Slughorn nodded his head approvingly at my work.

"Well... in that case you could sleep if you want." The fat walrus man grinned once more and resumed back to the lesson... letting me sink further into my seat from sheer embarrassment.

WHY THE HELL DO I KEEP SLEEPING IN LESSONS?!

"Lily... why the hell do you keep sleeping in lessons?" Alice hissed as Slughorn continued to rant on about the effects moonstones can have in potions.

"Believe me, I do not know." I answered flatly; I stifled a yawn as Alice slyly picked up my work and skimmed through it.

"How the hell did you know all of this when you were practically falling asleep?!" I shrugged my shoulders at her question. I guess I'm just gifted at potions.

"You were bloody lucky Lils," Sirius turned around and grinned. "If it had been any other teacher you would have a least lost house points. Sluggie has a crush on you-"

"He does _not_!" I whispered furiously. "He's married actually."

Sirius chuckled and turned to James who was sitting beside him, I think Sirius had expected James to be laughing too, but James was just staring at the blackboard.

"Prongs?" Sirius whistled and waved his hand in front of James' face. He was about to slap his cheek, something I know Sirius has longed to do ever since James made Sirius dress up in a large gold ball gown when they were wasted some night in Hogsmead.

"Don't. Even. Think. About. It. Sirius." James said nonchalantly, without blinking or looking at Sirius, he moved Sirius' hand away from him and resumed to staring at nothing. Sirius sent me a curious look but too leaned back to the front of the classroom.

Next was History of Magic, which seemed to depress everyone because there is no way you can take notes in Professor Bin's classes. The ghost just seems to drone in a monotone voice about Goblin Wars and an alliance against evil blah blah blah blah.

Groaning, I turned to see what everyone else was doing; Sirius was throwing ink balls at Snape (I was half tempted to join Sirius), Izz was sat next to Sirius and was doodling on her piece of parchment (No doubt 'Mrs Isobel Black'), Remus was actually taking notes- but was finding it hard to concentrate when Sirius, who was also sat next to him, kept missing his target and so therefore the ink pellets kept going over his work. Remus sighed once more as another splodge fell on his work.

"_Sirius!_" Sirius just shrugged his shoulders and continued throwing the ink, with a crazy grin plastered to his face.

Next to me was some snobby nosed Slytherin who comes from an extremely rich family... Malfoy. We don't talk much now... ever... at all. It used to depress but now I don't really care...

Next to Malfoy was Leane and on my other side was Peter. Everyone else was just staring out of windows, talking in hushed tones to their friends or actually 'trying' to copy what Bins was saying (Me, if you hadn't noticed...)

But whenever my quill began to scratch against the parchment I always seemed to look to my left where James was. He hadn't moved all lesson; his bag was still on his desk- half open and his H.O.M workbooks lay forgotten on top of it. I knew he knew I was looking at him; his body would squirm uncomfortably and his hand rose to his hair. One time his eyes met mine purposefully and the stare he gave me made it quite clear that I was... _annoying_ him of sorts.

James had been acting like this for a couple of weeks now... whenever I had tried to get close to him and ask him what was wrong he would walk away or just ignore me.

I didn't know which was worse... the fact that we had only just become boyfriend and girlfriend made me feel like James' attitude was all my fault. Had I done something to make him sour like this?

The news seemed to buzz around Hogwarts so quickly that even the House Elves knew what was going on. Izz had told me not to disturb James and his thoughts and that I would just simply have to wait until James wanted to tell me what the hell was going on.

Sirius, on the other hand, had suggested I (and I quote-) 'begin to do an exotic dance in front of him in a hula dress' and if that didn't work to 'start reading Pride and Prejudice to him'. If you didn't notice, both suggestions were completely useless- especially the first one. How dancing in a hula dress gets James to start talking to me again is completely beyond me. When I had said this to Sirius he had just winked and whispered 'When you're married you'll see.'

I had given him a repulsed and frightened face but then Remus claimed he was only bluffing with me... however, then he had seemed to whisper to Sirius 'it'll mortify her... let her find out on their honeymoon.'

Wanting to laugh but also retch I moved casually out of their conversation and concentrated in taking notes the rest of the lesson.

The lesson seemed to drag on but soon enough I was making my way to the Great Hall for foooood.

"Hey, Sirius. Are you and James joining us?" I asked hopefully as he passed us, James by his side with the same expressionless facial expression.

"No Lils, James wanted there to be a practice. We should be back in about 2 hour's kay?"

No it wasn't okay. How the ruuuuudy hell is it okay that my boyfriend is PURPOSEFULLY not talking to me?! Of course I didn't say that out loud... but I said it in my head and that seemed to make me feel better. My response was just a slight nod and then I resumed back to filling my body with nutrients.

* * *

_Dear Diary, _

_The days are getting longer and the sun is FINALLY getting hotter; some idiot slag in 3__rd__ year Ravenclaw was sunbathing all day yesterday... she didn't __realise__ she'd be as red as my hair! The idiot._

_You'd think that because we've done our exams for 6__th__ year the Professor's would give us some space... but NOOOOO. We have to complete coursework and' revise until parchment comes out of our arses' as Sirius would say it..._

_At least I'm getting more intelligent otherwise I wouldn't be able to understand anything going on! :)_

_However, lately James' become a bit...__ distant...__ towards everyone, even the Marauders and I. I think it's something to do with his dad; he's still not been found..._

_Speaking of James... he had left for Quidditch Practice __**4 hours ago**__... I've seen Matt and I've seen Mitch and Sirius. So where the hell is James?!_

_Love Lily x_

I glanced over at the clock. 10.45 pm. James had been gone now for 4 hours and 30 minutes. I know I needn't know where he is every minute and second of every single day... but I can be worried right?!

I was just staring at my transfiguration book, completely zoned out, until I heard someone say my name. My eyes travelled to 3 of the marauders.

"Lily... we need you to get James." Remus sighed, pulling me up from my comfy chair.

"Well... where is he?" I replied bluntly.

"He's at the Quidditch field... we've all tried to get him. But he just won't listen. I think it's something to do with his dad." Sirius moaned.

"After Quidditch Practice, which was alright because he was actually talking, he just didn't say anything and just sat down at the steps... I told him to come in but he just rolled his eyes and refused to say anything. Then I got and Remus an-"

"Woooaaaah. What makes you think I'll be able to get him if you guys have already tried?!" I mean... this is JAMES POTTER we're talking about here... not some bloke who listens to everyone.

"Lily... he listens to you better than anyone." Remus sighed.

"Fine." I bit my lip and was about to leave the common room when I stopped and ran back to them.

"Wait... what am I supposed to say?!" I wailed helplessly.

"DON'T let him drink any fire whisky." Peter pondered.

"DON'T lead him up to the Astronomy tower... and don't have sex with him for at least 3 hours-"

"SIRIUS!" I blushed furiously and whacked him with my book. "This is serious... he's not like... _really depressed _is he...?!"

Remus shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not one to know much about James' emotional issues BUT... he seemed down.... SO GET GOING LILY!"

All 3 of them gave me a push and relentlessly I gathered all my courage to go to the Quidditch fields.

There he was, sitting on the steps which you climb up to get to the stadium with a snitch in his right hand; occasionally he would let go of the golden snitch and let it flutter away, his hand _just_ stretching to retrieve it once again.

He showed no emotion, even when I sat down next to him. I felt his body tense beside me as a hand went up to ruffle his hair.

His Hogwarts cloak was abandoned on the floor and his Gryffindor tie was wrung loosely around his neck, I wondered if he was cold- since the usual summer breeze was gone- a cold northern wind had took its place and insisted on having the day windy with a chilly nib.

"What is it Lily?" He asked after a minute of silence. His voice was soft considering he was giving me evils. Ouch.

"People are worried about you." I replied, edging closer to him. He snorted and failed to meet my gaze as he rolled his eyes.

"You've been gone for 4 hours James... people had thought-"

"People had thought what?!" James blurted out with his famous eye rolling expression, once again.

"That... that something had... _happened_." I said meekly, a bit taken back when I saw James was smiling slightly.

"Lily... my dad has been hostage and my mother is unstable.... above that, those F**KING death eaters are torturing my father and since he's Minister then he knows about the secret wea... and... and if he doesn't say anything then they'll just come after my mother... and then me-"

"James-"

"I'm fine." He demanded forcefully. "Just a bit worried." He muttered.

"Hey... it's fine to be worried." I couldn't understand James. Why was he angry at himself for being worried?

"Worrying is just a sign of weakness..."

"You, James Potter, are NOT weak." I took hold of his hand. "Jeeez. What am I going to do now? You're usually the one with the _words of wisdom_!"

I grinned to myself when James smiled slightly again, I could tell he was trying so hard not to smile but in the end he lost- his once gloomy face was now replaced by a smile, THE smile- the smile that always made my heart flutter.

He didn't say anything as he pulled me into a hug but I could hear him breathing heavily and it took me only a second to realise... he was crying.

I had never seen him cry... and now here he was, in my arms. I had always thought James to be the kind who never really showed any emotion whatsoever.

"Why the hell am I crying?!" His outburst shocked me a little as he pulled away from the hug.

"He was right..." He mumbled to himself. "I'm... weak." He collapsed back onto the stairs.

"Stop saying you're weak!"

"I can't Lily! I..." His once saddened face suddenly brightened into a slight smirk. "So that's what he wants." He whispered.

"James...?" I was bursting with curiosity.

"I swear Lily, I swear... I am going to fight with Voldermort at least 3 times before I die-"

"STOP TALKING LIKE THAT!" I shouted, hoping that it would knock some sense back into him. He didn't cower when I raised my voice nor did his body language change.

"Lily... I'm going to die someday anyway... whether I like it or not. I can't be weak!"

"So that's it?! You just don't want to be _weak_? What weakness got to do with this? And how the hell does fighting V... volderm-mort make you stronger?!"

"BECAUSE IT DOES!" He yelled, anger flashing in his eyes.

I nodded my head but said nothing- there was no point trying to talk to him when he was all worked up. My stomach did a funny jolt as I realised this was like the first 'argument' we had had as a couple...

He cleared his throat, a sure sign that he wanted to speak. "I don't expect you to understand it... my father is... he- he's a _hostage_... and Voldermort that %^£*ING BAST-" James swore furiously as he kicked the side of the steps. Only stopping when a sickening click was heard. Without saying anything he took out his wand and muttered a healing spell on his foot.

"I'm going in." He declared, already walking hurriedly off to Hogwarts.

"EBANS!" I heard Sirius yell as I entered the Gryffindor common room.

"Jolly good show mate! How the hell did you persuade him to come in?!" Remus must have noticed my angry face because instantly Remus told him to shush.

"Oh.." Sirius said after a second. "He did have his angry face... but, to be honest, he's been like that ever since the encounter with Voldermort."

"WHAT?!" I shrieked, causing some startled first years to run out of the common room. "Vol..dermort and.... and James...?!"

Sirius nodded his head. "You know when Hogsmead was attacked? Yeah well... James had to go home to see his mum... and Voldermort turned up. The sneaky bastar* tortured his mum right in front of him and then told James that he was weak and that if he wasn't careful he'd end up like his dad..."

"No." I breathed. "No effin' way!"

Peter gave me a startled look. "James never told you?!"

What the hell is everyone going to think?! My _boyfriend_ never told me that he and his mum had been attacked...?! What does that mean? That he doesn't trust me? That he likes to keep me in the dark when I could try and help him?!

"I'm sure he meant to tell you Ebs..." Sirius patted my shoulder awkwardly. "Maybe he was just looking for the right time to say it-"

"When did you guys find out?" I asked, in a way I already knew the answer; of course James would have told them straight away.

"Aaaw. Lily. It's fine... I bet he's just on his man-period or something-"

"Sirius, since when did men have periods?" Remus laughed, I knew they were trying to lift up the moody atmosphere, and it was working... sort of.

"Since forever. Men have always had periods... I admit it-"

"Dear merlin Sirius!" Izz giggled, she had just entered the common room and so without a doubt had heard Sirius screaming about men having 'man-periods'.

"Hello to you too." Sirius pretended to sulk but then smiled as Izz rolled her eyes and gave Sirius a kiss.

"Ew. Guys, get a room." Peter scoffed.

"Maybe we should eh?" Sirius waggled his eyebrows at Izz.

"Maybe we shouldn't." She grinned, pushing at Sirius' chest. She suddenly met my eyes and I was about to look away quickly when she noticed my depressed aura. "Lily... you okay?"

I said something which has not yet been discovered in the English language, Izz nodded, as if she understood everything perfectly. And I wouldn't have been surprised if she had understood, since I generally talk in this made-up language anyways.

"Sorry...? What was that?" Sirius asked with a dumbfounded expression. Remus and Peter were also looking at me like I was an alien.

"Smerrrrslofen!" I said grumpily.

"She wants you all to stop looking at her like she's retarded." Izz said without a moment's hesitation.

"Well... that might be a bit impossible."

"SIRIUS!"

"Oh my... she speaks!" Sirius pretended to faint and flapped his hand near his face.

"Give over." I rolled my eyes and just watched amused as Sirius fell to the floor mumbling 'I am not worthy' to my feet.

Suddenly we saw Jame emerge from the boy's dormitories- he paused- letting his eyes fall onto us and then with caution he made his way slowly towards us.

"Lily... please be nice to him." Sirius muttered. I nodded silently, but inside I was fuming.

What the ruddy hell was up with James lately?! I mean.. I understand that he's got issues about you-know-who and his family... but instead of bottling it up he SHOULD have come to us!

"You finally show up now eh?!" Sirius said coldly to James when he stood nervously next to my armchair (I hadn't looked at him, I could hear his rigid breath).

"Yeah.. um... look. I'm... I'm really sorry about how I've been lately; its just that Voldermort had made me feel isolated... and I had to fight the agonising feeling of... excruciating pain." He shuffled his feet as his 'explanation' came to an end.

"You shouldn't apologise to us," Izz said instantly, "It's Lils you really need to apologise to... you have no idea how worried she has been- and whenever she tried to confront you she was just pushed to the sides. She's your _girlfriend_; people have been thinking that you had some argument... but face it- you've NEVER acted like her boyfriend have you?! You just-"

"That's enough Izz." Sirius said quietly. James was still stood in the same position and it surprised me that he had actually listened to Izz's lecture.

"No Pads... I agree with Izz," At this, James walked in front of my chair so I had no choice but to look into his soft, pleading, hazel eyes.

"Lily... I am extremely sorry for the way I have acted... I wasn't myself... I was trying so hard to fight in... But I am so grateful that you tried to talk with me.. You brought me back to reality." After saying this he knelt in front of me and for one second I freaked because I thought he was going to propose to me...

"I know I haven't been there for you and with you... and I understand how I've not been the greatest boyfriend... and so therefore, I would completely understand if you wanted to end our relation-"

"What the HELL?!" I seethed through my teeth and let out a groan as I stood to my feet.

"NO!" He shrieked me back gently to the chair. "I'm just saying that I completely understand if you're angry with me... of course I don't want to ruddy break up with you! I've been an absolute PRAT these last few weeks... And I want to... no- I NEED to make it up to you."

He grabbed my face gently with his hand and stroked my cheek. I was speechless... did he-

"Yes Lily... I really meant it." He said quietly.

How did he do that?!

"I can read your face well." He cleared his throat. "So.. do you want to... I mean- still be 'us'?!" He lowered his gaze to his feet but I could still make out the incredible blush which was making its way onto his cheeks.

I didn't need time to think, automatically I screamed 'YES!' and jumped up, pulling him into a bone-crushing hug.

He chuckled but hugged me back closely, his hands were firmly around my waist and it felt so good... so right that we were both together.. And at once I felt that giddy feeling in my stomach... the joy and happiness which James always made me feel.

"So, starting from now you are my REAL girlfriend. At the next Hogsmead trip I would be honoured if you were my date."

"Of course." I said firmly.

"Woaah Jamsie!" Sirius declared with a low whistle. "That was... I'm almost crying because of how heart-warming and lovey-dovey that sounded!"

"Only the best for my Lily." James stuck his tongue out at Sirius and brought a hand round my shoulder protectively.

My heart began to pump faster and faster... like it was on a merry-go-round!

'My Lily' !

"Save the sicky stuff for when you two are aloneeeee please!" Sirius pretended to retch which made Remus roll his eyes (a trait he had obviously gotten off James), Peter chuckle and Izz to whack Sirius on the head.

"You know Lils... maybe we should go somewhere more... _private_." James waggled his eyebrows suggestively at me and then whispered in a husky voice 'my room, 11pm.' I felt one hand lower to my thigh whilst the other stayed firmly around my waist. But I knew that James was only playing... he knew how embarrassed I always got and I blushed as I realised that James remembered how uncomfortable I was when people touched me... he had only lowered his hand the _slightest_ bit... but it still made me squirm in excitement.

"Give over!" I giggled, pushing him slightly.

"_What_?!" He asked innocently with a gleam in his eyes. "I was being serious!"

"Sure you were." Sirius grunted in response, but silenced himself when Izz threw herself on him and they both began a make-out session on the couch... right in front of us.

"And they told us to get a room!" James shook his head and covered his eyes.

* * *

_**There you go. Now... I am sure you are wondering why I made them have an argument on the first chapter together as a couple? Well... it shows that even the most perfect couple together has problems... and also it WAS supposed to fore-shadow their future; meaning they will be very happy together! :)**_

**_I am so sorry if there were any mistakes and I'm sorry it wasn't such a great chapter /:_**

**_NEXT CHAPTER:_**

**_EXPECT FLUFF_**

**_EXPECT HUMILIATION_**

**_EXPECT THE UNEXPECTED_**

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_

_**Love, Frog. Bin xx**_


	20. Summer suprise from HELL

**DISCLAIMER- Do I look like J.K to you?!**

**SO SORRY IT IS SO LATE... but like I said before... I cannot really help it as it is GCSE time *eeeppp*.**

**Chapter 20 - a HELL of a Summer suprise.**

_Dear Diary,_

_It's the last Hogsmead trip of the year tomorrow, and I am just praying that nothing wrong happens (no attacks and no terrifying embarrassing moments). _

_James is adamant that nothing will go wrong._

_Well best be off, _

_Love, Lily x_

"LILY! WHAT LIES THROUGH YONDER WINDOW BREAKS? TIS THE EAST AND LILY-ET IS THE SU-"

I jumped as James plodded down next to me and gave me kiss on my cheek, he had practically screamed the above. In the Great Hall. Where most students and teachers were.

"_James!_ It's 8 in the morning." I moaned, Izz and the girls woke me up at 5 and had been spending the last 3 hours making me look 'pretty'.

"And you look absolutely beautiful m'dear. Did I ever tell you that the sun seems to reflect onto your hair?"

Silence.

"Well... no you did not, but that's lovely James." I blushed, pouring myself some pumpkin juice.

"Errr, Lily... that juice is _destroying_ those sausages!" James squeaked and tugged my arm which had been drowning the fresh sausages in pumpkin juice.

"Umm. Opps?" I grinned. "Were you going to eat them?"

"Lily... I'm over here." Huh?

"Lily... you're talking to an empty space there..."

"I am so not awake this morning!" I groaned, throwing my arms on the table. James sent me a sympathetic look.

"Shall we skip Hogsmead?"

"NO!" I shot up. How could James even THINK about skipping our date?!

"You sure Lils? I really don't mind if you're not up to it... we can do it whenever-"

"James! We are going to Hogsmead and that's final!" I stuck out my tongue and began to poke my fork into my English breakfast, my eyes were feeling extremely heaaavvyyy and I had to stop a couple of times to stop myself from going back to sleep.

"Lily, this should wake you up." SPLASH. Izz threw a jug of pumpkin juice all over me, there was a scary silence as Izz realised what she had done.

"ISOBEL ROWL!" I screeched. Izz shot me an innocent look and the others were actually covering their ears in fear from my _**WRATH!**_

"Look... Lily... All you need is a drying spell..." Leane raised her arms to show she meant no harm and then muttered the spell. I was all dry.

"There. Now don't you feel better?!" Izz smirked. Ooooh she is an evil one that one.

"I do feel a bit better... ruddy hell... who feels better when they've had pumpkin juice thrown at them?!" I muttered... to myself.

"Obviously you do." James sniggered slightly and then stood up- stretching his arms.

"What say you, Miss Evans, that we start our date?" He flashed me a smile and then drew out his hand which I instantly took.

"You can't go yet! Sirius is still doing his hair-"

"Sirius is done with his hair!" Sirius exclaimed as he came over with Remus and Peter.

"Took you long enough." Izz grunted. I don't see why Sirius has to take about 3 hours doing his hair... James never brushes his hair and I think the scruffy looks suit him. Can you imagine Sirius scruffy?! AHAHAHA. That'll be the day when pigs fly.

"Oh well... come on guys. I can tell Ebans and Prongs want to make out behind-"

"And that'll be enough from you." James quickly placed his hand over Sirius' mouth, giving me a small smile as he did. Sirius was still going on despite the fact that his speech was muffled.

It was Remus who broke the silence. "Can we go to ruddy Hogsmead now?!"

* * *

"Madam Pudifoots?"

Me. And James. Alone. At a table. In Madam Pudifoots. Drinking sugary coffee. ??????????????

"I've... well I've never been there..." I think I just fainted in my mind (if you can) JAMES WANTS TO GO IN MADAM PUDIFOOTS?! Everyone in there practically snogs and forgets about their sweet coffee which is _unfortunately _rather expensive as well...

"I've never been there either." James clarified after a moment. We were both stood outside the café and were contemplating whether or not to go in Madam Pudifoots.

"Look... let's say... we go in there for a bit... and if we _hate_ it then we'll go somewhere else. Savvy?" I didn't even have time to answer as James grabbed my hand and pulled me into the café. The air was rather warm and plastic pink hearts were scattered over the tables and were floating around the room, making me feel rather _threatened _to be honest. Pink was EVERYWHERE.

"I hate pink." James muttered under his breath as a waitress came towards us.

"Table for two?" What a stupid question! It wasn't just the pink that was incredibly freaky... the waitresses and waiters were wearing love heart aprons and had false smiles on their faces. YOU COULD TELL THEY DESPISED THIS JOB! And the couples...! One couple in particular were getting rather... you know... and the other people in the café don't care!

"Umm..." James looked over at me; I could tell that he hated this place as much as I did... There was that annoying love pop song playing on in the background the '**do you believe in love after love?!**' but it kept repeating and repeating and repeating itself... I feel rather dizzy.

Without saying anything I just shook my head at the waitress and dragged James back outside, closing my eyes as the fresh air hit me.

"I felt like I was dying in there..." James gasped dramatically and fell onto the floor.

"Yeah.. it wasn't that nice was it? And did you see the couples in there? They were practically lunging at each other... what... why are you looking at me like that?" James was giving me that sly smile again... the one that always makes my heart melt and my cheeks blush.

"Oh.. *cough* it's nothing." Eyes averted to the floor. Uh-hu.

"What shall we do then? Remember that you promised me a _fantastic _date as well."

"Well... we could always do what Sirius said."

"Which was what...?" Crikey. Heart is hammering. What did Sirius say... something to do with... DOES JAMES MEAN THAT?!

"You know... the kissing and the-"

"Now that is just INCREDIBLY cheesy!" Run run run RUN! There's no point running... James would just chase me. Alright, don't run. But act cool Lils. Act cool.

"You know Lily... you've changed... A LOT since first year." He was looking at his shoes, averting my gaze as I raised my eyebrows at him.

"And that's a good thing right?" We had stopped walking now... we were right near Honeydukes and the chocolate smell was making my eyes water.

"Course it is... I remember whenever I even just used to look in your general direction you'd blush or even faint. You can talk to me now... and thank merlin that you do. But then again... I can't blame you. I am incredibly sexy."

"And incredibly modest."

* * *

"Aw... come on, you know you want one!" James cooed, shoving a strawberry crème into my face. When James Potter and chocolate is involved it's like dying and going to heaven.

"No... it's fine. You eat them... you bought them." It's no use ignoring James... he gave me that puppy dog look and then pouted; shoving the chocolate underneath my nose so I could almost taste the sweet strawberry flavour. Rolling my eyes I accepted the chocolate.

He watched as I consumed the chocolate and did his heroic pose before he pulled me into a kiss. Mmmm. I can taste the strawberry crème. Maybe chocolate and James Potter isn't so bad after all. :)

* * *

"I'm coming with you!"

"James! It's the bookshop... I know how much you hate books... go and amuse yourself with a broomstick-"

"You perverted beast! Lily Evans has gone _**wild**_!"

"_James_. Look, I'll be fine. No one is going to want to rape or do whatever to me in a bookshop. It's where the booky people go. I'll only be 5 minutes and then I'll meet you at the Quidditch shop?"

It was rather flattering that James wouldn't leave me alone but after 5 minutes of him determined to follow I allowed him to follow me around aimlessly around the bookshop... until I reached the romantic witch section.

"You have GOT to be kidding me." He groaned, earning a glare from the book seller who looked scarily like Madam Pince.

"This is how we're spending our date? In a _bookshop_ and better yet in the _romance section?_"

"You got any better ideas?!" I glared... or at least tried to. But then I instantly regretted what I said as James grinned mischievously.

"As a matter of fact," He pulled me to the back of the store so we were hidden by shelves and shelves of books. "I do." Instantly he brought his hands to my face and began to caress my cheek whilst sneakily making me back against the wall.

"I don't think in a bookshop is the bes-" He silenced me by putting his hand over my mouth, this is so incredibly CHEESY!

My heart began to pump faster and faster as he tucked a piece of my red hair behind my ear and kissed my neck slowly... it was a whole new feeling... never had he been like this... I didn't even have a word to describe it.

"James..." I whispered. Not here... in a bookshop?!

But James looked like he was going no where, giving me that 'look' I knew whatever I said wouldn't matter. And so I melted as he pulled in for a kiss and wrapped his arms around my waist, playing with the hem of my shirt. I gave in and returned the kiss just as passionately, my hands were in his hair- making him resemble a dandelion seed-head. He left a trail of kisses along my neck and-

"WHAT IN GOD'S NAME??!" We broke apart with a jump as we heard a shriek.

"I...I-" I stared helplessly at the person who had found us... with my luck it was just FATE that that the stupid MANAGER of the shop had to find us.

My first thought was SH!T.

"NOT IN MY SHOP! GET OUT YOU HORMONAL BEASTS AND DO YOUR BUISNESS SOMEWHERE ELSE!" I had already grabbed James' hand and was pulling him as I followed her, the people in the shop peeked through books and bookshelves to see the commotion as she shooed us out, slamming the door with a bang.

We were both silent for a moment...

I was horrified!

We had been caught kissing in a bookshop! What if she told Dumbledore or McGonagall?! What if we were sacked from our head duties?!

My mind was bulging with all these horrid questions until I heard James snigger.

"Why are you _laughing_?!" I gasped, poking him in the chest.

"We were just humiliated because we were caught doing PDA (Public Display of Affection) by a complete stranger who kicked us out of her shop and all you can do is _laugh_?!"

"It is pretty... "snort* funny *snigger* though."

HOW IS IT FUNNY?!

"You should have seen her face!" He pretended to gasp dramatically and screeched 'WHAT IN GODS NAME'. "You'd have thought she'd never seen someone kissing before..."

I was about to scold him about his manners when we heard a shriek coming from the opposite direction. James sent me a quick glance before we both turned to see Izz running with Sirius chasing her. From what it looked like Izz had tears all over her cheeks and Sirius had a large slap mark on his left cheek; already the couple were attracting passerbies.

"I ALREADY SAID I WAS SORRY!"

"SO YOU JUST EXPECT ME TO FORGIVE YOU? JUST LIKE THAT?! I WAS GONE FOR 5 MINUTES SIRIUS... **5 FREAKING FECKING RUDDY MINUTES**!"

I'd better do something before Izz does something that she'll regret. Hurriedly I walked calmly to them and stood in-between them.

"Izz... come with me-"

"NO! HOW THE HELL CAN I TRUST ANYONE NOW?!" Sirius tried to reach out for her hand but she slapped it away, a murderous look on her face.

"Come on Pads..." I heard James mutter, pulling Sirius away from the crowd. He sent me a small apologetic smile before turning around the corner with Sirius.

"Alright, show's over... MOVE!" I shouted to the crowd. "C'mon Izz... we'll go straight back to Hogwarts."

She gave a small blubber but allowed herself to be pulled gently by me.

"C'mon... tell me everything."

She was silent for a second but then she gave a loud sniffle and cleared her throat. "Sirius said he wanted to go to Zonko's... and because he knew I hated it there he suggested I went to the Clothes shop and meet him later... I... I trusted him and so... when I was walking back to Zonko's... S-Sirius... he was... he and Amanda Brudle were practically... they were... right by the witch cherry oak!"

"I saw them two." Leane, Alice and Mari huddled over to us. "Sirius was absolutely despicable... I have no idea what the hell he was doing Brudle when he has you!"

"Yeah thanks Leane... that really helped!"

"I'm only trying to help Izz!"

"I just don't get it." Alice said quietly, which is unusual for Alice. "Why _would_ Sirius do that? It doesn't make sense."

"That's the male species for you." Mari said spitefully. "Mitch got all jealous when I was just _speaking_ to Jack the other day... so maybe it was just a... misunderstanding...?"

"Mari... they were actually sucking off each others faces! If I hadn't have seen them then they'd probably have continued canoodling like a couple of rabbits." Izz huffed and then wiped her eyes with her sleeve.

"I cannot wait till the train leaves tomorrow. A whole 2 months away from that... THAT MAN-WHORE."

* * *

"Sirius told me that it wasn't his fault-"

I snorted, earning a 'raised eyebrow' look from James. "Sirius _would_ say that wouldn't he?!"

"Maybe," James admitted. But then he looked at me hard. "But I know Sirius... he wouldn't do that-"

"Bull-sh!t James! This is Sirius Black! Before Izz he bedded a girl a week!" I expected James to be angry but he just chuckled.

"Merlin Lily! I expected you to better than that and not believe those _lame _rumours."

Rumours? How the HELL are they rumours?!

"Lily... Sirius would never stoop as low as having sex in _Hogwarts... _only the slutty people do that... Looks... don't tell Sirius I said this but... he really likes Isobel. As in he likes her so much that he would NEVER have a quick shag with Amanda Brudle!"

"Is that what you actually think... or are you just defending your best friend?!"

There was a loud bang as James slammed his hand on the table and looked at me with his annoyed exasperated glare.

"Why the F*CK do you not trust Sir-"

"It's not that I don't trust him..." I let out a groan and pulled James back down on the train seat. (We're on the Hogwarts Express if you didn't know that) "It's just... Izz isn't doing so well. She-"

I closed my mouth instantly as Izz came into the compartment with the others including Mitch, Frank, Remus and Peter.

"Wow guys... lucky this is a big compartment eh?" Peter giggled.

It was such a quiet uncomfortable atmosphere... usually Sirius and Izz would be arguing over something tiny or Remus and Peter would be playing exploding snap. But we were all just sat quietly...

I can't believe I have to survive through 5 HOURS of this awkward silence!!!!!!!!

"Where's Siri... oh." James stopped as he noticed Izz scowl.

"He's probably having a quick sha-"

"Hey guys!" The compartment door slammed open and Sirius emerged with a grin. "Oh... and Isobel..." His grin faded as Izz grunted and flounced off her seat.

"Move Black." Sirius winced slightly at the coldness of her voice but he shook his head, his body shivering slightly as he stood in front of the door.

"FREAKING MOVE!" Izz yelled again, whipping out her wand she tried to budge Sirius from the door.

We all started yelling at once, "Izz, put the wand away!" "Chill!" ISOBEL!" "Don't have your wand out, it makes me queasy!" "We should handle this situation calmly and-" "WE'RE GOING TO DIE!" "MERLIN'S FAT LEFT TOE!" "Ew Mitch..." trying to get Izz to sit back down rationally and calmly but she didn't listen to any of us- her full concentration was on Sirius who had, during the chaos, gotten to his knees and was looking at Izz with the most sincere and remorseful face ever.

"ALL OF YOU SHUT THE FREAKING HELL UP!" Sirius roared. We all stopped and after swapping nervous glances at each other we were all wondering what the hell Sirius was doing on the floor.

"I cannot concentrate with all of you screaming at the top of your lungs," Sirius began. "I... Izzy. I am truly deeply sorry about what happened yesterday in Hogsmead. If I could go back to yesterday I would have made you come to Zonko's and wouldn't have taken 'no' as an answer! But I knew how much you hated to be told what to do and so I thought you should have your own space... but what happened with Amanda was honestly not my fault. I would never in a million years cheat on you with anyone because I know that you're the only one I want and need.... you're the only one that actually puts up with my whining and makes me laugh whenever. When I... when I saw that you saw us two I... I was actually close to tears! I"

"So why were you kissing her if you _love_ me so much?!" Izz grunted. Sirius looked up at in confusion.

"Sorry?"

"I said why were you-"

"No! I know that! It's just..." Sirius looked at Izz again with puzzlement. "Amanda had told me that you were going to break up with me. And she told me... she saw how down I looked and then took advantage of the bloody situation! It was only when you left that I realised what she said was utter bullsh!t-"

"SHE TOLD YOU THAT I WAS GOING TO BREAK UP WITH YOU?!" Izz thundered dangerously.

"Yes..." Sirius cowered against the compartment door and then scurried away just in time as Izz threw open the door and began screaming down the corridor. We were stuck to our chairs in amazement as we heard Izz screaming at Brudle and then Brudle doing her classic and _sad_ quotes. We then heard a crunch and ten seconds later Izz came back into the compartment beaming.

"Bloody-hell!" James gasped as we then saw Brudle running past with a broken nose.

"Sirius..." Izz said quietly to Sirius who had been staring at the floor for the last few minutes. He grunted but then turned to look at her as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I am _so _sorry for doubting you!" And then as quick as you can say Sirius and Izz were back to kissing and smiling and laughing.

Maybe this train journey won't feel so long and depressing after all.

.............

After exchanging fare-wells to a fair amount of people James, Sirius and I began our look-out for our parents.

"Lily!" My mum called, she waved at James and Sirius to come to.

"Hi Mrs Evans," James smiled, but I could tell he was a bit nervous about not seeing his mum anywhere. "Where's..." He trailed off as my mum creased her mouth in frustration.

"Your father was found a couple of days ago," James drew a sigh of relief as did Sirius... but the smiles didn't last long... "He's in a terrible state and... is in St. Mungo's right now... he wanted to see you.... your mum's there too... she has... err, something she needs to tell you."

Sirius and James shared a horrified glance and noticing this wasn't the best time to talk James dissapperated (sp?) with me and Sirius with my mum straight to St. Mungo's.

"We're looking for Harold Jeremy Potter." I heard James say to the receptionist, she smiled and then said that he was on level 17. They had had to put him on the special level because he's Minister and was suffering from curses that were creating hallucinations and giving him painful pains all over his body.

"FAMILY ONLY!"

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm waiting outside at the moment... and I am extremely worried for James and his father..._

_I'm still in my uniform and-_

"WHAT?!" James' unexpected screech made my handwriting wriggle on my diary, I looked up in surprise to see a furious James stomping out of the ward with his mum right behind her.

"Darling... it's for the best." She said quietly, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"And I don't have any choice in this?! I'm sixteen mum! I can't-"

"Ssssh! He'll be here any-"

At that exact moment a man came in wearing an elegant suit with a young girl behind him... who were they? James sent me a worried glance before the man spoke with a very strong and heavy French accent.

"Ah, so you must be zis 'ames Pootter! And ooo iz thiz young girl?" He pointed at me with his wand but before I could say anything James was already on his feet.

"Uuum. This is Lily Evans... she's my... my friend." The man nodded his head but still glared at me seethingily (sp?).

James just called me a friend. FRIEND? But... but I'm his GIRL-FRIEND! WHO IS THIS POMPUS ARSED GIT?!

The man nodded his head relentlessly and turned to the girl beside him. She was hideously beautiful with straight chestnut brown hair to her back and soft grey eyes. She was about the same height as me but was a lot more skinner and more delicate, she had a pale face and I noticed that her hands were shaking.

"Zis is my Rosella." The girl turned to James at once and smiled awkwardly at which James returned the smile.

"I knowz you two vill be verys happy together!" The man chuckled and 'Rosella' blushed. Wait... HAPPY TOGETHER?!

"With this engagement vee can be surre thats ze Englishe and ze French are bound by both ze offspring of ze ministers!"

ENGAGEMENT?!

Horrified, I tried to catch James' eyes but his were stuck on 'Rosella'. HOW CAN THEY BE ENGAGED?!

"Vell... ve have a lots to do before ze vedding... so ve must be offs." The man nodded his head at Rose, Sirius and James but merely raised his eyebrows at me. The girl Rosella curtsied at Rose and Sirius and then before she could curtsey at James he had taken her hand and had kissed it.

I can't think straight...

Isn't James still with me...?

Rosella smiled awkwardly at me at which I just glared and watched with burning eyes as they both headed out of the ward.

His mum, realising that James and I would need to 'talk' brought Sirius and my mum to get a coffee.

"Look... Lily... I think you need an honest explanation-"

"Well then why not start at the fact that you're _engaged _to some fancy arsed French girl when I was under the impression that us two were boyfriend and girlfriends?!"

He was silent for a second, just looking out onto the ward where you could see his father bundled under tubes and bandages.

"It's for the best... my dad told me about this ages ago... but I... I never realised it would be so soon... the government insist on having the French part of our Magic revolution... and the only way is for Rosella and I to be..."

"Married?!" My voice faltered as James just nodded his head... how could be so ruddy calm about this?

"But... your whole life has just been planned out before you! You... you should be able to have a decision!"

"I do Lily." His voice startled me, his voice chuckling slightly. "If I disagree then the magic revolution as we know it is over... and then the dark-side have a huge advantage over us." He sounded so determined.

"You sound like you've made up your mind." I said with a snap.

"I have... but it doesn't mean I _want _to do it." In an instance he pulled me into a hug... the warm fuzzy feeling was still there... but it wasn't strong and passionate like before. Maybe it was because of the circumstances that had just unfolded onto our paths.

"I... I love you James." I had planned to say this during the holidays anyways... I shut my eyes quickly, waiting to expect an outburst or a chuckle... but instead I heard sniffing and James blubber quietly 'I love you too, Lily Evans.'

And here was me thinking this would be the best summer holiday ever. DEAR MERLIN RUDDY HELP ME THROUGH THESE 2 MONTHS OF TORTURE!

**DO NOT KILL ME PLEASE! I WANT TO LIVE! :)**

**This was supposed to happen anyways.. and I understand how they've only JUST gotten back together in the chapter before and now yout think this is really REPETITIVE but give it a chance :)**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I was a bit depressed about the number of reviews for the last chapter (by the way the ones that did- THANK YOU SO MUCH!) So pllleeeaassee can I get some reviews for this chapter?**

**Even if it is telling me off for how late I've updated.**

**Thanks a lot guys,**

**Frog. Bin xx**

_P.s – sorry for any grammatical or spelling errors... no one is perfect /:_


	21. I'm not Lisa

**Firstly, THANKS SO MUCH to the people who reviewed the last chapter, it was funny reading your reactions :P MWAHAHHA.**

**Secondly, someone just pointed out to me that 'It started with a kiss' is actually Taiwanese not Korean. So oops. Sorry about that... and also again thanks to that person! :D**

**Also I am sorry if there are any grammatical errors or mistakes.**

_**Disclaimer- **_Not mine. Not ever ever ever ever ever ever ever.

**Chapter 21- I'm not Lisa.**

_Dear Diary,_

_Obviously I told my friends as soon as I had gotten home. I had tears swelled up in my eyes but I didn't want Petunia to see me crying, she's become a bitch lately and so I locked myself in my room and waited for something... anything._

_Nostalgia was chilling me to the bone as I looked at my wall where there were tons and tons of moving photos stuck to the wall. Did I have to take them down now?_

_I just received my friend's responses and they're coming over as soon as possible._

_Love Lily x_

Alice was the first to come, she didn't knock on the front door but immediately opened the door and I heard her yell 'HELLO MR EVANS! LILY IN HER ROOM? GOOD!' I heard her stomp up the stairs quickly and then charged through my door.

"Lily! Are you okay?" She asked softly, pulling me into a hug whilst she mumbled to herself... I think they were possible death-threats to James.

Then Mari came in a similar way to Alice, Leane knocked at the door meekly and asked shyly if I was upstairs, but then she screamed as she came into my room. Izz emerged in a similar way to Leane; the only difference was that Izz had hold of the Daily Prophet.

Without saying anything she thrusted it in my face and told me to turn to page 7. I obeyed and quickly read 'James Potter, son of minister, soon to be married'. Groaning I threw the paper on the floor.

Great.

It was in the BLOODY paper!

What would students from Hogwarts think?

"Is 'Rosella' pretty Lily?" Mari asked quietly. I snorted and nodded my head.

"She's beautiful... and she's the daughter of the most magical and powerful man in France! What the hell am I going to do?!" They didn't say anything but exchanged nervous glances.

"Lily..." Leane said over the silence. "I hope you know... that James doesn't have any choice in this whatsoever?" I nodded my gloomily and raised an eyebrow as Leane gulped and twirled a piece of her hair. "And... maybe, you know... it just means that you and James were just never meant to be?"

Never meant to be?

Possibly.

"I... I never thought about it that way I guess." I admitted slowly. "But... we just felt so _right_ together... I don't understand it."

"It always feels right when you're together Lils. That's the harsh reality..." Izz stopped as we all heard a BOOM coming from next door.

Next door...

I'd forgotten he was only next door.

Great. That's just perfect isn't it?!

"What the hell was that?" Leane asked uncertainly, moving to my window where you could see James' house. The annoying thing was that mine and James' windows were opposite... so you could see into his room if you looked out of my window.

We all scrambled to the window to see James' room full of black smoke.

Don't open window.

Don't.

Don't

Don-

The window opened and four heads popped out coughing and spluttering.

"God Wormy!" Sirius groaned, "I thought I said _not_ to add the beetle juice to the gurdle roots!"

"I'm sorry Pads! But it's just that I thought you said you _do_ mix them together!" Peter gulped and messed around with his hands nervously.

"You guys made the mess... there is no way in HELL _I_ am cleaning that up!" My heart did a strange beat as I heard _his_ voice. He smirked and then looked up. Bad mistake.

He jumped slightly at the fact that there were 5 girls leaning out of the window but then recoiled slowly, his eyes never leaving mine. The other marauders slowly began to notice we were there as well.

"IZZY!" Sirius yelled, waving his arms wildly out of the window. Unfortunately he got a bit carried away and ended up slapping Remus in the face.

Izz giggled shyly and returned the wave. She mouthed something to Sirius, he mouthed back and then simultaneously they both said 'I be right back.'

Leane, Mari, Peter, Alice and Remus were giggling as Sirius and Izz emerged on the lawn together, I expect they thought we hadn't noticed when they began to run away to where some bushes were... ew.

"LILY?!"

At first I thought it was one of the marauders, but when I noticed they too were looking for the sound of the voice I stopped all fantasies of James apologising and swooping me up to kiss me and-

"Lily!" Leane nudged me and pointed to my garden, my eyes followed to see Adam looking up at me expectantly.

"Oh." I said lamely when I realised it was me that he had wanted to see. Remus and Peter waved at me and smiled as I brought my head out of the window, but James didn't look at me. Not even once... He was too busy glaring at Adam with an eyebrow raised.

What the hell had happened to us?!

Only yesterday we were just so in love...?

"Lily!" I heard Adam smile as I emerged from my back door. I could feel people watching me from above (as in my friends... not the supernatural) but I ignored the awkward feeling.

"Hi Adadm." I said awkwardly. Pfftt. So much for not being awkward!

Adam hasn't spoken to me since I had my makeover done... gah, so many memories.

"Lily... I- err. Right. I'm just going to go out and say it. The thing is I've tried to stop myself from liking so we could withhold our friendship... but I've not been able to. You amaze me Lily... so much and I know that I can give you 100% more than James Potter would any day. I've always been there for you Lily and seeing as you and Potter aren't together anymore you need me... and I need you. Otherwise I feel lost."

There was an awkward (AGAIN WITH THE AKWARDNESS) silence.

"So, what I'm trying to say is. Be with me. I'll make you happy." He looked at me with his honest and expectant smile, it wasn't heart-melting like James' and his eyes didn't seem to sparkle and twinge with emotions.

"Lily?" He asked timidly again. "I know that what I said was really sudden, but I-"

"Okay." I whispered quietly.

"really really like you and- what?!" He smiled slightly when I repeated my okay again. Grinning he pulled me into a large hug.

"I promise Lily that you won't feel upset or depressed. You will have the greatest time of your life."

I chuckled somewhat at his giddy expression. But would our 'relationship' just turn out just like before? The worse part was the fact that he knew and he knew I knew that he knew that I didn't like him in that way.

"Hey, I have to go now. But I will owl you and I will take you out some time, kay?" And then without even asking me he pulled in for a slight kiss on the lips. Just a peck. And it was the fact that it was so small and sweet that made me smile, I had felt his hand quiver slightly but then I noticed the look of determination on his face as he pulled back.

When I went back to my room I noticed that Remus and Peter were still at the window... but there was no sign of James anywhere. With a raised eyebrow I glanced at Remus, who just shook his head almost grinning.

Both of the remaining marauders gave us one last smile before they went. At once the girls began to comment, I assume they had seen the kiss... but it wasn't even much of a kiss! Sheeesh.

Oh. My.

What about if James had seen it?

**Psssh. He's engaged anyways isn't he?! Why the hell would he care now?!**

"Lily... are you freaking serious?!" Leane asked hurriedly. "You sure you want to forget about James that easily-"

"It's not a case of forgetting!" I said crossly. "He's getting an arranged marriage and he's only ruddy 16. And it's not to just some random girl... she's the French Minister's daughter. So I can't exactly forget."

"So why did you accept Adam's offer then?!" Leane crossed her arms and looked at me pointedly.

"Because I hate being alone!"

At the same time they all moaned and covered their ears.

"That is total bull! You have us! There are loads of guys that would practically fall at your feet... well, okay... maybe not _that_ many but still! It's ADAM!" Alice sighed dramatically.

"I think it's sweet," Mari said with a slight smile, causing us all to gaze at her with our mouths wide open. "They used to be best friends... and what he said to her!! I loved the bit where he said he'll make her happy and-"

"Whoa whoa whoa... how did you know what Adam said to me...?" I caught the nervous glance Mari gave to Izz.

"You guys..." I said in a cold dead and eeeevvviillll tone. They averted my glare and began to look awkwardly at their shoes, whistling uncomfortably.

Ugh. And I can't whistle either.

Woe is me.

Wah.

Giving them all a nasty evil glare I let out an exasperating sigh and then flounced onto my bed, stuffing my face into the pillow. Maybe death by feathers isn't so bad... should I try it?

"Lily, stop trying to suffocate yourself." I heard Leane say.

Just then we heard a tap from my window. Noticing it as an owl I jumped to the window and immediately recognised it as Taco, Adam's owl.

"He's sent an owl _already_?!" Leane groaned. Taco flew around the room once before gliding onto my shoulder and lifting his leg so I could get the letter.

"OH MY GOD, HE JUST PROPOSED!" I screamed, throwing the letter onto the floor.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" "FRICKEN BAST-"

"Aahhaa. I only joke!" I giggled, ducking into a ball as my friends attacked me with tickles and play punches. Alice lunged onto the floor and retrieved the letter, 5 seconds later she scrunched her face.

"Ack! He just asked for a date... he is the most fanatical and hormone-crazed guy I have ever met!" She pulled a repulsed face and then passed the others the letter; they acted like a group of hyenas as they read it.

_Dear Lily_

_I hope I am not too bold in asking but I know an amazing place where I can take you. I can promise you laughter and happiness in ways James Potter never did. If you want to give me a chance then please write back using Taco and I shall meet you tomorrow at your house for 10.30._

_Adam._

"Bless his little cotton socks!" Mari squeaked. She's always been a hopeless romantic. It wasn't that romantic, was it?

"What are you going to say?!" Izz asked, already reaching for some parchment. "I don't think you should though."

Mari slapped Izz on the arm. "You're just jealous that Sirius never acted like this! Lily, you should accept his offer... it's not like he's offering you his hand in marriage. And Adam's a sweet guy... a bit obsessive sure...but it shows he cares."

Without saying anything I took the parchment out of Izz's hand, got a quill and wrote:

_**Adam-**_

_**I'll meet you at 10.30**_

_**Lily.**_

"That's all you're putting?!" Alice asked incredulously, obviously all of them had been reading over my shoulder.

"Well, what else am I supposed to put?!" I snapped. After I had attached the note onto Taco and watched him fly away my friends all left. It seemed that in the end Mari, Alice and Leane all agreed that me seeing Adam was good; however Izz was still cranky that it was Adam and that I was forgetting James too quickly. She just couldn't seem to grasp the fact that James was ENGAGED. HELLO?!

* * *

"Lily! Someone at the door! Hello Adam!" I heard my father open the door and then heard Adam's timid 'Hi, Mr Evans.'

"Lily." My dad smiled at me as I bustled down the stairs. "I hope you and Adam will... _behave _yourselves." I gritted my teeth as my dad looked Adam up and down. Blimey, Adam looked like he was about to pee his pants.

"_Dad_." I warned. "Adam and I will behave ourselves. Don't you worry."

My dad only nodded his head but still glared at Adam, rolling my eyes I grabbed Adam's hand and dragged him out of the house.

"Lily, did I tell you that you look amazing?" Adam beamed at me as we walked towards some bushes, not for you know... ew.... you need to have a low profile to disaparate (sp?), duh.

I blushed at his comment. I look ruddy awful. I hadn't bothered brushing my hair at all, so my curls were rather heavy. I had just thrown on a white summer dress with some brown sandals since it was rather hot. Much too hot for England. Ruddy too hot. It was about 35 degrees and it was still increasing. Me being a mature person I brought my sunhat also.

Okay... so the dress does make me feel sluttish... it comes just above my knees... and the straps are thin and you can see a bit of cleavage (if I have any that is... my boobs are so tiny they resemble an ant hill! Well... a big ant hill I suppose). Alice had picked out my outfit because, and I quote, _if you are going to see Adam then at least show him you're a bloody woman, for merlin's sake!_

"You don't look bad yourself Mr. Bottler." Adam was wearing a lime green t-shirt with some brown three-quarter lengths and his vans. Adam _is _good looking... he has broad shoulders and he works out... his eyes are like a blue/green/grey with just a HINT of brown and his hair is wavy and soft. But... he's just not James! James is like GORGEOUS.

**You know... if you do want to rid yourself about Potter there's only one way to do it...**

_HOW HOW HOOOOW?_

**By forgetting him and going out with OTHER MAJOR HOT GUYS! C'mon- there's plenty more fish in the sea!**

"So, you telling me where we're going yet?" I grinned.

He just shook his head and took hold of my hand as he dissaparated (sp?). I felt that sickly swirly feeling in my stomach once again but my hand didn't tingle like it normally did. Adam's hands were sweaty compared to James' cool hands. Grrr. Stop thinking about him Lily!

I gasped as my eyes flew open. We were standing by a pier, overlooking one of the whitest beaches I had ever seen.

I turned to see Adam grinning like a child.

"I've not seen you smile in ages. C'mon, the last one on the beach is Moaning Myrtle!" He yelled, already running off to the beach.

He's so sweet. Adam always made sure I was on my feet so I didn't have time to think about... things... and be depressed over them.

"That's not fair! You got a head start!" Shrieking, I ran after him. The beach was filled with people, little children running around in their bathing suits with little spades and buckets, old grannies, mums and dads and teenagers too. It was remarkable how there were so many people and yet there was so much space on the beach. Maybe it's magical?

I knew my hunch was correct when I noticed a few stores that sold Bertie Botts every flavour Ice-cream, chocolate frog ice-cream and magical sun lotion ect ect.

Adam smiled once again as I realised it was magical.

"I never knew there were magical beaches!" I gasped in awe. Adam just chuckled and led me towards the sea.

"I'm not going into the sea Adam!" I protested as he tried to drag me in.

"Awh, but look Lily," He said, running into a wave. "It's fun! Don't be such a SPOILSPORT!" At this he knelt down and splashed me with water.

Woah. Lucky I had a top on underneath eh? Otherwise my dress would've gone see-through, heh heh heh. And that would be embarrassing.

"Oooh. You're going to regret that!"

"C'mon on! Come into the water and show me what Lily Evans will do!" He taunted. I took a deep breath and then charged into him, we both fell onto the sea-bed giggling and laughing.

"Aaaw, Lily. You have sea-weed in your hair!" Adam chortled and then ruffled my hair. Ugh, when my hair gets wet it goes all frizzy. I slapped him playfully as he threw a piece of sea-weed at my face. But I noticed Adam had a small crease on his face as he whispered- "Uum... Lils... there's like a girl coming up to us-"

"Zlily Evanz?!" As soon as I heard her voice I knew who it was. And if she was about then-

"Rosie! There you are..." I closed my eyes in sheer embarrassment as I heard his voice. Ruddy karma... ruining everything. He had called her Rosie!

"James... look, itz ze Zlily Evanz!" Rosella beamed once more and pointed to me, James' eyes followed her hand and soon his eyes met mine. His eyes widened and he ruffled his hair nervously.

"And oo' iz your friend?" It took me a second to realise she was referring to Adam.

"Oh! Um this is-"

"I'm Adam, Lily's boyfriend." As if to make it clearer Adam brought his arm around my waist and looked at James expectantly, as if he was egging him on. James tensed beside Rosella, his glare more intense. Rosella beamed, she was always beaming. Damn, and she had a beautiful smile...And she has no idea what she just did.

"C'mon Rosie, let's leave these two; they're not worth it." This time it was Adam who tensed, his fists clenching in anger.

"Excuse me Potter?! You can't say a thing after all that you've done!" Adam thundered, throwing his hands into the air (a clear sign that he is pissed. So very very annoyed.) and jumped up from the sea-bed, dragging me up too.

"Actually Bottler, I can." I saw Rosella give me a worried glance. That girl has a lot to learn... Adam and James despise each other... a lot.

Adam sneered slightly but then lunged onto James who, because of his heavenly Quidditch practice, dodged it.

Brining Adam's arm to his back James scoffed "You're pathetic." James looked like ruddy murder and Adam's arm looked like it was going to break any minute.

"JAMES, STOP IT!" He jumped, probably because he had forgotten I was there, and stared at me with a dumbfounded expression.

"But, Evans-" That was it. The end of the ruddy line. EVANS?! I had called him James but he just HAD to have a ruddy stick stuck up his arse!

I gave a sigh before quickly removing James' arm off Adam's, making sure I wiped my hand, just like James had done all they way at the beginning of the year. I smirked to myself as James noticed this gesture, his eyes creasing with confusion.

"Well, I hope you and Potter have a _smashing_ time." I gave Rosella one last final smile and then dragged Adam away from the sea bed to the little shops.

"I cannot believe the nerve of Potter." Adam spat as he bought us two honey duke's ice creams. "And here was me thinking I wouldn't have to see him till bloody September."

I sighed. "Look, Adam. Can we not talk about him please?" It took him one glance at me to nod his solemnly. He apologised and then bit into his ice cream, me doing the same.

OH MY GOOOOD. IT TASTES SO NICE!

"Lily, I can see practically everything in your mouth because you're drooling!" Adam chuckled. He drew out a napkin with his wand, he was already 17- the lucky git, and then wiped my mouth with it he then transfigured the now dirty napkin into a pebble and threw it on the floor.

"Cool transfiguration!" I noted enviously.

"Thanks, you still not good at it?" I didn't need to answer that question. RUDDY HELL NO!

He chuckled and then patted me on the head, somewhat tauntingly but with slight affection.

"Cheer up Miss Evans, its one thing you're not good at. You're perfect at plenty of things..."

"Oh yeah? Like what?" I challenged.

He was silent for a moment but then he grinned cheekily. "Weeeeell, you're excellent at Charms and Potions-"

"No No No No! Not academic stuff! You make me feel like a Ravenclaw!" I pulled a face and then looked at Adam expectantly as he tried to think about what I was good at. Oh this should be fun.

"Well, you always know how to make someone laugh and smile even if they feel like a dementor is sucking at their soul... you have an amazing smile and you have a laugh which is just lively and... the way you always act like yourself... you know- you're not afraid about showing who you really are..." He drifted off as a blush began to creep up onto his cheeks.

Woah. I make people feel happy? Really?

"Hey... look Lily. I ah... err.... no never mind." He said quickly, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"Nooo! You can't leave me hanging! C'mon tell tell tell!"

"I wasn't going to say anything." He mumbled. Now that confuses me...

"Well... what were you going to do then?" I asked dumbly. He looked at me for a moment and then breathed heavily. He tucked a stray piece of my hair behind my ear and the cupped my chin.

"This." He whispered. And then his lips were on mine. Half of my body began to explode with evil comments, yelling that I was forgetting James. But the other half was rather content. I chose to follow the more peaceful side.

My mouth opened in surprise at the suddenness, giving Adam a chance to slowly bring in his tongue. He then suddenly drew out of the kiss.

"I'm sorry Lily."

"No, no... it's fine." I said dazed.

"It isn't Lily. I realise that you're still miffed about Potter-"

"Adam! Even if I was what has that got to do with this?!"

"Because," He said calmly, although his face was slowly getting redder. "You're not ready... I just took advantage of it all and-"

I did the only thing that was coming to mind. Silencing him I brought my lips onto his and began to kiss him. His body did a jump but then relaxed as I brought my hands to his neck; I felt one hand subside to my waist as the other roamed through my hair.

"Yeah, I feel nothing." I said confusedly as we both drew from the kiss.

Adam gave me a slight smile. "I know Lily... and I'm still sorry about it all."

"I'm the one who should be sorry!" I cried. God Dammit, ruddy hormones. Adam looked shocked as tears began to fall down my face. "You're so nice and a great friend! And I just totally egged you on!" With one more sob I turned around and began to run.

Run run run run run run.

I could hear Adam shouting my name but I just ignored him and continued to run. Ruddy hell, I don't even know where I am going!

I felt like such an idiot. I mean... do I like Adam? Not as much as James... but I always had a slight feeling for him I guess...

Adam's shouts became quieter and quieter and soon I couldn't hear them at all. I breathed a sigh of relief and then began to walk. Until I felt a pang at my heart.

I just realised. I have no money, muggle or magic, I don't have my wand and I am completely alone.

YOU STUPID LILY EVANS!

Just don't look anyone in the eye... yeah that's the key... just pretend you know exactly where you're going.

"You alright love?" I felt someone place a hand on my shoulder. OH MY GOD! RAPE RAPE RAPE!

It was a middle aged man and he was smiling somewhat at me. "U-uh... no thank you!" I scolded myself at answering it so stupidly and began to walk quickly again.

Where the hell am I?

There are a lot of people about. Surely at least one person here will help me? Yeah. I'd rather not. I stopped as there were two crossroads. Left or right?

When in doubt... TURN RIGHT!

I turned right again and immediately I began to fear for my life.

It was a dark, dark, dark alley way. With pipes and terraced houses. Suddenly everything seemed to be quiet; the only sound was the pitter patter of some water dripping of the roof.

Sweet Merlin. Why the hell did I choose not to learn how to dissaperate?!

"Lisa?!" I heard someone call. I ignored it.

"Lisa!" I turned around to see a man stumbling towards me, he was holding a bottle of what looked suspiciously like fire-whisky in one hand and the other was pointing at me.

"Lisa, it's *hic* me!" What the bleeding hell do I say?

So I said nothing, just keep walking slightly Lily. Stay calm.

"LISA! DON'T YOU RUNS AWAY FROM ME!" The man instantly grabbed at my shoulder and turned me to look at me. Yikes, he had an angry expression.

"Uum, sorry... but my name is not Lisa." STRANGER DANGER LILY! STRANGER DANGER!

"WHY ARE YOU LYING?!" The man brought a hand to my face and grabbed my cheek, I winced as he pinched it.

"YOU CANT RUN AWAY FROM ME BITCH!" The man growled and then threw me at the wall. He was laughing. The man was ruddy laughing? I think I cracked a bone.

I instantly froze once again as the man came forward. "Lisa... I was very angry when you ran off!" Yeah, you look angry too!

I AM NOT CALLED LISA!

But I refused to say anything... this man was clearly drunk... and saying that I am not the person he thought I was would just make him more angry towards the person he thought I was and so he would get angry at me.

"I..." I was cut off as the man suddenly pressed his body against mine and kissed me roughly on the lips, I squeaked but the man thought this an opportunity to frolic his tongue around my mouth.

"No- I... please-" I begged as the man shushed me again, the man's hands were blocking me, making my body press against the hard cold wall. My breath began to get heavy as the man roamed his eyes around my body. I instantly felt sick.

"No!" I yelled, finally getting my voice back as the man began to slide his hands ABOVE my waist.

"Let me go!" I pushed at the man, hoping it would make him back off, but it only seemed to make him more angry.

"I believe she said to let go!" I heard a voice from my right. A familiar voice.

"_Petrificus Totalus!" _The man's body suddenly became almost frozen and then he fell to the floor.

"Lily! Are you alright!" It was Remus. I sighed and rubbed my eyes as they fell onto the man.

"What the hell are you doing around here? And don't you have a wand or money?!" He asked me with a frown as he extended out his hand which I gratefully took, pulling me off the wall.

"I... I got lost. And I don't have my wand seeing as I'm not of age yet." I mumbled looking at the floor.

Remus sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Can you dissaperate?" I shook my head.

He sighed again and then took hold of my hand once more. "I'm taking us to the Potter's." And before I could scream NOOOOOO I already felt that twist in my stomach.

"Moony?" Ugh. It was him. "And... Ev...WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!" I felt a pair of soft hands immediately lead me to a chair.

"I found her right near the bad side of Knocktern Ally... and she was... err in a bit of a... pickle?" I cringed.

I raised my head to see ruddy James Potter frowning at me.

"What the hell were you doing there?!" He hissed. "Do you know how f**king dangerous it is for you to be there ALONE?!" He groaned and then massaged his temples.

"Give her a rest Prongs," Remus muttered, probably thinking I couldn't hear. "She was terrified. A man was-"

"_What_?! A freaking man was with her?!" James hissed back. Remus nodded his head. "And I don't think he was intending to show her a card trick either, hell- he had her practically against the wa-"

"Shut up Remus." James huffed, his whole body was shaking. Slowly he knelt down and looked at me expectantly again.

"Lily... where was Bottler?"

"He... I... we wer- ...I ran." I buried my face into my hands, how bleeding stupid was I?!

"You ran....? When you had no money and had no idea where the hell you were going?! God Lily! You absolute idiot!"

Yeah.. well when he said it like that it did sound stupid.

"Look, I have to go now. I need to go back home. I'll see you Prongs, Lily." And with a crack Remus disappeared.

Oh merlin... James and I... alone in a room.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled.

He snorted. "Why apologise to me? You could have been _killed_ Lily." I nodded my head silently as he began to lecture me about men and danger and something.

"I'm taking you home right now. You look a state." And with that he picked me up bridal style and walked to my house.

We didn't say anything. We didn't look at each other. But I felt so safe in his arms.

"Lily! There you are! I-" Adam had been waiting at my house door and when he turned to see me he sighed in relief.

"Shut your god damn mouth Bottler! Thanks to you Lily was walking around knocktern ally!" James opened the door and then shut it in Adam's face.

"She's fine Mrs Evans... she just needs to rest, can I take her to her room?" I heard some shuffles and someone speaking and then James was carrying me up the stairs to my room.

He placed me on the bed gently and then I noticed him looking at the pictures on my wall with a smile before turning back to me.

He rested a hand on my forehead and I suddenly felt that electric vibe once again.

"You drive me crazy. You know that?" He sighed. I saw his body do a twitch before he swooped down to graze his lips on my forehead softly.

"I'll see you at Hogwarts, Lily." And then he was gone. And I realised I would be spending more time with him back at Hogwarts.

**What you think? Sorry it's taken a bit of time... but it's GCSE this and GCSE that and blah blah blah blaaaah. **

**Thank you all once again for your lovely reviews :) It really put a smile on my faces, the same amount of reviews for this one please? It would make me feel UBER HAPPY!!!**

**Frog. Bin**


	22. French piranhas and smitten teenagers

_**Hallo all! I am so sorry about this dear little chapter being slightly late... it's GCSE's and I ONLY HAVE 7 MORE WEEKS IN HIGH-SCHOOL! :D**_

_**Disclaimer- **_If I was JK Rowling I doubt I would be on a fanfic site...

_**Chapter 22- **__**Crazy Passwords, French piranhas and smitten teenagers **_

"In my opinion, summer went all too quickly." Mari pouted. All 5 of us were back onto _our_ compartment on the Hogwarts Express.

Blimey, summer had felt like just one ruddy day! I had only seen James that one day... that humiliating and yet... traumatising day. But I guess I have to live with it. He's not mine. And I can't keep dwelling on the past.

"WE'RE IN BLOODY 7TH YEAR!" Izz gasped, clapping her hands in excitement. "I mean, it only seems like yesterday we were on this train for the first ruddy time! You remember how all 5 of us came to this exact compartment?! And then we all-"

Izz stopped as the marauders came into view outside our compartment. I could see the 4 familiar shadows against the curtain of the door. Izz huffed as the voices spoke over her reminiscing.

So much for not dwelling.

"C'mon Prongs, it's not like you're _forbidden_ to talk to her or anything!" We all heard Sirius boom and then someone shushed him.

"But Pads... I just-"

"I refuse to listen! LA LA LA LA LA L-"

"Just shut the hell up Pads! Right-"

There were some mumbles and whispers and then suddenly the door opened, James was pushed in, followed by a smirking Sirius and Remus.... and then Peter, who was, as usual, scoffing at least 3 pumpkin pasties. It's remarkable how Peter is so tiny.

"_Ahem_." Sirius poked James in the side, at which James ruffled his hair nervously; his face was almost as red as my hair.

"Uh... Lily, we need to... err gototheprefectmeeting..." He was cut off as his fellow marauders sniggered.

"_Do you mind_?" He whispered dangerously to Sirius, who smothered his hand into his mouth to suppress more laughter.

"Prefect's meeting? OH SH!T yeah!" I jumped from my seat, grabbed James by the cloak and dragged him to the prefects' carriage, choosing to ignore the comments of the rest of the marauders and my-so-called friends.

"I mean, how the bleeding hell could we forget?!" I seethed as we bustled through the train, most people were in their compartments but some were being the annoying gits where they stand in the MIDDLE of the corridor TALKING.

"Lily, you're kind of suffocating me-"

"I mean, we're heads for Merlin's sake!" I laughed bitterly and stopped as I came to the compartment, on the door there was a plank of wood labelled 'Prefects carriage.'

"I think this is it." I said uncertainly. Man, I am so nervous. I AM FRIGGIN HEAD GIRL! WAS DUMBLEDORE HAVING A LAUGH WHEN I WAS CHOSEN?

"No sh!t Sherlock-"

"Stop acting so bloody obnoxious, we're late!"

"And I'm sure the reason why has NOTHING to do with the _oh-so-perfect_ Lily Evans!"

"What the heck is that supposed to mean?! You're the one who figured out we were so late. And you're supposed to be the one with the ruddy brains; you couldn't figure out we were late-"

"Oh shut it; just open the bloody door so we can go into the ruddy meeting!" James snorted as I mumbled 'ordering me about like a house elf!' and then opened the compartment door... we walked in to see everyone staring at us, some were looking at us like we were jack the ripper, others had amused faces and some (like the Slytherin) were looking at us with detest.

Nice.

"And these are the new heads- Lily Evans and James Potter- the ones who were making a racket just outside the door." I blushed at Dumbledore's blunt statement whilst James just cleared his throat nervously.

"Well, are you joining in on this meeting or not?" Dumbledore seemed to be... grinning? He was finding the whole situation AMUSING?

James nodded and dragged me to the spare seats as Dumbledore chuckled once again and resumed to the meeting. The prefects looked half dead anyway and even Dumbledore's eyes were dropping as he read off the piece of parchment which is just what is said every year. Honestly. What is the ruddy point of explaining to prefects every single year the things that are said at the feast?!

Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaah.

I feel so ruddy tired.

"Now, as I go and feast on some chocolate frogs your fellow heads will explain prefect's duty... unless they cannot last a few seconds without arguing...?"

"Oh no, we're fine thank you, Professor." Dumbledore nodded at James's comment and then actually jumped out of the compartment door.

Woah. Now all heads have turned to us.

"Um... so... _hi_. So, I'm James Potter and this _charming_ woman next to me is Lily Evans; we're the heads this year. So, about this rota."

After half an hour we had come with:

_Sally Rose (6__th__ year Gryffindor) + Dean Heywood (6__th__ year Gryffindor) = Mondays- 5__th, __6__th__ and 7__th__ floor._

_Miley Abbot (6__th__ year Slytherin) + Kieran Sprosten (6__th__ year Slytherin)= Mondays- 1__st__, 2__nd__, 3__rd__ and 4__th__ floors._

_Grace Beckington (6__th__ year Hufflepuff) + Tommy Hallows (6__th__ year Hufflepuff)= Tuesdays 1__st__, 2__nd__, 3__rd__ and 4__th__ floors._

_Vivian Waters (6__th__ year Ravenclaw) + Fred Fletcher (6__th__ year Ravenclaw)= Tuesdays 5__th__, 6__th__ and 7__th__ floors._

_Leona Nott (6__th__ year Slytherin) + Regulus Black (6__th__ year Slytherin) = Wednesdays, 1__st__, 2__nd__, 3__rd__ and 4__th__ floors._

_Lily Evans (Head Girl) + James Potter (Head Boy) = Wednesdays, 5__th__, 6__th__ and 7__th__ floors. _

_Vivan Waters + Fred Fletcher= Thursdays, 1__st__, 2__nd__ and 3__rd__ floors._

_Lily Evans and James Potter = Thursdays, 4__th__, 5__th__, 6__th__ and 7__th__ floors._

_Sally Rose + Dean Heywood= Fridays, 1__st__, 2__nd__ and 3__rd__ floors_

_Lily Evans + James Potter= Fridays 4__th__, 5__th__, 6__th__ and 7__th__ floors_

_Grace Beckington + Tommy Hallows =Saturdays, 1__st__, 2__nd__ 3__rd__ and 4__th__ floors._

_Lily Evans + James Potter =Saturdays 5__th__, 6__th__ and 7__th__ floors._

_Lily Evans + James Potter= Sundays 1__st__-7__th__ floors._

I know, I know. FASCINATING isn't it? Don't wet your pants from so much excitement! .... Okay, that just sounded WRONG.

After the meeting had finished the compartment emptied until there was only James and I, there was an uncomfortable silence.

"So..." James shuffled his feet nervously. "You have a good summer?" He asked feverishly.

"It was good. You?"

"Did you and Bottler get back together?" He asked with a scowl.

I frowned. "I asked the question 1st."

"So you DID get back together!"

"Why the hell would you care anyways? You're engaged to a woman who can't even speak much English!"

His eyes seemed to darken as I mentioned her.

"Rosie isn't part of this conversation." He said quickly with a scowl in my direction.

"And neither am I. Goodbye." I turned around to storm out of the compartment, but James grabbed onto my shoulder.

"Please say." He whispered. His eyes looked so remorseful and his voice had sounded almost desperate.

"What if I don't want to?" Hopefully I didn't falter, my hart was beating loudly against my chest and my knees were slowly turning to jelly as James's arm lingered on my shoulder.

He smirked. "Now, we all know that isn't true."

Damn.

"Sorry to break your bubble, but I don't want to say here with you."

He laughed. "Then why are you still here?"

Ek. Why am I still here?

I'll tell you why- BECAUSE HE IS SO RUDDY GORGEOUS!

No! Bad Lily!

"Denial." He whispered once more in my ear. It sent shivers along my back as I felt his hot breath against my neck.

"J..J-James." I pushed back his forward figure which had now backed me against the wall.

"What?" He waggled his eyebrows playfully.

"Me. No. In. Denial."

"Aaah. But that's the oh-so-great thing about denial; you only realise you're in denial when it's too late... _or is it?!_"

I snorted. "You sound like the back of a novel."

"I am. And guess who are the main characters?"

"You and _Rosie_?"

He jumped at the name and bit his lip; bringing his hand numbly up to ruffle his hair. He blushed.

"Merlin James. You're ENGAGED to the ruddy woman!"

"So?! It doesn't mean I... it doesn't mean that I l-love her."

"YOU ARE SUCH A USER!"

How the ruddy hell could I not see it before?!

"Wha-? LILY? Where... where are you goi-"

"Away from you."

"But..." He followed me out of the compartment. "Why?"

I let out a bitter laugh. "Your dad trusts you to go with this engagement! OBVIOUSLY you won't love her yet! BUT HE EXPECTS YOU TO PUT IN SOME RUDDY EFFORT!"

"So what you mean is...?"

I stopped in my tracks and turned to face him. "WHAT I MEAN IS STOP TALKING TO ME AND MAKING ME THINK IT'S ALL HOW IT ONCE WAS!"

"You thought that?!" He let out a laugh as I blushed. Of course he'd act so ruddy obnoxious; people had started to peep out of compartments to see our little spat.

The self-centred ruddy coward.

"YOU ARE SUCH A FAT ARSED GIT-" I couldn't scream anymore insults as Izz grabbed me and forced me into our compartment.

"Just breath Lils-"

"HOW THE RUDDY HELL SHOULD I RUDDY BREATH WHEN HE IS THE RUDDY OBNOXIOUS GIT WHO JUST-"

"Lily. He's a git. We get it. But you kinda embarrassed both of you out there... just breath. And just forget."

Soon enough the Hogwarts Express stopped, the first years were taken to the lake and the rest of the years went to the carriages.

"Food food food food food food!" Izz chanted as the first years started to scatter in with terrified and yet awed facial expressions.

"When I call out your name you will come to the sorting hat and go to the house it has put you in." Yes we know that McGog... the first years are not stupid.

"Ashton, Zack."

30 seconds later- "GRYFFINDOR!"

I cheered among with my house and little Zack came over with a blush, but looked relieved.

Then there were too many names to note, for each year there is about 30-50 students in each house, and finally with Reece Zeers (Ravenclaw) the feast began.

"Now that we've all been filled up I advise you all to sleep; lessons start tomorrow!"

"He seems way too over enthusiastic about that." Alice murmed next to me.

I told the 6th year Prefects to guide their 1st years to the common rooms and then flounced off with my friends to our dorms, but before I could leave the Great Hall McGog spotted me and waved me over.

With a wave of nausea and squirmy-wormy feelings I walked to the old bat and James... eugh.

"Miss Evans, Mr Potter. I need to show you your head quarters." And with that she bustled away with James right behind her. Giving my friends a frown towards McGog and James I followed relentlessly.

All 3 of us stopped outside a portrait of the four founders who smiled widely and waved at us all.

"Now, you must both choose a word each and then those two will become the password. Don't give _everyone_ the password please, Mr Potter. Good luck for this year." With one more approving nod she walked briskly away.

"You picking a password or not then?" Salazar Slytherin hissed (ahahaa, get it?).

"Green." I said without thinking. GREEN? What am I? A Slytherin?!

I turned to James who had a grin plastered on his face. He glanced in my direction before the word 'porn' came out of his mouth.

At this Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin hooted with laughter, congratulating James on his superb password thinking.

"YOU ABSOULUTE GIT!" I gasped after I had calmed down. "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?"

I MEAN. GREEN PORN? WHAT TYPE OF PASSWORD IS THAT?!

"That is the one thing I always look forward to every year," Godric Gryffindor said with a slight smile, wiping away an imaginary tear.

"So heads always pick stupid passwords then?" James sniggered, pulling a face at me.

S S (Salazar Slytherin, I, Lily Evans, do not have time to keep writing the founders name every time they talk, sssshhheesssh). Nodded his head, "If I remember correctly last years Head Boy and Girl came up with 'Naked Smurf'."

All 4 of them began to giggle and the portrait opened. James and I walked tentatively inside.

"Ruddy Hell." The common room was large and spacious with 3 middle sized red and gold couches and a large coffee table was in the middle. Near the walls there were stacks and stacks of books with almost every muggle and wizard book there is! James whistled as he came across the bathroom, which we have to share- unfortunately...

WHO AM I KIDDING?!

GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH.

In the bathroom was a giant bath with loads of shower gels and stuff, the toilet was actually the colour of pure gold (as was the bath and sink). We then stopped at 2 doors. Obviously it was our rooms.

We both entered one each and then 5 seconds later casually walked past each other to go to the other room. I had entered James's room before.

But mine was better. A nice comfy bed which could probably fit about 10 people in it with just SPACE!

After being stuck in a dorm with 4 other girls for 6 years you start to loose your sanity. But in a weird way I miss it.

My clothes were already sorted into my wardrobe and also my uniform was ready right next to my bed. Bless those little house elves.

I was cut off from me exploring as I heard banging right near the portrait.

"I DON'T KNOW THE RUDDY PASSWORD BUT WE ARE FRIENDS OF THE HEADS!"

James and I glanced at each other. "Sirius." We laughed awkwardly and I watched, mesmerised, as James walked over to the portrait his muscles seemed to ripple against his shirt.

MERLIN LILY. GET A FLIPPING GRIP!

"PRONGS! Mate! Long time no see... uh, is there a reason why Ebans is slapping herself?"

Damn. I didn't mean to slap myself literally!

James and Sirius both threw a glance in my direction. "You okay Ebans?" I heard Sirius ask in a shrill voice.

"I'm fine." I closed my eyes for a second and then turned on the spot, it's a sort of remedy my mum taught me to do when you need your head clearing- and my mind was filled with James and those muscles. Ugha.

"Um. I think I'm going back to the Gryffindor dorms." I said quietly.

"What? Why? But you only just got here-"

"Woah Prongs," Sirius grinned and pulled James back who had tried to pull me back from leaving the common room. "Let her have her space, and what's with all the 27 questions? It seems like you're actually _sad_ _to see_ _her go_." Sirius winked at me with a twinkle in his eye as James stopped, his face instantly hardening into a frown.

"Right...well, cos I don't care... yougotothegirlsdormitrythen, seeificare."

"I was going to anyway, with or without your permission." I gave Sirius one last grin and a 'look' at James before exiting the heads room and making my way to the Gryffindor girls common room.

"Lils... what's wrong with the heads dorms?" Alice smirked, waggling her eyebrows. All 5 of us were in our pj's and were all sat on Leane's bed. I rolled my eyes and whacked Alice on the head with a pillow.

"Nothing really... I just wanted to spend time with you guys."

"And to stay away from James?" Mari smirked at me knowingly.

"_No_... I just- just... gaaaaah. It just feels weird around him. Y'know?" They all shook their heads.

"Although... I have felt different around Matt." Leane mumbled, I expect she didn't mean to say it out loud because when she noticed we had heard her she slapped her hand across her mouth.

"What's wrong with you and Matt? You're perfect for each other." I said with a snort, throwing a Bertie bott's at her. Woah. First a cushion and now a bean. I AM VIOLENT!

"Well... we... I... O-over the summer holidays I saw Matt.... and we sorta..." She did some pathetic waving of her hand. "Well, one thing led to another and we..."

"MERLIN! YOU HAD SEX?!" Izz shrieked suddenly, causing Leane to jump. Rolling my eyes I put my hand over Izz's mouth. The walls are so thin, and there are blackmailers about.

EVIL PEOPLE I TELL YOU!

HELL IS ON THESE FLOORS.

Okay... I'm alright.

"Well, not _really_."

"How can you 'not really' have sex?!" Mari raised an eyebrow. "Oh..." And then she winked at Leane, who blushed.

"Leane McNar you NEVER cease to amaze me!"

"I don't get it...?" I asked stupidly. Hell, I feel stupid. They all turned to me with big grins, well- minus Leane who was trying to suffocate herself with a cushion.

........

"I still cannot believe you didn't even know what an _orgasm _was..." Izz trailed off after I gave her my 'death' glare.

Seriously, having 4 teenage girls give you THE 'TALK' is not amusing. I just felt stupid, I mean... I've been at Hogwarts for 7 ruddy years where almost every student is sex crazed!

"Do mine ears deceive me?!" I groaned as Sirius emerged with his wolfy grin. "Does someone need tutoring in the bees and the... err what is it? Birds?"

"Nope. We already had it covered. Lily had the best lesson ever." Izz grinned as Sirius spluttered pointing at me.

"You... what the hell is wrong with you?! Where the HECK have you been for the last 6 years?" He asked in disbelief, lucky this is the common room- otherwise I would have just been HUMILIATED amongst the students who are sex crazed and hormonal.

"Pads?" MERLIN NO! NOT JAMES POTTER?

Ah. It's Remus. THANK MERLIN.

"Remmy! You do know about sex education don't you?" Sirius begged hysterically, falling to his knees and touching Remus' feet.

"Uh, Pads... you're talking to the guy who gets Outstanding in _everything._" Ew, was it just me or did Remus sound perverted then?

"You perverted old wolf." Sirius winked causing Remus to huff and whine: 'You know I didn't mean like _that_!'

"But you know what an orgasm is?!" Sirius raised an eyebrow but relaxed when Remus gave him an exasperated look.

"Of course I do Pads... who the hell doesn't?" Sirius wasn't able to answer as James and Peter emerged from the boys dormitory in a heated debate about Abortion.

Kidding.

No, it was about the latest Quidditch match. Sheeesh.

"Who the hell doesn't what?" Peter asked like we were talking about something FASCINATING. I tried pleading to Sirius with my eyes but it only made his grin wider.

"Well-" Sirius stopped as Taylor Hartley joined our group. We all looked at her in disbelief.

"Can I help you?" James asked coolly. Taylor snorted and sneered at James, who had now gone red.

"You can't, but Lily can."

All heads turned to me.

Me? But she HATES me.

Two things which are incredibly creepy- she called me LILY and 2ndly- SHE NEEDED MY HELP?

"Um, yeah. Sure." I shrugged, following Taylor outside of the common room.

"I'm sure you are aware of James's predicament?"

So that's what this is about... Psh.

"If by that you mean engaged, then yes."

She nodded her head calmly, but her body was shaking. "And as you may well know, my father works with the Minister; Daddy's almost like his second-hand man. And so... I may know_ some things_ concerning the Head Boy..."

My ears perked up with interest... Dammit Lils, don't show weakness! "Like what?" I murmured.

"Like little 'Rosella' is coming to Hogwarts for a term-"

"WHAT?" She nodded at me with an angry face.

"What are you going to do?" Her question puzzled me. What am _I _going to do? I have no idea Hartley, maybe push you off a bridge and watch in amusement as you fall to the ground...?

She sighed and tossed her hair about on her head, giving me the almost 'pity' look. "You're Lily Evans, you liked James for 7 years and somehow got him to like you back. If anyone can stop this stupid engagement it's you." WHAT THE HELL? WAS HARTLEY ACTUALLY GIVING ME A COMPLIMENT?!

"And also, if you do plan on doing something," She took a deep breath, "Then I'm helping you."

OMG! I'M DYING!

TAYLOR HARTLEY WOULD ACTUALLY HELP ME GET THAT FRENCH PIRANHA OFF JAMES?!

"What you think then?"

What do I think? James told me himself that if the engagement didn't go through then we might as well just hand ourselves in to Lord Voldemort...

"I shouldn't really..."

"Just forget it. I knew I was wasting my time asking. Ah well, I'll just get James all to myself then."

I stood there gobsmacked as she turned on her heel and walked away briskly. No way is she going to get James for herself!

"NO! WAIT! I'LL HELP!"

"Perfect," She turned around and smiled at me. As if she KNEW I was going to give in and say yes. Creepy. "Little Rosella comes to Hogwarts tomorrow. Be ready."

AND THE GIT JUST WALKS OFF AGAIN!

"FOR WHAT?"

I swear I heard a laugh in her voice, "Anything."

................

"You'd think that the 1st years would grow bored after a week in this hell-hole." I groaned as another 1st year pushed past me on their way to lessons.

"Lils, even the 2nd years are excited. Blimey, even I'M excited! IT'S HOGWARTS." Leane exclaimed with a smile.

"Yeah, well, I hate Hogwarts."

My friends gasped and halted. "You don't mean that!"

"Yeah, okay I didn't." I squirmed, and then collapsed onto the nearest wall, stroking it tenderly. "I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings dear Hogwarts."

"Ugh, now those walls are contaminated with mudblood filth!"

"SHUT YOUR FAT MOUTH MALFOY! 10 points from Slytherin!" I turned to see the King of Slime and his cronies smirking at us.

"You can't do that!" Malfoy jeered at me.

"Can't you see this?!" I tapped my head girl badge impatiently.

"All I see is a filthy mudblo-"

"Another 10 points from Slytherin." I stated coolly. Oh I am so great.

"Why you little bitc-"

"10 points from Slytherin again!"

"Why don't you just fuc-"

"10 points again! Honestly Malfoy, I could do this all day."

He snorted and passed us by, making sure to push me with his huge slimy shoulder.

"THAT'S ANOTHER 10 POINTS MALFOY."

"Ruddy hell, Lil." Leane whispered next to me. She was breathing heavily and her face was rather white. For some reason the Slytherin's just freak her out and she's a pure-blood as well! Not that blood status matters...

But Mari was patting me on my shoulder, congratulating me on my excellent work.

I puffed out my chest and did a heroic pose. "I know, I know. I'm awesome."

..................

_Dear Diary,_

_Rosella has been at Hogwarts for a week now. And Hartley hasn't said anything to me about our 'plan'. Was she just taking the Peeves? _

_I just feel awful that I agreed to it. I mean, Rosella seems really nice..._

"'ames?" I sighed and got to my feet and opened the portrait.

"He's not here... oh. Hi _Rosella_." I forced a smile at the French girl who beamed at me.

"Lily Evans oui?"

Errr. "Oui." What other Lily Evans has red hair and green eyes? Purleeaasse.

"Ah, so sorry for... how do you say...? Bothering you..."

She turned to leave. Grr. Now I feel mean.

Playing the guilt trip eh? Well, it won't work on me. "No! Err... why don't you stay here? We could... talk?" She turned back to me almost relieved when I motioned for her to sit on the sofa next to me.

"So... how's the engagement turning out for you then?"

She twiddled her hands against the fabric of her robe, she hadn't been sorted into any house because she was here for only a term, and she was doing the classes James was doing. Lucky git.

"Jame' is... very sweet but... I feel like... like I am almost committing a crime against him." Huh?

"What you mean?" What did she mean?

She hesitated before carrying on. "I know he likes someone else... and I know zthat my feelings will never be returned...?"

HE LIKES SOMEONE?! THAT TRIPLE-TIMING TWO FACED GIT!

"But... I know zthat z'the girl he likes has a boyfriend..."

"Woah... now that's tangled."

She nodded her head and collapsed onto the sofa."But... but my father is so... how do you say? Insistent about ze 'ole engagement... he only said z'that if I was really couldn't handle z'it then he would stop it..."

"But wouldn't that break the bond of the new magic revolution?" I asked with a frown.

She smiled faintly whilst shaking her head. "Non... 'ze magical revolution would still be... how do you say... alive.... and my father would just simply engage me again. It has 'appened twice now..."

"T-.. twice?!"

She sighed and nodded her head. "I 'ust guess my prince czharming hasn't come yet."

Funny how she actually believes in a prince charming. She must have noticed my snort as she smiled at me knowingly, "Don't you?"

"Um... not really..."

"LILY! And... uuhhh.. OH! I KNOW YOU! Uh... oh my merlin, I'm so sorry, I've forgotten your name!" Charlie entered the common room, I had given the him the password, and stopped when he saw Rosella. He was clicking his fingers whilst trying to remember her name, Rosella was smiling shyly.

"It's like a flower isn't it?" She nodded. "Well, it's not Lily.... Tulip? Petuni- no... I GOT IT ROSE!"

She nodded her head again. "Rosella." And looked at Charlie.

He was silent for a second until he realised she didn't know his name. The git. "OH! My name's Charlie!"

"Bonjour Charlie."

"Ah, so you're French! I know some French... or at least I think I do... uh, Où se trouvent les toilettes publiques les plus près d'ici?"

Rosella laughed, but this laugh made all her previous laughs seem so fake. Her eyes were shining and her grin was wide and real.

Suddenly James emerged from the portrait hole, his eyes landing on us 3.

"Rosie?" His voice seemed to make her jump since she had been staring at Charlie.

"Oh, hello 'ames... I.. I was looking for you..." And with that the two walked out of the common room, Charlie's eyes following Rosella as she left.

"Oi, Casanova, get a grip." I rolled my eyes and brought my hand up to slap his head.

"Who is she?" The grin was still plastered to his face.

"She's James's _**fiancé**_-"

"WHAT? But... you said she was horrible and she's so... so beautiful..." As I dragged him out of the common room and dragged him to our next lesson he still had that besotted look on his face, that's when I realised. He and Rosella would be perfect for each other.

_**I didn't take that long did I? Opps, sorry if I did... :)**_

_**And also very sorry for spelling mistakes and grammatical errors, if anyone was wondering what Charlie said to Rosella in French it's - **_Where are the nearest public toilets?

_**PLEASE REVIEW! MUCHO THANKS!**_


	23. My amazing matchmaking skills

**I KNOW I HAVENT UPDATED IN LIKE AGES. Oops? Well obviously firstly because of nasty GCSE's and secondly I've been having a biiiit of writers block. **

**DISCLAIMER- JKR is my hero.**

_**Chapter 23- My awesome matchmaking skills**_

_At this precise moment in time I am in the toilets. No I am not sick. Although I would prefer to be ill rather than my current predicament. I will never come out alive. I have been humiliated in front of everyone. EVERYONE I TELL YOU! Sigh. I think I should tell you rather than me just humiliating myself even more._

_My mother sent me a howler. Uh-hu. But not just a normal 'I AM SO DISSAPOINTED IN YOU!' howler... oh no... __much __worse..._

*Approximately 10 minutes ago*

"Merlin, I wish I was a house-elf." Leane sighed, picking at the food by our seats. Mari raised an eyebrow as she sipped her morning pumpkin juice. "Why? They love to work... and you Leane McNar can't even work on an essay for more than 5 minutes before talking to your precious Matty." Matt let out a mock gasp and threw some toast at Mari.

Leane rolled her eyes and turned to me. "Lily will understand..." She gave me the 'please back me up' look. I groaned. Those eyes. Her darn puppy eyes.

"Well... A house-elf in Hogwarts would be pretty cool _I guess_... but not with some snotty pure-blood family. No offence Sirius, Izz, James, Rosella, Leane and Remus... oh! And you too Pete." They all murmured 'none taken' at the same time. But before anyone else could speak the post came.

You can always tell when the post is coming- not just the distinct smell of owl droppings or the squaws of the owls or the loud noise of their wings flapping. They always come prompt at 9 sharp. Good owls!

My eyes widened as I saw Tawny holding a letter. That's odd. I hardly ever get letters apart from my pen-friend or witch weekly or the daily prophet.

"Is that a LETTER?" Alice gasped, staring at Tawny as he glided over to me.

"Worse... it's a... a HOWLER?" My eyes widened at Mari who had just leaned over to Tawny. A howler? Who the hell would send me a howler?

"If we make a run right now it should explode out of the great-hall..." Izz whispered, staring at the howler without blinking.

"Good thinking," I said hesitantly. I love my friends; they were planning on running out with me... so nice. "On three... one... two... TH-"

"LILY! HOW IS MY DARLING LILY FLOWER? I HOPE YOU'RE SMASHING! I SENT THIS HOWLER BECA-"

MUM? HOW THE MERLIN'S LEFT TOE DID MY MUM KNOW HOW TO SEND A HOWLER?

Mortified, I tried to silence the howler by drowning it in pumpkin juice. James and the other pureblood friends I have gasped as I did this.

"Lily! That makes it _angry_ and then it starts to scream..."

"I HAVE FOUND YOU THE MOST PERFECT MATCH SO YOU DON'T HAVE TO KEEP SULKING ABOUT JAMES POTTER ANYMORE."

I counted to 10 in my head... v-e-r-y-s-l-o-w-l-y. James seemed to turn a bit red as the students (and teachers) in the Great Hall turned to us at once.

"HE'S CALLED SVEN AND IS SWEEDISH. HE'S COMING ROUND OVER CHRISTMAS AND I HAVE INVITED THE POTTERS AND THE FRENCH MINISTER, MONSIEUR DEBRAU. IT WILL BE LOVELY! OH! AND SVEN LIKES PINK... I SENT A DRESS WITH THIS AS WELL. SEE YOU TOMORROW!" The voice stopped and then the howler began to shred into pieces. The great hall was silent but then gradually people began to laugh. At first I thought it was just because of the howler but then James pointed behind me... the most disgusting pink frilly dress was hovering behind me.

I could hear the shrieks and the 'ahahhaa. MUDBLOOD!' from the Slytherin table, the gasps at how the dress was disgusting from the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables... the Gryffindor table were just giggling slightly- obviously they knew how much it was hurting.

Unable to control myself I ran out of the Great Hall... but the dress followed me. How the hell did my mum do magic like that?

*Now*

_So there you go... I can never come out again. I will just die in this toilet and then become a ghost like moaning myrtle but instead I'll be wearing this pink frilly dress forever... My mum also sent me a picture of Sven. He's extremely tall... with some long blonde hair that goes up to his shoulders, some blue eyes (but they're mostly covered by the hair) and a very large nose... it could give Snape a run for his money..._

"Lily?" Just be silent. No one will ever know you're here. "Lily. We know you're in there." Crap. Okay... just go out there and be cool. Cool and collected.

Apprehensively I unlocked my cubicle door and trotted out of the girls toilets. Everyone was looking at me anxiously.

Luckily Sirius decided to stop the silence with "Where's the dress." He had sort of said it in a laughy way but after Remus gave him hard slap across the head Sirius' smile went away as he mumbled 'sorry'.

With a weak smile I answered his question. "Flushed it down the toilet."

They giggled. Even James! And Rosella!

"It's not funny!" I exclaimed, throwing my arms in the air. Unfortunately for me the picture of 'Sven' came out from my cloak. Daaamn. I knew I should have flushed that with the dress!

"This is Sven?" Sirius howled with laughter after he snatched it off Izz. "He looks... _lovely_!" He chuckled and then passed it to James who instantly began to choke on... I think it was still some breakfast... ew.

"He's HIDEOUS!"

Alice glared at the guys and then patted my shoulder. "Lils... you're meeting this guy tomorrow... what're you going to do?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Go with it... and then marry this creep and be living on some farm with some goats and pigs." This just made the male friends of mine snigger even more.

"Or... you could tell you're mum you already have someone?" Mari said.

"Yeah! I could be like your sort of boyfriend and-" Charlie said with a snigger but stopped when he saw my glare.

"You know... that's actually not a bad idea." I grinned.

_Dear diary,_

_So... the plan is set... When my mum and Mrs Potter come to meet us at the station I announce I have a boyfriend (Charlie) and hopefully Mum should invite Charlie to the dinner as well. Then at dinner Roselle's father suddenly sees how lovely and charming Charlie is, breaks off the engagement and WALLAH! Everyone is happy. Especially meeee. Because then that means James and I can go back together, course no one else knows about that part of the plan. Ahem. _

_The train is stopping. WISH ME LUCK!_

_Love Lily x_

"Lily... there they are." I broke out of my daze when James nudged me, pointing over to both my mum and his. James, Roselle, Sirius, Charlie and I walked over to them.

"Lily! There you are! Now- Sven is waiting at the Potter's-"

"_Mum_... I have a boyfriend." Hastily I pulled Charlie next to me. Yikes. I just noticed how Roselle must be feeling... I'll have to talk to her sometime.

"H-hi Mrs Evans." Charlie gave a nervous smile as my mum seemed to glare at him. After about a minute's silence my mum sighed.

"Well... I guess _he_," She gave a nod to Charlie, "will have to come to this dinner... but Lily... your father, and Harold and Monsieur Debrau all thought Sven was a wonderful match for you!" HOW THE HELL CAN THEY JUST CHOOSE WHO I GET TO BE WITH? Now I know how James feels. Heh.

My mum just rolls her eyes at my grumpy face. "Come on... Sven is waiting. After you see him you'll just fall straight for him."

"Yeah... fall straight into a ditch." Sirius sniggered. I growled under my breath as we all apparated to the Potter's.

"AHA! SO THIS MUST BE LILY!" Not 5 seconds into the Potter Mansion and I was attacked by some gangly blonde dude. He stared at me in admiration.

"MY NAME'S SVEN!"

"Sven... dear. 'emember... speaks zin 'ushed tonez. Sven, 'ushed tonez." The French minister, Monsieur Debrau, chuckled and patted Sven on the back. His gaze stopped at Charlie, who instantly paled. "And, oooo' is this?"

"Uh... My name's Charl- Charles and I'm... I'mLily'sboyfriend." To my surprise no one went into a paddy about it... they all seemed to chuckle.

"Tooo' ze Dining 'all!"

"Lils... I am so freaked out... maybe this wasn't a good idea." Charlie murmured next to me... I was unable to reply as the Potter's house elf gave us a seating plan.

Great. It went Charlie, My dad, my mum, Mrs Potter, Mr Potter, Monsieur Debrau, James, Roselle, Me, Sven and Sirius.

As soon as food appeared on the table Sven talked non-stop at how he would make my life 'blissful' and 'romantic'. Ew. Poor Charlie was finding it difficult to budge in from time to time with a good comeback at how to treat me. Luckily for us Monsieur Debrau was staring at Charlie carefully... pondering... HOPEFULLY PONDERING THAT CHARLIE IS GOOD FOR ROSELLE!

Oh. My. God. Sven's hand has just gone onto my leg. I let out a traumatised gasp but everyone was so busy listening to Sven that no one heard.

"Um... can I just say?" Charlie said in a quiet voice. Sven fell quiet and so did everyone else. Charlie coughed nervously.

"Although I do agree with Mr Sven here about how he would give Lily anything she desires I think he left out the most important thing." When no one still said anything Charlie continued. "Err... I-I think the most important thing would be to respect and love Lily, not just showing love by what you can get her... but by what you have already." He finished in a murmur, worried that he sounded like a dork. I think it was sweet. And so did Monsieur Debrau.

"Zhere is something about yoou Monsieur Charlez..." Me, Sirius, James, Charlie and Roselle looked at him with eagerness. "Butz I am not zsure 'hat it is... bon appétit!" And with that he tucked into his dessert- crème brûlée. Poor Roselle seemed on the verge of tears... that seemed to make Charlie more adamant then ever.

"So, James... aren't we lucky to have such beautiful and mature women. I know I am so blessed to be able to call Lily mine."

James choked slightly on his wine and cleared his throat.

"Um... yeah. Sure I am." The whole plan was to not just make Monsieur Debrau see that Charlie was good for Roselle, but to also show that James and Roselle don't match.

Debrau just smiled. "Monsieur Charlez... a zsuch zcharming monsieur as yourself zshould 'e zaiming 'a lot 'igher zthan Lil-ly." I cannot believe he just said that! HE JUST PRACTICALLY INSULTED ME! My mum and dad weren't listening to a word Debrau was saying anyways- they were staring in amazement at the House Elves. Roselle seemed embarrassed about what her father was saying, but you could tell she was excited about what her father was going to say next. Charlie was just looking at the French minister in admiration and expectation.

"I zthink 'it would be bett-er if 'oou zwere 'to go zwith my daughter... zwe obviously wouldn't make it officzial b'ut we could 'get 'oou to know zeach zother." Debrau chuckled as we all sighed in relief. "Monsieur Charlez... I zwould bee delight-ed if 'ou met my zother daught-er... Flora!"

Silence.

WHAT?

OTHER DAUGHTER? WHY NOT DAMN ROSELLE?

Debrau seemed to notice our sullen faces. "Zwhat zis 'it?" And before you could say _my-life-is-either-going-to-end-or-it's-just-beginning _Roselle was up on her feet.

"PAPA! I cannot ztake 'it zanymore! I do not love 'ames!" She cried, holding onto her father's arm desperately.

Debrau nodded in understanding. "I zknow 'ou do not love 'im yet, zthat's zwhy ze engagement 'is being 'eld zin a yearz ztime-"

"Non! I 'love zsomeone else! I love 'Charlie!"

Debrau was silent. "'who?" He asked in confusion. With a sigh Roselle pointed to Charlie whilst Charlie raised his hand.

"Zbut 'e iz Lil-ey's zboyfriend-"

"Um... je suis desole Monsieur, but that was only a... _con_?" I shivered at Charlie's poorly chosen words. Ops.

"Excuse moi?" Debrau asked carefully, but you could not miss the slight anger in his voice.

Charlie's voice quivered again. "I love your daughter Monsieur Debrau... now, I may not be a Potter... but I can give everything I have to her..."

"Papa... zeven 'if 'you zsay non I zwill zstill 'go zwith 'Charlie. I zjust zwant your blessing." Debrau looked at his daughter carefully for the first time that night.

"Zyou really 'love zthis man zthat much?" Roselle nodded her head at once and grabbed her father's hand. It was those darn puppy eyes. Not even a cold hearted French Minister could say no to those eyes.

Debrau sighed and smiled slightly. DEFEAT! "Zokay, 'ou zwill 'ave my zblessings." Everyone at the table sighed with relief again.

"AND I HAVE LILY! WASS A WONDERBAR DAY!" Sven yelled happily, grabbing my hand and yelling down my ear. Ouch.

"Uh..." I hastily glanced at James. Should I now announce my love for James? He looked at me with hesitation- warning in his eyes.

Again my karma is just terrible as Debrau seemed to notice this eye-to-eye conversation. For such a tiny man he yelled a lot. Most of the time I couldn't understand a word he was saying as he was yelling all sorts of profanities in French and gibberish. It was only until Roselle screamed that she was the one who had broken the engagement first that I finally understood.

"Zeven if you did, 'ames zknew zthat ze engagement zwould zbring both Zenglish and Zfrench togetzher. ZBUT 'E ZIGNORED ME ZANYWAYS. ZE BOND IS ZNOW BROKEN."

Crap. Not only do I become very humiliated in front of everyone here... but it's me who breaks the bond between the English and French?

"Well... what if Roselle got engaged to Charlie?" All the yelling and stuff stopped as those words escaped from my mouth. Debrau raised an eyebrow at me and then walked steadily to Charlie. Poor guy. Debrau was breathing very heavily and there was a bright purple vein that was almost ready to burst by his nose. Ew.

"Zare you zroyalty?"

"No..." Charlie squeaked.

"Zdo you happen 'to be 'ames' zrelative?"

Charlie opened his mouth, ready to say something, but then closed it again. He seemed to be thinking hard.

"Wait a minute... you are!" James gasped, pointing at Charlie with a happy smile. "He's like my 5th cousin from my father's side!"

Debrau was silent again for a second and then sighed, finally accepting the fact that Roselle would never get paired with James.

He got up from his chair once again and nodded at Mr and Mrs Potter, they were practically pale with fear at the thought of the bond being broken, and my parents who did not really understand what was going on. He then stopped at James and I. He noticed our hands were entwined and gave a little grunt.

"If I 'ear zanything zabout zeither 'ou and Lil-ey zor zmine daught-er et Charlez I zwill be back."

"WAIT, WHAT AM I STILL DOING HERE THEN?" Blimey, I had forgotten about Sven for a minute there. And judging by the way everyone jumped when his voice seemed to call out so did everyone else. Debrau looked at Sven for a second before telling Sven that he would take him home. And with a flick of his wand they disappeared.

"Roselle! He- your dad... he... he left you!" Charlie gasped in surprise, pointing to where Debrau had stood only seconds ago.

Roselle nodded her head and giggled. "He 'as let me zstay!" At once Charlie enveloped her into a giant bear-hug.

"Well... as exhilarating as this was- we have to get ready for Christmas!" My dad chuckled, shaking hands with the Potters. I turned to James with a steady smile.

"So..." He said with a grin. "Am I going to be seeing you any time this Christmas Holiday?"

"NO JAMES! I WILL KEEP YOU HERE WITH ME!" Sirius squealed, pulling James into a headlock and messing up his hair with a fist. James seemed to wail at the thought of his hair being tamed and slapped Sirius on the head in return.

"Course I'll see you sometime. Does that mean you want to see me?" I asked, waggling my eyebrows in James' direction, Sirius pretended to retch.

"Of course I want to see you, who else will keep me sane when Sirius will annoy me to death? No! I neeeeed you Lily!" James stopped for a second and then looked at me seriously. "Just in case- you're not engaged or betrothed or have some sort of boyfriend do you?

"Well... I do have this sort of boyfriend. We had to kind of break it off though because he got engaged! I mean... pfftt-" Before I could say anymore James cut me off- he brought his lips over mine and caught me into a sweet and innocent kiss. All the tingles and butterflies suddenly swooped back over me. I hadn't felt this amazing since... since ever to be honest.

"Lily... I love you!" Sirius cried dramatically once James and I broke apart.

"You know what Sirius... now you're not getting a Christmas present." I said coolly, enjoying every moment of seeing Sirius gasp and fall to his knees yelling 'No! My sweet Lily! You have to get me a present! I BEG YOU!'

With one last kiss from James and one last beg from Sirius and a hug from both Mr and Mrs Potter me and my parents left for our own house.

You know, I have a feeling that this year will be AWESOME!

**Yikes. Okay. This chapter wasn't one of my best. But please don't make that stop you reviewing! You guys were a biiit late in the last chapter. Even if it's constructive criticism or any criticism at all... or if there's something you want to happen. Let me know.**

**Sorry for any mistakes.**

**Frog. Bin x**


	24. It's Christmas Again

**Oh dear. I am rather late, right? I AM SO SORRY! Maybe (and hopefully) this chapter is to your satisfaction. My exams are FINALLY over and done with. And I now have 10 free weeks of FANFIC! Yaaay. Sorry if there are any mistakes (grammar or spelling wise). And also a HUUGE thank you to the guys who are reviewing! :D Your reviews mean everything to me and I appreciate that you had the time to tell me what you though. Mucho thanks!**

**DISCLAIMER- do you see my name on the books? No. Not mine.**

**_Chapter 24- It's Christmas. Again._**

_Knock_.

"Lily?"

"GO AWAY!" Who the hell would wake me up in the morning? Sighing in frustration I patted my pillows to make them more comfortable and then closed my eyes. Ah. Peace.

I heard my bedroom door open and then a slight chuckle. "Liiily." I kept my eyes closed and threw my duvet over my ears. Not 5 seconds later the duvet was pried out of my hands.

"Lils?"

"S'goa awayzzzzz!" I mumbled. The voice merely chuckled once more before sitting on the edge of my bed. If he/she is quiet then I'll let he/she stay.

"Oi, Lily!" If this person tries once more to wake me up I swear I will hex them into an empty void where there is just darkness and... even more darkness!

_Prod_. This person is getting on my bloody nerves. _Prod. Prod._

The person seemed to realise the prodding wouldn't get me up and so I felt the duvet lift near my feet... they wouldn't.

I gasped as the person began to tickle my feet. "No! S-stop it!" I tried so hard not to laugh, but I am so vulnerable when it comes to tickling.

"I will... if you bloody get up!" My eyes snapped open and I instantly sprung up. No effing way.

"James?" I asked hoarsely, looking at him with my mouth wide open. He only seemed to find my reaction humorous as he smirked, leaned in and gave me a soft kiss.

"Hello love." His eyes were twinkling and I suddenly wasn't so sleepy anymore. I cleared my throat and smoothed out my duvet.

"Why you here?" I asked with a slight edginess to my voice. James Freaking Potter was in my room. My bedroom.

He looked at me with disbelief and shook his head, sighing heavily. "Lily, Lily, Lily... it's the Christmas holidays! You cannot sleep in this bed, although it is very comfortable, through the whole festivities!"

"What festivities?" I mumbled sourly, rubbing the sleep out my eyes which made my eyesight a hell lot better. The sun was shining brightly (a little TOO bright), James must have opened the curtains whilst trying to wake me up and I could hear those _annoying_ birds tweeting merrily. James was dressed in a green and white t-shirt with some jeans and some white converse

"Lily! It's Christmas! There's new years to look forward to... and Christmas Eve and Christmas day! The snow and the lights and the trees... _and_ the Potter's annual Christmas Ball..." He added slyly, noticing my rolling eyes.

However, at the word 'ball' I instantly sat up, looking at him alertly.

He just chuckled softly once again and then from his jean pocket he handed me an envelope. I ripped it open at once, absorbing the text into my brain and then I gave a squeal.

"Aaaw, James!" Completely forgetting what I was... regrettably wearing, I shot up towards him, crushing him as I gave him a giant bear hug.

"Well, you're my girlfriend... if I have to put up with the old people laughing and the sherry and the _cringey _music then you do too." I grinned and jumped back onto my bed, lying down with a contented sigh.

James watched me, amused, before he rolled his eyes and pulled at my wrist. "Lily, you are going to go and get dressed now... because... um, as much as I... err admire the _festiveness _of your pyjamas... they are.. err..." I blushed and mentally smacked myself. WHY OH WHY?

"They're not that bad!" I pouted. These were my special Christmas pyjamas and were decorated with jolly snowmen that had top black hats and cheesy grins... they're traditional!

"Don't you have any Christmassy pyjamas?" I asked James, who was now sat beside me on my bed. He snorted and looked at me like a mad-man.

"Merlin no. I'd rather die than wear some pervy looking snowmen thank you very much." I instantly hit him with one of my cushions and he fell back with an 'ooff', knocking his head against mine.

"It's true!" He protested, grabbing my wrist before I could hit him again.

"Next you're going to say that a Christmas tree has some sexual innuendo." I said with a roll of my eyes.

"Actually, they do say that a Christmas tree makes someone hornier-"

"JAMES!" I instantly brought my hand over his mouth and glared at him. "I do not want to hear about how Christmas trees makes someone horny... what I'd _really_ like is to sleep till noon. So, unless you'd like to tell me what the hell you are doing waking me up at nine o'clock I suggest you leave _very_ quietly." Giving his innocent eyes a glare I removed my hand from his mouth.

"You know, I love you." He grinned widely. For the time being I forgot about my embarrassing pyjamas as James' hand seemed to caress my chin, bringing me forward so that our lips touched delicately. I mumbled against his lips as one of his hands seemed to etch itself around my waist whilst the other tenderly pulled a lock of my hair behind an ear. His tongue licked at my lower lip slowly, begging for entrance at which I instantly granted. This must be one of the best mornings of my life. Me and James Ruddy Potter are kissing, snogging if you so rightly put it, at half nine in the morning on my bed. AND I'M WEARING SNOWMAN PYJAMAS! And it didn't look like we were stopping any time soon. I would be willing to snog James Potter for freaking ETERNITY... although the oxygen intake would be a bit of nuisance right?

We both broke out of the kiss, gasping for air. His hands were still wrapped around me and my hands were wrung loosely around his neck. I gave him a smile and kissed him again. "You know I love you too."

"Now. Buttering up to me will not let you go back to sleep!" I groaned. Damn. James Potter, the all knowing. Grumbling to myself I hopped off the bed and walked towards my wardrobe, but stopped. A question forming in my head.

"James...?"

"Mmmm?" He glanced up at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Did my mum set you up to this?" His eyes widened in surprise.

"Err... no! ... 'Course not...please... Lily! Pssh." He waved an arm in my general direction and avoided my gaze.

"She did! Oh, I knew it! That woman! She... the... argh! She knows how much I like to sleep in!"

"I think EVERYONE knows that Lily..." I glared at him and he sighed and lifted up his arms in defeat. "Okay... I do admit she _did_ ask for me to wake you up... but it's a win-win isn't it? I mean... your lovely mum gets to have peace without waking you up and I get to be the first person you see!"

"And how is that good for me?" I asked moodily, trying the hide the butterfly sensations which were flowing through my body. He wanted to be the first person I saw this morning? AAAW.

"Because you get to see me! The charming, the sexy, the hot and fit James Potter." He shrugged his shoulders like it was obvious and walked to where I was standing, which was almost inside my wardrobe. I CAN'T JUST PUT ON ANYTHING PEOPLE!

"And the incredibly oh-so-modest James Potter." I snorted, lifting out a white fluffy jumper and some black jeans. Crap. I need to get underwear. But _he's _in the room.

"Um... James..."

"Mmmm?" Merlin. Nasty déjà vu.

"Can you... can you err... turn around?" Instead of turning he spun on the spot, his eyes wide.

"What... Lily, are you getting changed _here_? With the curtains open?" He waggled his eyebrows at me at which I groaned and turned him around myself.

"No, you'd love that though, wouldn't you?" He murmured in agreement, his eyes gleaming somewhat. "I'm just getting... err... getting - ... my err- oh ruddy hell! I'."

His laugh seemed to echo around the room. "Merlin, Lily! Why do I need to turn around just so you can get some _underwear_?" Although I couldn't see his face I could tell he was rolling his eyes.

"At least I am modest and have some dignity." I sniffed, grabbing some comfy looking underwear, plus socks, I ran into my bathroom before James could catch me and laugh at me.

* * *

"Merlin Lily. How long does it take you to get dressed?" I heard James whine against the door.

"I'm a girl! I always cleanse my face and wash and brush my teeth and then get dressed. But SOMEONE decided to invade my personal space so now I have to get dressed in this small space." At this moment in time I was trying to clasp on my bra whilst putting on my socks AND putting on my jeans. I'm very good at multitasking.

"You know I don't mind if you get dressed here!"

"James! You are so... UGH! Just shush so I can concentrate!" I heard James mumble something about girls and how long it takes them but then he fell silent. FINALLY.

3 minutes later I emerged from my bathroom. James was currently staring out of my window, utterly intrigued by the morning sun. His black floppy hair was just as messy this morning, and his hazel eyes seemed so much brighter and alive. Trying very hard not to faint I silently crept up behind him and suddenly hugged his back, making him jump and yell in amazement.

"Lily! You almost gave a ruddy heart-attack!" He gasped, clutching at his chest. I just giggled and stuck out my tongue. He is just too cute.

"And that's why you love me!" I giggled, giving him my sweetest, cutest and angelic smile. He snorted, but couldn't hide the slight grin that was on his lips. He took hold of my hand and pulled me gently to the door.

"C'mon. Sirius is with Izz at mine; we should get there before they start mating like ruddy rabbits." I smirked and followed him down the stairs.

"James! You finally awoke the sleeping beauty eh?" My dad chuckled, giving James a clap on the back. It's weird; my dad actually LOVES James, unlike the other poor boys who were frightened to death of him. I think it's James' lovely charm.

"More like the sleeping hag." Tuney muttered, giving me an evil glare before she announced she was going to see Vernon and then left the house.

James completely ignored Tuney's harsh statement, I think he's gotten used to it and just smiled at my dad. "It took awhile but here she is!"

"Oh! Mum, dad. Before I forget- on Christmas Eve I've been invited to the Potter's Christmas ball..."

"Of course you can go!" My mum said giddily. "In fact, your dad and I were invited too. But we have to go to Uncle Artie's party and your sister is spending the night with Vernon... you could stay with James too if you wanted..." My mum winked and I blushed furiously. MERLIN! I heard James snigger beside me and so I prodded him in the ribs.

"But no funny business!" My dad waggled a finger and pretended to look at us both sternly before he too went into hysterics.

"Merlin, I love your parents." James chortled when we were both outside my house.

"They're embarrassing!" I yelled. "And I am NOT spending the night at yours either!" I said quickly before he had even opened his mouth.

He closed it just as quick and frowned. "You do know there are other rooms in the house..."

"Well... yes...but-" We suddenly heard a giant crash coming from the Potter's and immediately we began to run for the door, James opening it with a scared expression- his wand out.

There in the hallway was Sirius and Izz covered in food (flour, golden syrup, tomatoes, pasta and baked beans). They obviously hadn't noticed the front door open as they were still giggling and throwing various bits of food at each other. I stifled a giggle as I looked at James' surprised and almost horrified facial expression.

"Merlin pads! I leave you and Izz alone for about 40 minutes and the house becomes an utter state!" The giggling pair didn't even seem to jump at the sound of James' voice; they just turned, still googly-eyed and giggly. James sighed and flicked his wand, making the house utterly spotless as well as Izz and Sirius.

"Awh Prongsie! We were having fun!" Sirius whined, throwing his arms in the air as if he was having a 'paddy'.

"No Pads... you were throwing food everywhere!" James sighed and ruffled his hair as Sirius and Izz began to giggle childishly again.

"You and Lils can join in the food fight too if you want!" Izz yelled gleefully, already grabbing a handful of flour.

"I'd prefer to stay dry and clean thanks." I said quickly, raising up an arm. Not 2 seconds after I had said this Izz threw it in my face. _POOF._

I could hear Sirius and Izz roaring with laughter and James was doing a poor job of suppressing his laughter, he soon gave in and joined in the laughter.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!" I yelled. "AND- OH BUGGER! FLOUR IN MY EYE!" I yelled out a whole number of profanities whilst trying to take out the stinging flour, but still my 3 'friends' laughed.

"Right, that is it." _POOF_. Flour in James' face and hair.

"OH NO YOU DIDN'T!" He gasped; the flour had gotten all over his hair, making it seem almost white_. POOF_. I ducked. Flour in Sirius' face.

Instead of being mad at James he glared at me. "Ebans! That was your fault!" _POOF_. Flour in Izz's face. We were all silent for 3 seconds until we all shrieked and began to throw food in any direction possible.

"What in MERLIN'S name?" As soon as we all heard James' mum's outburst we dropped all our food and turned to her solemnly.

"I hope all of you remember that TOMORROW a ball is happening HERE TOMORROW?" We all nodded our heads and she sighed.

"I'm sure have all had your fun, but now is the time to clean up the mess. I want it spotless." She had a childish smile on her lips as she glanced around the room. "And no wands!"

The four of us turned in silence to the rooms that were stained. This is going to be a loooong day.

* * *

Oh Merlin. What. Am. I. Doing. Here. I instantly turn my head so I can glare at Alice.

"Well, at least we don't look over-dressed?" She whispered timidly to me. I AM GOING TO KILL HER!

Everyone was dressed in such elegant outfits, they literally outshined the chandeliers and it made my eyes water. My first time at the Potter's annual Christmas Ball and I already feel like a fool.

"Let's just get some drinks." I grabbed Alice's hand and we tried to mingle with the crowd until we got the drinks table.

"Aaah! Finally people we know!" Alice's brother (Fabian (sp?) Prewitt) breathed a sigh of relief as he and his wife (Tessa) came to us. He's right though. I couldn't see anyone I recognised. Alice just rolled her eyes at her brother as she took a sip of punch.

"Well, Tessa and I would LOVE to stay and chat but because I am such a great and protective husband I'm gonna make her sit down." Before either of us could speak Tessa glared at Fabian and hit his arm.

"I am not some piece of glass! I'm not even heavily pregnant you stupid piece of sh-"

"Now now now nooow Tess," Alice grinned, giving her sister in law a hug. "We don't want the baby to hear such profanities at such a young age!"

Fabian nodded his head in agreement whilst Tessa just grinned angelically. "Come on then, Fabby."

"Oh yeah," Fabian stopped and gave Alice a pat on the shoulder "FRANK! ALICE'S OVER HERE!" Fabian ran off with Tess glued at his side, the pair of them grinning like a couple of children as Frank made his way over to us.

"Alice!" Frank, having taken a couple of seconds to breath properly again, came to Alice's side and whispered something in her ear which made her blush. Nice. WHERE'S JAMES?

"Oh, hey Lily. I didn't see you there." Now, I like Frank. I do. He's a very nice person and he's great for Alice. But, apparently I'm invisible. Ahhhahaa. Thanks Frank.

"You looking for James?" Frank grinned at me, even though I was still giving him my death glare. I nodded.

I followed Frank's pointy finger and soon my eyes fell onto James. My heart did a summersault. He was dressed in such simple robes that made him look so smart and yet elegant at the same time. But my smile seemed to falter.

"Who's that...?" I asked to no one in particular. He was talking to a girl. And she was a pretty girl.

"You don't think..."

"Absolutely not." Alice scoffed, cutting me off. "Why would James do that? He loves YOU. And only and always YOU."

No matter how many times Alice tried to make me see reason I kept thinking... this girl was beautiful. She had black hair that was styled in a bun, with curls coming down her front. Her brown eyes were the most sweetest eyes that looked so INNOCENT, twinkling and she had a sweet smile on her face.

"Hello ladies." I heard a soft voice chuckle and then I felt two hands grab hold of my waist, making me shriek. I turned around instantly, only to find James giving me a soft smile.

"Oh god! You scared me to death!" I moaned, placing a hand to my heart. He chuckled and then patted my head. I was about to poke him when I noticed there was a girl beside him, the SAME girl, just smiling nervously.

"James, are you going to introduce her?" James turned at once with a huge smile on his face.

"Oh yeah! This is Jun; I've known her since we were kids. Jun, this is Lily (my girlfriend), Alice (Lily's friend and mine) and Frank (my friend and Alice's boyfriend.)."

We shook hands and she insisted on giving us all a hug too. Jun was very pretty, did I mention that?

"So, you guys go to Hogwarts with James right?" I nodded at her question.

"Which school do you go to then?"

"I go to one in South Korea, since I'm part Korean anyways." Oh my merlin! KOREA! I didn't even know they had wizard schools in Asia! Woah.

We chatted for a bit more: she was the same age as us, has a little brother who is 10 years old and she has always wanted to become a midwife. I tried to think of an exciting way to say what I wanted for my career... but, you know me right?

Yes you do.

In the end I just said that I was still deciding between an auror (**AN: how the heck do you spell it?**) and a teacher.

Then she had to go and see her parents about something and Frank and Alice had gone off to dance.

"So," I said, trying to lift the uncomfortable silence which was around James and I. "she seems nice..."

He nodded his head and watched her retreating figure with a soft smile. "She is."

Hm. Oh dear, my heart is beating fast. Why is he looking at her like that?

"She's... she's pretty too..." She's nice, she's pretty... she's smart. WONDERWOMAN!

"Yeah, I guess she is pretty." He took a sip of his drink and finally turned back to me, giving me a slight smile.

Let me try once more... "So... are you two close?"

As soon as the words escaped from my mouth James choked on his drink, the water splashing down onto the floor. He was laughing.

"Lily!" He was clutching onto his side and tried to prevent his giggles. "Bless you! You are too cute!" He twiddled with my nose and then pinched my cheek. WHAT?

Without saying anything he pointed to where Jun was now. She was talking to someone who had their back faced towards me. But just from the smile on her face... I could tell she clearly liked this person. The smile she had for James was just a sibling love, but this time her smile was genuine. Her smile seemed to just light up her whole face, showing the world how happy she was. The figure turned for a moment. It was Remus.

"They're MUCH closer than I am to her. And even if they deny it, they really like each other."

I AM SUCH AN IDIOT! How the hell did I think that James liked Jun? Pfft.

"You're not an idiot," James chuckled beside me, capturing me into a slow kiss. "You're amazing."

"I think you're wrong."

"About...?"

I smiled and pointed back to Jun and Remus. "You can tell by their faces; they know their true feelings."

James turned to me with an amused look. "Really? Tell me more, Lily the All knowing." I stuck out my tongue playfully before continuing.

"I don't know really... but it's just from their smiles. The way they are both keeping eye contact, refusing to be the weak one and look away first. It's like they want to stay in the moment forever."

I stopped when I heard another amused laugh. "You're enjoying this, aren't you?" I glared.

"Enjoying what?" He questioned innocently.

"Here's me talking about love and then you just have to scoff and just laugh at it! Like you're laughing at me! Me! And I'm only talking about love! It's like... like you don't believe it-"

"Now that's not true." He said instantly, his eyes hardening onto my face.

"Really? Because I think you just use the term 'I love you' a bit too easily sometimes."

"Lily Marie Evans, don't you dare assume that! Ever!" His eyes were piercing flames, burning through my chest. Making me unable to breath.

He closed his eyes for a second and then sighed. "Look, I'm sorry if you've ever misjudged me..."

"Don't apologise! Please! Don't start trying to be the saint here, where you're all humble and forgiving! That's just total bullshi-"

Before I could even finish he cut me off, crashing his lips onto mine. It was like he was showing me, he really was sorry. And I was too. I was being so bitch like!

Grrr. Forgive me. Please?

"We should get out of here." James whispered to me. I sent him a curious look.

"Because, the speeches are going to start soon. All of us teens and kids always go at this point, it's so boring and our parents become slightly embarrassed since they've had a bit too much whisky and sherry. And I don't want you to hear any embarrassing stories about me when I was a baby!"

"Aaaw! But I'd love to hear those!"

He shushed me playfully, grabbed my hand and then pulled me out of the hall, down some stairs, right at the corridor, 3rd door on the left, turn left, straight up and then into his room.

At first my head was banging as he closed the door carefully and turned to me with a smile. Oh merlin. This is room. HIS ROOM. Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

"It's okay Lily." He said softly, walking to his wardrobe he got out a package and handed it to me. "This is all I wanted to give you."

My cheeks reddened as I accepted it. "You can read me far too well for my liking, Mr Potter." I unwrapped the paper and gasped.

"Merlin James! I cannot accept this!"

"Why not?"

"It must have been fu**ing expensive!" He just shook his head at my comment. "And it's embarrassing! Why? Out of all the things did you have to get me this?"

He just smirked at my question. "Because... you have no idea how happy I was when I heard you say it."

"You, my friend, have gone soft." I said with a giggle, pushing his head slightly.

In my hand was a sculpture of two people (a boy with black unruly hair and glasses with a lopsided smile on his face. Next to him there was a girl- a girl with red locks and emerald eyes. The two were holding hands and in the free hand of the girls there was a bouquet of fuchsia flowers.)

"Hahaha. It's hilarious James." I rolled my eyes as he grinned proudfully.

"I know right, just how grateful are you to have a guy like me?"

...

**So that's the end of this chapter. I know it's not Christmas... but because of all the hot weather I wanted to feel Christmassy! :D**

**The next chapter will take place at Hogwarties again, I'll try and make the rest of their year go by quickly, I'm not sure if you'd like it if I just wrote about Lily's exams...**

**So, please review!**

**See you in the next chapter!**

**Frog. Bin :D xx**


	25. Secret admirers and falling into lakes

**I know it has been like AGES since I updated… but I have FINALLY come around to do it, college takes up more time than I thought…**

**I know it's short and I know it won't be up to regular standards, but it's the best I could do.**

**Disclaimer- NOT MINE!**

Chapter 25- Secret admirers and falling into lakes

"I don't wanna go back to Hogwarts!" Leane wailed as she clutched onto the handrail at platform 9 3/4.

Mari sighed and pulled at Leane's arm. "We only have like 2 months left-"

"Exactly! And those 2 months will be FULL of exams and revision, I won't be able to handle it!" I glanced at Izz for a second until she nodded, then we both pulled at the now screaming Leane onto the train.

"Honestly you loon! You're scaring the first years!" I hissed, putting my hand over her mouth as we tried to drag her to a compartment.

"Hey guys!" Matt took one look at us and then jumped slightly. "Woah, okay, why are suffocating Leane?"

I gave out a haughty sigh and then glared at Leane. "Because she doesn't want to do the NEWTS."

"Matty…" Leane blubbered, making Matt open his arms for Leane who dived into his chest. They hugged for a second and then claimed they were off to find a compartment.

_Dear diary,_

_Well, I'm back at Hogwarts for my last term. I'm actually quite excited… maybe I'll do really well in these NEWTS…_

_Okay, that's a BIG maybe, but still! I am optimistic. _

_Christmas was fun; I spent most of it with James but I also found out that Tuney is engaged to Vernon (THE WALRUS) and I have to be the bridesmaid. Tuney and I were both against it, but it was either me or our 2__nd__ cousin Anna…_

_But on the good side James will be WALKING ME DOWN THE ISLE! It'll be like we're getting married!_

_Eehehehehehehhehehehe. Opps, I have to go now, Izz is getting grumpy and James and Sirius should be here any minute._

_Love, Lily x_

…..

"So Petunia is actually getting married huh?" Alice snorted, when I had told her she had practically howled with laughter.

"I wonder who will be the first out of all of us?" Mari asked excitedly, she wiggled her eyebrows at me and James.

"I am NOT getting married at seventeen!" James gasped, placing a hand on his heart. "I have goals."

"And I want to pass these NEWTS!" As soon as the words left my mouth the whole compartment went silent. I could already see Sirius shaking from his silent fit of giggles.

"Stop laughing!" My friends are so lovely aren't they? "It's not funny! I am going to revise!" This just seemed to make them laugh more.

"Sorry Lils," James gasped after the laughter had died down. He took a deep breath and wiped his eye before continuing. "We were laughing because… because of Sirius' joke he just told us!"

"Yes yeah! It was- we know that you and James shared a bed after the Christmas part-" James immediately slapped his hand across Sirius' mouth, giving him glares.

"We did _not_!" I said quickly to the rest of our friends who were looking at us. I can imagine it though… after putting the kids to bed and giving each other a goodnight kiss-

"Lily's daydreaming again…" I heard Izz sing but before I could shout at her we had arrived at Hogwarts.

"Hey, Lily… can I talk to you for a sec?" James said hurriedly before we all left the compartment.

"Why, of course you can Jamie Baby. I'm all yours!" Sirius fluttered his eyelashes and puckered his lips whilst putting on a girly voice. James just rolled his eyes at Sirius.

"I said Lily. Not you." Alice grinned at me and then pushed me forward to where James was, bumping into his chest.

"You two have fun…" Leane sniggered, waggling her eyebrows, as everyone else began to _slowly _leave the compartment.

"Shoo!" They all fled just before James chased after them.

"So," My voice croaked. "What.. what was it you wanted to talk about?" He wasn't going to break up with me was he? My hands were shaking slightly, and my palms were sticky from the sweat that was forming from my anxiety. Nevertheless James grabbed my hand and rubbed it affectionately with his thumb.

He shrugged, bringing me into a warm hug. "Just haven't seen you much lately. I miss you." My heart began to relax as I breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Why so relieved?" He asked with a hint of humor. "Did you think I was going to break up with you? Now now now Lily! Where is your trust in me?"

As a response I thumped him softly in the arm. I was too happy to speak.

"Have I ever told you that you're beautiful?" I shrugged my shoulders, feeling my face redden by just the touch of his palm on my face.

"Come on, speak up."

"Ssssffoorrlefeeen." I blurted out with a sigh making James start to chuckle slightly.

"Well I think you are beautiful and I love you." And with that he leaned in and kissed my lips softly. I had forgotten how sweet they tasted, the perfect moisture and size for mine. Like we were meant to be.

…..

"Saw you two loving it up in the compartment." Alice giggled after she had finished her desert.

"Alice! That was supposed to be a private moment between James and I only!"

"We were all there." Remus cleared his throat as he tried to wipe the smirk of his voice when James glared in his direction.

"WELCOME BACK!" Dumbledore shrieked, causing Professor Flitwick to fall off his high-chair. "Now that all the festivities are over it's time to get settled back and doing work. May I remind you that the Black Lake is still currently iced over… and that any student who steps onto it could be in severe danger." His gaze landed onto the Marauders who began to whistle innocently. "And with that, I bid you all a goodnight."

"Right, tomorrow morning us all on the Black Lake, savvy?" Sirius whispered as soon as the speech had finished.

"I'm out, a- it's dangerous and b- I'm studying." I said dismissively, swatting away Sirius' arm that tried to creep over my shoulder.

"Aaaw, you're boring Ebans." Sirius stuck out his tongue at me at which I just shook my head.

"No Sirius, I am being safe because I want to stay alive."

"Oh leave her alone Pads!" Remus sighed and pushed Sirius playfully in the back. "She's right, remember what Dumbledore said. It's DANGEROUS."

"Yeah, for wussies."

"Just ignore him Lils." Izz sighed as we came to the stairs of the girls and boys in the Gryffindor common room.

"Well, night then ladies." Sirius waved, kissing Izz lightly on her nose as James did the same to me.

"Goodnight Leane… I love you." Matt smiled, kissing Leane quickly on her lips. Leane grinned and pulled him back for another snog.

"Love you too Matt…"

"Love you more-" But Leane never got to respond since us girls dragged Leane away and the boys did the same to Matt.

….

I woke up early, much to everyone's delight, since they didn't have to do rock paper scissors to see who would wake me up.

"Woah, you guys are early today!" Frank commented when we all went down to breakfast.

"And Lily's there too! OMG. It's the apocalypse!" Sirius's early morning statement was ignored by me as I went and got some porridge.

"Ooooh. Porridge eh?" Ignore Sirius…

"Porridge and all it's oaty goodness!" Ignore Sirius…

"Hey, Pads… I think she's ignoring you." Peter said with his mouth full, pointing in my direction.

"REALLY WORMTAIL? I had no idea! I thought she was responding back to me! Maybe I should get my ears checked!"

"Don't you think it's weird that after this week we will never be a Hogwarts student again?" Izz blurted, hastily changing the subject and giving Peter a soft smile.

"Not really, we could all fail our NEWTS, and have to redo the year!"

"Lily! That's not funny!" Izz moaned, whacking me on the arm as she glared at me.

It was our last week in Hogwarts, but truth be told I was feeling rather optimistic about the life outside Hogwarts. I had been waiting for this moment for the whole of my life! And now it was finally here, sort of.

"You guys, don't forget, Transfiguration exam tomorrow though." BANG. I snapped my head quickly to Remus.

"You're serious?" I asked, gobsmacked.

All heads turned to me. "What? Lily! You forgot AGAIN?" Mari sighed with a shake of her head.

"I am not tutoring you this time." James muttered beside me. He had been tutoring me all through the exam period and I had been quite worried that he hadn't had enough time to revise himself, but because James is the genius he is, he was alright.

Before I was able to moan and wail Sirius had already said "Just do it Prongsie before she starts bursting my eardrums." I smirked- Sirius knows me too well.

"Why thank you, Siz."

"Your welcome Ebans."

…

"_Strosisten_!"

…

"_STROSISTEN!"_

Nothing.

"You crappy piece of a mouse! TURN INTO A CAT!"

"Woah, Lils!" I felt a soft, warm hand place itself on top of mine. "Just relax; you're scaring the poor mouse."

"Well, that mouse doesn't have to do anything, all he has to do is just sit still and transfigure into a bloody cat, but nnnnnooooooo! Because karma just always has to be on my bad side EVERYTHING bad happens to me-"

I was cut off when James instinctively placed his lips on mine and kissed me hard, I could feel his smirk against my lips as he heard my little sigh.

"I don't think you've got much bad karma, Lils. You have moi!" He winked cheekily at me as he saw my red face.

"Aaawwwh. You're still nervous, aren't you?" Nervous? Me? Never.

"N… N-no-o." I squeaked, his face was only a centimeter apart from mine, I could see his hazel eyes perfectly and I could feel his breath against my face.

"You're still nervous!" He cooed and then messed up my hair, giving me that annoying smirk which always seemed to make my knees buckle.

I was going to speak when there was a gentle tap at my window, curious, I leaned out to open it. A grand white owl flew into my room and landed onto my desk with a hoot.

I could feel James looking over my shoulder as I opened the letter-

_The beauty of the full moon _

_Cannot compare _

_To the fairness of your red hair_

_To your large emerald eyes_

_And your sweet loving smile_

_The stars may twinkle_

_And the seas may crash_

_But loving you with all my heart_

_And wanting to feel your embrace _

_Keeps me going._

_Your secret admirer x_

"Who the hell wrote this?" I chuckled nervously, checking for any signs or clues. My hand was slightly shaking as I re-read the poem, I had never had a secret admirer before and it was making me feel rather special and wanted.

"James?" I turned to see James still staring at the letter with wide eyes, his jaw was clenched together and his hands were trembling.

"Which git did this?" He asked in a quiet tone which sent shivers down my spine. His eyes had turned to me now, as if I would know who had sent it. As if it had been ME.

"I-I… I don't know." I whimpered against his dark glare, but he was standing tall.

"Stop looking at me like that!" I snapped after a minute of silence. He abruptly recoiled, but his fist was still clenched.

"Sorry… but how else do you expect me to react? This stalker dude just wrote you a POEM!"

"You've never written me a poem before!" I sniffed, pointing an accusing finger in his direction to which he just snorted.

"Poems are soppy and crappy romantic stuff!"

"But Matt writes them-"

"Matt sleeps with a teddy at night." He gave a dejected sigh and rubbed my cheek affectionately. "Look, I'm just saying that I'll love you more than anything, even though I'm not really a romantic type of guy doesn't mean you should fall for this poem dude."

"And I won't, because I already have you!"

"Yo! Love birds!" Mari's voice from downstairs made me and James jump from our close embrace. "Everyone's outside, it's snowing like crazy!"

…

"Well. That was stupid Lily."

It had been indeed stupid of me. But I am Lily Evans. Who would I be if I wasn't stupid?

"I know, I know. I think before acting…"

"Bloody hell Lils! You chased Sirius onto the black lake, which was ICED over. Even if it was Sirius' fault… you could have died!"

"Well, I didn't did I?" See? I am so good at changing the atmosphere!

James gave a snort and then looked at me.

"Honestly James… it's only a broken ankle-"

"Yeah, at least she didn't break her arm too!" Sirius grumbled on the bed next to mine, he had broken an ankle and his arm… which was actually quite funny.

It had began with Sirius AGAIN saying things that weren't true and then ending with both him and I in the black lake being almost frozen to death. Quite a lot of other students were on the lake as it cracked as well- so the infirmary is quite full today.

"I'm giving all 7th years a boost in the potion, to speed up recovery so you can take tomorrow's exam." Exclaimed Madam Pompfery as she came out from her office, all us 7th years groaned and grumbled.

She shooed out everyone who wasn't injured and then gave us all sleeping potions, before I knew it I had already gone to sleep and woken up again the next day, ready (or not ready…) to take this dreaded last NEWTS exam which just HAD TO BE Transfiguration.

Killl.

Me.

Now.

**WAHEEEY! AGAIN, SO SORRY THAT I DIDN'T UPDATE SOONER! D: And I know this isn't one of my best- I'm just a bit rusty.**

**Hopefully I shall update again soon, meanwhile please review and support this story! :D I had to delete this chapter and write it again, so sorry if you got 2 notifictions about it.**

**AND GUYS- THE END IS NEAR! YAAAY. Sorry for any spellings or words that don't make sense also :) **

**Preview-**

I just couldn't believe it. This was our PROM. It meant the end of Hogwarts. It was supposed to be fun. Oh, how bloody wrong I was.

**I'm really going now, CIO :)**


	26. Some Leaver's Ball

**HAAAIII! I updated! Obviously. I don't think I took too long this time, a HUGE thank you to my lovely reviewers- especially ****Malory14****, ****misguidedghost19**** and ****Princess of blah blah blah**** for being faithful reviewers! ^^**

**Chapter 26: Some Leaver's ball...**

"Lily?" I knew that voice. The sweet and lovely voice of my beautiful sex god boyfriend.

I turned and saw my beautiful sex god boyfriend standing behind me.

I smiled. "James!"

But before I could say anything more James silenced me, putting a finger to my lips. He looked at me lovingly before placing a kiss on my nose. His mere touch made my feet tingle warmly.

"Lily… I know we are young… and that we have our whole future ahead of us… but…" I watched him, half excited half mortified, as he knelt to the floor.

NO.

NO WAY!

"But Lily… I would like you to be my life." With a small smile he pulled out a little box from his pocket.

"Lily flower… will you marry me?"

I was tempted to scream and jump around like a monkey; my whole body was shaking as I let out a little 'YES!'

James grinned and pulled me in for a hug. He gave me the box and I opened it with shaking fingers.

The ring was… Sirius' head? And it was screaming at me.

"EBANS. EBANS. Waaakkeee uuuuupppppp." This can't be a dream? Sirius' head was now floating up into the air in front of my face. "EBANS!"

I can not believe it was a dream.

I BLAME DAMN SIRIUS ORION BLACK!

I could feel him tugging the warm covers that engulfed my body. But I ignored him. "Ebans. We have to be in the Examination Hall in a minute otherwise we can't do the Transfiguration exam…"

"WHAT?" I jumped out of my hospital bed to see Sirius leaning on my bed casually. I quickly pushed him out of my area so I could put on my uniform.

"Oh well that's polite." He remarked with a snort.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME EARLIER, SIRIUS?"

"Because…"

BECAUSE. THAT IS SIRIUS ORION BLACK'S ANSWER? I refrained from hitting him violently in only my underwear.

"Ebans… you kinda need to hurry up a bit." His voice was strained and I could see his shadow constantly checking his watch. This is probably the first time I have ever seen Sirius desperately want to go to an exam.

"YOU DON'T SAY?"

"Lils! Could you keep it down? The poor boy next to your bed with the boils is looking at me like he could kill me-"

"I DON'T RUDDY CARE IF THE BOY WITH BOILS KILLS YOU. I'LL RUDDY HELP HIM!" I then ripped open the curtains with my hands, hastily apologizing to Madam P, and grabbed Sirius' hand and ran out of the infirmary.

"Why… *wheeze* are we… *wheeze*… running?"

I sighed, choosing to ignore Sirius and just drag him along.

DAMN. I forgot to revise! Oh shoot. Oh sh!t! Damn. Oh damn damn damn damn.

We were onto the corridor where the main hall was, I increased my speed, much to Sirius' dismay and ran into the main hall screaming "I'M HERE! I'M HERE!"

Silence.

Students were still filing into the hall and now many of them were looking at me like I was mad. Which I was not. Clearly.

"Well… I am so glad you could make it, Miss Evans… Mr. Black. Perhaps you would like to join the rest of the year group and wait until everyone is here?"

I could hear some of the Slytherin's laughing at me, but I ignored them and instead gave Sirius a deathly glare.

"I thought you said we had under a minute to get to the hall…" I hissed venomously.

"Maybe I lied…" Before I could hex him into oblivion Sirius waved over James and the others.

"Lovely entrance Lils." James smirked, kissing the top of my head. I grimaced. My amazing dream was coming back to me. Oh dear.

"It wasn't that bad, was it?"

Alice nodded her head, giving me a small smile. "You looked all crazy. And your eyes were doing that twitching thing they do when you get all nervous… see! They're doing it now!"

"No they are not!" I cried indignantly.

"Oh yeah!" Remus chuckled, pointing at my eyes. "They're practically shaking." His observation made the rest of the group look at my eyes. Each of them going 'Oh yeah! They do twitch!'

"They are NOT twitching! It's just nerves…" I cried dramatically, which made everyone chuckle.

"You all ready then for the exam?" Frank grinned, stretching out his arms.

Remus let out a low whistle. "Well, Pete definitely did. I am so proud of him!" Remus messed up Peter's hair which made the boy glare at his friend.

"How can you do such a thing to poor wormtail?" Sirius gasped, pointing an accused finger at Remus.

"How ca you ruin him like that?" Sirius tutted.

"It was quite good fun though!" Peter shrugged.

My chattering teeth caught the attention of Alice, who gave me a raised eyebrow look.

"Lily…" She said carefully, "You did revise right…?"

I gulped. "Lily's not here right now… please leave a message-"

"I KNEW YOU WOULDN'!" Alice gasped, slapping a hand to her forehead. "You said you were going to revise!"

"I did a bit!" I pouted.

"I didn't do much either, Lils. It's no biggie." Izz shrugged, linking my arm with hers. "We can fail together."

Sirius let out a 'HEAR HEAR!' before McGonagall announced that everyone should be silent. We all quietly went to our assigned seats and did the writing assessment which was an hour long.

I don't think I did _too_ badly. Just the sight of a James made me full of confidence and ready to answer the questions that were before me.

Then we had to do the practical. Oh goodie…

We were all put into 10 groups, each with an examiner. And then in alphabetical order each student did the necessary questions the examiner asked whilst the rest of the students had to stand in silence 20 feet away.

Liam Eckinson, a Hufflepuff, had just finished. And then the examiner looked down at his list. I knew already what name he was going to read out.

"Lily Marie Evans."

I saw James give me a quick thumbs up as he was called up as well.

Oh dear oh dear oh dear. Mr. Andrews was a small cheerful old man who smiled at me encouragingly when I walked up to him.

"Smile a little… I'm very generous at point giving you know."

He asked me to do some simple transfigurations first. Which were pretty good actually. But then the questions got harder (obviously).

"Now. Can you transfigurate this rock into a bird?" I'm SORRY?

What the hell?

"I mean, _obviously_ you can. It was on the prospectus for two years… Miss Evans?"

**Oh yeah. I remember doing this with James.**

_Great. Now I'm juts going to imagine him instead of doing this stupid transfiguration._

"In your own time Miss Evans…" The examiner had said that 7 times now… COME ON LILY! FOCUS.

I closed my eyes and breathed out again. All he was asking to do was to make this damn old rock have feathers and be a bird. Simple.

**Remember when you had your makeover last year and James called your new creation a Birock?**

_"Ok. Erm, pretend your swimming, your hand needs to move from your chest outwards, so it's like pushing the air, but you need to do it quickly and as soon as you say the incantation move your arm."_

_I had nodded, breathing deeply as I followed James' instructions. "Escalio!" POOF!_

_"Oh my god! I did it! I did it!"_

_"My Merlin, how the f*** did you do that?" James replied, like Alice, he had been completely in awe; my bird was even more extravagant than James'._

"Oh yeah I remember now!" I exclaimed happily, earning me a strange look from Mr Andrews. I cleared my throat, pretending that I had _meant _to speak out loud. I had practiced this countless of times with James. EHEHEHHE. James! I made my eyes wander to where he was standing; he had successfully made the kettle meow and was now onto extra bonus questions. I gulped.

This exam is on a time limit.

SH!T.

"Escalio!" The rock squeaked and sprouted beautiful lilac feathers and grew a head, fail, feet and everything else a bird has. Seconds later McGonagall announced that the exam was over, making me breath a sigh of relief. I had done all the necessary questions, which would get me at least an _Acceptable_. YAY.

_Dear Diary,_

_This year has gone all too quickly. I mean, I have actually almost FINISHED my seven years at Hogwarts already. I only have a DADA exam left! And then it's the prom! Izz has already made Sirius shop for his suit but I don't want to make James buy his yet… I mean- we still have only really gotten together. I don't want to seem desperate?_

_Love Lily x_

_P.S- BUT I HAVE A LOVELY IDEA OF WHAT JAMES WOULD WEAR. HE LOOK AMAZING AND BEAUTIFUL AND… okay. I sound stupid. I'm really going now._

_P.P.S.S- BUT IT WOULD MAKE HIM SOOOO BEAUTIFUL._

…

"So how many did you get through, Prongs?" Sirius smirked when we went for dinner right after the Transfiguration exam.

James shrugged his shoulders and grinned as he sat down opposite me. "Maybe about fifty… it was an easy exam." BANG.

My goblet dropped onto the table as I spat out my pumpkin juice. Nice Lily. Luckily I didn't spray James…

"How many did you do Lils?" James asked, trying to hide the smug smirk he had plastered onto his lips.

Giving him a glare I muttered "15…" At which everyone fell silent.

"Well," Alice coughed after a while, giving me a pat on my arm "That's what people are supposed to aim for, isn't it? So at least you know you won't fail."

"Oh GEE. Thanks for that Alice. I won't fail? Bloody fantastic!" I moodily stabbed my fork into the potato.

"If you hadn't been spending your time watching _me_ then maybe you would have gotten through a lot more…" James smirked into his goblet before giving me a wink.

"I was _not_!" I blushed, sliding further into my seat. Unfortunately for me my friends know me too well. Damn.

"Lily!" Mari tutted. "You're sacrificing your NEWTS just to look at James?"

"When you could look at him whenever you wanted." Sirius winked.

GAH. My friends just do not seem to understand.

"If it makes you feel better Lils," James said with a soft smile, making my friends draw in to see what he had to say as he whispered "I looked at you after I had finished my exam." He didn't blush or get angry when the marauders began to tease him. He just smiled and winked in my direction before going into a debate with Sirius and Remus and Peter about the latest Quidditch news.

"Did you hear what he said?" I squeaked.

I heard Alice and Leane moan and Mari snort but I ignored them.

…

"During every end of year party we always have SOMEONE breaking the rules. And so, to make your night perfect as well as making it more easier for the teachers, we are making sure that each student has only 2 cups of wizard alcohol each."

There were gasps all throughout the room.

"But why Professor? We're leaving! We should leave with style!" Sirius whined, trying to look sad and innocent for McGonagall, who only snorted.

"If by that, Mr Black, you mean getting drunk and then puking on the Hogwarts Express, then you have an extremely strange idea of what 'leaving with style' means."

All of the Gryffindor seventh years, there's about 30 of us, were sat in the common room listening to boring McGonagall talk about the end of year ball.

"Remember it is a formal event; please refrain from showing irrelevant skin-" From this point Sirius' silent giggle fit suddenly exploded from his mouth, making McGonagall seethe and glare at him.

I expected her to lash out and bark at him, but instead she smiled. "Mr Black, I have a job for you to do concerning the Leavers Ball."

"And I'm guessing I don't have a say in this do I?" Sirius commented with a sigh, flicking his hair out of his face.

"No. You don't." Sirius nodded and shrugged his shoulders and went back to relaxing on his chair. It was only when McGonagall barked a 'NOW' at him he got up and followed her out of the door, making sure to cast us all a worried glance when he left the room.

"I'm guessing this meeting is over with then." Frank said loudly as he stood up and stretched out his muscles, for Alice (obviously).

"When is the Leavers Ball?" I had spent most of the meeting thinking about my life after Hogwarts, it's such an exciting game and-

"Lily, do you ever listen?" Izz's raised vice broke through my imagination and back down to earth. She looked pissed.

"I do sometimes… just other times I don't have the stability to listen…" Did you see that? I used a big word! And even Izz looked impressed, by that I mean she had one eyebrow raised and didn't blink as she looked at me.

"Oh stop it Izz," Leane groaned, poking the grumpy Izz in the arm. "The ball's in a week, the 20th June. You got that? Want me to write it down for you or-"

"No, I got it." I grinned, pulling Leane and Izz into a giant hug.

…..

"But I don't understand…"

"It's just normal for the guy not to see the girl's dress-"

"Isn't that at weddings?"

"…..It's the same kind of principle, kay James?"

I heard him sigh as Remus coughed behind us. He was about to say something when we saw Sirius running out of Hogwarts with a grin plastered on his face.

"IZZ! REMMY! JAM! EBS! LEAN!" He ran towards us dramatically and then engulfed Izz and Remus into a bone crushing hug.

"I MISSED YOU GUYS SO MUCH!"

"You were gone for about an hour, Padfoot mate…"

"I KNOW!"

Leane, who had just been rolling her eyes at Sirius' immaturity the whole time, snorted and asked what McGonagall had asked him to do for the ball.

At once Sirius' mood darkened. "The stupid old hag told me I have to be on drinks duty for 2 hours. And guess who my partner is? Severus fcking Snape." Even the slimey git's name made my back shiver.

"Well…" I cleared my throat, making sure that no one could see how much the name affected me, "I'll make sure I don't get any drinks when you two are there." The murmurs of agreement from the others showed I was not alone in my Snape hating.

"Wow. What nice friends I have. Leave me alone with the git why don't you?"

"Anyways, Lils, Izz and I need to go to Hogsmead and get our dresses-"

"And I need to get mine too." James interrupted, nudging Remus who, after a minute of pokes, finally said 'oh yeah, same.'

James looked at Sirius.

"Oh… nopes, I already have my suit thing."

"Already?" James gasped, shaking his head at Sirius. "But I thought us marauders were supposed to go into Hogsmead and get our suits together!"

The boy just shrugged sheepishly "Izz already went with me to get it tailored."

"Just make sure you get something green, kay?" I winked at James, kissed him quickly on his cheek and ran off with Leane and Izz.

…..

"Are you sure?"

I breathed in quietly and brought my legs up to the toilet (I had _finished_ by the way- don't start thinking I'm not big with hygiene and bacteria…)

There were two girls in the toilet, the first I knew to be a snotty 6th year Slytherin called Hazel and the other sounded sooo familiar, I just couldn't remember her name.

"Course! It's a leavers Ball, ain't it? So why the hell can't we go? Listen Haze- if we go then there's absolutely no way he'll stay with that Mudblood. The Dark Lord said if we finish him off then he would reward us…"

Of all the conversations I pick to listen on, it's just HAS to be one like this…

"But the Mudblood is clever like the Potter brat…" Hang on a second… They're talking about James? Then _I'm _the Mudblood they need to get rid off?

Why would Voldemort need James?

"We attack the Mudblood first… and if she just doesn't die… then we take both to the Dark Lord, I'm sure he would appreciate it. Killing two birds with just one stone."

My legs began to shake but I kept still and silent, finally sighing in relief when I heard the toilet door open and the two Slytherin's went out.

"Lily?" I heard Izz call.

"Lils..? You in here?"

I breathed out again and fixed my hair and clothes before unlocking the bolt on the bathroom door.

She took one look at my face and said "You okay?"

"Fine." I squeaked, playing with the hem of my shirt. Izz sent me a 'I don't believe you' look but shrugged and pulled me back to our table in The Three Broomsticks.

…

"Do you think it looks okay then?" James was stood in front of the mirror in his dorm, trying to flatten down his hair whilst straightening his robes.

"You look very nice Jamesie." Peter patted James' back as he too checked himself out in the mirror. I rolled my eyes, boys.

As soon as Sirius came in from the bathroom Izz blushed. "You look nice Sirius."

The boy took one glance at Izz and blinked, trying to stop his cheeks from turning a crimson colour.

"Woah. Izz! You look… nice. No! Stunning! Beautiful! I love it! I love you! Come here!" He kissed Izz softly on the lips before pulling her into a hug. Aaaw. Those two are almost as sickening as Leane and Matt.

"Hey, James…"

"Mmmm?" He was still looking at himself in the mirror, that adorable frown on his face because there was a piece of hair that kept sticking up. If I let him go to that leaver's ball he could _die_.

"Hey, you alright?" He asked gently, taking hold of my hand. I bit my lip and looked into his hazel eyes.

"I don't really want to go to this ball thing…"

"Why not?" He arched his eyebrows which made me squirm uncomfortably.

"Um… because…" I sent a look to the others, who were leaning in with an excited look on their faces.

I motioned James to lean in so I could whisper in his ear. "I heard some Slytherin's in TTB's toilet… they wanted to take you to… Vol… Voldemort…" I whispered with a shiver running down my spine.

James was silent for a moment, his eyes monotonously staring at the brick wall behind me. I couldn't hear the others annoying banter, and as I turned my head I found that the room was now empty apart from James and I.

"I doubt," James said finally, with an uncomfortable expression on his face "that some sixth and seventh year death eaters would be able to kidnap student's right underneath Dumbledore's nose…" He seemed unsure himself as he spoke the words, but that facial expression he was pulling was a clear sign that I shouldn't, and couldn't, argue with him.

I could tell he was lying, and so could he.

"But what if…"

"_Just leave it_!"

Without saying anything I reached out for his hand and clutched it tightly. "But I'm scared for you… I don't want you to-"

"_I'm not asking you to!_ Just stop thinking that I'm weak and I need your help!" Maybe telling him all of this was a bad idea…

"I don't think you're weak James…" I bit my lip hard, so hard that I could taste the bitterness of my blood against my tongue. This was just like the time when I had found out James had encountered Voldemort… he made James think that he was weak…

I expected James to shout, but instead I could see his shoulders shaking lightly as he angrily wiped his eyes with his sleeve. "I'm fine." He said gruffly and walked out of the dorm confidently, me following timidly behind.

Let the prom begin…

"There you two are!" James and I had just set foot into the great hall, the ceiling was charmed so that recurring fireworks sprouted and exploded into the night's sky.

"Have a nice chat?" Izz nudged Sirius in the arm and glared at him before hissing something in his ear. I saw his mouth move into an 'o' shape as James tensed beside me.

"Come on then Izz… let's go and daaaaaaaance." The two scattered off quickly to the dance floor where I could see Mari and Mitch and Matt and Leane dancing too. Peter and Remus were stood beside us, occasionally glancing at either me or James nervously.

"Hello Pothead, Mudblood and you filthy half-blood's." We didn't even need to turn around to know whose voice it was. Malfoy's. And from the sound of the high pitched giggle that came next, Bellatrix Black too. Perfect.

"Shove off Malfoy."

"Would love to, Potter. But we have other plans." He licked his slimey lips and winked at me before pushing past Remus who almost toppled over the drinks stand.

My heart was hammering fast against my chest. Malfoy's involved in this plan too… why else would he wink at me and use that annoying smirk at us…?

"Just relax, Lily."

…..

I knew that something was wrong. How could I have been so ruddy stupid? And now I was running for my dear life down a deserted corridor in Hogwarts in my dress for the prom. And I was being chased by Bellatrix Black for Merlin's sake!

Like I had heard a diversion had occurred, sending minor chaos in the prom, but enough for stupid Malfoy to get Remus and the others and try and attack us.

Perfect.

At least Leane was here with me.

"Would you two slow down a bit? YOU MUDBLOODS!"

"Lily! Don't listen to her! She's trying to trick you! Speed up! Let's get to the Gryffindor tower!" Good job I have Leane with me, eh?

Just one thing though… why wasn't Black attacking us with her wand? She could have easily already hexed Leane and I, and that worried me. Immensely.

"LILY!" There was flash of red and I saw Leane from the corner of my eye being thrown into the wall.

"LE... leane!" Bellatrix Black and Malfoy were stood in front of me, smug smiles on their faces. They had just thrown Leane into a wall. THOSE BAST-

"Hello again, Mudblood. Or should I say... sweet dreams." As soon as the words left Malfoy's mouth I could feel my body going numb... tingling softly as all I could hear was a screech getting louder and louder... until all I could see was black.

* * *

"Lily...?"

"I think we should take her to the hospital wing..."

"LILY!"

"She's not going to wake up, Prongs..."

"Shut up Padfoot, LILY!"

My eyes opened wearily, setting onto a worried James, Sirius, Matt, Izz, Remus and Mari.

"Leane..." I choked, trying desperatley to stand, only to be pushed down again by James. "Where's Leane?"

"She's at the hospital wing... she'll be fine." Matt said with a small smile. I bet Matt did some serious damage to Malfoy and Black.

"What happened anyways?" My eyes finally wandered throughout the room. It was an unfamiliar place... "Where are we...?"

"The Shrieking shack." James said with a sigh. "You, Ms Evans, had to get yourself unconcious and with Black and Malfoy and be a ruddy trap for me, eh?"

"But you're here... and so am I... and so is everyone else..." I saw Sirius ready to applaud sarcastically but he stopped at eh last moment, instead biting his lip to try and stop his smirk.

"The plan didn't work Lils..." James chuckled and kissed the top of my head softly. "We're safe. No Voldemort. Personally I think those stupid Slytherin's said that just to scare us..."

"There is one bad thing though..." Sirius sighed grumpily, checking his watch with a grumpy face.

"And what's that?" I asked, standing up with the help of James and Izz.

"The prom's over... and I missed my drinks duty! McGonagall is going to be so pissed with me!"

"At least Hogwart's over now though, you won't see McGonagall anymore!" Remus chortled.

"Hang on... we missed the WHOLE prom? I didn't even get to dance!" I gasped. DAMNIT! My dream prom has now been ruined! And why? BECAUSE I HAVE TO GO AND BE A RUDDY TRAP FOR JAMES!

I hate cliches in which the girl is always the damsel in distress. So sexist!

"I'm sure we'll have plenty of oppurtunities in the future to dance, love." And picking me up bridal style, James and the others and I set out of the Shrieking Shack and back into Hogwarts where, by no doubt, McGonagall and other teachers were wondering where we were.

...

_Dear Diary,_

_I cannot believe that Hogwarts is finally over. Seven years I have been there. And now I am sat at home on my bed wondering what the hell I am supposed to do with my life now. The train journey back to King's Cross was uneventful, no run-ins with the Slytherin's and suprisingly McGonagall let Sirius off. She had smiled at him and patted him on the back. Then she said she would miss him. BLOODY HELL. _

_Something must be wrong with that Transfiguration teacher. _

_But now, diary. What should I do? James is my boyfriend and I have plan on staying in touch with all of my friends, mostly because they keep sending stacks of letters and we only finished yesterday! James is going to FINALLY give me my prom dance, which I have been looking forward to since my very first year at Hogwarts. Hopefully I won't trip over or something._

_Wish me luck! Love, Lily x_

**AAAAAAH! I haven't finished the story! I mean I have. On this one, yes. Because Lily has finished Hogwarts. But she hasn't gotten engaged to James yet or had remotely enough embarrasing momets concerning her and James.**

**Anyhoo, please reiew! And also tell me if you want me to add the new story to this one already, or make a new one altogether? Much appreciated guys! :') x**


	27. New Instalment up!

**Hello everyone! I have just put up my new instalment of It Started With A Kiss! It's called 'The disaster that is my life' the URL is below, HAPPY READING! And I hope you all enjoy it as much as you did for It Started With A Kiss. **

**Summary: _With James Potter The Sex God as MY boyfriend life couldn't be better, now Hogwarts is over I have all the time in the world. Until James' 'good friend' Scarlett jumps into the picture and my life takes a turn for the worst. At least I have my sanity?_**

**So, it's Lily's life AFTER all the events in Hogwarts, I dunno how far I'll cover in Lily's life, maybe even up to James proposing? :D But it's up now anyways, I hope to see you all enjoying it! Thanks a LOT for all your wonderful reviews that made this story, no matter how corny, possible :) **

**www(dot)fanfiction(dot net/s/6644304/1/The_disaster_that_is_my_life **


End file.
